The Rising of the Post-Apocalyptic Shield Hero
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: After an apocalypse before his birth and lost of his family, Arthur van Buren was forced to live on his own in a nightmarish hell on Earth. But after trading at a town that isn't full of bandits, he received a book that transported him and his sister in another world. How will they survive? Can his post apocalypse survival skills be useful against the waves?[Hold Review After Read]
1. Year 2052

**AN: This is a bit of a prologue in order to establish the character so it will take a while but only on this chapter. For those that have seen the Rising of the Shield Hero, I'll spare you the details of the other characters. Plus I've only seen the anime and haven't read the books or anything like that. So this is gonna focus on the events in season 1. But I do have one question: Anyone really excited about season 2 that will hopefully come out soon? When there is a season 2, the story continues  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Year 2052**

The story takes place over at the Rocky Mountains in the year 2052 with many parts of the forests looking like they are desolated by some sort of catastrophe as it is clearly visible around 11 am. A VTOL colored green that looks like it has solar panels attached to it that gives it power yet looks similar to a Terrafugia TF-X but the back looks a little bigger like it can carry something. On the side of the vehicle, there is some blue paint that says 'The Pendragon'. This vehicle is traveling above the desolated forest with some strange looking deer with the does having six legs and four eyes while the males have an extra antler growing from their heads.

Inside the flying machine is a teenage woman in the pilot seat that has brown hair with a green streak on the left side and tied in a ponytail along with having blue eyes and some dark freckles on her cheeks. She seems to be wearing a worn-out black shirt with a Blind Guardian Red Door on it while wearing a black jacket with tassels on it with the sleeves ripped in half, a few beads on her left wrist that are red, blue, and the last one appears to be made of transparent colored beads. On her right wright though, there are some black beads with skulls painted on them that are dangling on her pale white skin that have some freckles and blue painted nails. She also wears black jeans yet they look like they were cut right at the knees and black and white sneakers. She hums a tune while piloting the flying vehicle while smiling. She glances over through her window for a second but notices something on the ground.

She then turns her attention towards the sleeping young male in the passenger seat who looks younger than her who appears to have short brown hair, some tan on his skin with a few freckles on his face. He appears to be wearing some light tan leather cowboy duster that is slightly buttoned up, a black gas mask dangling on his left shoulder, some matching deerskin gloves, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The boy also appears to have some sort of bandolier on him that have these strange pods on it. He seems to be peacefully sleeping about something as he smiles. Yet he also reveals some strange device on his left arm. It looks like some flat band with a computer keyboard on it and some blue orb at the top of the keyboard.

The girl shakes the boy, "Come on Arty, wake up."

The boy made a startling snort before rubbing his eyes and does a big yawn. "What is it, Sissy?"

The sister starts to pout, "I told you, not to call me Sissy!"

The boy stretches his shoulders, "And I told you, not to call me Arty." He opens his hazel eyes.

"Fine, whatever Arthur." She sounds a bit upset before pointing down at something on the ground, "Look at that."

Arthur leans over to see what his sister is pointing at and notices some sort of ruin of some sort. He then sits back on his seat and pulls out a map from under his seat. Arthur opens it up and sees the coordinates they are at. "Hmm?" Arthur went when looking at the map. "According to this, there shouldn't be a town here." He looks at his sister, "What's your opinion, Gwen?"

Gwen giggles a little, "That's because that map was made in 1973."

Arthur checks the date of the map, "You're right. Dammit." He folds the map back up, "We'll let's check it out. Might have something worth while that we can use."

"Got it!"

The modified TF-X then starts to head down towards some sort of ruined town that is falling apart in an area full of dead trees, ashen ground with a few wild plants thriving, and areas that rank like molding sewage. Ruined cars can be found that have been rusting for a long time along with a few street lamps and traffic lights falling apart. They land close to an area that seems to have a lot of parking with a few rusted vehicles in the area and shopping carts scattered about. Gwen cartwheels out of the vehicle as she is glad to be out of confined spaces. Arthur looks around and sees some of the shops in the area.

He says the names of the stores he sees, "Walmart. Lowe's. Barnes n' Noble. Welcome to Corporate America...or what's left of it." He sounds a bit snarky.

Gwen stands on one hand and pushes herself up and down, "Where to first?"

Arthur pulls out a notepad from his left duster pocket and checks, "Well... We're gonna need some metal. Any sort of scrap metal we can carry on the Pendragon. Like nails, screws, practically anything made of steel. Other stuff includes computer parts that aren't-" Some strong wind blows and some old newspaper smacks him in the face.

He removes the newspaper as the headlines read, 'Public Unrest! U.S. Government Planning Mutant Apocalypse with Nukes, Viruses, and Mutagen?' The words are a little faded yet surprisingly intact for a paper from 2037. Arthur smirks as he tosses the paper, "Apocalypse is right."

Gwen looks behind her and asks, "Did you say something?"

Arthur just shakes his head, "Nevermind." He then uses his wrist device and press a few buttons on the rubbery keyboard which causes the vehicle to fly on its own in order to stay out of sight. "Let's go." he says while putting on his backpack that has two katanas sticking out, some shotgun shells on one of the pockets, and a crossbow.

Both of them head straight inside the Walmart. Arthur pulls out a Geiger counter to check the radiation levels while walking. Seems to be extremely low with barely any visible traces of radiation.

After a while of searching, the place only has a few things scattered about. Gwen messes around by checking to see if there are any clothes in good condition. Arthur checks the food section while wearing his gas mask because of the lingering stench of rotting foods still present even after 15 years. He checks to see if there are any food seasonings still good while also checking the radiation levels of some that are still there. Just some garlic powder, a bit of ginger, and plenty of salt. He went to check on any sugar still left over but only one bag of brown sugar is left while the rest is eaten by mutated rats. Next he checks out if there are any seeds still good but only a small few. What happens next is that Arthur checks out the electronic section to see if there is any hardware left. But then, he caught a glimpse of something while passing by some video games.

Arthur turns back and press his hands on the glass when looking at a video game called, 'Isekai Ninja' for the PS8 with a picture of a ninja doing a pose on it. "No way!" he says with amazement. "A mint condition Isekai Ninja game for the PlayStation 8! Still intact! And it is the game of the year edition with all the DLCs and even includes the Impenetrable Bank Heist mission! Am I seeing things?!" He cleans the glass of his mask with a rag. "Nope! I am not!" Arthur punches through the glass and grabs the game. "Score!"

The both of them exit the building with Arthur smiling and his cheeks a little red as he holds the game in his arms. Both of them headed for Lowe's.

"You look happy." Gwen smiles at him while doing some moonwalks.

"Because I found a wonderful treasure."

"That game you have in your hands?"

"Yup."

"Did you get the strategy guide for it?"

"We'll check at Barnes n' Nobles once we get there."

When they enter the building, Gwen holds out her arm while looking at bit stern. Arthur stops as he notices Gwen is looking serious. He realizes the situation as he places the game in his bag and draws his twin katanas and prepares for combat. After a few seconds of silence, they hear some screams coming from the back of the store. Like screams of the damn screeching from the darkest corners of the store.

"Crap!" Arthur says, "Cannighouls!"

A whole bunch of zombie-like monsters started to come out into the light at the front of the store that are up to 50 of them. Realizing the the odds are against them in the store front, they went outside and jump on one of the rusted pick-up trucks and chopped up one of the 'cannighouls' heads as it tries to climb up the truck. Arthur quickly puts one of the katanas away as he does a mid-air flip and pulls out a double-barreled shotgun that he has strapped to his right leg. He fires both barrels at two of the monsters that were coming at his side. The quickly puts away his other katana and grabs a 9mm pistol from his duster and fires up to eight of the creatures with blazing speed. Arthur quickly runs towards Walmart and jumps over some sort of white string at the bottom of the door with four of the cannighouls close behind. One of them trip over the wire and something exploded ball bearings at them. Almost like a claymore. That is because Arthur set-up a few traps in the store before he left and there are a few of them left. He dodges all the wires and strings that are connected to some soda cans filled with metal balls. Many of the cannighouls fell for the traps due to it being dark with very visible light. However, eight of the cannighouls seem to be smart enough to dodge the strings but not smart enough to get killed by bullets. The bullets are fired where the bathrooms are with Arthur pointing his gun out from the men's bathroom.

"Whew!" he says. "That was too close." Then puts his gun away.

Gwen pops up from behind, "You got that right. Some of them got a lot smarter after those traps."

"Come on!" Arthur runs, "All this noise may have attracted others!"

Before stepping out of the door, Gwen stops him and pulls him back. She looks serious again as she peeks out the front door. Not too far, they both can hear the sounds of cars coming in from the right side. A bunch of cars and trucks covered in junk armor and barbed wire on them like something from Mad Max. However, driving these vehicles, are humanoid rat mutants that look like Vermin from The Amazing Spider-Man game from 2012. Some of them are wearing armor made of junk and wield weapons that look like they are just scrounged together. There are exactly 21 of them in total with five of them in the driver seats of the vehicles.

The leader of this mutant gang is wearing an old biker helmet and leather jacket as he yells out, "COME ON OUT! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! WE WANT YOUR LOOT! GIVE US THAT AND WE'LL LET YOU LIVE!"

"Pfft." Arthur went, "Retards." he says to himself. "Those guys will kill the moment someone's back is turn."

"I'M GIVING YOU THE COUNT OF 10 TO GIVE US EVERYTHING! ONE...TWO...THR-"

A bunch of soda cans are tossed at the mutant gang. Half a dozen to be precise.

"Sodas!" one of the ratmen says in excitement.

"Dibs on the Pepsi!"

"Hold it you idiots!" the leader orders. "I get the Pepsi!"

Some of them started to fight each other over a few sodas as four of them open the cans and KABOOM! Those are actually the same bombs disguised as sodas. Everyone tries to figure out what the hell just happened to them after the explosions as they try to get their senses back in order. However, Arthur and Gwen run out of the Walmart as fast as they could get away.

"See, sis!?" Arthur says while running, "I told ya' sodas can kill!"

Gwen argues, "That's because you keep on dumping them and replace them with all that bomb making shit!"

"Well it works!"

One of the ratman mutants exits out of the truck and heads to the back and opens it. "Go get 'em!"

Something fast moved out of the back of the truck that looks reptilian as it dashes towards the direction where the siblings went. In the dead woods, Arthur and Gwen try to head towards the direction where the car flew off to. The reason why he didn't call it back is because those guys will surely destroy it when they see it. They are almost there until Gwen looks back and sees a terrifying image rampaging straight towards them. They see some sort of iguana creature that looks similar to a Deathclaw from Fallout but has green and wrinkly skin and spines all over its back, have a stegosaurus tail and razorsharp claws along with being buffed up and eight feet tall.

"Terrorguana!" Gwen shouted.

Arthur looks back as the creature closes in and pulls out his katanas as he slashes the creature that was very close. Another split second and he would've been torn apart. He slashes the creature's left arm before it started howling in pain and Arthur stabs the creature right in the throat. After that, the creature fell with Arthur wiping the blood off and getting into the driver seat of the Pendragon before tossing his bag in the back seat. He starts the engine and takes off with his sister in the passenger seat. Back at the parking lot, the ratmen try to get their shit together as they then noticed the flying car escaping over the mountains. They are awestruck by the sight of the machine as it disappears over the horizon.

"Whew!" Arthur went as he relaxes after such a daring escape. "That was too close."

"Well that sucks." Gwen says with her arms crossed, "There is nothing but bandits and raiders in these parts."

"Duly noted. But thanks to dad's training, we survived." Arthur tapped at some dog tags hanging over the rearview mirror as he says, "Thanks dad."

The tags read, 'VAN BUREN, LEONARDO/781-56-1127/AF/B POS/ATHEIST'. Arthur looks a little sad yet smiles as he concentrates on driving. However, he looks at his sister in a way that says 'really?'.

Gwen looks at him and goes, "What?"

Arthur shakes his head a little along with some laughter. He looks at here, "Terrorguana? Really? Sure you didn't get that from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"That what would you call it then?"

"I think iguanagore would be more appropriate."

"How about deathguana?"

"Nah. Iguanagore sounds way better."

* * *

The two argue back and forth about calling the creature either 'Iguanagore' or 'Terrorguana' as they fly for a good hour until they come across some sort of valley.

Gwen notices and points out, "What's that?"

Arthur takes a good look over from the dashboard despite his height and sees a town. An actual town with people moving around. The town looks like they are made of train carts, shipping containers, and a bunch of tiny houses and RVs. Not to mention that these train carts and shipping containers are converted into houses. There also appears to be a large river to the northeast with some farms. There also appears to be a few other structures made of bricks and concrete that almost look like store fronts. The place have walls made of the very boulders of the mountains with random junk that have been sharpened to keep things out. Plus the place is really green so there may not be any radiation here.

"Look at those houses." Gwen sounds astonished by the sight of this strange town. "It's so adorable! It's like a tiny house village!"

"Let's park at the gate. Don't wanna scare the locals too much." Arthur steers the TF-X close to what appears to be a gate that seems to be made of old tires with sharp blades sticking out as gatehouses.

However, once he lands, a bunch of men started to come out of the gate armed with better looking guns and wearing old army uniforms. I mean old army uniforms before the digital look on fifteen men. Ten humans, two ape-like mutants, one honeybadger-like human, one that looks like a human/plant hybrid with leaves on his head and vines coming out of his skin, and a female that looks like she is made of rocks. They're armed with M4 carbines and they are all aimed at the Pendragon.

One army man with black skin and braided black hair approach with his desert eagle pointed at Arthur's TF-X as he shouts, "EXIT OUT OF YOU'RE VEHICLE WITH YOU'RE HANDS UP! **NOW!**" The man also appears to have a cybernetic left eye that glows blue.

Arthur opens the door with his hand in the air.

"A kid?" the man says to himself. Then thinks to himself '_Wait. This kid looks familiar._'

"Don't shoot!" Arthur says to the soldiers. "My name is Arthur van Buren! I'm a scavenger and trader by trade! *says to himself quietly* Okay that sounded dumb. *speaks to the soldiers* I have some goods I would like to trade! Please don't shoot me!"

The leader says, "EVERYONE STAND DOWN!" Everyone lowered their weapons. The leader of the soldiers approach while looking very serious. The leader of the soldiers stands at six feet tall with Arthur standing only 4 foot 7 inches. "Did you say van Buren?" His tone sounds a bit intimidating as his cybernetic eye zooms in.

"Yeah. I just told you." Arthur actually sounds calm as if he is not afraid.

Gwen is cowering in the car and tries to stay out of sight.

The leader smiled at Arthur and pats him on the head, "Haha! I knew it! I knew you're Leo's boy! You almost look just like him!" He looks at the troops under his command, "It's okay! This kid is the son of an old friend of mine!"

All thirteen soldiers sigh in relief. Gwen is still in the car.

"Sorry about that." the man pats Arthur in the back, "My name's Matthew Smith. Former sergeant of the United States Air Force. Your dad and I go way back."

Arthur rub his back. "Thanks for not shooting me."

Matthew laughs a little, "Well it was just as a precaution. Things have been tense lately with the bandits showing up more frequently. So how is your old man lately."

Arthur looks a little gloomy as he reaches the tags hanging on the rearview mirror and shows Matthew while Gwen gets out. Matthew's happy face turns sour as he looks at the dog tags with one side having some blood on it still.

"Oh man. Damn." Matthew feels really bad about what happened to an old friend. "And your mother? Maria?"

Arthur just gives him a look that says it all.

"I see. Fuck. The doc and the lieutenant where the first ones that saw this apocalypse coming and we just ignored them. But what about-"

"Oi'!" one of the soldiers interrupted the conversation as she pulls out one of the boxes. "What the hell is in these?"

"Hey!" Arthur yells at the lizard guardsman, "Don't touch any of that! It took forever to find stuff that is still intact!"

Afterwards, Arthur and Matthew went to some sort of tiny house that looks more like a cabin from a KOA campground with the Pendragon parked in the gravel parkway. Both of them are having a conversation inside with both of them talking about what happened to them while there is a dolly that has Arthur's trade loot on it for safety reasons.

"So that's what happened." Matthew says. "Fuck man. I swear, people always want to settle their frustrations out with bloodshed and rob things that they can never get with their own hands. By the way, what are those things you have strapped onto you?" He is referring to the pods on Arthur's bandolier.

"My data pods? I use them to collect data from computer hardware that is still intact. Stuff like how to survive with primitive tools, some instructional videos on how to make a log cabin on my own, and some entertainment videos and some games to pass the time."

"I see. Willing to trade some of those?"

"Do you guys have a computer?"

"Not really. We've been scavenging some computer parts for a while but no luck. The mayor even sent some people to find something we could use for energy."

"I see. So my data pods are useless unless you guys got electricity and computers up and running. But I do have some stuff that could supply electricity that I scavenged from a junkyard a month ago."

"Like what?"

"Some copper wire that I found for some reason was tossed out but in good condition. I'll exchange them for any spare shotgun rounds you guys got. Been running low when encountering some cannighouls."

"Cannighouls?"

"Cannibalistic ghouls that even eat their own. Although there was a new type of mutant out there but couldn't decide on terrorguana or iguanagore. It sorta like one of those deathclaws from those Fallout games."

"I think terrorguana sounds good."

Arthur whispers to himself quietly, "Looks like the won."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, can I set up a little shop to trade with or-"

"You can. Just stay out of trouble."

* * *

After that, Arthur sets up shop with only two boxes and some stuff from his backpack close to the stores in town.

Arthur says to some of the passing people, "GATHER AROUND PEOPLE! I GOT SOME GOODIES TO TRADE! WHO WANTS SOME CANDLES, SEASONINGS, OR ANYTHING ELSE SCAVENGED?!"

Gwen is there while saying, "COME OVER EVERYONE! WE GOT A FEW ITEMS TO TRADE WITH!"

Some people came by and traded a few items. He got some metal screws from a small, mutant child with rabbit years by trading a few crayons and some papers. Some old man traded some scrap metals for candles to light his house. A butcher traded some deer meat for some salts to preserve his meats. A married woman traded some coins for a few seasonings and same for another housewife. Someone dressed as a nun shows up and traded a large bag full of metal scraps for a holy bible that is surprisingly intact. The rabbit girl came back and traded a small box of brass objects for some brown sugar. She even gave him a drawing of him with angel wings. Arthur even traded a book about Ancient Greece to a man with broken glasses. After a while, Arthur traded a few things he scavenged until 4 pm.

"Phew." he says as he wipes his brow. "That should cover it. I think I have enough materials for the 3D printer."

"Excuse me." A voice of an old woman came from his left.

Arthur turned and sees an old woman wearing a red hood and is carrying a strange red book.

"May I help you?" Arthur asks.

"Do you have any more bibles with you?" the woman asks while offering the red book. She sounds soft and gentle like a caring grandmother. "I would like to make a trade."

"Well you're in luck." Arthur smiles, "I got one bible left and I'll even give you a rosary for free."

"Why thank you, young man. You truly are a saint in these dark times." she gives him the book.

"Not really." he gives her the bible and rosary before taking the book. "Just got a soft spot for sweet ladies like you."

The old lady takes the book, "Oh stop it you flatterer." Both of them laughed before she takes off. "Take care now."

"Always will." After the lady left, Arthur looks at the book and reads, "The Record of the Four Cardinal Weapons. Hmm. Interesting title."

Gwen leans over and looks at the book, "It looks like those novels about other worlds you've been searching."

Arthur glances at Gwen, "You really think so?"

Gwen then starts to walk off, "Come on. Let's head home before the sun sets."

He nods, "Right."

Both of them said goodbye to Matthew before getting in the Pendragon and took-off to head back towards their home somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen's home is located inside of an old missile silo that have been abandoned since the Cold War ended yet still in good condition. There was a cabin with a farm on the surface, but the cabin has been burnt to the ground and left to rot. There are some solar panels and windmills that help power the silo when the fusion generator went out. Arthur takes a shower, puts on identical looking clothes (but has a matching cowboy hat and still have the gas mask) on and has deer steak and potatoes with Gwen in some sort of dining room in what used to be a mess hall. Arthur puts the drawing the mutant girl made on his fridge with little magnets on the corners.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" Gwen asks. "Are you planning on checking the farm again?"

"I am." Arthur admits. "I have to before anymore more gila dragons start ravaging the crops with their acidic saliva. But I would like to load up Isekai Ninja in one of my data pods."

"But would you like to check out the book you got from the old lady before heading out?"

Arthur thinks about it for a moment before answering. "Sure. Maybe a chapter or two wouldn't hurt. As long as you read along with me."

Gwen smiles, "Sure, you need to keep reading if you want to survive. Anyways, that town was a lot of fun! I hope we go back there once we get some trade goods. Maybe people would be interested in shoes. After all, it is once of the post-apocalypse currencies."

"Yup." Arthur is more interested in his dinner than having a conversation.

"Plus that Matthew guy was really nice. I can't believe we found someone who knew our parents."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Plus the people are really nice. And that little girl with the rabbit ears was _really _cute! Who knew that there would be a town that close. Guess there is still hope for us yet. Glad those guys aren't bandits. We should definitely ask Matthew if we could visit more often. Who knows? Those mechanical skills could come in handy. You might even restore power to the place and set up computers! Maybe even set up the internet again!"

"Sure thing, big sis."

"Are you even listening?"

After dinner, he places the empty data pods from his bandolier and loads up on those that are completely full except for one that is only half-full. He loads up the Isekai Ninja game into some sort of large machine as he hooks up the device on his arm via USP cord and use the USP cord onto the data pod.

'_Good._' he thinks to himself, '_Almost full and ready for preserving. Best to store all of mankind's knowledge and entertainment in the event of another apocalypse. Plus this is a good game. At long last I finally obtained the G.O.T.Y. edition of the game which also includes a Japanese made DLC!_' His inner nerd is getting the better of him, '_Oh man I can't wait to play it tomorrow!_'

Once that is done, he gets another identical pod with the same data and upload that.

'_Best to have three of everything! One to trade, one to keep, and one to give to some primitive tribe that worships video games...if there are any._'

What happens next is that he puts one of the newly full data pods into his bandolier before getting a drone and RC from the 3D printer in the same style as Watch Dogs 2 but it took a while for them to make. Longer than the game. Then loads up on whatever ammo he has left while also loading up a silver serpent gun from Resident Evil into a gun holster in his duster and loads up on .44 magnum rounds. Then shotgun ammo that he got from trading copper wires, some magazines for his Colt 1911, some soda bombs (that can double as grenades if only opened slightly), a few crossbow bolts for a crossbow, a hunting knife, and a first aid kit. He sharpens his twin katanas for a bit before sheathing them in his backpack and gets some Doritos, a water bottle, some Hawaiian Punches to drink, a canteen for water along with water purification tablets, an MRE, some matches, and some wires for his soda bombs. There also a few other items but that's for later.

"Alright." he says out loud in the storage room, "Time to work."

"Forgotten something?" Gwen asks while at the door. "The book?"

"Oh yeah." Arthur realizes that he has forgotten about the book he got from a trade.

Both of them went to the living room. The room has a large plasma screen TV that is 22 inches wide with a single couch that can sit four people with a lamp behind it for reading. There are tons of shelves full of video games, books, comic books, movies, some shows, and even video game consoles. The room seem to be once a one of the lower levels of the silo at one time yet now it is a living room filled with so much stuff. Some of it are even on the floor behind the television with stacks of books and DVD's.

Arthur tuns the lap on before he and Gwen read from the book.

"The Record of the Four Cardinal Weapons." Arthur reads aloud before opening the book. "The Waves of Apocalyptic Catastrophe."

"That sounds catastrophic." Gwen tries to do a pun but Arthur ignores her.

"To save the world from the Waves of Catastrophe, four heroes were summoned form another world."

"So it's like one of those Isekai stuff."

"Each of the four heroes wields a distinctive weapon: a sword, a spear, a bow, or a shield."

"So the shield hero is like Captain America. Right?"

"Let me keep reading."

"Sorry." Gwen places her left knuckles on her head while winking and sticking her tongue out.

Arthur continues reading as he reads about a princess who manipulates the heroes for her own personal gain and entertainment.

'_Sounds like a real bitch_.' he thought. '_But it appears that these four heroes are the main protagonists._'

He keeps reading until he comes about on the shield hero. Yet the more they read it, the more...familiar it is to them. They can't place their finger on it put the more they read, the more they start to remember something but cannot place their finger on it. Like when you study for a test but when it is handed to you, you have forgotten all the answers.

When he got to that, the rest of the book is blank. "What the-?"

Gwen looks shocked, "Where's the rest of it?!"

The book started to glow golden as the pages turn on their own as everything glows white and golden with the shelves getting taller along with the television. Then all of a sudden, some red patterns from a kaledoscope show up as they disappear from the room and the book disappears. The van Buren siblings have disappear in this ruined world and gone to another world. One where science is replaced with sorcery...and maybe better than this piece of shit world I gotta say.

True that they did found a settlement that didn't try to kill them and got good scrap, but there are places full of radiation and it's still lingering. The other world where they were transported to may be suffering from monsters but at least they don't have to worry about radiation. But that is for another chapter in this story.

* * *

**TRIVIA!**

**1\. The Terrafugia TF-X is an actual flying VTOL car that does exist in the real world that is scheduled to be released in eight to twelve years. Here though, before the apocalypse, it did came out.**

**2\. Van Buren actually reference to an unreleased Fallout game called Fallout 3: Van Buren; which is named after the eighth president of the USA, Martin Van Buren.**

**3\. The apocalypse here is loosely based on a mixture of different references such as the 2012 TMNT show that showed 3 episodes based on an aged Raphael and robotic Donatello in a mutant apocalypse with a mix of the Last of Us that had ******Cordyceps Brain Infection with a mix of Chronic Waste Disease seen in deer that go into the atmosphere in order to cut down on the population and Fallout's nuclear apocalypse mixed with Mad Max.  
****

****4\. The names Arthur and Gwen is a reference to the Legends of King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table such as King Arthur himself and Gwenivar with their TF-X called, The Pendragon.  
****


	2. The Four New Dimensional Heroes

**AN: Let me clear something out of the way real quick. Gwen and Arthur aren't twins. They are older sister, younger brother. Which I did hinted when I said Arthur looks younger than Gwen. They are 5 years apart for additional information.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Four New Dimensional Heroes**

Arthur falls flat on the floor with something glowing on it.

"OW!" he says as he looks up and sees a bunch of men hooded and cloaked. "What the-?" He also realizes he is in some form of room with some columns in it and Gwen sneaks off to hide behind one of them.

One man with no hood says, "Fantastic! The summoning was a success!"

"The fuck?!" Arthur says in confusion.

"Brave heroes. Won't you please save our world from pure evil?" The man sounds sincere and a bit worried as he pleaded.

"What?" Not only Arthur says that but he noticed that three other people are with him.

The first one is wearing red with blonde hair in a ponytail and wields a spear. The second boy is wearing a blue jacket that has black hair and wields a sword. The last guy seems to be wearing some green Japanese high school uniform who has shorter light brown hair and wields a bow.

Arthur quickly gets up and goes, "Okay! What the fuck is going on?!" He tries to pull out his katanas put some sort of electrical shock zaps him to prevent him from wielding his trusty friends. "OW!" When he looked at his hands, he notices a shield shaped object on his right arm. "Why is there a shield on my arm?!" He looks at the people in robes and tries to pull out his guns but he gets the same reaction as he did with the katanas. "OW!"

"Please o' brave heroes. Our world is in dire need of saving."

"Did I fall asleep while reading a book again?" Arthur asks himself.

The boy with the bow pulls the string a little. He looks at the man, "What do you mean it is in need of saving?"

"The story behind it all is long and complicated." the man says. "But suffice is to say you are the Four Cardinal Heroes and you were summoned here using an ancient ritual."

Arthur thinks to himself, '_Cardinal...heroes? Wait a minute. Is it like the damn book I was reading? Did I really fall asleep while reading again and dreamed I'm in this world? But I did feel the electrical shocks. Must have something to do with my tech going screwy again._' He looks at the guy with the spear, "Hey, spear dude."

"Huh?" the man looked at him.

"Slap me to make sure I am not dreaming."

"Huh?!" the man said again.

"Just do it!" Arthur yelled.

"Okay, but you're the one that asked for it." The man slapped has hard as he can on Arthur's left cheek.

"OW!" Arthur rubs the pain on his cheek. "Definitely not dreaming!" He looks at the man in the robes, "Sorry dude, just had to make sure this isn't a dream. Please continue."

"Our world is the most fragile state and titters on the brink of destruction." He place his hands together and bow his head. "So we beg you, o' brace heroes. Please lend us your aid." The people behind him bowed their heads as well.

The guy in blue just bluntly says, "Forget it!"

"I also refuse." says the boy in school uniform.

"You can send us back to our homeworld, right?" asks the guy with the spear. "Do that and maybe we could talk."

The guy with the sword points his weapon at them and threatens, "You brought the four of us here without our consent! Don't you feel the least bit guilty about it?!"

The bow guy says, "Not to mention that if you throw us out as soon as we restore peace, all that we done all that work for nothing."

The spear guy then says, "How willing are you gonna accommodate our request? Depending on your answer, we may end up as your enemies instead of your allies."

Arthur looks at them with a glare, '_What a bunch of over pretentious assholes. I don't know what part of the world they are from but they are acting like dicks!_' But Arthur gets a closer look at the three, '_Although, they do dress fancy for survivors and scavengers. But judging by their appearance, I say they have to be Japanese or of Japanese descent. But they do appear to be speaking English but their lips are a little off. Just who are they? Where are they from? Are there settlements that provide neat looking clothing like those? Because those are a little too clean in my opinion._'

The man approach, "Good sirs! Before I say anymore, we would like to have an audience with the King of Melromarc. You can negotiate your rewards with him directly. So please."

The sword guy lower his weapon, "Alright then." He agrees and follows the man.

The bow guy says, "I supposed we could consider their offer." and then follows.

Spear guy follows while saying, "Sure. Doesn't matter who we talk to, our demands won't change."

Before Arthur follows them, he thinks, '_How smug can these assholes get?_'

He looked at Gwen, still hiding behind the pillar as he makes eye contact. When both of their eyes meet, Arthur shifted his eyes towards his left as if sending a signal of some sort. She nods. Then Arthur joins the group. They continue to walk up a spiral staircase in some sort of cobblestone building. While heading up, Arthur looks outside of one of the windows and is amazed. His eyes widen by what he sees and finds it hard to believe.

"Wow." says the bow guy, "Look. This really is another world, huh?"

Arthur is completely starstruck as he says, "Indeed it is." What he sees out there is lush green forests and buildings that aren't ruins. They are intact and look clean. He stops and grips on one of the window bars while saying, "This place is so...beautiful."

They stop and noticed how Arthur is acting. His eyes are completely widen by what he sees.

"You okay?" the bow guy asks. "You are acting kinda weird."

The sword guy looks over his shoulder, "My guess is that he has never seen something outside his country." But takes a closer look at Arthur's outfit and noticed the gas mask.

The spear guy notices too, "Where exactly are you from? Judging by your reaction, you must've come out of-"

The man leading them interrupts. "Excuse me gentlemen. But we mustn't keep his majesty waiting."

Arthur looks at the man, "Coming." and follows.

They later entered the courtyard of some sort of castle as Arthur continues to be more impressed by every step he takes.

He thinks to himself as he is excited, '_I'm in a castle! An actual castle! A castle that isn't in ruins like those in Europe from those pictures! Holy fucking shit!_'

But they are unaware that a woman is watching them from a bedroom in one of the floors as she stares down at them. Not long after, they entered a thrown room of the castle. They see the king sitting on the left throne as they lined up at his presence. The king has a gray beard and hair and even dresses like a king.

"So." the king began to speak, "You four young men are the Four Cardinal Heroes of ancient legend. This is the land of Melromarc and I am its king, King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII. Welcome brave heroes. Please identify yourselves."

The sword guy introduces himself first as he holds the blade of his sword in his other hand. "Ren Amaki. I'm a high school student and I am sixteen years old."

The spear guy steps up, "I'm Motoyasu Kitamura. College student, twenty-one."

The boy guy places his bow close to his chest as he introduces himself, "I supposed I'm up next." He steps up, "I'm Itsuki Kawasumi. Still in high school and I'm seventeen."

"Guess I'm up." Arthur says. He steps up, "My name is-"

The king interrupts, "Good. Ren, Motoyasu, and Itsuki."

Arthur takes a few steps as he raises his hand, "Excuse me, your majesty! What about me?"

"Huh, oh yes. Forgive me." The king apologizes.

Arthur immediately places his left hand close to his right shoulder, takes a bow and introduces himself, "My name is Arthur van Buren, your grace. Scavenger and post-apocalypse survivor. I am of thirteen years of age, sir." He speaks in elegant fashion like someone from that time period.

Motoyasu heard what Arthur says and is a little surprise, '_Post-apocalypse survivor? Seriously?!_'

Itsuki thought to himself, '_Is he for real?_'

Ren takes a closer look at Arthur's outfit, '_Must be_ _cosplaying. Such attention to detail though._'

"Now then." the king speaks. "I supposed I need to explain why I brought you here."

Arthur gets a little annoyed as he stands in attention, '_Seriously!? I'm the only one who tries to do the whole medieval etiquette thing while showing respect to the king and he just ignores me?!_'

"My beloved country of Melromarc and the whole world surrounding it are heading down a path of certain ruin."

Here is a quick explanation. Some old apocalyptic prophecy about the Waves of Calamity that brings down monster that bring destruction and ruination across the world. These 'Waves' brought by the 'Calamity', pretty self-explanatory. If they aren't stop, your typical apocalyptic bullshit. Each country has a Dragon Hourglass that can predict when the Waves come. When the first wave came in, many adventurers and knights fought hard against the coming apocalypse but have underestimated the monsters that come out. Each Wave will get stronger and stronger for each one that comes. The second will arrive in less than a month.

The king speaks, "We clearly underestimated the potency of the Waves." He tightens his grip on the throne's arms. "Once we actually experienced the first one, we barely survived. We realized that only the Four Cardinal Heroes could counter them. So we followed the legend and summoned you four. But now, we have no time to lose."

Arthur realized something, '_Wait a minute. Isn't this like the novel I just read. But for some reason, why does this sound all familiar? Those three guys do look familiar and so does the king. Everytime I look at the king, I keep on getting a bad feeling and my feeling is usually right on the money. Or is that indigestion? I did eat a mutated deer. Meh! Future Arthur's problem._'

Ren lowers his sword with a swing, "Okay, I think we got the gist of it. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't bring us here thinking we save you for free."

Some old minister says, "Of course not. Once you repel all the Waves, I can assure you that you are rewarded handsomely."

Motoyasu smirks, "Yeah? Well it seems we have no choice but to take you for your word."

Ren says, "Long as you don't renege, we'll work with you. But don't think for a moment that you can tame us."

Itsuki then says, "Exactly. We won't put up with you looking down on us."

'_Jesus motherfucking ass crackers, these guys are full of themselves._' Arthur pinches the bridge on his nose because of how much of a pain those three are.

The king agrees, "If I can trust you will agree upon our arrangement then I would ask you bravely heroes to now check your statuses."

"Huh?"

"Um, what do you mean by that?" Itsuki asks.

Ren says, "Are you guys dense? It should have been the first thing you have noticed when you got here. Check the lower right corner of your vision."

The three looked at the lower right corner and noticed some sort of icon.

"Oh I see it." Arthur says when he notices it.

"Try focusing your attention on it."

Arthur focuses on it and something pops up. It looked like some sort of status screen that tells his name, age, HP, MP, SP, weapon, stats, etc.

Itsuki points out his level. "Only level one? Well that's really disconcerting isn't it?"

Motoyasu agrees, "Yeah no kidding. Who can tell if we can even fight like this."

The minister explains, "It's called status magic. An ability exclusive to the heroes."

Ren asks the minister, "So where do we go? What's the first step?"

"You must set out onto an adventure. To develop and upgrade these legendary weapons you have been equipped with."

Arthur looks at his shield. "I guess it makes sense. I mean we just arrive and all the powers and abilities have been reset if one of the original heroes died off in order for the new heroes to grow. But mine's not technically a weapon per say."

Motoyasu shows off his spear, "Can we just wield other weapons until these are usable?" Then he twirls his spear around before doing a pose.

Ren points out, "Supposed we have to figure that out as we go. Regardless, it looks like we got a lot of training ahead of us."

Itsuki then says, "We'll have to level-up hard and fast."

Arthur has his left thumb and index finger on his chin. "But my guess is that we can't do things together because it may interfere with our individual growth. So we can't form a party."

"That is correct." says the minister. "In order to form a party and level-up, you must recruit allies and do your adventures separately. It is said that by their very nature, the legendary weapons repel one another. If you try to work together, it will apparently hinder their development."

Some text pops up and reads, 'HELP: When two more wielders of the legendary weapons operate together, it causes adverse reaction in the weapons. Working separately is advised.'

Motoyasu looks at the text and goes, "Damn. I'm surprised you caught something like that, uh, Arthur is it?"

Ren thought to himself, '_He managed to find out about the flaw in our weapons if we worked together? This guy must have good gamer instincts._'

Itsuki is impressed, '_How on earth did he found out? The younger generation seems to know more about this than I do._'

The king says, "Since the sun is about to set, rest here for the night and begin your quest tomorrow. In the meantime, we will gather the best of the best to form your parties."

A noble woman dressed in orange approach them, "We have quarters prepared for you all. Please sirs, right this way."

* * *

Sometime later, around night time, the four heroes are together in one room. Rumors about the four heroes in Melromarc spread across the country.

Motoyatsu sounds relaxed while sitting on the foot of the bed, "I guess when you are heroes of legend, you get special treatment. And the girl who showed us here was cute too."

Itsuki talks about their dinner while sitting at a table with Arthur, "Even though it did taste unusual, our dinner was quite sumptuous."

Ren is just chilling while leaning on the fireplace.

"Hmm." Arthur went as he looks at his status screen. "Does anyone find this weird? Because I feel like I'm in some sort of VRFPS game."

Motoyatsu says, "That's because it is a game. It's exactly like Emerald Online."

"Huh?"

Itsuki points out, "What are you talking about? This isn't some online game. Its based on the new console game I'm playing called, Dimension Web."

"Eh?"

Ren speaks up, "You're both wrong. Everything about this place is identical to a VRMMO called Brave Star Online."

Motoyatsu stands up from his spot, "Let's sort this out. First off, Ren. You mean an actual, literal VRMMO?"

"Yeah."

Motoyatsu looks at Itsuki and Arthur, "You guys do know what he means, right?"

Itsuki replies, "A sci-fi game I'm familiar with explored the concept."

Arthur says, "Yeah. I've seen them in animes and there was this one game called Counter-Strike: Global Offensive that did do something similar but only a small number of players."

Motoyatsu then has an idea, "Now that we are sure, let's compare general knowledge. Who's face is on the 1,000 yen bill? Ready and?"

One replied, "Yamara Gotaro!" another said, "Yuda Masato!" and the last said "Kodaka Enichi!" at the same time. The three looked at each other and says, "Wait, who?"

"Hang on!" Arthur says while checking his device. "Let me check my Linker real quick." A holographic screen appeared as he types. He checked who was on the 1,000 bill and says, "Okay I got it. The guy I got is...Hideyo Noguchi!"

"Who?" the boys say while looking at Arthur.

Rem then asks, "Alright, which countries won World War II?"

Itsuki asks, "The most popular video game?!"

"Hold on!" Motoyatsu says. "Let's ask Arthur something." They all look at Arthur, "I'm pretty sure we all want to know about Arthur's world and where he came from."

Arthur takes a deep sigh before saying, "Alright. Let me explain."

He went into detail that about how his world came to an end around 2037 when the world was getting overpopulated and restless. Civil unrest was almost everywhere before the United States government decided to create an apocalypse using mutagen and a special fungus/disease hybrid that can make zombies before dropping the atomics. His family has taken shelter in an abandoned missile silo in the Rocky Mountains that also doubled as a bomb shelter during the Cold War. He was born around 2039 where he grew up with his mother, father, and older sister. His father, Leonardo van Buren, was an Air Force pilot and engineer along with being a well respected lieutenant. But when he found out that the government was gonna create an apocalypse behind the United Nations, he resigned and took everything that he had with him. His mother, Maria van Buren, was a scientist that specialize in biology and genetics. She wanted to expand her horizons but was turned down when certain areas became under government control. So she left but managed to obtain a great deal of knowledge in mechanical engineering, electrical engineering, quantum physics, medical engineering, and many more in order for her children to survive. He even showed them an identical news article from the first chapter but a lot cleaner and more readable.

"Damn man. Sounds like you have it rough." Motoyatsu sympathizes with Arthur.

Itsuki asks, "But what about your family? Are they alright?"

Ren states, "Compared to our world's, your's seems the most savage and brutal." Ren looks a little regretful as he looks away, "For me, I just take things for granted."

"Ren!" Itsuki scolds.

Arthur sits back down and says, "Well, judging by you guys and what you said, we all may have come from alternate versions of our planet. But you guys appeared here in the form of video games and I just got here through a book."

"A book?" Itsuki sounds a little confused.

"Yeah. The Record of the Four Cardinal Weapons. The book talked about the Waves. However, there is something important you guys should know."

"Hmm?" the three looked at Arthur. All three of them are interested.

"It's about this nation's princess. According to the book, she is more of a manipulative harlot that wants to pit the heroes against each other for her own amusement and personal gain. She is a pathological liar that sometimes use flirtatious glances to get what she wants. Which is why the crown is passed to her younger sister rather than her so she may attempt an assassination in order to become crowned princess."

"Seriously?!" Itsuki is a little shocked to hear that.

Ren says, "Judging by what you say, the princess of this country must be a total bitch."

Motoyatsu looks at Arthur, "So, what's her name?"

"The book didn't say. But it did say that she will disguise herself as one of the adventurers that will join our parties tomorrow. Likely using a false alias. So best to be careful. Most likely that she will accuse of raping her or something and have the three of us turn against one of us."

"So the princess will try and stab us in the back." Itsuki pointed out. "How are we supposed to find out? Do we question the members of our parties or just simply don't trust them?"

"Guess we have to find out when we set off." Ren says.

But Motoyatsu talks to Arthur, "Getting into topics of sisters, what's yours like Arthur? Is she hot?"

Arthur smacks Motoyatsu's face with his shield which cause him to smack into a wall as Arthur yells, "**TIME FOR BED!**" And he storms off.

* * *

Arthur lays on his bed while wearing nothing but his white undershirt and checkered boxer shorts as he groans while lying on his back.

"Goddamn." he says to himself. "What the hell came over me back there?"

Before he goes to sleep, he hears a knock on his window.

"Hmm?" He looks over and sees his sister at the door. "Gwen?"

Arthur gets up and opens the window which Gwen hops in.

"Hey Arthur! How were you and those three guys?" She comes in and sits on his bed.

Arthur sits next to her, "They were alright. Except for Motoyatsu, I had to shield bash his face. Yet the three seem familiar in some way that I can't put my finger on it. But anyway, what did you find out? Anything good?"

"I did. But I need to whisper to you because these walls have ears."

Gwen whispers into Arthur somethings that she has discovered while skulking about. She told him many secrets that she has uncovered while exploring the castle. Some secrets and information that Arthur can use to his advantage. Secrets that have been buried deep in both the nation and the royal family along with information about other nations that the king didn't tell.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is coming out in 2 weeks along with From Remnant Huntresses to Pokemon Trainers. Also check out my story that I will update monthly called Recycle Bin Reviews. Now for a bit of Q&A:**

**ptl: Sorry but Gwen won't be the Shield Hero. The reason is classified until further notice. No they are not twins which I stated above. But you are right about them connecting to demi-humans well but there is more to it than that. More on that later. No more info until further notice. We good? Good.**


	3. A New World of Adventure

**AN: Uploaded early so enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New World of Adventure**

It is almost sun rise over at Melromarc and Arthur is all set despite not being able to use his weapons other than his shield. He already exited out of his room and heads over to the other three, getting them out of their beds and into his room.

Motoyatsu yawns as Ren asks, "So what is this about?"

"I figure out who is gonna take the fall from the false accusation the princess will try to pull."

"You did?!" Itsuki says out loud. "How did you manage to find that out?!"

Arthur answers, "My sister was skulking around and got some information."

Motoyatsu is fully awake, "She's here?!"

Arthur raises his shield and about ready to bash him so Motoyatsu shuts himself up. He clears his throat before saying, "This country turns out to be a human supremacist country that worships three heroes. Not four, three! The bow, the spear, and the sword."

Rem quickly figures it out, "So the shield hero is gonna take the fall."

Motoyatsu laughs a little, "You can't be serious?"

Arthur just stares at him with a serious look on his face.

"You are serious."

"But did you get her name?" Itsuki asks. "Or at least what the princess looks like?"

"She didn't find out." Arthur says to the three, "But I do have a plan on drawing her out with some info she provided. Not only that, we should keep quiet about this until something happens."

Motoyatsu speaks, "By the way. I know I might get bashed in the face like last time but I'm gonna risk it. Did she say anything about us?"

Arthur looks at Itsuki, "She says that you maybe cute but too clean and tidy for her."

"Umm... Thanks?" '_Although now that I think about it, I didn't see her when we were summoned._'

He then looks at Ren, "You may look cool but a little scary with that face of yours but seem more trustworthy."

Ren has no idea how to respond to that.

Arthur looks at Motoyatsu, who seems to be eager, "She says you may look like a nice guy, but you are a womanizing piece of shit that she wants to beat up before mutilating your balls."

Motoyatsu close up his legs and covers his crotch.

"Her words, not mine."

Itsuki chuckles a little while Ren says, "At least your sister has good taste."

"HEY!"

* * *

The four made it to the throne room with the king on his thrown and everyone in the palace watches. Not only that, there seems to be twelve people in front of the king. These will be the adventurers that will assist the heroes.

The king speaks, "We have gathered the greatest warriors in the land. These brave souls will fight the waves along side you."

Arthur eyed one of the adventurers with emerald green eyes and royal red hair that is semi-long. '_Bingo._' he thought to himself, '_That's her. Yet why the hell does she look familiar for some reason? As a matter of fact, they all do._'

The girl looks at Arthur and smiles, but Arthur turned his face away. She is a little upset about that.

The king continues to speak, "Our future champions, the time has come to begin your journey!"

The adventurers walk forward as they choose on who to form a party with. Itsuki has three adventurers joining his party while Rem has five for his party. Motoyatsu has four girls for his party and Arthur gets none. Yet Arthur is not surprised.

The king says, "I'm loathed to admit it, but even I wasn't expecting this."

The minister says with his head down and eyes closed, "No volunteers? He must have zero charisma."

Another one of the kings ministers came to whisper to the kings ear. Once he is done the king speaks again.

"I've been made aware of an unsettling rumor."

Arthur says, "Let me guess; the rumor is about me being ignorant about this world."

The king is taken by surprise there, "Yes. But how-"

"Excuse me, your majesty, King Aultcray Melromarc XXXII." Arthur interrupts. "Or perhaps I should call you by your real name. Lüge Lansarz Faubrey. Formerly third in line of the throne of Faubley."

The king was completely caught off guard when Arthur says the king's real name. Ault- I mean Lüge, started to sweat a little as the people in the court are murmuring about this new news. It was a bit of a shock to everyone.

Itsuki asks Arthur, "Lüge Lansarz Faubrey?"

"That is correct. But did you know that summoning all four of us here even created a diplomatic issue with all other nations? The queen went out to plea for an alliance with the surrounding nations about each of the nations summoning their own hero. The king doesn't have the authority to summon us here. Because this country is under matriarchy rule, not patriarchy. Now she is trying to prevent them from declaring war on Melromarc."

Motoyatsu is shocked to here this news, "Seriously?!"

"Indeed. Because of us being here, many of the nations were planning to invade Melromarc along with some industrial age, steampunk weapons from Faubley like guns and cannons. Not to mention some of the demi-human races from Shieldfreeden and Siltvelt who are fanatical about the shield hero. As a matter of fact, before I got the shield, the shield hero before me was mysteriously murdered." Arthur looks at the king, "There is something else you should know. The country that is most upset about us being here is Faubley because many of its family members are descendants of the heroes and the seven star heroes. But if I'm correct, the king would want to have your daughter as a piece offering through marriage."

The girl that Arthur eyed before screamed out, "**NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**" She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had done. The three heroes look at her and are a bit surprised.

'_So she's the princess._' Itsuki thought.

Ren thinks to himself, '_He managed to identify the princess with what he said. This guy must be one hell of a negotiator with the right intel. I need to remember not to piss this guy off._'

'_So she's the princess?_' Motoyatsu thinks to himself. '_Now that I think about it, she is pretty hot! Oh wait, she's a bad girl. Still though._'

The king grits his teeth in anger as he looks at Arthur, "How?! How do you know so much?!"

"My sister has been collecting info around the castle. Plus the people do love to gossip. If I don't have anyone in my party, then I guess I can rely on my sister for help. But one last thing; the queen may see this act as an act of treason." He addresses the crowd, "And we all know what happened to those that commit treason in this country correct?"

Everyone murmured a little louder when they hear the word 'treason'.

Arthur looks at the king, "Look, Lüge, I get it why you summon us and that reason is to protect your family. That much I can understand." He gives Lüge a serious glare, "However, did you think about the consequences of your actions that might get your family killed? If it is not the Waves, then it is your actions that would have repercussions that would have gotten killed. Like your wife and second daughter if one of those nations decide to kill them because of you."

Lüge looks down as he looks a shamed of what he has done as he tighten his grip on his thrown.

"You should be more cautious on what you should do before you do it." Arthur throws a fishing hook on a piano wire at someone holding onto the biggest bag full of silver and yoinked it into his right hand. It surprised everyone on how fast he managed to snatch it before Arthur continues talking. "King Lüge. You must always be aware of everything that might kill the people you love. Whether it is the Waves, the other nations..." Arthur glares at the priests at the corner of his eye, "...or your faith." Arthur turns around and leaves, "I will take care of these Waves for you for now. But don't make me into a bad guy. Fair well."

The priests in the crowd are a little frightened as they hold their...symbols tightly as they are a little shaken.

Itsuki, Ren and Motoyatsu look back at Arthur as the doors close.

"That guy was a dark horse." Motoyatsu pointed out.

Itsuki says, "Remind me to never get on his bad side."

Ren glances at Motoyatsu, "Too late for Motoyatsu. He's already on Arthur's bad side."

"HEY!"

* * *

Outside the throne room, Arthur takes a few steps closer to a staircase before leaning against a wall and sitting down.

"Holy shit!" Arthur says to himself. "That was too much! I don't think I have done anything like that before!"

Gwen pops her head from the staircase, "You're not used to talking to people who are staring at you."

Arthur looks at Gwen, "You have no idea. I mean when I brought some stuff over to that settlement, they were focus on my goods than me."

Gwen runs up and grabs Arthur's right arm, "Come on! Let's go exploring! We have a new world to see and experience something that doesn't smell like decaying crap with radiation!"

* * *

Arthur and Gwen went out of the castle and into the town. The place is full of people who are busy doing their work or shopping for certain materials. The place is so crowded that Arthur was feeling nauseous and went to an alleyway to barf due to crowd anxiety. He never went to places that are so pact with people that wasn't trying to kill him.

Arthur threw-up a bit.

"Geez, Arty!" Gwen speaks to Arthur from the entrance of the alleyway. "You really need to get used to this because the whole world is like this."

Arthur gets done barfing and says, "I told you...not to..." He throws-up again. "Forget it. I can't argue while in this state."

Gwen gives a thumbs-up, "And I should consider this a victory!"

But a bald man with some scars and dressed as a blacksmith with a well-built figure appears. "Hey kid! You alright?!" He approaches.

Arthur tries to catch his breath and looks at the man. "Sorry. I'm not used to crowds so-" He throws-up a little bit more.

The blacksmith takes a look at the teenage boy and noticed that he is strangely dressed but also notices something on his right arm. "Hang on." he says. "Are you, the shield hero?"

After that, Arthur is taken into the blacksmith's shop. The shop has a lot of swords, armor sets, shields, and other weapons in an organized manner.

"I can't believe it!" the blacksmith says. "One of the four heroes here in my shop! Although I wasn't expecting a hero to be so...young."

Arthur takes a few sips of water from his canteen before he says anything. "Well, expect the unexpected pal. I learned that from my pops." He puts away his canteen, "The name's is Arthur van Buren. And I do apologize for puking on the side of your shop. Never been in large crowds before."

"My name is Erhard and you're in the best blacksmith shop in all of Melromarc! But don't worry about that. Got a few drunks puking in that alleyway almost all the time. Do you need armor? Because it looks like you already have weapons on you."

"True. But for some reason I'm unable to use them. Even some that I got stashed on my sides."

"Now that is strange." Erhard pulls out some sort of magic monocle and examines the shield. "Hmm. Judging by its appearance, it looks like any other small shield. But there appears to be some sort of hidden magical potential in it. At least that's how it looks."

"Damn." Arthur says under his breath. He looks at Erhard, "But do you think I could get some armor I can hide under my duster? Like a chain mail shirt or something like that in that category? I'm willing to spend around 200 silvers plus 50 for helping out."

Erhard laughed, "Plus 50 for helping?! You sure throw a hard bargain. I'm liking you already. Let me see if I got something."

Erhard found some sort of mail shirt that is worth around 75 silvers. After getting it on, he shows it off to the shop owner.

"Now you look a little more like an adventurer." Erhard compliments the shirt.

Arthur examines it while wearing it. "A good iron chain mail shirt. Good condition. Sturdy. But a little hard to lift my shoulders a bit. Hmm." He touches the shirt to test its durability and to make sure nothing is wrong with it. "Thanks. But I will come back to sell this back and prep something special for me when I get the materials. Like some light weight and extremely harden materials and possibly dragon leather to make a new duster when I find them. The chain mail inside the duster. Hidden. Like secretly having armor inside of a coat."

"That's gonna cost you some gold."

"That's understandable." Arthur puts his old duster on and pays Erhard 135 silvers. "Here you go."

Erhard counts the money and notices the extra 10. "Hey, wait a minute. There's 10 silvers extra here."

"Consider it a tip. Which means a way of saying thank you."

Erhard takes the money and smiles, "Just don't go overboard. Otherwise I may not give you a hero's discount and you have to pay full price. Okay?"

"Got it! Later." As soon as Arthur is about ready to leave the door, someone opens it and knocks the door to his face. "OW!" and cause him to loose his hat.

"My bad!" a familiar voice says as Arthur rubs his head. Arthur looked and sees Motoyatsu. "Oh, hey little man. Sorry about that."

"Oh, hey Motoyatsu. Getting some new gear?"

Motoyatsu looks a bit unsure as he says, "Yeah, well..." The person coming in behind him is none other than Princess Malty S. Melromarc.

When Arthur sees the princess, Arthur picks up his hat and leaves while saying, "Later." in a more subtle hostile tone. Behind Malty's back, he gives her a middle right finger and sticks his tongue out before exiting.

Once we exited, Gwen is there leaning against the wall and asks, "Guessing you ran into the princess."

Arthur walks off, "Yeah. Although, that was the first time I get to spend actual money rather than doing any trading."

* * *

So after that, Gwen and Arthur went out and head to an open field where he encounters his first monster. Balloons. Round and orange small monsters with teeth and angry eyes.

Gwen looks at them and goes, "Seriously? That's the first monster that ya' need to face? A mutant rat and giant cockroach is more terrifying than those things!"

Arthur also looks disappointed at such a pathetic monster design. "Well, they ain't gonna get themselves killed so let's get rid of them."

Arthur charges in and attacks the balloon monsters he tries to punch one of them but managed to dodge and bite his left arm. However, he doesn't feel any pain. So, he grabs it and rips it in half by the mouth while gaining only 1 exp. Another one tries to chomp his head but he grabs it, throws it onto the ground, and stomps it. Causing it to die. He holds down two more and squeezed them between his pits and they explode.

'_Huh._' he thought to himself. '_It's like squeezing those regular balloons back home when we used to do parties._'

He continues to rip apart the balloon monsters and gradually gain some experience points for each of the balloon monsters he has killed. However, he is attacked by a strange monster that looks like some large egg with a mouth where the egg contents are leaking out.

"The fuck?" Gwen says when she sees it. She points out, "Hey! There's some weirdo egg monster thingy attacking you!"

Arthur looks behind him and sees the egg monster and punches it.

Gwen shouts out, "Try putting some of their corpses in your shield!"

Arthur looks at Gwen and shouts back, "How the fuck does that work!?"

"Just put them on your green jewel thing on your shield!"

Arthur looks at his shield and takes a piece of the balloon monster into the green jewel. Once did, the remains swirl around like a flushing toilet and gains the [Balloon Shield]. "What the fuck?" He can now gain +2 Defense with his Balloon Shield.

Which some text shows up; 'Mastery Bonus: When a shield is used for a while to achieve a certain level of proficiency, it will grant its wielder permanent bonuses.'

He then puts the egg shell of the monster into his shield and gained the [Egg Shield] which increases his culinary skills by 1. "Weird." he says. "Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be like that KonoSuba anime." But he had an idea. '_Wait a sec._' he looks at his data pods on his bandoliers, '_What happens if I use these?_' He takes one and loads it into his shield.

He did unlock something but the text says, 'UNKNOWN: Unable to identify the contents of the absorbed material. However, information will be available when certain conditions are meant.'

"Certain conditions?" Arthur has no idea what that means. "Hmm..."

Gwen takes a look, "Anything?"

"Well, it did something but it says that certain conditions need to be met in order to unlock the contents of my data pods." Arthur then loads his shield with all his data pods that he had on him. He keeps on doing so to see what happens but gets the same text. "Okay? Guess I have to find out how to unlock them. I'll worry about that later."

Gwen leans over, "I say we should sell those monster pieces at that one shop we did pass by. I did see someone selling one of those balloon pieces for one copper at the shop."

Arthur loads them up in his bag but doesn't go to town just yet. "Hold on. If these things are worth one copper, guess we should hunt down some more monsters. Yet I get the sneaking suspicion that the egg monster is worth more."

So Arthur continues to hunt down the monsters in order to gain more money. He hunted down 14 balloons plus the eight he already killed (except one is placed in his shield so it is 7) and 2 dozen egg monsters as he entered into a forest. But he then notices some familiar looking plants that he saw at an herb and medicine shop back in town. He picked up a piece of leaf from that plant and puts it in his shield he gained [Leaf Shield] which increases his foraging skill by 1 and improve the foraged object's quality. However, he has to be level 2 in order to use it.

"Ah nuts." he says. "Guess I have to level up and fast in order to use this shield." He went back to the town and started selling some of his items. But before he then looks at his katanas and starts to think of something.

Three yellow balloons that are close by as he grabs his right katana. The static and electricity that prevents him from using his sword starts to get intense as he tries drawing the sword out. The yellow balloons are all lined up and ready to attack him. Arthur draws the sword out as he grips the sword as tightly as he can with his arm getting numb as he points his katana at the monsters. What happened next is that he lets go of the sword as it flew at the three balloons that killed them and gets stuck in a tree.

"Holy shit! That actually worked!" Arthur is pretty impressed that his idea actually worked. Since the shield prevents him from using other weapons and cause them to just fly away, he devised a way to have it worked to his advantage.

"Way to go!" Gwen compliments her younger brother. But points out a serious flaw. "How are you gonna put it back into its sheath?"

"God-DAMMIT!"

* * *

When he made it back to town, he found a place that buys monster parts where he witnessed a man trying to sell three balloon remnants to the guy at the stall. The man that is buying gave the seller three copper coins. Once the man left with his copper coins, Arthur came up with all the monster pieces he has gathered.

"How much will you get me for these?"

The man looks at all the monster pieces Arthur has obtained as he smirks when he notices Arthur's shield. "Quite the haul you got there little boy. I would say...three copper."

Arthur looks at the man with a serious look as he says, "You might wanna rethink that because I witnessed you give three copper to the guy who brought in three of those balloon pieces. Not to mention one silver for a dozen egg shells from the person before. Are you trying to rip me off?" He grabs his left katana as static electricity is scattered as he slowly pulls it out, "Because we got a thing back where I'm from when we deal with those that try to rip people off." Arthur gives a menacing look as the shop keep starts to get scared.

"Okay okay!" He tossed some money on the counter, "Here! Twenty-one coppers and two silvers!"

Arthur puts his sword back and takes the money. "Thanks." Before he leaves, he gives a warning. "Oh and before I forget, tell everyone not to rip me off. An honest merchant is considered the best merchant around. A merchant that tries to rip off their customers will pay the price in terms of blood. Got it?"

The man still cowers as he says, "Got it!"

And Arthur leaves as he goes back to the forest.

Gwen follows, "Hey now! That wasn't very nice."

"That guy was trying to rip me off because I'm the fucking shield hero. Last I check, the shield hero isn't treated right because of the damn religion these people got."

"Still though."

"Let's just grab a bite to eat. I'm fucking hungry." Arthur seems to get a little excited. "Besides. I want to try to eat cheese. I really want to try it."

Back at Arthur's homeworld, real cheese is pretty much non-existent since the apocalypse came. Whatever cheese there was left has gotten all rotten and eaten by whatever can scavenge for food. He is also used to drinking powdered milk as well which doesn't make good cheese. Once he ordered a sandwich from a tavern that has cheese in it. He takes a little piece of cheese from it and tries it out. Once he did, he understands how delicious cheese made from real milk is like. To people who had it for centuries before the apocalypse took it for granted. For someone like Arthur, it tasted like silky smooth heaven on his tongue and going down his throat.

His eyes tear up, "So, this is cheese. It so delicious." Then slowly eats the sandwich to enjoy the cheese that is in it.

Afterwards, he heads back to the forest to gain more experience in order to level-up.

* * *

Arthur spent the entire afternoon killing any of the monsters that he can find. Mostly a bunch of balloons that are orange, yellow, and red. Orange is the weakest while red ones turn out to be a little tougher than expected yet still gained 1 exp per balloon. Yet he is trying his hardest to kill them for the loot that they drop in order to survive. He even found a few of those eggnug (or eggy) monsters. Then he came across a new species of monsters called Mush, which looks like some weird mushroom-like creatures. They come in white, green, and blue.

"Seriously?!" Arthur says with disappointment. "What's next, flying cabbages?!" He just took them out by stomping on them.

Unfortunately, they don't drop of anything of value but he loads them into his shield and gain a bunch of [Mush Shields]. With them, he gets Plant Identification I, Apprentice's Compounding, and Simple Compounding Recipes I. He also gained experience points ranging from 5-15.

"Okay, that's something. At least it doesn't have some sort of balancing issue. Better than the egg monsters but no loot." He looks at his EXP meter and sees that he has 70% more to go to level 2. He groans before saying, "Dammit. I need to find something strong to defeat. This is fucking ridiculous."

"You can say that again." Gwen is sitting on a tree branch close to where Arthur is. "The whole status thing is fucking dumb and only able to use a shield as an only weapon is complete shit."

Arthur gathers the corpses of the Mush to increase his [Mush Shields] capabilities while having a conversation. "At least the idea about my katanas work, we know that much. But once they are gone, I need to use some wires to sheath them back in. The idea only works if the monsters are in a row and I only got two katanas. Yet I wonder. Do throwing weapons still work?"

"Beats me." she shrugs. "But try out one of those knives you have stashed away."

Arthur check his backpack and tries to pull out some rusty old shurikens he has but he also gets an electrical shock. He then tries to grab his hunting knife, but he gets electrocuted again. But when he grabs an old metal butter knife, he didn't get electrocuted. Despite not being a weapon, he uses it anyway to kill a few enemies before it snapped.

"FUCK!" Arthur swears as he looks at the snapped butter knife and tosses it. "I can't work like this!" He punches the ground, "Screw it, I'm setting up camp!"

* * *

Not long after a while, Arthur has set-up camp by finding a few sticks, some branches that still have leaves, use some long grass to tie a few things up and he got himself a makeshift tent. Gwen is up on the trees keeping an eye out for anyone or anything that might attack the camp. Arthur gets a fire going and roast some mushrooms with some berries that he managed to forage. The sun sets and Arthur eats some of the more edible mushrooms with some berries for dessert. He would've gotten some fish but decides that will be for later. He also could've gotten some food and gotten dinner, but doesn't wanna run into Princess Malty (aka Manipulative Bitchy Slut) nor anyone affiliated with the king.

Arthur just sits by the fire but Gwen says, "Someone's coming!" from her treetop perch.

Arthur looked up and sees Ren coming towards his camp. Rem is wearing a mail coat like everyone else.

"Hey, Ren." Arthur gives him a friendly greeting. "Late night leveling up?"

"Yeah." he nods. "Camping out of the town for the night?"

"Yup. Because I'm not a fan of crowds. Prefer to stay out here."

Ren approach and sits on the other side of the campfire, "What about your sister?"

"Still around, somewhere." he shrugs. "She has a tendency to scout out on her own and managed to find things before coming back when she discovered something. Like with the information she told me that I used on that king back in the throne room." Arthur chuckles a little as he smirks.

"But how does she do it?" Ren asks. "Is she some sort of ninja or something?"

"Kinda." Arthur shrugs. "But here is something I outta tell you. You kinda remind me of this one character from a series called Sword Art Online." Arthur went into detail about SAO, Kirito, the VRMMO, and some other stuff that happened in the series.

Ren actually smiled a little, "You really think I'm like this guy? This...Kirito character?"

"Well, you looked the part. Prefer to be a loner and all that crap."

"I see. But has it always been you and your sister? Surviving with just the two of you?"

Arthur takes a deep breath as he looks down at the fire with his hat hiding his face, "Ren. You see that-"

"There you are Ren!" A young woman dressed like a martial artist with long green hair shows up. "Oh shield hero."

"Call me Arthur. Arthur van Buren."

She just ignores him and looks at Ren, "Come on Ren. Everyone is waiting for you at the inn."

Ren sighs as he get off his butt and follows his party member, "I'm coming."

The two walked away back to town with the martial arts girl asking, "What were you doing with the shield hero?"

"We were just having a chat. Why?"

Arthur turns in for the evening and sleeps after brushing his teeth with some toothbrush and homemade toothpaste in his bag. Gwen on the other hand, stays up on the tree and keeps an eye out.

She smiles and looks at Arthur while whispering, "Goodnight, little bro."

* * *

**AN: Okay, next chapter is up and ready. Hope you are enjoying this series. Now for Q&A:**

**Guest #1: More about her will be revealed in the future.**

**Guest #2: That will remain a mystery for now. All will be revealed in time.**

**ptl: Take it easy, this is only the start.**

**Remember, that I've only seen the anime and I never read the manga or novels. So in order for the story to continue when we reached the last episode of season 1, we may have to wait for season 2. Plus I hope it will tie some people over until the sequel to Survival on a Strange World will come out in late 2019 or early 2020. Either way, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Also, if you guys are part of any community that supports Rising of the Shield Hero, please but it into that community's archive so more people can enjoy.**


	4. A Sham Trial & Surviving

**Chapter 4: A Sham Trial & Surviving**

It is almost morning as the night sky is slowly turning from black to a soft blue and the rays of the sun hasn't shined yet. Arthur wakes up and gets out of his woodsie tent in order to stretch. He cracks his shoulders and knuckles as he tries to wake-up before rinsing his face in the river...by dunking his head in it. Arthur gasps as he pulls his head out before drying his head off. Plus he still has all of his items.

"Time for breakfast." he says.

Arthur then hunted any creatures that aren't monsters and are edible. He did manage to find a rabbit that isn't a monster, killed it, skinned and gut it, and then have it for breakfast after cooking it over a fire.

Gwen shows up at the campfire, "How's the food coming?"

"Just hang on. It still needs to roast."

"Don't forget the salt."

"I got it." Arthur sprinkles some salt on the roasting rabbit. "You know, this is the first time I have seen an unmutated rabbit that wasn't trying to kill me."

"Same here." Gwen says while sitting next to Arthur and looking at the rabbit. "I have only seen pictures of them in those old books mom and dad kept before the apocalypse."

"Just hope that it taste good. The mutated ones taste like shit."

When they think the rabbit is done cooking, they took pieces of it and gave it a little salt before eating it. Arthur chews on it a bit before swallowing it.

"It has this strange taste to it. Gamey, a bit tough, but oddly delicious. Yet I cannot describe what it taste like but better than the rabbits back home. It actually taste similar to the chickens that we had in the deep freeze back in the old silo. But could use some of that orange sauce or sweet and sour sauce."

"I have to agree." Before Gwen takes another bite, she hears something coming into the woods. She look back and notices something. She dropped her rabbit meat and says, "Heads-up! We got trouble!"

Arthur drops his meal and springs into action with his shield. Approaching him are men clad in armor and are from the royal guards. Some have spears and some have swords that are ready to be drawn out.

"Shield hero." one of the guards say, "You have to come with us."

"And if I refuse." Arthur gives one of the guards a threatening glance as he is about to grab his katana.

"I'm sorry kid, but you have to by order of the king."

"Let me guess; false charges about me from the princess? Even though I've been living out here the whole night."

"Please come to the palace."

"Fine." Arthur lowers his guard. "I'll come along even though it is a waste of time."

Arthur is forced into a wagon and is taken to the castle. He is then taken to the throne room where the king is on his throne with the other three heroes there as well and the princess, who is sniveling behind Motoyatsu.

"What is going on?" Arthur says to everyone in the room.

"Quiet you lowlife child!" the king demanded. "My poor daughter. Could you testify once more for us, please?"

Malty sobs behind Motoyatsu, "Th-the shield hero came to me in an alleyway like a wild animal and pinned me down... He said, 'The night is still young so why not. I could enjoy a virgin,' and tore my clothes off. I somehow escaped and ran into Sir Motoyatsu when I came back to the inn from an alleyway and ran to him for help!"

Arthur says, "That is impossible. Because I was in the woods last night and made camp. I even met Ren when he was doing late night grinding."

"It's true." Ren says as he steps behind Arthur to support him. "He and I even had a conversation in the woods. He said I remind him of a character from a series from his old world."

Arthur shows everyone his Linker, "Yeah! I even recorded our conversation!"

Ren looked at Arthur, "Wait, you recorded our conversation?"

Arthur looked at Ren, "Yeah. I always record what people say to me." That is a bit of a lie yet he did recorded their conversation when they were talking about SAO.

So he came prepared for occasions such as this. He played it and everyone hears their conversation. Malty looks nervous as her lie quickly unravels as the recording goes on. After the recording, Itsuki seems convinced.

"Okay." he says. "I'm completely convinced." Then he walked over to Arthur and Ren and joined their side.

"W-w-w-wait!" Malty tries to think of something. "I-it may have happened after your conversation. Yeah. T-t-that's it."

Itsuki looks at Motoyatsu, "Motoyatsu?"

Motoyatsu looks down has he takes a deep breath through his nose. He looks at Malty and slaps her in the face. Malty is taken by surprise along with everyone else in the throne room.

"Arthur is right." Motoyatsu says with the look of disdain and a small tear in his left eye, "You are a pathological liar! I know that I shouldn't harm women but you cross the line. Trying to frame a child for something that he didn't do, you're a horrible person!" Motoyatsu is very angry at Malty for trying to do such a thing to someone that is younger than her.

"I'm actually 13." Arthur stated with his right hand raised. "Just to clarify, I'm a teen now...I think. But still younger than the princess."

Motoyatsu joins the other heroes.

Itsuki says, "Arthur already warned us about the princess being a manipulative bitch that wants us to fight each other for your own amusement and personal gain."

Ren states, "That, and because of your religion that sees the shield hero as an enemy because shield heroes support demi-humans."

Motoyatsu points his spear at Malty, "Because of Myne, we may decide to be your enemies if she ever does something like this ever again."

Arthur then states, "Although, if she isn't in a hero's party, she may end up as a plaything at Faubley. If the princess keeps on trying to manipulate us."

Lüge slams his right fist on his throne as he angrily shouts, "**I WOULD NEVER GIVE MY DAUGHTER TO THAT BASTARD!**"

Some of the men were frighten by the king's outburst as he scowls at Arthur. Malty hides behind one of the guards and is scared by such a thought. The king of Faubley is known for treating women as his playthings as he also tortures women to the point of death. Being married to the king is almost a death sentence in itself.

Arthur then made a proposition while his arms are crossed, "I know that you want to protect your family, but there are things that can get them killed which I did say yesterday. As of now, the princess will remain with Motoyatsu for now in order to avoid becoming his 10,000th victim. But if she lies and manipulates Motoyatsu in anyway, she will be punished by Motoyatsu himself."

Motoyatsu looks at Arthur with a surprised look, "Seriously?!"

"In a kinky way if you want."

Motoyatsu's face turns red when he heard that part.

"What do you mean by 10,000th victim?" Ren asks.

"Because the king of that nation is a perverted sadist that torture his wives to death." Arthur explains which is a surprise to them.

Lüge grits his teeth as he grips his throne tightly along with scowling Arthur. But he does have a point. So he stops and tries to regain his composure. "Fine." he says calmly. "However, the shield hero will be treated as a criminal and outcast in my kingdom and won't receive any funding from this day forward."

"You mean your _wife's_ kingdom." Arthur stated the obvious.

"Grrr!" Lüge starts to get pissed-off again but calms down.

"You can't do that!" Itsuki speaks in Arthur's defense. "It's not right!"

Ren draws his sword and points it at the king, "You were the ones that try to turn us against each other."

Arthur grabs both their shoulders and says, "Easy guys." All three heroes look at him. "That won't be necessary."

Motoyatsu speaks up, "But they can't do this! It isn't fair for you to be treated like this!"

"It's alright, Motoyatsu." Arthur sounds assure. "There are other ways to make money. I found out that there are monster corpses that are only worth a small amount of money, a few odd jobs that I can do, and if I want food, I could just hunt and forage in the forests." He lets go of Itsuki and Ren's shoulders as he smiles at them. "Besides, I have survived a world that is post-apocalyptic. This world here would be like easy mode but with some monsters."

Itsuki looks unsure, "But Arthur..."

"But what are you gonna do as a party?" Motoyatsu asks. "Without any other support-"

Arthur raises his hand to silence Motoyatsu. "It will be fine. My sister does have some ideas. Plus I think I may have found a way to use my other weapons and getting past my shield's limitation." He walks out the door, "Besides, I have some issues I have to get over with."

The three look at each other as they have no idea what does he mean by 'issues I have to get over with'.

* * *

As Arthur exits out of the castle, some of the folk heard what happened in the castle and has spread quickly. Many steer clear of him because they are afraid that the guards might kill them if they do anything to him. He pass by until he comes across a shop and purchases some rope for 2 silver. Then he made his way towards the forest where his camp was but was reduced to ruin.

"Man!" Gwen sounds pissed. "I can't believe that some people would do this!"

Arthur just ignores her as he takes a sharp piece of rock and starts cutting the rope.

Gwen notices what Arthur is doing and checks it out. "What are you doing with that rope?"

"You'll see."

Arthur cuts a small piece of the rope and added it to his shield. He has obtained a [Rope Shield] along with a new skill, |Airstrike Shield|. Unfortunately, he has to be level 3 in order to use it.

"Damn." he says to himself. "But worth a shot."

Arthur cuts up the rope and ties one half of the rope to one of his katanas and the same with the other half. He makes sure that they are tied tight before wrapping his hands around the two ropes. He draw his weapons and twirls them around for a bit and he doesn't suffer any penalty.

"Holy fuck berries, it worked!" Arthur says in his excitement. "As long as I don't touch the weapons directly, I can use them!"

"Fuck yeah!" Gwen says as she is proud that Arthur found a way to overcome one of the rules of the shield. "Now you can slay monsters a little easier!"

Arthur tested out on a few balloon monsters close by as he draws out his sword and slice up 10 balloon monsters with them. However, he didn't gain any experience points.

'_WHAT THE HELL?!_' Arthur is getting frustrated. '_I didn't get any exp! Seriously!? This sucks! I gain exp by launching my swords at them but what the hell?! The rules of this world is completely broken!_'

Gwen is up on the tree as she asks, "How did it go?"

Arthur is a bit upset as he replies, "I didn't get any experience from my katanas!"

"What the shit!" Gwen is upset as well. "That can't be right!"

Arthur puts his katanas away, "Well at least they could be useful when in the waves at least."

So now, Arthur is stuck using only his hands and spend two all nighters trying to reach level 2. Eventually he has and unlocks the [Leaf Shield].

'_Finally._' Arthur thought before he collapse. '_Now I can rest._' He sleeps through a whole night until he regained his strength.

What happened next is that he finds some medicinal herbs and used the [Leaf Shield] on them in order to get them to become higher quality. Once he did he took them to an herb and medicine shop he saw earlier.

The shop owner is quite surprise from what he saw when he examines them. "I am surprised you manage to find herbs of high quality. Where did you get these?"

"In a forest not too far from town."

"Hmm." the shop owner puts down the herb. "I thought there were only average quality herbs in the forest. But nevermind that, I'll give you a good price for them."

After that, he headed towards Erhard's shop for a bit.

"Hey kid." Erhard says hello and is a bit unsure.

"Hey, Erhard." Arthur approach the counter where Erhard is. "Guessing you heard about what happened?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that woman try to frame you for something that you didn't do and has everyone treat you as a criminal. Honestly, I wish the queen was back so she can sort all this out."

"You tell me. Listen." Arthur shows that part of his chain mail is a little damaged as some links got cut a little. "Can you do any repairs on this?"

"Sure kid. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

Arthur removes his duster, backpack, and hat in order to remove his chain mail to have Erhard to repair. However, Erhard notices Arthur's black t-shirt that has some sort of serpent in mummy wrappings, have green wings, a strange (possibly) serpent-like skull and the words in gold that say, 'Metallica'. And Arthur hands him the chain mail shirt. On the back of the shirt it reads, 'All the Earth becomes my Throne. I adapt to the unknown. Under wandering stars I've grown by myself but not alone. I ask no one. Wherever I may roam.'

"Pardon me for asking, but what is that?" Erhard points at Arthur's shirt.

Arthur looks at his shirt and explains. "This? Oh, this is my grandfather's shirt. Back when a musician band called Metallica was popular. I did listen to some of their music but there were those that sounded...off."

"Metallica musician band? Are they like bards or something?"

"Sort of. But let's focus on my chain mail, okay?"

"Oh right."

After a while, Erhard repaired Arthur's chain mail shirt and payed the man a silver and three coppers for repairs. When he enters out of the blacksmith shop, Arthur had a thought. He pulls out a copper coin and a silver coin in his left hand and thought of something interesting.

'_What happens if I use these on my shield?_'

Gwen appears behind Arthur, "I know what you're thinking. Let's head towards an alleyway to test it out."

Arthur went to the alleyway to try something out. He places one copper coin in his shield and unlocks a [Copper Coin Shield] which comes in the form of a large copper coin. This strangely bizzare shield makes Arthur -10 Lightning Resistance, -10 Fire Resistance, -10 Water Resistance, +10 Earth Resistance, +25 Luck.

"So this shield only grants me earth resistance and luck. Maybe I can use it in gambling since it's luck is really high."

Gwen suggests, "I think you're under age to do such thing."

Arthur then places a silver coin in his shield and unlocks a [Silver Coin Shield] which is in the form of a large silver coin. It grants +20 Damage to Monsters, +20 Attack Power at Nighttime (+30 During Full Moons), -5 Fire Resistance, -5 Water Resistance, and +10 Luck.

"I could use this to do extra damage to monsters? Sweet. Plus some extra attack damage at night."

"That may actually be more useful than your copper shield."

It transform back into a [Small Shield] as Arthur says, "But best to call it a day. I really want something to eat. Plus I think I got enough money to pay for a few meals."

* * *

It has been two weeks now and Arthur is only at level 4. He starts to figure out a way to get stronger before the waves appear while eating dinner at a tavern. He figures the best way to get stronger is to get a party. While contemplating, three unsavory men approach him.

Gwen whispers, "Heads-up, we got trouble."

"Hey, shield hero." says the guy with the spiky hair and sleeveless shirt. "I understand that you are in need of a party. How about-"

"Get lost." Arthur says to them.

"Huh?" says the mushroom head guy in a red vest. "Come on now. You can-"

"You guys are more interested in robbing me instead of forming a party."

The guy with an open shirt chuckles. "So you figured it out, huh? That makes it a little easier. Then how about-"

Arthur grabs two of their heads and bash them against each other that causes them to be knocked-out. Then he grabs the third man by his hair and knocks him out by slamming his knee into him. Right in the nose as the guy's nose starts to bleed. Arthur finishes his meal and pays a little more for the innkeep for the trouble. Arthur walks out of the tavern and walks down the street. His left fist swells up as he angrily pounds a corner of a building.

"Dammit." he says to himself. "I really need support. But how can I if everyone tries to rob me and treat me like an outcast? I'm trapped in a fucking loop because I cannot raise my offensive capabilities which is bullshit!"

Gwen shows up as she leans over to Arthur's right, "Hey. We're being watched. Some short, fat guy in the alleyway behind us to the right."

Arthur turns around and says threatening, "Whose there!?" while raising his shield with his left hand and prepares his sword with his right.

The man hiding chuckles a little in the shadows of the alleyway. "So you figured me out." The man appears out of the shadows and shows off his golden rim glasses that hides his eyes and dress pretty fancy with his attire having a neck area looking like purple feathers while in a ringmaster tuxedo from a circus and a top hat. The guy looks short and creepy and even is mustache and grin screams 'creep.' "I can't help it but over hear your troubles. You cannot gain more exp if you don't have party members, correct?"

Arthur looks at the man and notices that he looks familiar. "Y-yeah." '_Who is this man? Why does he look so familiar to me?_' "Sorry, but have we met before? I think I met you before but can't remember where."

The man laughs a little. "Can't say that we have. My name is Beloukas and I may have something that might help you, shield hero."

"Call me Arthur." Arthur lowers his guard. "Arthur van Buren."

* * *

The two appear at a tent of some sort in the middle of the night.

"Is this a circus?" Arthur asks.

Beloukas walks in, "Not exactly. But it does appear like that, doesn't it?" He turns to look at Arthur, "Now, would you please follow me, Mr. van Buren."

Arthur walks inside the tent and is taken by surprise by the huge amount of cages filled with strange creatures that look like they are part human and part animal.

Arthur thought to himself as he looks at the creatures, '_Are those...mutants? No. This is a fantasy world. So they must be..._' He speaks to Beloukas, "Hey, uh, Mr. Beloukas? Are these...demi-humans and...beastmen?"

Beloukas turns and laughs at Arthur. "Of course they are! I am a slaver by trade. Since Melromarc is a human supremacist country, I trade in demi-humans which are creatures that look human but aren't. The beastmen are demi-humans but are more on the animal side. These creatures are used as bodyguards or manual labor. Or as participants in death matches that are gambled on."

Arthur is filled with anger as his fists swell up for something so cruel. But loosen his grips after he calms down. Back in his old world, his parent's taught him the evils of slavery and how many countries abolish them because it is undignified, cruel, and inhumane. Something like this is insulting. However, given his circumstances, he has no choice. However, he won't need anything that would bind them.

Gwen is over at one of the cages as the two look around. Gwen points at a cage with cloth draped over it as she whispers, "Over here."

Arthur looks at where Gwen is at and walks over. He removes the cloth and sees a small raccoon (called tanuki in Japanese) demi-human roughly around the age of 10 and is in bad shape. As if she has one foot in the grave. Arthur has his eyes widen as he notices something is familiar about the young raccoon girl. So familiar that he starts to get flashes of the young girl as a young lady.

'_What the hell?!_' he thought to himself. '_Why does this girl look so damn familiar?! Just what the fuck is going on with me!?_'

Beloukas asks from one side of the narrow pathway between cages, "Is everything alright, Mr. van Buren?"


	5. The Raccoon Girl

**AN: I noticed that a lot of people have skipped chapter 3 because I uploaded TWO chapter instead of one. Please read chapter 3 AND 4 before reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Raccoon Girl**

Gwen is over at one of the cages as the two look around. Gwen points at a cage with cloth draped over it as she whispers, "Over here."

Arthur looks at where Gwen is at and walks over. He removes the cloth and sees a small raccoon (called tanuki in Japanese) demi-human roughly around the age of 10 and is in bad shape. As if she has one foot in the grave. Arthur has his eyes widen as he notices something is familiar about the young raccoon girl. So familiar that he starts to get flashes of the young girl as a young lady.

'_What the hell?!_' he thought to himself. '_Why does this girl look so damn familiar?! Just what the fuck is going on with me!?_'

Beloukas asks from one side of the narrow pathway between cages, "Is everything alright, Mr. van Buren?"

Arthur lets go on the cloth and look at Beloukas. "It's nothing." He then headed over where Beloukas is at and towards a cage that has a werewolf-like creature.

"Take a look at this fine specimen here."

The werewolf snarls and gnashes at the cage as Arthur view its stats and revealed to be level 75.

'_That thing is twenty times my level! Holy shit! But I think this thing just want to eat me._'

"This combat slave is over level 75 and is highly trained and capable in battles. For a fine price...of 15 gold."

Arthur gives Beloukas a serious look and says, "Showing you your expensive slave in your wares even though you know I can't afford it."

Beloukas laugh, "Indeed. And I have a feeling that you are gonna be one of my best customers. I have a nose for these things. So I wanna make sure you develop a keen eye if you know what I'm saying."

Gwen is back over at the raccoon girl's cage again and points her left thumb at her. Arthur walks over.

"I'm guessing that you already have something in mind?"

"Yeah." Arthur stops and squats down to look at the raccoon girl. '_I know her from somewhere. But I think it is best if I train her up._' "I'll take this one."

The little raccoon girl turns away and appears to be frightened.

"Are you sure?" Beloukas asks and is a bit confused. "True that demi-humans are cheap but they are more used for manual labor. She is one foot in the grave. Her original owner has a thing for torture and loved to torture."

Arthur raised his voice a little, "I said this girl here would be fine." He scoots forward as he gives the girl his hand while speaking in a softer, more gentler tone. "What's your name?"

The girl looked away and cough.

"It's okay. My name is Arthur van Buren. You're name?"

The girl is still frightened a little as she glances at Arthur with the corner of her eye. "Raphtalia." she spoke in a weak voice.

_'That name rings a_ _bell._' "It will be okay, Raphtalia. I'm gonna get you outta here."

Beloukas look at Arthur, "Very well then. I'll prep a slave crest and-"

"That won't be necessary."

"Huh?" Beloukas is confuse on what is Arthur thinking.

"A slave crest will not be necessary. Plus I'll pay an extra 5 silvers if you remove it."

"Um...okay." Beloukas is confused but smiles. Money is money and he gets an extra 5.

Raphtalia is taken out of her cage and has her slave crest removed from her chest. It stings poor Raphtalia but the slave crest is completely removed. Arthur gets a notice from his status that says that she has her as a companion.

"There you go sir." Beloukas finishes. "Now about my pay?"

Arthur hands Beloukas a small bag of 35 silvers. "Here you go." Arthur then walks up towards Raphtalia and offer her a piggyback ride. "Come on."

"Huh?" Raphtalia is confused on what is going on. First she is freed from her slave crest and now she gets a piggyback ride. She coughs a little before trying to process this new experience.

"Come on now." Arthur speaks in a gentle tone. "Climb aboard."

Raphtalia slowly gets on and Arthur carries her out of the tent. "And away we go."

Beloukas look at Arthur and Raphtalia leaving as he thinks to himself. '_So he really did choose her. I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it._'

As the two exit the tent Arthur says to Raphtalia, "Just so you know, my name is Arthur. And as of this day forward, you will be my little sister. Plus I'm also the shield hero."

"Awww!" Gwen went as she walks backwards and next to them. "That is so adorable! I always wanted a little sister."

Raphtalia's eyes widen when she heard the word 'shield hero'. Raphtalia remembers what her parents told her.

* * *

She remembers the story that her parents told her. She was sitting on her father's lap while she and her parents are by a fireplace. Her mother was knitting as while the father talks.

"Raphtalia." her father speaks, "Do you know of the Four Legendary Heroes?"

Raphtalia smiles and nods, "Mmm-hmm. The one with the sword, the bow, the spear and then um, and the one with the shield!"

"Right. The Shield Hero. Out of all the Cardinal Heroes, the Shield Hero treated us demi-humans very well and were grateful to him."

"He did?! I fo rsure I want to meet him daddy!"

Her mother stops knitting and says, "If you're a good girl, one day I'm sure you will."

Raphtalia smiles and is very happy as her father pets her head.

* * *

Over at Erhard's shop...

"Welcome." Erhard gives Arthur a welcome but notices a small demi-human standing next to him. "Well, well. What's with the girl, kid?"

Arthur hands six silvers to Erhard on the counter. "I need a weapon she can use but keep it under six silvers. 'kay?"

Raphtalia then gets changed into a black and red dress of some sort with chain mail underneath and has two copper buttons. I think those are buttons but hard to say, as well as having a knife on her left hip.

"You okay?" Arthur asks.

Raphtalia is a little nervous, "I'm sorry for taking so long, sir."

Arthur smiles, "You don't have to call me that. Calling me sir makes me feel like I'm an old man and I'm only thirteen. Just call me Arthur."

Raphtalia just nods.

"Now then, let's see how good you are with a blade."

"...huh...?"

Arthur revealed that he has an orange balloon monster hidden under his duster which freaked Raphtalia out. He pulls it out and holds it tightly with his hands. "Alright, get to stabbing!"

Raphtalia is still scared as she backed away. Erhard just watches with Gwen right behind him as she peeks over from his right shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have the thing hold down tightly so you can stab it. Come on!"

Raphtalia gulps before taking out her knife and charges at the balloon. But the balloon catches the knife with its mouth and spits on Raphtalia.

"Too weak! You need to put more strength into it! If it catches your blade with its mouth, try adjusting the angle and hit it on the roof!"

Raphtalia gets back up and tries again but with more muscle into it. The balloon catches it again but Raphtalia shoves the knife through the roof of its mouth and cause it to pop. Raphtalia fell down because of the pop but gained 15 exp.

"Hmm?" Arthur notices he got 15 exp too. "I got experience points from that?"

Erhard explains, "That is because she is your companion. My guess is that she doesn't have a slave crest but still set as your companion. Whenever someone from your party strikes down a monster, the experience points is divided equally among the party."

"So that's how it works. Kinda like those old MMO's back then before the apocalypse."

"Say what now?"

"Nevermind." Arthur then gives Raphtalia his hand. "Come on. Hop up."

Raphtalia takes Arthurs hand and gets back up.

"When I was your age, my life was a lot harder and I had to do whatever it takes to survive. But I'm gonna help you survive because your my little sister. Okay?" He looks at Erhard and says, "No, I don't have a thing for little girls, if that's what your thinking."

Raphtalia starts to look determined and nods.

* * *

The two exited out of the store and walk down a street. While doing so, Arthur hears a man saying, "Hey, get a move on!"

He turns and looks at a man that has a riding crop and ordering two demi-humans.

"Move your butts you stinking demis."

One of the smaller demi-human children trips.

"I don't have all day you know!"

"I'm sorry!" says the scared child.

Arthur is disgusted by the sight and about ready to punch the guy. However, he hears someone's stomach grumbling and it is Raphtalia's.

Arthur places his hand on Raphtalia, "Come on. Let's go somewhere to eat."

They come towards an inn with a sign that says 'We don't serve demi-humans' on it but Arthur ignored it because he can't read. But Raphtalia can read it.

"Um...Arthur..." she tries to let Arthur know that the place doesn't serve demi-humans.

"Come on now." Arthur interrupts so Raphtalia has no choice but to come on.

"Welcome!" says the innkeep. But realizes that it is the shield hero as he says to himself, "The shield hero?" He looks at the hero with disdain because the idiot believes in the rumors.

Arthur and Raphtalia sit at the table close to the wall. He raises his hand, "Excuse me, sir! Can I get a cheap lunch set and a kids meal for her?"

"Same here!" Gwen says.

"Just a second. It will cost nine coppers."

"I'll give you twelve if you make it quick."

The innkeep gets excited, "Coming!"

When they get their meals, Raphtalia gets excited and starry eye at a flag on her meal.

"Hope you enjoy."

Raphtalia's tail keeps wagging as she gets excited.

Arthur says, "Go ahead and eat-up. You'll need your strength."

"For real!?" Raphtalia asks while in an excited mood and wags her tail faster.

"Yep."

"Yay!" Raphtalia enjoys eating her food while holding the little white flag in her left hand.

* * *

The three of them are out in the forest and Arthur grinds up some herbs to make medicine.

Raphtalia coughs some more with Gwen rubbing the back of her head, "There, there. When Arthur makes the medicine, you will be better." She leans close to her right ear, "But keep in mind, it will be bitter."

Arthur finishes making some medicine and rolls the liquid contents into a leaf cup. "That should do it." Arthur takes the medicine to Raphtalia and gives it to he. "Here you go. Make sure you drink up."

Raphtalia takes the medicine and takes a sip, but spits it out. "EW! It's really bitter!"

"Told ya." Gwen smirks.

"Sorry lil' sis. But good medicine is supposed to be bitter. If I had some sugar, it would make it a little easier but we don't have any. Now drink up if you want to get better."

Raphtalia starts to whine about it.

However, something in the bushes started charging at them. Arthur uses his |Airstrike Shield| ability without actually saying it to protect Raphtalia. Raphtalia grabs her knife and starts killing the three Mush monsters.

"That was close." Arthur says as he gets up.

But something else is lurking in the bushes. What comes lurking out is a Pill Rabbit (Usapil in Japanese) that is level 4.

"A rabbit monster?" Arthur says while looking at the monster.

The rabbit then starts to attack Raphtalia while she reacted without thinking by killing the rabbit by stabbing it in the face while screaming. Raphtalia cries when she sees that she is covered in blood and Arthur tries to comfort her.

"It's okay, you did a good job." While Raphtalia keeps crying, Arthur pets her on the head and congratulates her for killing the rabbit in self-defense.

Then a few more showed up later at night but Arthur managed to dispatched them with his bare hands and gained [Rabbit Leather Shield] which increases his agility by 1 and [Rabbit Meat Shield] which increase his dismantling techniques by 1. He looks at the sleepy raccoon girl still asleep and safe in her little sleeping bag. He just smiles as he is glad she is safe.

Later in the evening, Arthur cleans up the blood on Raphtalia before she goes to bed and keeps on making more meds with his homemade mortar and pestle which made made of rocks. Wasn't easy but he made it along with one of those grinding wheels. While doing so, Raphtalia is having a nightmare. The nightmare is about when her home village was attacked by a creature of the first wave, a cerberus.

Raphtalia and her parents were running for their lives until they come across the coastal cliff where they are trap with the cerberus coming closer.

Her father says, "We're sorry, Raphtalia."

Her mother then says, "Please forgive our selfishness, but we want you to live."

Both of them toss Raphtalia off the cliff so she can live while the cerberus kills the two.

Raphtalia wakes up screaming, "**NOOOO! MOM! DAD! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY"RE DEAD!**"

Arthur stops what he is doing and runs up to comfort her while Raphtalia still screaming. "Shh-shh!" Arthur tries to calm her down. "It's okay! I'm here! Calm down! You're safe!" Gwen hugs them both as Raphtalia starts to calm down.

* * *

Not too long after (a few days), the three made their way to the medical shop where he tries to sell some herbs and medicine. This happened after Arthur cuts Raphtalia's hair to see if he can unlock a new shield.

"I have to say, you are pretty good with making medicine." The shop keeper praises Arthur for making such fine quality medicine. "Are you well versed in making medicines, sir hero?"

"I am in a way, but I'm just not used to the plants of this world. But the basics are the same."

"Hmm... I'll give you four silvers for the herbs and medicine."

"Got it."

While exiting the shop, Raphtalia notices two kids playing with a ball and her tail is wagging. Arthur smirks and has a wonderful idea. The three made their way towards someone that sells toys on the street and buys Raphtalia a ball.

Raphtalia gets excited as Arthur hands her the ball, "Thank you, Arthur!"

Arthur chuckles and pets her on the head, "You're welcome. But we'll play once we are done with work."

The three made their way towards Erhard's shop and gets a sword for Raphtalia.

"Well, well." Erhard smiles, "Looks like the little lady is ready for a short sword. Hang on." Erhard checks one of the boxes and pulls out a short sword. "How about a pre-owned iron sword?" But Erhard looks at the katanas Arthur has before selling the sword sword. "Although, what about those two swords on your back?"

"These are more like expert level swords. Plus they are sorta like...family heirlooms."

"Oh I see. Alright then. Just make sure you two be careful."

"Of course." Arthur sweeps Raphtalia off and carries her which she is confuse and Gwen aws. "Raphtalia and I are family now. Family means nobody gets left behind *but looks sad while looking down*...or forgotten."

Raphtalia notices the sad look on Arthur's face and realizes that Arthur must've went through something similar.

"You must had one hell of a life back home, kid."

Arthur looks at Erhard, "Yeah, no joke. But do you know where I can sell some game like monster rabbit furs? I would like to make contacts with another village or town."

Erhard thinks about it for a moment, "Hmm... How about the Village of Lute? It's not too far from here and there used to be a mine full of ore."

"That'll work." Gwen says but no one seems to be noticing her except for Arthur.

"We'll head there."

* * *

Raphtalia, Gwen, and Arthur headed over towards Lute Village in search of some lucrative deals with some monster parts and to get further away from the castle town.

The three came across a merchant that seems to deal in small monster goods.

"So how much for the rabbit stuff?" Arthur asks the merchant.

"I'd say around two silvers in all."

"By the way, do you know where the mines are? Because I heard there is some descent ore that could be useful."

The merchant pointed at one of the surrounding mountains while saying, "There is an old coal pit where there is plenty of ore. But after the first wave, some of the monsters started to make their nests there and became too dangerous." Then he starts to complain, "Sheesh! I don't know what our summoned 'heroes' are even doing. But they should at least help us villagers at the very least."

The three made their way towards the mine but stopped at a shack where there are some leftover rope and five pickaxes.

"Hmm." Arthur went. "Let's see here." Arthur picks up one of the pickaxes and puts it in his shield and unlocks the [Pickaxe Shield] which increase his mining skill by 1. "That should work." He picks up another pickaxe and is ready to do some mining. But he looks at Raphtalia, "Ready to do some mining?"

Raphtalia looks unsure but nods.

"Alright. Let me see." Arthur looks around and notices an old oil lamp on a barrel. It is intact and still has some oil still left in it. He gives it to Raphtalia, "Here. This should be helpful."

Raphtalia takes the lamp and says, "Okay."

* * *

The three made their way towards the mine and haven't encountered any monsters yet but still on edge. They keep on heading down the mine until they come across an open cavern that has some strange green ore.

"Bingo." Arthur says.

Arthur is using the pickaxe as Raphtalia and Gwen just watch. While Arthur is digging Raphtalia looked over and notices some large dog paw prints.

"Footprints?" Raphtalia says as she looks.

Arthur picks up the ore and says, "There we go. Mining isn't as hard as I thought. Well, except for lead, uranium, and coal mining but I don't see any-"

Gwen stops him from talking and looks really stern with Raphtalia looking scared at the direction of the paw prints. Arthur looks at what they are looking at and sees a two-headed black dog. A monster from the first wave that has taken residence in the mine.

"Oh shit." Arthur says.

Raphtalia screams.

The dog roars before Arthur grabs Raphtalia and uses his [Rope Shield] to grab on the ledge of the rocks to avoid jumping into the water. Raphtalia almost relieved the experience she has faced before.

"You alright?" Arthur asks.

Raphtalia cries, "D-dog monster... Killed the villagers... And my parents..."

"Is it the same monster?"

"No."

Arthur lowers himself to some dry ground. He says to Raphtalia as he place both his hands on her shoulders, "Listen, Raphtalia. We have to take it out here and now. I need your help to get stronger, so we can face the Waves together in order to prevent the same calamity that happened to you to other kids. But if it is too hard for you, you need to run. Okay?"

"But-"

The dog monster manages to catch-up with them as it growls and ready to attack. The creature lunges right towards them but Arthur blocks the creature from attacking Raphtalia. One head of the dog tries to ram against Arthur's shield while the other takes a bite on Arthur's right shoulder. However, there doesn't seem to be any blood.

'_Well, this is familiar._' Arthur thinks to himself as he struggles against the monster. Arthur says to Raphtalia while struggling, "Raphtalia! Listen! I know that you lost your parents, but I lost mine too back home! Neither of our parents are coming back! So I need your help so we can stop those tragedies from happening again and again!" Arthur looks over his wounded shoulder, "But we must live! For them! In order to survive, we need to fight! So get your sword Raphtalia and fight! FIGHT! **FIGHT!**"

After hearing Arthur's words, she draws her sword and charges and yells at one of the heads and stabs it on the head on Arthur's shoulder. This causes the creature to fall back yet enraged as Arthur backs away and falls to the ground on his butt and Raphtalia rolls over to a boulder. The monster then tries to rampage towards Raphtalia but Arthur uses his |Airstrike Shield| to protect Raphtalia.

"NOW!"

Raphtalia gets back up with her sword and stabs the creature in the heart. Arthur manages to pull out his katana and it fired at the second head. They manage to get some blood on each other but manage to kill the damn beast. Arthur falls down on his ass again before Raphtalia cries.

She runs up and cries, "Big brother!" and gives him a hug. Gwen gives them a hug as well.

Arthur comforts her, "It's okay now. It's okay." '_So now she calls me big brother. I'm happy. I get to have a family again._' Arthur holds her tightly, "It'll be alright. Because we're family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." The two just lie there with Raphtalia still crying for a while. "Hey, uh, can you get off now? I would like to get some more stuff from that monster."

Raphtalia refuses to let go, "Just a little longer."

Arthur just sighs, "Honestly."

"You're gonna have to get used to this." Gwen says. "You used to be like this when you were younger. I remember you used to get scared and hang on tight to me with your little arms."

Arthur feels embarrassed about that.

After a while, Arthur did get pieces of the dog monster and obtained the [Two-Headed Black Dog Shield] which sends alarms and he is able to use the skill |Dog Bite|. Then he later uses a piece of the ore and obtained the [Light Metal Shield] which increases his defense by 1 and has a magic defense enhancement.

* * *

Along the way towards the village to the inn, Arthur did manage to get a few materials that were lying around close to the mine. He takes a piece of wood and unlocks [Wood Shield] which increases his lumbering techniques by 1. Raphtalia also found a piece of a whetstone which unlocks Arthur's [Sharpening Shield] which increases mineral identification by 1 and sharpening any weapons he has automatically. He also found some weird pipe and unlocks the [Pipe Shield] which unlocks |Shield Prison|. They try to use some rocks and unlock the [Rock Shield] but there is no special effects or skills. There was also a butterfly fluttering close by which Arthur snatches and unlocks [Butterfly Shield] and grants small paralysis resistance. Raphtalia gives Arthur her lantern to see what happens. He uses it and unlocks the [Lantern Shield] which will act as a light and grants |Fire Blast|. As they continue to gather materials and kill a few more balloons, Arthur unlocks a new [Balloon Shield] which unlocks Monster Book (which I think allows him to know the different types of monsters but the wikia doesn't specify). They try grass but nothing seems to happen.

The three made it to the inn in Lute Village after selling some ore and pieces of the black dog monster. The three enjoy a little feast in celebration of their victory.

"With all that ore and pieces of the monster, we get to feast well tonight!" Arthur proclaim, "So eat up!"

Raphtalia's tail keeps on wagging, "Thank you!" and enjoys her meal.

Arthur just smiles at her for being a huge help. However, he starts to remember something when he sees Raphtalia holding the little flag. For some reason, he thinks about putting a red dot on that white, tiny flag. He also remember the words, 'A kid's meal isn't complete without this.'

Arthur takes the little flag from Raphtalia as he dips his pinky in some red sauce. "You know..." he places a red dot on the flag, "...a kid's meal isn't complete..." he shows the flag, "...without this."


	6. The Wave of Catastrophe

**Chapter 6: The Wave of Catastrophe**

Arthur is busy looking over at his different shields and skills while sitting on the rock and thinking to himself, '_It has been almost a week since the battle at the mine. I completely lost count on how much stuff I get to use. I should take some form of notes to keep track on all this shit._' Arthur then hears a rustle in the bushes which he stops and looks at his left. "Hmm?"

Gwen is standing next to him as she shouts, "Look out!"

Out of nowhere, a porcupine monster. Arthur raises his shield to block the attack as it curls up into a ball and lunges. However, one of its quills managed to pierce his duster. Luckily, it only pierced his duster and not his body.

The creature ran-off into the tall grass with Raphtalia chasing it, "Wait!"

Arthur removes the quill and adds it to his shield. He gained the [Animal Needle Shield] which does bleeding damage.

Raphtalia continues to chase the porcupine monster while saying, "Get back here!"

Arthur casts |Shield Prison| on the creature. The creature is stuck in a ball of metal and chains as it rocks it about. The creature struggles to break free yet unable to get out.

"Now Raphtalia!"

Then Raphtalia strikes the creature down as the shield prison disappears and killed the creature.

Raphtalia looks at Arthur, "I did it! I caught the monster!" Raphtalia looks like she could be around Arthur's age or older. The main reason is because when demi-humans level-up in this world, they age quicker until they reach their prime. Gwen already told him that when he questions why Raphtalia looks older.

"Thanks good!" Arthur approach and both he and Raphtalia take the monster apart to harvest its body to unlock some new shields and skills. Gwen keeps an eye out for anymore monsters. "Now then." Arthur gets up, "I think it is time for an upgrade."

* * *

The three of them made it back to Erhard's shop in order to get Raphtalia a new sword and to pick-up a new duster.

Erhard comes out from the back of his shop and notices Raphtalia has grown. He smiles, "Wow, look at you! I hardly recognize you. You've turned into a real pretty lady."

"Thank you!" Raphtalia smiles.

"So what have you been up to?"

"I had the innkeeper teach me table manners. I want to eat my food properly, like big brother does."

"That's so? You've grown so much. Nothing like the pipsqueak you used to be."

Arthur has a tissue held close to his right eye and looks like he's crying, "Yeah. My little sister has grown up so fast."

Raphtalia gets embarrassed as her tail stands up with the fur straighten and yells, "ARTHUR!"

Erhard just laughs. "Seems that someone has turned into a dotting sibling."

Arthur replies while still holding a tissue, "Yeah. But I really want my little sis to be cute and small. Now look at her. She has grown up so fast."

"CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!"

Arthur chuckles a bit but starts to get serious with Erhard. "Anyway, I got a budget of 180 silvers for a new weapon and for the special duster I wanted custom made from the leather from the two-headed black dog and the metal ore."

Raphtalia pulls out one of the swords and noticed it is very sharp. "Hey boss, this is a great sword."

"You like it?" Erhard says to Raphtalia, "That sword is made of magic iron."

Arthur says, "We'll take it. And my new duster."

"Hold on." Raphtalia says, "Why not armor?"

Arthur explains, "Because the new duster has armor in it between the two leathers and some cotton made from the metal ore we got from the mines. Which is like armor but hidden in plain sight."

"Oh." Raphtalia realizes. "Oooohhh."

Erhard pulls out a new duster that is black in coloration. However, there appears to be some magic iron armoring patches on the elbows and a bit on the shoulders. "Here you go. One new duster already to go."

Arthur says, "Thank you so much!" Arthur went to try it on. He obtained the Black Dog Custom Duster which gives him a defense up and given a magic defense enhancement from the ore. Arthur moves the curtain to show off his new duster.

"You look amazing, Arthur!" Raphtalia praises. And Raphtalia got a little more armor.

"I love the color!" Gwen admires the new duster as she gives two thumbs-up.

Arthur straightens his buttons as he walks up, "Black's not my color but it will have to do.

Gwen goes, "Oh please, black is always a good color on you."

He turns to face Erhard after straightening his duster, "Thanks for the new outfit."

Erhard smiles, "Make sure you give those monsters hell when the wave comes."

"Got it."

And so, the three exited the shop and prepare for the upcoming wave which is around 24 hours. Luckily Arthur managed to get to the Dragon Hourglass sometime before by sneaking into the church without letting any of the nuns or monks of the Three Heroes Church notice him because of their fucking religion that is against the Shield Heroes. While walking through town, they came across Itsuki.

"HEY!" Arthur waves at Itsuki and his party.

"Hey, Arthur." Itsuki greets him with a friendly hello. "How have you been?"

"You know. Managing to get by without kidding killed."

"I see." Itsuki notices Raphtalia, "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Raphtalia. She's my new little sister. Well, she was little before leveling-up. She was a slave until I freed her and adopted her into the family."

Raphtalia gives a nervous greeting, "Hello, Mr. Bow Hero."

"Hello to you too." Then focuses on Arthur, "By the way, did you know that you can get the countdown to the next wave at the Dragon Hourglass?"

"I did actually. I got there in advance. Plus, I'm pretty sure the king said something like that while explaining which was kinda obvious."

"Oh. Well, catcha later then." Itsuki and his party left. However, Mald gives him and Raphtalia the look of disdain as he pass by them.

"Who was that?" Raphtalia asks Arthur.

"That was Itsuki, the Bow Hero. Which was kinda obvious with that bow he was carrying."

"Oh." Raphtalia feels kinda embarrassed and just follows Arthur.

* * *

The next day...

It is the day of the wave and our two heroes get prepared for the wave. Raphtalia and Arthur are preparing at the Village of Lute until the final countdown. The countdown is at...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0

Raphtalia and Arthur are surrounded by flashes of light as they are transported to a location...that is just outside of Lute Village. The skies above have started to go dark as it turns red with blue and yellow swirls with purple outlines that are spawning monsters.

Arthur looked at where the village is and goes, "Seriously?! We were just at the fucking village and the dumb thing spawned us here!? What the shit!?"

Raphtalia then points at the three heroes' parties, "Look, Arthur! The other heroes are-"

She gets interrupted by the sound of the village warning bell and a flare gets fired and everyone noticed it.

Arthur springs into action, "Quick! To the village!"

In the village, one of the villagers runs from some zombies and a few giant bees (although they look more like wasps. I know they are called bees but they look like wasps. Bees are supposed to be fuzzy in a certain section of their bodies. Wasps don't) as he tries to get away. However, Arthur enters into the picture and slashes the zombies and wasps with one of his swords tied to a rope. As for Raphtalia, she tries to get as many villagers as she can to safety.

He looks at the villager and says, "Get out of here! Head towards the mines! MOVE!"

"Right!" Then the villager runs away as fast as he could.

Arthur spins his blades attach to the ropes and hacked and slash as many monsters as he could yet doesn't gain any exp. But he does manage to kill as many monsters as he can. He then tries luring the monsters towards a fire as he grabs the flaming stick and burns a few wasps.

'_Damn!_' Arthur thinks to himself as the situation gets worse. He notices a few villagers are trying to fight against some of the monsters and are scared. '_How the hell am I supposed to fight like this?! These motherfuckers won't let up! And those stupid knights haven't arrived yet!_'

"**OVER HERE!**" Gwen yells at the top of the watch tower...or is it lookout tower?

Anyway, Arthur notices her as she waves from the top.

"That's it!" Arthur says to himself when he gets the idea.

So he runs towards the tower with the monsters following him, climb up the tower with the torch in hand, and make his way up. Gwen isn't there with him yet Arthur rings the bell. Some of the villagers that are armed try to keep the monsters away while frightened, but they hear the bell. The sound of the bell is luring all the monsters to one location. They all gather around with Arthur pouring the contents of the oil lamp onto the floor and onto the monsters trying to climb up the ladder. He drops the torch on the floor and exits out of there as the tower burns with some of the monsters that were climbing up. Arthur manages to survive the jump without crushing his bones or taking any sort of fall damage yet left a little crater on the ground. Some of the surviving monsters surround him but he draws his swords with the ropes and is ready to slice and dice some inter-dimensional monsters.

Arthur smiles, "Time to get crazy!" He presses the button in his Linker and it plays Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry 5.

He swings his swords and charges right at the bigger zombies with the music playing. He cuts and slices at everything in sight like a little whirlwind made of blades as he spins around, chopping anything in his path and reduce them to nothing. He was spinning so fast and cutting down so many monsters that the brown hair and cowboy hat of his head fell off to show his real hair. His hair is the color of white. When he realizes that, he quickly puts it back on his head and continues to kill all the monsters in a murderous frenzy. After a few minutes, all the monsters around him are completely chopped up. He even does some stunts like cartwheels, limbo dodge some attacks, hacking monsters with such style, and throws only one soda bomb at them which caught the attention of anyone within earshot. With that done, the music stopped.

Raphtalia runs up to assist as she shouts, "**ARTHUR!**"

But when she arrives, Arthur has defeated all the monsters around him and is shocked to see the carnage. Body parts and monster parts are scattered all over the ground with some of the monsters weapons and armor pieces.

Arthur is facing away from Raphtalia until he turns, "Oh, hey there! Is everyone alright?!" Arthur is more concern about the villagers' safety than his own.

Raphtalia just nodded while thinking, '_That's incredible! He managed to destroy all those monsters by himself! Is this the true power of the Shield Hero?_'

However, Arthur notices a group of knights showed up. "You guys are late." Arthur says to the knights.

The captain of the knights is a bit annoyed, "Looks like you took them all out yourself and didn't leave anything for us. Yet you are still alive and unscathed. You must be some damn cockroach!"

Arthur says, "You guys took too long." Arthur cross his arms, "But I guess I should sit tight and let you guys have a little bit of glory...*smirks at the captain* or be monster chow!"

A large zombie in heavy armor snuck up behind the captain and about ready to kill him with a giant axe. When the captain turns around, he noticed it and get scared. But Arthur shows up and blocks the attack with his shield. Then Arthur swings his katana at the head of the zombie right down the middle.

He lands back on his feet and says, "But you could die in honorable combat. Right?"

"Shield Hero!" one of the villagers shouted with a whole gang of villagers armed with pitchforks, torches, clubs, and whatever the hell they can get their hands on.

"What are you doing here?!" Arthur asks. "Shouldn't you guys have evacuated?!"

One of the villagers then says, "We did! But after seeing you in combat, we were inspired to defend our home!"

"This village is our home and we want to defend it!" one of the villagers outbursted.

Arthur sighs, "Alright." He turns to face a few monsters, "Then let's get these bastards!"

"**YEAH!**" The villagers rally behind Arthur along with Raphtalia.

"Tch." the captain went. He turns around and walks, "Come on. We should help the three heroes. Now!"

Ake, one of the knights that grew up in Lute Village, is unsure.

However, the vice-captain then says to the knights, "Phalanx formation! We must support the Shield Hero!"

Ake smiles when he hears that. The troops get into formation and say, "Phalanx formation!"

"Forget them. Let's go." says the captain. He just leaves with only two knights.

* * *

Over where Motoyatsu, Itsuki, and Ren are at, they are battling the Chimera boss in order to stop the Wave.

Itsuki fires, "Wind arrow!" A green arrow with wind is fired.

Ren strikes, "Crimson blade!" Ren's sword emits fire and does a fiery slash.

The two attack caused the monster to bleed and roar in pain.

Motoyatsu goes, "I'll end this!" His spear starts to spark and fires electricity, "Lighting spear!"

Motoyatsu deals the final blow and kills the monster. Once that happened, the skies started to clear.

* * *

Raphtalia notices the sky and gets Arthur's attention. She points at the sky and says, "Arthur, look! The skies are clearing up!"

Arthur looks at the sky as he punches the head of a zombie off and says, "About damn time. Those three really need to up their game." Another zombie comes up behind him and he just grabs it and punches its head off.

Good news is that none of the villagers died as long as Arthur took down the bigger and meaner monsters that the villagers can't handle. Those with torches manage to scorch the wasps while avoiding their stingers. Since the zombies are slow, it is easy for them to knock them down. Arthur thinks of it as a training exercise when the village gets attack by monsters and the heroes aren't around. Some of the villagers gather all the weapons and pieces of armor dropped by the zombies to be better equipped. But some will be sold to help rebuild the village.

* * *

Motoyatsu looks around and says, "Any idea where Arthur is?"

Malty says while leaning on Motoyatsu, "Well, he is a post-apocalyptic survivor. He's probably fine."

Motoyatsu gives Malty a threatening glance, "What did I say about opening your mouth about Arthur!?"

Malty gets scared and back away.

Ren says, "We should find him after we cut this beast up."

Itsuki then says, "I agree. Since he missed out, he probably want some drops from the boss monster."

"Heroes!" the captain of the knights approach after catching his breath, "Well done!"

Ren says, "The knights, huh?"

Motoyatsu says, "You guys showed up a little too late."

Itsuki asks, "Have you guys seen Arthur? Is he still alive?"

"The Shield Hero? He's fine."

"Are you sure?" Itsuki doesn't trust the captain.

"Of course. He is with the villagers right now. By the way, the king wishes to reward you heroes handsomely."

Ren uses his sword to cut the monster open, "Right. Let's cut this monster up."

While chopping up the monster and gathering a few pieces for upgrades and save some for Arthur, Malty starts to get an idea. An idea that might work in her favor as she smirks.

* * *

Back in Lute Village, the villagers cheered with their victory along with that of their new hero. However, Arthur falls down on the ground.

The villagers and Raphtalia noticed and try to help him up.

"Are you alright, Arthur?!" Raphtalia sounds worried as she tries to help Arthur up.

"I'm fine." Arthur replies, "Just a little tired. I fought against monsters before but this was too much. Not to mention that I had to think outside the box on how to fight. Not only that, this is the first time that I have to protect people while fighting as well" But then, Arthur gets an idea while looking at his guns. "Hmm."

The elder of the village approach Arthur and Raphtalia, "Thank you so much for protecting us and help us fight against the monsters during the wave."

Arthur weakly wave his right hand, "Sure thing. Just glad to help."

Then all the villagers thank him and Raphtalia for their help.

Raphtalia says to Arthur, "I'll see if there is anyone injured and give them medicine." She lets go of Arthur.

"Go ahead." Arthur approves. Raphtalia then runs off to help anyone that is injured.

"HEY! ARTHUR!" Motoyatsu comes towards the village along with Ren, Itsuki, and all their party members. Ren is carrying some of the stuff from the Chimera's corpse to give to Arthur.

"Hey guys." Arthur weakly greets the others.

The other three heroes approach with Itsuki asking, "You doing alright?"

"I'm alright. Haven't done anything like that since I killed an army of bandits years ago. So now I'm a bit worn out."

Motoyatsu winces and goes, "Wait?! You killed an army of bandits?!"

"Long story." Arthur tries to stand straight while being tired. Although, it appears to be more of an act to some degree. Arthur is actually feeling pretty well despite everything.

Ren then gives a bag full of the Chimera's pieces to Arthur, "Here."

Itsuki says, "We would like to give you some loot since you missed out on the boss fight."

Arthur takes the bag, "Thank you."

Motoyatsu says to Arthur, "By the way, we've been invited to the castle to celebrate. Now I know that you dislike the king and all but it would be rude to turn down an invitation. Plus you might need the reward money."

Arthur sighs as he tries to put the monster pieces to unlock the [Chimera Shield Series], "Fine. I guess I could go."

"Great!" Motoyatsu smiles. "See you at the party. Oh and by the way. I know that I'm gonna get punched in the face, again, but where is your sister?"

"She's busy right now. Giving some of the medicines I made to the villagers." Arthur is referring to Raphtalia, not Gwen.

"Okay. Hope to see her there." Motoyatsu and his party left.

"See you at the castle then." Itsuki and his party left.

"See ya'." Ren and his party left.

After all three of the heroes and their parties left, Gwen pops up and says, "How long are you gonna play pretend?"

"Whatcha' talking about?" Arthur asks as he reviews what he has unlocked.

"You're not tired in the slightest." Gwen sounds serious. "When are you gonna tell them the truth?"

"Only when necessary."

"You do know that I'm just a figment of your imagination of your dead sister, right?"

"You don't have to remind me." Arthur looks a little sad as he clenches his left fist tightly.

Gwen sighs, "Alright, but keep in mind that the bratty princess will try something. When that happens, make sure everyone knows the truth."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Gwen disappears yet her voice lingers, "If you ever need me, all you have to do is ask."

Raphtalia runs up to Arthur as Arthur lowers his shield.

"Everyone seems to be alright." Raphtalia says, "No one is the slightest bit injured."

"That's good to hear." Arthur smiles. "Now come on. We're invited to the palace."

* * *

In a room in the palace as the sun sets, Motoyatsu appears to be alone as he looks out the window. However, Malty manages to sneak into his room as she hugs him tightly, which surprises him, and whispers something in his hear. Motoyatsu's eyes shine pink and his pupils have a heart-shaped symbol glowing for a few seconds. When he blinks, his eyes are normal.

"Yes, you beloved majesty." He says in a tone that makes him sound hypnotized, "I am yours to command."

* * *

**AN: Hello again! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Now for some Q&A from our audience.**

**Cloudy09: It's is actually a reference to Fallout Van Buren. There is no connection to the Fallout series.**

**DracoKnightReady: Congratulations! You have discovered the truth behind Gwen van Buren! I'm pretty sure that everyone probably figured it out before this chapter, but you are the first to say something about it.**

**JGResidentEvil: I do have a punishment that is worse than giving her a new name (and I did thought of a new name for her) but I'm open to suggestions.**

**Sakura Lisel: Arthur is actually stronger than he appears. Since he has been surviving in a post-apocalyptic future and has to survive on his own. Which means that he is stronger than an average thirteen-year-old despite his size. You have seen Brock's Happiny from Pokemon, right? She maybe small but ridiculously strong for an egg baby. Plus I didn't wanna get off track from the anime series itself. As for the whole exp from monsters thing, you can blame that on the Shield Hero wiki. Because the wiki says that all balloon monsters are worth 1 exp. But when I watched the series again when Raphtalia killed one, they are worth 15 exp. Plus according to the light novel, it took Naofumi a week to reach level 2. I have no idea why it is like that but don't ask me. Ask the guys that made the light novels and anime...and probably the wikia. I get most of my information from there.**

**Also, does anyone know that one female fighter in Itsuki's party? Because I can't seem to find her name anywhere and I know that she did speak and would like to put the character's name in later chapters.**

****BTW - Today's my birthday! WOO!****


	7. Revelation

****AN: I know it's early, but work is getting crazy again so don't expect any chapters for awhile. I don't know what is going on but I just got a text message from my boss this morning that we need to get things done. Just hope it won't be long.****

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revelation  
**

It is nighttime at the Castle of Melromarc and the party is in full swing. The king congratulates the heroes that have repelled against the Waves of Catastrophe. The Captain of the Knights is telling lies about how he saved the village. Itsuki, Ren, and Motoyatsu are enjoying themselves along with their party members. However, Arthur is just sitting at the window while drinking water while looking out the window along with enjoying the view of the stars.

Raphtalia approaches Arthur while holding a plate of food in her right hand and a cup in another. "Is there something wrong, Arthur?"

Arthur turns his attention towards Raphtalia. "Nah. Just enjoying the night sky. I rather enjoy that than surrounded by all these people."

Both of them look at the crowd and they are enjoying themselves at the party.

"I'm not much of a crowd person." Arthur says to Raphtalia, "I start to throw-up when surrounded by large crowds. Like what happened when I first arrived here."

"Oh I see." But Raphtalia looks at Arthur with a confident smile. "Don't worry." she says, "I'm pretty sure that you will get used to it. After all, you are one of the Four Cardinal Heroes."

While the two are having their conversation, some of the people lured Itsuki and Ren out of the room along with their party members, except Mald. Malty (Myne) then whispers something in Motoyatsu's right ear which causes the spell implanted in Motoyatsu to become activated. Malty then whispers more words into his ear. Once he hears something about Raphtalia's situation, he gets up and approach Arthur.

"Arthur!" Motoyatsu throws a glove at Arthur. "I challenge you to a duel!" Motoyatsu sounds serious when talking to Arthur.

"Huh?" Arthur is confused about what is going on. "What for?"

Motoyatsu then says in a more harsh tone, "Don't play dumb!" He points his spear at Raphtalia, "You have poor Raphtalia your slave!"

Arthur gets offended by such an accusation, "She is not! She's my foster sister! Ask Itsuki, we met before the wave and I introduce her to him and to his party!"

"I'm afraid he is lying" Mald says while being smug. "He purchased her from a slave trader. He admitted it!"

"But Arthur doesn't-" Raphtalia tries to explain but was gagged and tied up by the guards.

"Stop it!" Arthur screams out. But gets surrounded by guards with spears. Arthur looks around and notices that Ren and Itsuki are nowhere to be found along with their party members. '_Shit! It's a set up!_'

The king speaks, "A hero, using a demi-human as his slave? It seems that you are rotten to the core. You have brought dishonor among the heroes before you and the traditions they once held! I order you to accept his challenge!" Luge looks at Raphtalia, "Poor girl. You've been placed under a curse that compels you to defend your master. Don't worry. Once Motoyatsu wins, we shall release you from that curse."

Motoyatsu points his spear at Arthur, "If I win, Raphtalia goes free."

Arthur looks at the ones that set him up with a great amount of anger in his expression, but has no choice.

* * *

Everyone is in some sort of arena where Arthur is in a dark hallway with the door in front of him and surrounded by all those weapons. Unfortunately, he cannot use any of them due to his shield preventing him from using any of them.

Gwen appears behind him looking sorrowful. "I'm...sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It will be alright." Arthur says with a serious tone. "And you are right. I'm done playing. Done pretending something that I'm not."

The door opens with a light shining through. Arthur walks to the arena. The place is full of nobility and aristocrats from probably the entire country with brazers on the columns lighting the place. Motoyatsu is standing on the other side of the arena and is ready to fight. One part of the arena is where the king and his court are watching with Raphtalia tied up and gagged. On another part, the pope of the nations religion is sitting on a seat that looks angelic in appearance with some of this bishops with him.

The man who is acting as referee says, "This duel will take place in the presence of King Melromarc and the Pope, and it is thus legitimate and official." Then he signals for the match to begin. "BEGIN!"

Malty cheers, "Sir Motoyatsu! Best of luck!"

Motoyatsu does a pose while saying, "Tell me, Arthur, in your apocalyptic world, have you heard about the irresistible spear and the immovable shield? Be a man and admit defeat."

Ren and Itsuki along with their party managed to get out of some room where they were and made it to the arena. They look down and see the fight happening below.

"What is going on?" Itsuki asks.

"I thought so." Ren says, "They were setting him up." Ren slams his right fist on the balcony in frustration. "We should've seen this coming. That damn princess has Motoyatsu wrapped around her little finger."

"We have to help him!" Itsuki tries to spring into action, but the guards block their way.

One of the guards say, "Sorry, but no one is allowed to enter the arena while the two battle."

Arthur raises his left arm at Motoyatsu before turning his head and BANG! Something was fired from his sleeve that grazed Motoyatsu's left cheek and nearly hit Malty. Malty looks at part of her hair and notices that a piece of it has been shot off and notices the bullet hole on the wall. Malty freaks out as she falls down.

Motoyatsu looks at Arthur and manages to see a barrel of one of Arthur's guns reflecting light in his sleeve and a string in Arthur's mouth. "A GUN!"

Arthur pulls on the string with his mouth that causes his Silver Anaconda to fire. Motoyatsu tries to move and avoid all of Arthur's .44 magnum rounds.

When Motoyatsu sees his opening, he shouts, "Chaos Spear!" Motoyatsu unleashes a flurry of rapid thrusts full of blue energy that is fired at Arthur.

However, Arthur pulls the ropes of his swords and does his best to deflect all of Motoyatsu's attacks yet some managed to hit his hat off. Leaving a few holes as it falls down. Plus a few manage to strike the buttons off of his duster, revealing his bare chest with no shirt and shows that he has a four pack. Arthur left his shirt hidden in his back pack. Malty sees the opening and manipulates Motoyatsu like a puppet in order to strike down Arthur. Motoyatsu lunges himself at Arthur as he thrust his spear. Everyone gasps at Motoyatsu killing Arthur with Raphtalia looking away. However, something is off. Motoyatsu's spear didn't penetrate the skin.

"What the...?" Motoyatsu is surprised and confused on why his spear couldn't pierce Arthur's skin.

"You know," Arthur speaks, "I'm done pretending something that I'm not."

Arthur removes his brown wig to reveal his ghastly white hair much to everyone's surprise. Then Arthur removed his contact lenses from his eyes while looking down. The lenses fall into his hands to reveal that they are colored contact lenses with fake pupils and crushed them in his hands. Arthur then looks up at Motoyatsu to reveal that he has emerald green eyes and his pupils are slit, cat-like pupils that are full of fury.

"What in the world?" Itsuki says.

Ren states, "Arthur isn't human?"

Motoyatsu asks with a disturbed look on his face, "What are you?!"

"I'm a mutant." Arthur says before grinning. "A genetically enhanced human meant to survive in a post-apocalyptic world. Thanks to my mother, who was a brilliant geneticist!" He then grabs Motoyatsu's spear and tossed him aside with a great amount of strength.

Before Motoyatsu touches the ground, Arthur use |Shield Prison| to have Motoyatsu trapped in a ball of metal plate and chains. Arthur runs up to the metal ball, grabs one of the chains, and starts throwing the ball around which causes Motoyatsu to become disorientated. The audience murmur about the Shield Hero winning which is absurd. After Arthur throws the ball, the |Shield Prison| skin dissipates and shows the dazed Spear Hero trying to get up. Yet Arthur pulls out some rusty, old shurikens from his pockets and aims them at Motoyatsu. Since using shurikens are a Legendary Weapon Rule Violation, Arthur can launch them from his hands in a similar matter to firing bullets.

Motoyatsu snaps out of it and ducks down when he sees the shurikens being fired at him. Arthur then runs up to try and take on Motoyatsu while he's down, but a gust of wind blows at him that causes him to be blown away. While in the air, Arthur sees Malty casting a spell that caused him to be launch into the air.

'_Of course._' he thinks to himself and not surprised. '_That bitch just have to have her way._'

Yet Arthur lands on his feet. However, Motoyatsu tries to strike him down but Arthur manages to block it. Motoyatsu then swipes the hidden guns in Arthur's sleeves which causes them to fall out once they are cut from the duster's sleeve.

Then Arthur has his shield switch to [Two-Headed Black Dog Shield] and use |Dog Bite| on Motoyatsu. Arthur says, "Fetch!"

Two heads of the black dog appear from Arthur's shield and attack Motoyatsu. Correction, they try to yank his spear.

Motoyatsu struggles against the two dog heads as he yells, "LET GO, YOU MANGY MONGRELS! LET GO! GET OFF OF ME!"

Arthur runs up as Motoyatsu is distracted. What happens next is that Arthur slides underneath and punches Motoyatsu right in the crotch before |Dog Bite| wears off. Arthur gets back up as he tries to slash Motoyatsu with one of his swords. However, Malty interferes again as she secretly singe the ropes off the grips of the katanas. Motoyatsu then punches Arthur in the gut with a gust of wind from Malty's wind spell sending Arthur flying. Arthur manages to land on his feet again. But Motoyatsu comes charging at Arthur (despite being in pain) and continues to attack Arthur.

While blocking, Arthur thinks to himself, '_I cannot let this happen! I don't want to lose my family again!_' He starts to think about the people who are responsible for the predicament he is in. Those are the king, the bitchy princess, Mald, and even the pope. '_They're all must pay for this! I will kill them!_'

Arthur then starts to remember something. Something from his past that he did. He starts to remember images of fires under the night sky, wooden houses being burnt with bodies of humans and mutants littered all over some sort of bandit camp, and the sound of screams fill the air with the sound of crackling, burning wood and chirping crickets.

'_Kill them..._' Arthur thinks to himself with a menacing voice with images of all the men, women and children he has slaughtered at the bandit camp with a memory of his family's dead bodies in some sort of meat locker. '_Kill. Kill them all. Kill them. Kill them. Kill, kill, kill, kill. Kill them all. Kill them! Kill them!_' His inner voice is starting to get louder and more psychotic by the minute with every flash of his killings appear in his mind. '_Kill! Kill, kill, kill, KILL, KILL, KILL! Make them suffer! MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER! THEY WILL PAY! MAKE THEM ALL PAY! KILL THEM! KILL THEM! **KILL THEM AAAAALLLL!**_'

Yet Gwen's voice in his head started to yell, "**STOOOOOOPPP!**"

Then all of a sudden, time stopped.

* * *

What happens next is that Arthur appears somewhere dark with a light shining down on him.

He looks around and is confuse as he says, "Where am I?" He looks around until he sees a message that appears in front of him.

The message reads: 'D0 yOU hAt3 3v3ryThINg?'

Arthur looks down and says, "No." He clenches his fists tightly, "If I say that I do, I will admit my defeat. If I say that I hate everything, that means I hate the people that help me and actually appreciate me. Erhard. The medicine shop owner. All those people at the Village of Lute." He clenches his fists tighter so that blood drips from his fingers. Arthur also shed tears because of what he remembers. "I have lost almost everything back in my old world. My mother. My father. And my older sister. I almost lost my humanity. I don't want to lose it again." Arthur raises his head, "Here in this world, I almost regained a sister. But now, people are trying to take that away from me again. So please, how am I supposed to protect her without loosing my humanity again?! I don't want to lose my sanity all over again and become a psychotic bandit killer anymore!"

After his plea, someone or something laughs. It sounds like a woman and a man's voice laughing in unison.

Arthur looks around all frightened as he says, "Whose there?!"

"I am a god." the two voices say in perfect unison. "You're god. The only god that is listening right now."

Arthur tries to put on a brave face while saying, "Sorry, but mom told me that the only thing gods do is bring misery, death, pain and destruction to people's lives. But hey, everyone needs something to believe in."

A pair of glowing purple eyes appear behind him and move about to stay out of his view. "Says the child who brought misery, pain, death and destruction to bandits."

"Touche."

"But listen, Arthur van Buren, I would like to make a deal with you."

Arthur looks around to see where the voices are coming from. "What sort of deal? Like my soul or something?"

"Oh no, no, no. You see, I have been trapped here in this dark place for a long time because I defy a god that is causing the Waves. As for my punishment, my physical form was destroyed and only my spirit remain. As for the deal, I will grant you the power to protect those that you care about. The power to save those that you care about. In exchange, I get to inhabit your shield."

"But who are you, really?"

Before his question is to be answer, illusions of his data pods appear floating in the air.

Arthur looks around and notices the familiar objects, "My data pods?"

"Yes. These pods are the reason why I'm here. Something about these things are not magical yet I sense something great within. But in order to unlock them, you must place your Linker in your shield."

Arthur looks at his Linker, "My Linker?"

"Yes. It is the key to unlock all these pods in order to use everything that is inside them. Plus it can override the rules of your shield. Which means you can use all your weapons again." Then the pods disappear.

Arthur takes a deep breath through his nose while thinking about his situation. "Alright. Deal. But can I have your name?"

"But of course, child."

The message in front of Arthur gets shattered by the appearance of a flame that has a dark golden color. The flame gets bigger as it takes on a more human-like form yet has purple eyes and mouth along with wings made of white and black flames, razor-sharp teeth, claw-like hands; short, wavy locks; black horns, and a white halo. This for completely scares Arthur with some of the animal DNA inside him instinctively telling him to run as the figure is huge, imposing, and frightening. Scaring him right down to his core with his animal DNA keep on screaming at him to run. Arthur can barely say anything, let alone scream as he just stood there shaking like a frighten animal. Not to mention having a hard time breathing.

The figure speaks, "I am, Lord Qui Custodit Te In Libra Autem Omnes Rerum! Ruler of the Nephalem! Keeper of Balance! One of the Disciples of the Creator! But please, call me Nephalem!"

Arthur is then surrounded by dark golden flames as he screams in terror. While in the flames, something is added to Arthur's mutated DNA and turns his green DNA into the same color as the flames. While that is happening, the green orb on his shield changes to the color of grey.

* * *

Back in the real world, time resumed as Motoyatsu backing off along with Arthur.

Motoyatsu does a pose with his spear as he says, "Now, Arthur. Are you ready to admit defe-"

Motoyatsu stops as he sees Nephalem taking form, grinning at him. Something inside Motoyatsu is shaken to the core as he stands there all frighten. He says to himself, "What the hell...is that?" His hands are shaking along with his knees as he sees Nephalem.

Ren and Itsuki can see it too and are just as scared. Ren's hand couldn't stop shaking as his facial expression is that of complete terror.

Itsuki looks and Ren and asks in a terrified state, "Hey? Is that thing real?"

No one else can see it except for the heroes. The only thing that they noticed is that Arthur is surrounded by a vortex of air that is completely chilly. Almost as if it has become winter. What else is happening is that white lighting started to flash in the sky followed by sounds of thunder.

"No way." Arthur says. "I am not giving up!" Arthur forcefully rips the Linker on his left arm and puts it into his shield.

* * *

**All Shield Series Unlocked**

**New Series Unlocked**

**Unidentified Series Unlocked**

**Weapon Violation Rule Overwritten**

* * *

Motoyatsu just stands there completely terrified as he can completely see the gigantic spirit of Nephalem over Arthur as Arthur's irises flash purple from the last lightning strike while looking pissed. Plus the first opening of Black Clover starts to play from his shield.

Motoyatsu snaps out of it and points his spear at Arthur. "Lightning Spear!"

A bolt of lighting is shot out from Motoyatsu's spear and fires at Arthur. But Arthur blocks it with his shield. Yet the lighting didn't disappear. It is shot back at Motoyatsu and electrocutes him.

Motoyatsu is on his knees as he shouts, "How the hell did you-?" but then sees why.

Arthur's shield has taken on the form a black, five-leaf clover with a grey gem in the center. This was a shock to everyone watching as they have never seen such a shield. Then all of Arthur's weapons started to levitate and get absorbed into the shield. Arthur then pulls out the Demon-Slayer Sword from the grey jewel which is a bigger surprise. Motoyatsu gets back up as Arthur runs towards him.

* * *

**Unique Skill Activated: Super Speed**

* * *

Arthur's speed has increased to the point where he leaves after images of himself as he runs at very fast speeds. Just like Asta and his battle against Vetto, he moves around at blinding speeds as he slashes Motoyatsu. He cuts Motoyatsu's left leg, cleave off Motoyatsu's right pauldron, and keeps on cutting him.

'_What the hell is going on?!_' Malty thinks as she watches the battle. '_That brat is moving so fast that I can't keep up!_' She smirks and raises her right arm, '_No matter. All I have to do is slow him down with-_' Malty then gets struck by lighting from the sky and gets electrocuted with a black, five-leaf clover on her right hand. But she tries to cast the spell anyway yet blood started to gush out from the clover on her hand with Malty screaming in agony.

Motoyatsu is helpless as Arthur keeps cutting him and unable to help the brainwashing bitch of a princess. All he can do is try to block as many of Arthur's attacks, just barely.

Arthur stops as he takes a swing at Motoyatsu, who is about to block.

"**HEY, FUCK BOY!**" Arthur yells, "**THIS IS WHERE YOU LOSE!**"

Arthur swings down with all his might but Motoyatsu successfully blocked it but ended-up having his femurs, radius and ulnas get broken while leaving a large crater on the floor from the force of the impact. Motoyatsu screams in agony from his broken bones.

Arthur swings on his left side with his sword with only the blunt end as he says, "**OH SHUT UP, YOU BIG BABY!**" right into Motoyatu's face and sends Motoyatsu flying with a single swing right at Malty. Leaving a hole in the wall as Motoyatsu crashed into her and right through the wall.

Everyone in the arena are completely surprise on how Arthur manages to overcome the Spear Hero. They have no idea on how he did it, but he did it.

The referee says, "The match is over! The winner is, Arthur van Buren! The Shield Hero!"

The king clutches onto the arms of his chair as he thinks angrily, '_HOW!? HOW DID THE DEVIL OF THE SHIELD DEFEAT THE SPEAR HERO?! HE MUST HAVE CHEATED!_'

One of the mages that serve the king says, "Your majesty? The demi-human doesn't have a slave crest. I've checked."

"**WHAT?!**" the king angrily yells at the mage.

Raphtalia, who manage to hide a knife, breaks free and runs down to Arthur. "ARTHUR!" she screamed out while running down after removing her gag. She runs down the stairs, hops over the balcony, and embraces Arthur as Arthur's sword disappears and the shield revert back to a [Small Shield].

Over where the pope is, his bishop whispers something in his ear about something important. Not sure what it is, but it cannot be good.

Arthur holds Raphtalia tight as he begins to cry. "Raphtalia." he says between sobs, "I was scared that I would lose my family again. I lost them. They are all gone." He squeezers a little tighter to make sure he never lose her again.

Both of them kneel down to the floor of the arena as Raphtalia started to mature to a beautiful, young, teenage lass.

Arthur looks at her and asks, "Is that really you, Raphtalia?" He is taken by surprise that Raphtalia has aged rapidly again.

"Yes." she nods. "It's still me. True, my mind is still that of a child and I cry at the drop of a hat. But I am still your sword and I will follow you to hell and back. I'm also your sister. Raphtalia van Buren."

Arthur gives Raphtalia a big hug and cries some more. Once they did, everyone in the arena left. Some of them were surprised that Arthur manages to defeat Motoyatsu. Some say that he cheated. Others say that he must have unlocked the shield's potential somehow. No matter what, the king left along with his court in a rage and tells some of his servants to pick-up Malty and have her taken to the castle's infirmary.

Itsuki and Ren are down on the arena floor and look at such a site as everyone leaves as they see both Arthur and Raphtalia still hugging each other tightly. Itsuki sniffles a little.

Ren asks Itsuki, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Itsuki replies. "Just that something like this makes me miss my folks."

"OOOOOWWW!" Motoyatsu is awake and in pain.

"And that moment is ruined." Ren says.

"UM, CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE ON WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OR WHY AM I IN PAIN?! PLEASE?! I'M BLEEDING ALL OVER! AND...WHY AM I ON TOP OF MYNE?! HELLO?! CAN I GET SOME HELP, PLEASE?!"

Ren sighs as he walks towards the hole. "Come on. That idiot needs help."

Itsuki says while following Ren, "Although I wonder. If he lost his family, what about his older sister?"

"I don't know. Probably a ghost that only exist in his head. I would make an imaginary friend that looks like a family member too if a lot of horrible things happened to me."

"But what was that...thing? Was that a spirit of some sort? And what about that shield and sword? I remember that sword from Black Clover and his shield even took on the form of a black clover. Does his world have Black Clover, too?"

"Well ask Arthur when we get the chance. Right now, let the poor guy sleep. He earned it."

Over where Raphtalia and Arthur are at, Gwen is also there giving them a hug as Arthur falls asleep.

'_Oh Arthur._' Gwen thinks to herself and smiles with her eyes close. '_Looks like you have a new life now. Here in this world, the world of The Rising of the Shield Hero. But still though._' She starts to remember the old lady that handed Arthur the book while opening her eyes. '_Who was that woman? Is that woman a mutant? Or is she something else? Either way, maybe I should tell him the truth. Just hope he remembers the anime deep in that noggin of his._'

While asleep, Arthur dreams of his past.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wish I can do more for the fight but my time is limited. Now for some Q&A.**

**dovah117: No, he is not a descendant of Virgil from Devil May Cry. More about Arthur in the next chapter on his past.**

**JGResidentEvil: I think that is more of a 'meh'. I got something worse in mind for that fucking bitch.**

**OverSeer Daymond Sanctum: No, I was referring to the woman with blonde hair in Itsuki's party. I already know about Rishia, Mald and Welst. There is one character name Rojeel yet I think that character is the other guy in armor in Itsuki's party. Still don't have any info on the blonde woman. Plus Rishia has green hair.  
**

**Axe Hero: Well...you have seen Afro Samurai with the character, Ninja Ninja, right? Read about what he is and draw your own conclusion from that. But here's a hit: Tulpa.**

**Now for some trivia!**

**Qui custodit te in Libra autem omnes Rerum means "Thee Who Keeps the Balance of All Things" in Latin.**

**Lastly, I made a poll for some ideas I made for another story. Don't worry, you still get this story. The new one will be up when this story will be done or on hiatus (depending on when the second season of The Rising of the Shield Hero will come out). Or will be once a month. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Later!  
**


	8. The Terror of the Rockys

**Chapter 8: The Terror of the Rockys  
**

Where we last left off, Arthur has defeated the brainwashed Motoyatsu and Raphtalia has matured. After the duel, Arthur falls asleep on Raphtalia's lap and dreams of his past.

* * *

**van Buren Shelter, 2045**

In one part of the old van Buren Shelter in the Rocky Mountains, Arthur is bedroom with his mother sitting next to him while he is ready to fall asleep. His mother, Maria van Buren, is a tanned skin woman that is half Hispanic and half Japanese ancestry and was once a brilliant biologist before the apocalypse. She has black hair and hazel eyes while wearing her linen blue pajamas.

"Listen very carefully, Arthur." Maria says to her son. "Pretty soon, you will get some more 'special enhancements' on your eighth birthday. Soon, you and your sister will be able to survive in the new world and will be able to save people."

Little Arthur asks with a smile on his face, "Like superheroes?"

Maria chuckles a little. "Yes, like superheroes. Once we get things ready and when you're old enough, you will be able to help everyone that needs saving. Plus when you turn twelve, you get to have the Spider-man gene like your sister is gonna have."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Woods near the van Buren Shelter, 2049**

It was a clear day up in the Rocky Mountains at that time. Arthur decided to go out into the woods and gather a few twigs, sticks, and any fallen branches that can be used to kindle firewood or make into charcoal. He was only 10-years-old when doing this little chore and was happy. However, when he was coming back, he notice a lot of smoke is happening at the encampment. Arthur drops everything and sprinted straight towards the smoke. He runs and runs until he comes the encampment his family has built and it is completely and totally trashed. The cabin is burning to the ground, the solar blade windmills wrecked and set a blaze, and the farms have been pillaged with all the crops stolen. Luckily, the shelter itself is intact. Arthur try to find clues on what happened until he found a set of tire tracks. Multiple tire tracks. Arthur follows the tracks and noticed the tracks are heading east.

And so, despite haven't been fully trained on how to drive, he takes The Pendragon and flies off. He takes a 'tracker' with him because he and his sister were given special tracking devices implanted on their heads in order to ensure that he and his sister won't disappear. But the most difficulty for Arthur at that time is, 'How the hell do you pilot this thing?'

* * *

**Nighttime - Near the Bandit Camp**

Arthur manages to fly close to a bandit camp due southeast. It was a difficult flight but managed to reach the pedals by strapping some bricks to his feet. Arthur gets down on the ground and crawls his way through the bushes. He stealthly crawls on his belly closer and closer to the bandit camp and it looks pretty shabby. The place has crappy defenses with crudely placed log walls being held together by barbed wire, a watch tower made of cars that are just piled on top of each other; some rickety sheds and huts that are made of planks, metal sheets, a few car parts, and whatever the hell people can find that are use as houses. There is a garage made of boulders that are just stacked together with some rotting pallets, metal sheets, and a few logs. There is also a moat that goes around the bandit settlement that have some corpses in it rather than water. But Arthur slowly approach the settlement while disguised as a bush.

One of the lookouts in the tower (a badger mutant) looks at the bush and thought he saw something. "Has that bush always been there?" he asks.

A female human bandit says while cleaning her varmint rifle, "Just your imagination."

The badger lookout look away and Arthur continues to sneak in. While the guards aren't looking, Arthur carefully climbs down the moat which is at least 25 feet deep. When he climbed down, he came across a disturbing discovery while down there with a lighter. Despite the horrible smell, he saw something that has terrified him for life. What he see is the mangled and chopped up corpses of his family. His mother, father, and sister are reduced to pieces in a gory display. Arthur is so terrified that he dropped his lighter and unable to scream. The sight is so horrific that he is unable to scream while he drops to his knees with his hands on his head while completely scared out of his mind. So frighten to the point that his hair turn white because of the Marie Antoinette Syndrome.

After he's done being terrified, he is filled with rage as he slams his left fist into the ground.

'_They will pay._' Arthur angrily thinks to himself. '_They will all pay! Mother says that sis and I are gonna save everyone, but this world isn't worth saving! These people are no better than the monsters that plague this world. And they. Will! PAY!_' Arthur's eyes start to become more like that of a cat while filled with anger and hatred towards the bandits with some tears streaming down his face.

Back on the lookout tower, the woman bandit finishes cleaning her varmint rifle and reattach the scope. "There. Now that's a good clean gun." She looks over at the badger, "Say, I have been thinking..." But the badger bandit is no longer there. "Roger?" She looks around and couldn't find him. "Roger?" She then looks down from the tower, "Did you sneak off to get more be-" SHANK!

A rusty, old harpoon was fired at the woman's forehead and falls off dead. Arthur then starts looting the dead bandits for any weapons he can use. He looted the varmint rifle, two fragmentation grenades, a few bullets, a silencer, and Smith & Wesson 9mm pistol. Arthur then sneaks up on a lizard mutant and stabs it with a rusty machete that he found right through the skull. Then proceeds to raid an underground armory after killing a few of the guards with the silenced 9mm. He took a flamethrower, some rope, a few knives, and even found some napalm grenades.

One of the lizard mutant's kids started to show-up in the armory while saying, "Daddy? Are you here?"

Arthur hides from the child's line of sight as the child comes down. Once the child reached the bottom step, he shot the child with the same pistol. The child falls down dead with Arthur having no remorse or guilt when he left the armory. To him, they are _all _guilty of killing his parents no matter their age, gender, human or mutant. Arthur is full of rage and hatred to the point that he doesn't care about anything but to kill all the bandits. What happen next is that he butcher all the bandits and their families before setting their settlement a blaze. Then he comes across the bandit leader, a human with a blood-dyed mohawk, as Arthur cripple the leader's legs and arms. That and cut off the guy's eyelids.

"Why?!" the bandit leader cried out. "Why are you doing this?!"

Arthur grabs the leader's mohawk and drags him towards the hut where the leader's family is hiding. Arthur kicks down the door where a frighten woman is along with three children.

"What are you doing!?" the bandit leader starts to show fear.

"Payback." Arthur answers. Arthur points his new 9mm gun at one of the children and kills them with a single headshot.

The woman screamed but Arthur kills all four of them right in front of the bandit leader. The bandit leader is completely horrified of what happened to his family.

"You want to know why I am doing this." Arthur says while giving the bandit leader a menacing glare. "Because you took everything from me. So how does it feel to have all that you love taken from you?"

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yes. You killed my family earlier today and took everything. Now you know what it feels like to have everything you love taken from you." Arthur then gives a menacing grin, "So tell me, what's it like to have everything you love taken?"

The bandit leader starts to shed tears in realization of everything that has happen. "Then...kill me."

Arthur drags the leader out of the house before using a napalm grenade to burn the house. Then drops the bandit leader on the ground.

The bandit leader cries, "Just kill me! It is my punishment for not killing you!"

"But I'm not the one who is gonna kill you." Arthur points his finger to the left, "It's theirs."

The bandit leader turn his head and sees a horde of cannighouls slowly approaching him. Arthur then walks away, leaving the bandit leader to his fate. With the leader about to be eaten, he pleaded for his life as the cannighouls started munching on the guy.

The leader cried out, "**CHOKE ON THEM! CHOKE ON THEEEEMM!**" Just like the Captain Rhodes from Day of the Dead 1985 film.

But Arthur just walks away.

* * *

**Yellowstone National Park, 2050**

A year has past since Arthur discovered his bloodlust. From then on, he continued to wipe-out every bandit clan or tribe that he can find and tore them all to pieces down to the last child and use their corpses as scarecrows as warnings to all bandits that are close to his home. Stories about a white, humanoid monster that have been killing bandits spread like wildfire among all the other bandits and raiders. But Arthur wasn't satisfied with just defending his home. His bloodlust had led him to what remains of Yellowstone National Park. Once it was a national park that was full of trees that are set a blaze in order for the soil to become fertile. The place was a tourist attraction with boiling hot springs, geysers, and wild American bisons. Unfortunately, after the apocalypse, the place is now a volcanic wasteland with geothermal activity reach a fever pitch with a few volcanoes spewing lava from the underground magma chamber. The place is covered in sulfur and obsidian badlands, boiling hot springs that can kill anything within seconds, sulfuric gases that poison many areas of the land, and the heat from all this prevents trees and plants from growing. Whatever was left of the great Yellowstone Forest is now reduced to deadwood and kindling. Even some of the animals have mutated in order to withstand such a horrible place.

However, there are a few bandits that manage to live in this death trap and they are Arthur's new targets.

Yet deep below in an underground cavern, Arthur is chained-up with his hands cuffed and left to hang from the ceiling with only a pair of torn-up jeans that are reduced to shorts. Despite being immune to all form of sharp objects due to his mutated skin, he was not immune to searing hot metal touching his skin. Arthur has a few burn marks on his back from hot pokers during his torture for the past three days while left alone in a dark, cavernous room with the only light coming from the other side of the bars of his cell from a brazer that has hot metal pokers at the ready.

On this day, a woman dressed in leather wrappings and wearing a makeshift gas mask that covers her face. The woman appears to be human in shape but hard to tell if she is human or mutant. She opens the cell door and approach Arthur. "You're a tough one, aren't ya." the woman speaks in a half-crazed tone of voice. "Comin' round here and try to kill us all."

She take a closer look at Arthur, who looks like he is asleep.

"Hey, ya wouldn't have to be the Rocky Mountain Terror, are ya?" The woman then lifts his head to get a better look. "Ya do appear white enough. Not to mention have harden skin. But ya're not a wendigo because those things eat humans. Ya don't seem to." She turns around to face a table full of torture tools that look bent out of shape. She approach the table to see what she can use while inspecting them. "Burnin' is nice, but gets a bit borin' if you know what am sayin?" The mad woman turn around to see her victim, but Arthur has disappeared. "What the-?"

Arthur snuck up behind her and twist her head off. Then he proceeds to rip out her spine before grabbing the keys in her pocket to get his chains off. What happens next is that he use the broken tools as his weapons as he proceeds to kill all the bandits in the area. While there, he manage to get himself a gas mask that he later use. But the main reason he came to this hell is because of the sulfur. Sulfur is one of the three key ingredients in order to make gunpowder along with charcoal and potassium nitrate. In order to get nitrate, he also need sulfuric acid and lime (saltpeter). Luckily, he has plenty of lime back at the mountains. With all that in hand, he is able to make his own ammunition and explosives. He learned all that from his mother, a few books, and some tips from the anime, Dr. Stone.

* * *

**Rocky Mountains, Same Year**

Arthur continues his bloody rampage and man slaughter towards all bandits. While doing so, he came across another bandit settlement that seem to have a more Japanese look to it with the bandits wearing samurai armor and traditional Japanese clothing. But these clothes are worn and have a lot of patches on them. There are heads of their victims on pikes all across the cobblestone wall with their corpses used to decorate the wall as well in order to keep people out. There is a reason why he came to the Ronin Bandit Tribe settlement. Last year, his father had two katanas that he had on him at all times. The first katana was a gift from the United States Air Force base in Okinawa while the other was a souvenir and both are taken and sold to the Ronin for some ammo. However, Arthur has a plan.

Later in the afternoon, one of the human guards noticed something while patrolling the walls. He sees a small box full of un-open sodas just sitting in the middle of the road. The guard looks confused with a box of sodas just sitting there.

"What's wrong?" one of the other guards asks.

"There's a box of sodas just sitting there. Did anyone leave that behind?"

The other guard looked over and sees the box. "Not sure. There wasn't any raids today." He is just as unsure as the guard that spotted it. "But we should check to see if they are legit. That, and I'm kinda parch."

"We should get those to the bo-, I mean, shogun as soon as we can though. He would have our heads if we don't offer some of those to him."

Four of the guards went to the gate to open it and approach the box with caution. One of them use a makeshift spear which is a broomstick with a knife attach to it to see if there are any traps. So far, there isn't any as such as the spear guard can find while the other three look around to see if there is anyone skulking about. However, Arthur manages to sneak in in broad daylight via a grappling hook made of the blades of hedgers. He climb the way up to the wall and quickly removes the grappling hook before anyone notices.

Inside the settlement's walls, there are actually decent houses that are similar to the Japanese houses during the Sengoku Period yet given a bandit make-over. Many of the citizens are force to work themselves to death under their samurai overlords that oversee all of the operations from blacksmithing to carpenting to mining rocks in a cave. There are some degree of farming here as well with rice being the main source of grain. However, there is a lack of manpower in order to maintain everything in this settlement. So in order to do that, they capture anyone that they come across and take everything from their raids. Everyone is force to wear Japanese clothing from the Sengoku Period as well along with some hairstyles from that period. Here in this settlement, there is an oligarchy. The ones in the top are the raiders themselves that watch anime and keep the manga and technology all to themselves. Everyone else below is stuck doing all the work in miserable conditions using only hand tools along with no access to any form of technology.

Arthur scales the walls and stays on the rooftops in order to stay out of sight along with hiding under some of these homes since these are traditional Japanese homes (shabby as they are), they have those areas under the houses where people can crawl in and out of. (Which I don't know what it is actually call. Is it a Neda or Dodai-ishi?) Anyway, Arthur continues to follow the guards carrying the box of sodas all the way up towards a smaller version of a Japanese castle that is still under construction. There are more guards here and Arthur notice that there ninjas crawling all over the place. Still, he manage to get in while avoid detection. The guards with the sodas made their way to the throne room, which is almost an exact replica to the one in Osaka Castle with many katanas that are used as decorations or trophies. On the throne is someone that looks similar to the Kitsune yokai from many animes with human-like feature but has ears and tails (three of them) of a fox yet is behind a white curtain that people can see the silhouette of this so-called shogun.

"My lady," one of the guards gives a polite tone, "we found this box of sodas just outside the gate. It might be a peace offering or something that may have been dropped."

The shogun speaks in a gentle yet authoritative tone of voice, "Oh really? Is there any Pepsi or Dr. Pepper among them?"

The guard look down to see if there is any. "It appears that there is one of each. There is even Hawaiian Punch."

Arthur is hiding under the window of the throne room and awaits for his little 'surprise'.

"Now that is peculiar." the fox shogun is suspicious. "Have they been tampered with?"

The guard place the box down and does a thorough inspection and doesn't seem to have any markings, holes or any other signs of tampering. "No, they look legit."

The shogun raises her hand, "I would like to have the Pepsi, please?"

"Yes ma'am!" Like a good soldier following orders, the guard goes behind the curtain and gives her the soda.

But once she opens it...**BOOM!** This was the first successful test of Arthur's soda bombs. The window where Arthur was hiding was blasted away and some of the wooden structuring is caught on fire. Alarms have been rung throughout the settlement as smoke can clearly be seen from the...'commoner' area. Some of the guards in the room were blown away from the force of the explosion as Arthur springs into action as he takes back his father's swords from the wall. Some of the guards started to get back up when they finish processing what has happen. Arthur takes the katanas and slice down all the guards that are starting to get back up. Arthur can hear a bunch of guards running down the halls. Arthur takes some of the soda bombs and toss one of them that is halfway open like a grenade. Some of the guards come bursting in before the grenade explodes.

With some of the guards out of the way, Arthur lunges at some of the survivors and continues his bloodsheding terror against the bandits. He spins, slices, and eliminate anyone that gets in his path. Even use some of the soda bombs to reduce the number of guards. Arthur rampage through all the guards and ninjas throughout the incomplete palace while using up all of his soda bombs to punch through all the large number of troops in his way. All the 'servants' manage to break free from all the chaos and confusion.

Outside the castle, with many troops heading towards the castle, the so-called, commoners, started to rebel en masse as they use makeshift weapons to fight against their oppressors. They raided the warehouses that have all the technology and anime that there is along with some guns, bullets, gunpowder, chemical weapons, and even manage to get their hands on a tractor with a plow attach to it.

Back in the castle Arthur is now in a heated battle against a mutated creature that they have as a guard dog. It is a mutated version of a gila monster that is over 30 feet long with spikes on its back and horns on its head as well as its fatty tail covered in armor. Its claws are sharp, its mouth is full of sharp teeth with a strong jaw like an alligator, a long tongue covered in venomous drool, radioactive blood and even have the ability to shoot flammable poison like a cobra. This monster is a Gila Dragon. One of the most fearsome predators in the new apocalyptic world. Despite that, Arthur is ready to fight with all his might against such a beast. The monster spits its venom at Arthur yet Arthur charges at it while avoiding all the poisonous spit aiming right at him. Despite being chained, the monster tries to attack Arthur with a swing of its tail. Yet Arthur manages to dodge it by jumping from wall to wall before slicing the thing. Arthur cleans the blood off his weapon by swinging his sword as the radioactive blood is splattered onto the ground. The head of the Gila Dragon didn't fall until Arthur sheath his swords like a badass samurai looking guy does in those movies and video games.

Arthur leaves the burning, incomplete castle through the front gate and is greeted with the people who are now free of their oppressive overlords. The people were shock to find that their liberator and savior is an eleven-year-old with cold and menacing emerald eyes with burnt marks on his body and hair white as a ghost. Some people think that he is the 'Terror of the Rocky's' that they heard so much about. Either way, the people thank him for freeing them.

'_Thank you?_' Arthur thinks to himself after hearing the people thanking him. '_Everyone here is...thanking me?_' Arthur is unable to process such things like gratitude. Before everyone celebrated, he disappear from sight.

* * *

**van Buren Shelter, Sometime Later...**

Somewhere in the woods close to his home, Arthur is walking down a dirt path that leads towards three marked graves. Arthur is full of sorrow as he kneels down.

"Hey everyone." Arthur says to the graves. "I'm home. Sorry it's been awhile. Things...have become complicated. For over a year now, I have been...taking care of some problems. It's complicated. But I did some good. A few less worries about people killing each other and...people actually thank me." Arthur takes a deep inhale and exhale through his nostrils. "Well...this whole time that I have been angry and lost control. So I took it out on every bandit that there is and...things got complicated." Arthur sniffles a little. "Look. I did some bad things with my anger and couldn't control it. I just didn't know what to do with that anger and let out all my frustration out on all the bandits that come across my path. Thinking that this world isn't worth saving. But after what happened when I got dad's swords back, people thank me." Arthur has his head down as he grit his teeth and about ready to cry. "And now...I don't know what to do. I just...can't...process these feelings. Please. Help me. I don't know what to do. I wish you are here right now. Please? What am I supposed to do?"

As Arthur is about to burst into tears, a hand is placed on his left shoulder. Arthur looked up to his left and sees a very familiar figure through his somewhat blurry vision caused by his tears. It is Gwen, his older sister.

"Gwen?" Arthur's expression went from sorrowful to surprise when he sees his sister. "Is that you?"

Gwen smiles at him, "Not really. But I am here for you now. I'm gonna help you deal with all of your emotions and help you cope with everything that you are experiencing." Gwen gets down on her knees and gives Arthur a hug.

Arthur starts to cry as he hugs his imaginary sister who is acting as a coping mechanism for him.

* * *

**A few days later...**

In the shelter, Arthur is all dressed-up in his cowboy outfit along with wearing a brown toupee and colored contact lenses. He walks towards the living room where Gwen is sitting on the couch.

He shows-off his cowboy outfit, "How do I look?"

"Cowboys? Seriously?" Gwen isn't impressed.

"Oh come on! This is loosely based on the Red Dead Redemption games and I like those games. Plus this is technically the new Wild West now so, why not?"

Gwen gives a disapproval sigh but goes along. "Alright. You do have some good points there, but still."

"Shall we be off." Arthur is eager and raring to go. "We got more bandits to put down, people that needs saving, and some of mankind's knowledge that needs to be save." Arthur shows his invention on his arm.

"What's that?"

"This is a Linker. With this device, I can store any number of information from any computer device and are stored..." he pulls out a pod-shaped device from his pocket, "on this. This is a datapod. So that way we can store all information on these things and store them in the computer." He puts his datapod away and is heading out. "Now come on! We got a world that needs help. This new world is worth saving...mostly."

* * *

**Present Day, In Another World**

The sun rises in the horizon over Melromarc with Arthur still sleeping on Raphtalia's lap. Yet Arthur slowly start to wake-up and takes a good look around until he sees Raphtalia's face.

"Oh..." he speaks in a groggy voice, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Arthur. Sleep well?"

"I think I did. But what about you?"

"I'm fine." Raphtalia pets Arthur's head. "In fact, I feel great."

Both of them are on the castle walls a little later as they talk with Gwen watching them. Arthur looks at Raphtalia and still finds it hard to believe that the little raccoon girl is all grown up.

"Hey, Raphtalia?" Arthur speaks to Raphtalia.

"Yes?"

"Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me. I may have a grown-up body but my mind is still that of a child."

Gwen says to Arthur, "I thought I already told ya?"

Arthur says to Raphtalia, "But you look like you could be my older sister."

Raphtalia blushes a little, "Really?"

"I'm right here!" Gwen angrily points out.

"Oh here!" Raphtalia gives Arthur a sandwich. "I threw this together from some of the leftovers from the castle's kitchen."

Gwen is holding one of the sandwiches, "Yeah, they're good."

Arthur accepts the sandwich and takes a bite out of it. Once he's done chewing and swallowing, he says, "This is actually tasty."

Raphtalia appreciates that, "I'm glad to hear it."

But Arthur starts to look serious while looking at Raphtalia. "Hey, Raphtalia. There is something I would like to discuss."

"Hmm?"

"I would like to tell you everything about me. My whole life, the world that I'm from, everything. I'm done hiding secrets. But no matter what you hear, will you promise me that you'll still be my sister?"

Raphtalia smiles at Arthur, "But of course. I promise no matter what it is that you have to say, I will still be your little sister. That and I did promise to be your sword."

Gwen says to Arthur, "By the way, I have something to tell you once you are done. It's about this world and my theories about that old woman that gave us the book."

Arthur smiles after hearing that Raphtalia will stay by his side and sigh in relief. But he is also interested in hearing what Gwen has to say. "Very well. Let's start from the beginning."

* * *

**AN: I GOT IMPORTANT NEEEEEEWWWSS! It has been confirmed that there is gonna be a season 2 & 3 of The Rising of the Shield Hero! I don't know when is season 2 but it is in production right now!**

**Also I do apologize for being late because things have been crazy at work due to a computer glitch and we had to do some files again before the due date. Plus with the holidays coming up, expect new chapters to appear slowly overtime due to work. Also the polls are still up with two in a tie and two with no votes. But here is some idea on what these stories are along with the titles.**

**Sword Art Online: Holy Grail Wars - SAO x Fate - A new VRMMO Game has appeared on the dark web that sends out invitation to have players participate in a tournament to have their deepest desires granted called, The Holy Grail Wars. When the tournament starts, the participants disappear from reality with six out of seven of them reappear dead in a gruesome manner and the winner's wish is granted no matter how impossible. The United Nations believe that there is some new form of technology that is capable of manipulating reality itself and are gonna send in a squad with members from different nations joining in. But they need an expert. That's where Kirito comes in.**

**Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Saiba Yukihira - Food Wars x Restaurant to Another World (with some Toriko) - In this story, Tamako Yukihira died in an accident before Soma was born. Joichiro Yukihira sank deep into depression until an old friend from his journeys help him get back on his feet after being recruited by the JSDF to run a restaurant in the secret Special Region. A world full of magic and mystery. That is when he found love again with a kitsune yokai adventurer that has been going to a continent that has natural features, beasts, and plants based-off of Toriko. Later, they have a child name Saiba Yukihira, a half-human half-kitsune chef. However, Saiba Yukihira is being sent to the toughest cooking school in all of Japan, Totsuki Culinary Academy. Will Saiba be able to bridge human cuisine with that of the Special Region with his cooking skills? Will it be enough to impress the God Tongue, Erina Nakiri?**

**Dr. Stone's Bizarre World - Dr. Stone x X-overs -This is a crossover between Dr. Stone, IS: Infinite Stratos, A Certain Scientific Railgun, Tokyo Jungle, a little bit of 7 Seeds, Elex, and Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls. In this world, it has become more female dominate before the apocalypse came. Senku, Taiju, and Yuzuriha are friends with Tsukasa in this world thanks to a mute, foreign transfer student from England name Jason Evans. As you expect, some sort of light has turn everyone into stone. Not just humans but all forms of sentient life. Senku and friends try to rebuild humanity through the power of science while trying to fend off against a faction of people who prefer might and magic and another that prefer to keep this world as it is. So it is a three way war between the Kingdom of Science, the Empire of Mysticism, and the Kingdom of Stone. Plus here, Senku is a closet racist towards the monster girls. The reason being is because magic is illogical and not scientific.  
**

**Fate/Parallel War -Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya x Fate series - The Holy Grail has developed a will of its own in the form of Adam Crowley Grail, but prefer to be called, Mr. Grail. A villain that has gone around different parallel worlds to have characters from different Fate series to participate in the Parallel Holy Grail War. Illya and crew are forced to join in the most..."acceptable way" as a person could be. The event of which the Parallel Holy Grail War is is at Romania just like Fate/Apocrypha and follows the similar rules to Fate/Apocrypha. But will Illya and those close to her (that do know about magic) be able to survive?  
**

****Also, the polls end on November 16th. So go ahead and vote before then!****


	9. A New Discovery, A New Companion

**Chapter 9: A New Discovery, A New Companion  
**

Over at the country of Faubley, a country of steam and industry, Queen Mirellia Q. Melromarc is getting dress in order to set things straight with the other countries to ensure her own country's survival. While getting dress, she talks to one of her Shadows.

"Is that what the king been up to?" she asks her spy outside the window.

"Yes, my lady. Princess Malty must've talked him into it." the female Shadow responded.

"How is the Shield Hero doing?"

"He is well aware of your situation and seems to be doing well. He purchase a demi-human from a slave trader and raise her as his new little sister."

"Is that so? That is strange but a relief."

"That and he won a duel against the brainwashed Spear Hero and freed him."

"Hmm? How so?"

"He use some sort of sword that he pulled from his shield and whack him in the head with it. Princess Malty's doing. However, news of Melromarc's summoning of the Four Cardinal Heroes is making waves here as well."

"We must ensure that our neighbors will not meddle in our affairs, no matter what."

"Understood. We'll continue to monitor the capital."

"I'm counting on you."

The Shadow disappear and does what she says she is gonna do.

* * *

Back in Melromarc, Arthur has told Raphtalia everything that there is about his life and the world that he lived in. Even told her about Gwen being in his head. Raphtalia feel sorry and sympathize with Arthur and his situation. Once that is done, Gwen told Arthur about The Rising of the Shield Hero, an anime series that Arthur has forgotten. However, she did bring up a theory about the old lady that given him the book might be a mutant or something else. Yet it is hard to tell if that is true or not but given their situation, they have to wait. They did get the reward from the king and left before he finished speaking which irritates him. Malty isn't there either because she is still out cold. Motoyasu (Sorry for the misspelling) isn't there because he is still getting healed from the duel. Itsuki and Ren just let Arthur leave without saying a word because of what they saw and are afraid of the spirit in his shield. As of now, Arthur along with Raphtalia (and Gwen) made their way towards Beloukas' tent.

"Hello there!" Beloukas shows his happy demeanor to Arthur and Raphtalia. He eyes on Raphtalia, "Would you look at that! You turn this bag a bones into a fine young lass! I'll give you 35 gold if she is a-"

Arthur raise his hand to stop him. "Actually, I'm here for a Filolial egg."

"A Filolial egg?" Beloukas asks out of curiosity.

Arthur just smiles, "Yeah, I heard about you selling Filolials and I would like one."

Beloukas smile, "I see. It will cost you 100 silvers."

"Deal."

Arthur pays Beloukas 100 silvers, much to Beloukas' glee. So Arthur gets the egg and walks off.

While exiting the tent, Raphtalia is a little confuse. "Arthur, you shouldn't have your purse loose like that."

Arthur carries the egg in his hands carefully while walking down the street with Raphtalia. "Don't worry. I have been thinking long and hard and figure that it would be great if we have back-up...or a mount. I figure that a Filolial might actually be useful for travel. If we raise it right, it might turn into a Filolial Queen."

"A Filolial...Queen?" Raphtalia has never heard of it.

"You see, when a hero raises a Filolial, it becomes a Filolial Queen. A type of Filolial that is bigger, stronger, and can even take on human-shape and speech."

"I didn't know that." Raphtalia is surprise to hear such information. "That must be wonderful!"

"Plus a Filolial Queen might be a useful combat companion in the long run. If I'm also right, it should be able to carry a wagon once we get one."

Gwen appears behind Arthur, "Although, we also have to keep her away from Motoyasu. Because the guy loves little blonde girls with feathered wings because of some game back in his home."

"I'm aware." Arthur says to Gwen.

"Were you talking to Gwen?" Raphtalia asks as they appear in front of one of the shops. It is Erhard's shop.

"Yeah."

The two enter the shop and Erhard greets them.

"Hey, you two. I heard you got into a duel of the Spear Hero. What's up with that?"

Arthur gives a disgruntle sigh, "Blame that bitchy princess for brainwashing Motoyasu. They try to humiliate me but I turn the tables."

"I see."

Arthur pulls out a bag from the inventory slot of his shield after giving Raphtalia the egg, "Anyway, I got some materials for ya." He empty out the contents of the bag to reveal white-silvery ingots that are lighter than they appear and pieces of leather that are strong and sturdy with a greenish tint to it.

Erhard pulls out his monocle-like device that allows him to inspect items. After inspecting the items, he is surprise by what they are. "So that's mithril! You even got dragon leather, too!"

Arthur shows the sleeves of his current duster while being a little embarrass, "Yeah. Motoyasu did a number on my duster when he cut off my secret weapons."

Erhard takes a closer look at it, "Damn. That was one of my finest works." Then stops and looks at the materials, "Anyway, making something made of high quality is gonna cost you some gold."

"Actually." Arthur gives Erhard five gold ingots and forty-three flawless diamonds.

Erhard and Raphtalia are in shock to see such treasures.

Raphtalia looks at Arthur, "Where did you get those?!"

Arthur replies, "The same way with the hide and mithril. I just have it appear in my inventory when I want it to. It is a power that I've obtain after the duel with Motoyatsu. I don't know how, but hey, I can get as much money as I want by spamming gold and jewels."

"What's...spamming?" Erhard has no idea what Arthur means by that.

"Later. Right now, I would like to have a new duster ready."

Erhard smiles at the gold and diamonds, "With this much, I could make two."

"Keep the extra for any more expenses that we may need to purchase."

Both Arthur and Raphtalia exited out of the shop and let Erhard do his work.

Raphtalia says in amazement, "If you can do something like that, you can be the wealthiest man in the country!"

"True, but it would make me fat and lazy. I don't want to end-up a hero that only uses his wealth to have others do his dirty work." Arthur looks up into the sky, "A real hero has to do the work. No matter how trivial or tedious it may be. Or how difficult."

"Really? So that's what makes a hero?"

"Part of it anyway."

The two made their way towards the medicine shop. The shop owner gives Arthur an intermediate tome.

"Here you go." the shop owner gives him the book. "This is a thank you gift for saving some of my relatives in Lute Village. They ask me to help you out. This book has recipes for finer medicines than you bring me. Use it. It's all yours."

Arthur takes the book, "Oh, uh, thanks. This is great and all, but..." Arthur opens the book and tries to read it. "I can't understand the written language of this world."

"That does sound difficult." Raphtalia stated. She pet his head, "But don't worry, I can teach you."

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the older sibling!"

Everyone just laughs afterwords until the shop owner has something to say.

"By the way, the old hag at the magic shop wants to see you for the same reason. She said that you helped her grandkid out at the village."

So, the two head their way towards the magic shop. Once there, the woman uses her crystal ball to tell the type of magical affinity they have.

The magical shop owner looks at her crystal ball, "I see that you have an affinity for healing and support magic, Shield Hero. And the young lady has light and dark affinity magic. She is half-raccoon, after all. I recommend she learn illusion magic and the like. In which case..." The shopkeeper gives them a magic grimoire. "Consider this a thank you gift for saving my grandchild, on the house. I would give you a crystal ball, but I can't."

Arthur accepts the grimoire, "Thank you." But then he starts to remember something. Something about the Nephalem in his body. "Excuse me, but I would like to know something real quick."

"Oh?"

"Can that crystal ball tell me about this spirit that I have inside? Because I would like to know it."

"Hmm." the shopkeeper thinks about it for a moment. "Very well. Let me see your palm."

"Okay." Arthur is a little hesitant but gives the woman his palm as she gaze into the crystal ball.

In the crystal ball, both of them see a small flame that is dark gold, purple and gray as it flickers.

"Oh." the old witch can see it. "That is strange."

"What does it mean?"

"I have never seen anything like this. That is strange." She looks at Arthur, "Do you know the name of this spirit?"

Arthur tries to remember it. "It was a long name. Give me a minute to remember it. Let's see." Arthur tries to remember as hard as he can until he manages to piece it together. "Well, it calls itself, Nephalem. But the thing's real name is, Lord Qui Custodit Te In Libra Autem Omnes Rerum."

After Arthur speaks Nephalem's true name, all the windows start to break which startled everyone and the flame in the crystal ball started to burst out a column of flames with a strong gust of wind blowing from it. The shopkeep, Arthur and Raphtalia became terrified by the flames because of an overwhelming power they feel from it. After a minute, the flames subside and return to the crystal ball with the shopkeeper letting go of Arthur's hand. The tiny, three-colored flame that was there has disappear.

"Oh my goodness!" the shopkeeper is terrified by the overpowering presence that she felt. "I have felt the power of spirits before, but never like this!" She looks at Arthur, "This is no ordinary spirit that you got there!"

"What is it then?!" Arthur is just as terrified as she is.

"I don't think it is a spirit at all! And I don't think it is a demon either! What you got there is something that I...I am unsure of!" She tries to calm down. "I don't know what it is, but it felt like we were in the presence of a divine being yet not divine."

Arthur makes a hypothesis, "In my world, Nephalems are beings that are half-angel and half-demon. Do you think that what I've got is a real Nephalem?"

"I don't know much about Nephalems but it could be."

Arthur gets something from his left pocket, "Sorry about the mess. Here." He gives her a hand full of gems, "This should be enough to cover the damages."

Arthur and Raphtalia immediately leave the shop and head out of town into the Village of Lute for some time.

"What was that?!" Raphtalia asks.

Arthur replies, "I don't know but best to leave before we cause any more trouble."

* * *

After spending the night at the inn, Raphtalia wakes Arthur up before the sun rises.

"Arthur! Wake-up!" Raphtalia keeps on shaking Arthur in his bed to wake him up.

Gwen tries to help, "Wake-up, Arty!

Arthur wakes up slowly as he yawns and rubs his eyes. "What's going on? And I told you not to call me, Arty."

Raphtalia points at the egg on the dresser and sees that it is moving. Arthur springs out of bed and looks at the egg along with Gwen and Raphtalia. The egg starts to crack and shake some more. The three get a closer look at the egg until it hatches. It startled them at first but they see the cute, pinky-colored, little baby Filolial.

"Awww!" Gwen says in a baby voice with her eyes sparkling and hands on her cheeks. "Baby Filo is just as adorable as she is in the anime!"

The little Filolial then jumps onto Arthur's head and rest on his head while thinking Arthur is her mother.

"It's so adorable, Arthur!" Raphtalia says.

"I already said that!" Gwen speaks to Raphtalia.

Raphtalia continues, "It thinks your its mother!"

Arthur says, "Yep, imprinting."

During their time in Lute Village while raising baby Filo with his [Monster Tamer Shield] while also learning the world's language and doing some experiments with his new found power. Arthur even went back to Erhard's shop back at the Castle Town to get a new duster while leaving Raphtalia and Filo alone to do some bonding. It is a fine piece of work that Erhard has made with some mithril protection between the inner and outer layer and is plenty strong. Also, when he got back to the village; he helped out around the village, do some level grinding with his party, and made a few deals around the village. Three days later, Filo has grown-up to a fully adult Filolial.

Raphtalia looks at Filo in the stables, "I can't believe that Filo has fully grown."

Arthur stands proud like a very proud parent with his nose in the air, "With my Monster Tamer Shield, it was easier than it should be." Then gives a hearty laugh until he hears something outside.

Some people have gather at the town square and wonder what is with all the knights. At the square, Motoyasu is there along with one of his other companions, Elena Haven. Motoyasu is still recovering from his broken bones as he still has some bandages on his right arm and his left leg.

"Attention everyone!" Elena speaks to the villagers while showing a scroll. She shows it to be a royal decree. "Due to his heroic actions here in Lute Village, Sir Motoyasu is hereby your new lord! In order to aid in the reconstruction of the village, we'll initiate a toll! Fifty silvers for entering and fifty silvers for exiting!"

"What?!" one of the villagers said out loud.

"We can't pay that!"

"How are we supposed to get food!?"

Some of the knights have their spears pointing at the villagers but the villagers pull out firearms and are aimed at the knights. This is a shock to the knights, Elena, and Motoyasu.

Motoyasu look at the guns, "Wait a minute. Are those...M4 carbines?" He then asks the villagers, "Where did you get those weapons?!"

"I gave them those weapons!" Arthur says from the back of the crowd. "Hey there!" he waves with his right hand, "How are your injuries!?"

"Arthur?!" Motoyasu is surprise that Arthur is in the village and even more as surprise that he made and gave those weapons to the villagers.

"Motoyasu! Do you know how much money it costs for a single night in the in!?"

"Umm..." Motoyasu tries to figure it out while Elena looks away with the look of guilt on her face.

"One silver a night!" Arthur answers. "What you are doing is charging people 100 nights! That's robbery!" All the villagers agree with Arthur and cause a bit of an uproar.

Motoyasu looks at Elena, "Tell me Elena, did Myne put you up to this?"

Elena refuse to look Motoyasu in the eye as her right fist tightens as she even looks more guilty. If you are wondering where the bitchy princess is, she is still trying to remove the black clover mark on her hand to use magic again.

Motoyasu understands the situation. "I see. Remind me to punish her later." The Spear Hero stands up to address the villagers, "Everyone!" he bow down, "I do apologize!" Then he looks at Arthur, "Hey Arthur! I would like to thank you for freeing me from Myne's brainwashing! And for that...!" Motoyasu takes the scroll from Elena and rips it up, "The entry and exit fees are removed! However, how about a race!? If I win, I get to be the village lord! But if you win, you get to decide the village's fate! Deal!?"

Arthur gives the thumbs up in agreement. "Got it! However, if any of the knights try to cheat by using magic," he cross his left thumb across his throat, "then the queen's Shadows are free to terminate them!"

The queen's shadows started to appear while kneeling down with their heads down as well. It is a huge surprise to everyone in Lute Village to see the Queen's Shadow Corps. in their presence. Motoyasu asks Elena on who they are and she explains it to him. The Shadows even give them a scroll form the queen herself about the situation. Filo looks ready for a race as she gives an angry glance at the dragon Motoyasu has and wants to take it down. The dragon is green with a white underbelly and wearing a few pieces of armor.

The leader of the Shadows stands up, "We'll agree to those terms."

The knights are starting to get frighten by the Shadows and agree to Arthur's terms. Looks like that bratty princess' plans went down the toilet.

The real village lord approach Arthur before the race "Excuse me, Sir Shield Hero? If you win, is there anything we can pay you with as a reward?"

Arthur gets Filo's saddle at the startling line and replies, "Do you have an old cart? I might need one for my travels."

"I see. So you wish to become a trader then. We do have one that was left behind from a merchant after the wave. Yet it does need some repairs."

"I'll handle the repairs."

Motoyasu approach Filo and Arthur and finds it a bit of a joke. "Seriously?" Motoyasu smirks, "You are gonna race with that fat, oversize chicken? That thing is no match against a dragon." He laughs at them until Filo gives a swift kick in Motoyasu's crotch. He still smiles yet has some tears as he his kicked high in the air and lands in the pile of hay. The guy did get a soft landing, but his balls will never be the same again. The smile he had on is face is gone and replace with agonizing pain.

Elena and two knights notices. "Motoyasu!" she cries out, "Quick! Someone use healing magic!"

Arthur and Gwen started laughing along with Filo. But Raphtalia isn't.

"Arthur!" Raphtalia says with a disapproval tone and look. "You shouldn't laugh at the Spear Hero like that!" Then looks at Filo, "And Filo! You should know better!"

Arthur continues to laugh, "Sorry, Raphtalia. But he did deserve it for calling Filo F-A-T."

Gwen continues to laugh as well, "Yeah! But seeing Motoyasu getting kick in the crotch is always funny." She rolls over on the ground laughing and unable to control her laughter.

"Honestly." Raphtalia says. But she thinks, '_Although, this is the first time I ever seen him laugh like that._'

After that scene, both Motoyasu and Arthur are ready to get the race started with the village lord about to signal the start of the race. Everyone is eagerly waiting for the race to start as they watch in anticipation. Yet not too far from the entrance of the village, Malty is there wearing a black hood and cloak in order to disguise herself to watch the race. She has a bandage over her right hand where the black clover symbol should be. She watches as she cracks a smile for a success for Motoyasu.

The village lord speaks, "There will be three laps around the outskirts of the village with the finish line here at the entrance. This is a fair and honorable race. Ready... Go!"

Both Motoyasu and Arthur started racing with Filo being a little faster than she is supposed to be. Filo has taken the lead and seems to be moving faster.

'_The hell?_' Arthur thinks, '_Filo is faster than she should be compare to what she should be in the anime. Is it because of Nephalem? Or she looked slow in the show?_' But he focus on the race, '_I'll figure it out later. If the bitchy princess ever found a way to remove that curse, she will brainwash Motoyasu again._'

Some of the soldiers are hiding but are watching the race instead of cheating like they were ordered to. Yet there was one that try to do so.

The soldier whisper, "As source of my power, I order thee-" But stopped when he feels a dagger being held close to his throat being held by one of the queen's Shadows.

"Were you about to cheat?" she asks.

The knight gulped in fear. "No." he fearfully replied, "I was just... Please, don't kill me. I have a family."

The race continues on with no cheats to hamper Arthur's progress or giving Motoyasu a boost. Filo is running faster than Motoyasu's dragon. Motoyasu keeps ordering his dragon to go faster, but Filo is even more faster. After three laps, Arthur wins.

The village lord announces, "THE WINNER IS, THE SHIELD HERO!"

The villagers cheer and praise Arthur for his victory. Malty, watching from a far, starts biting her lower lip and gets pissed. She stomps her way towards the village.

"Thank you, Shield Hero!" the village lord is shedding tears of joy, "Now we can rest easy and focus on rebuilding the village!"

Motoyasu gets off his dragon and just smiles, "Looks like I lost." He looks at Arthur, "Congrats on winning." But before he would give him a handshake, something happens to Filo.

Arthur is unaware yet as he goes, "Thanks, Motoyasu." He tries to put his hand on Filo, "But I owe it to Filo, who-" Arthur stops when he realizes that something is off when he tries to pet Filo. He looks at Filo and realize that she has become a Filolial Monarch as Filo smiles at him. "That's a bit early." Arthur says out loud while keeping a straight face, "It's not even sun down."

Filo has gotten bigger and a bit more plump with her feathers are almost completely white aside from a small ruffle on her abdomen and some feathers on her wings which contain some pink. She has two long feathers on her head as well.

Gwen looks at the situation, "Now that's weird."

"CHEATER!" Malty shouts from a short distance. She is angry at Arthur as she points at Filo, "You didn't tell anyone about your Filolial being this massive tub of lard!"

Gwen shouts in an upset tone of voice, "SHUT-UP, YOU FUCKING CHEATING BITCH! I HOPE THAT ARTHUR DOES HAVE A PUNISHMENT FOR YOU OTHER THAN GIVING YOU A NEW NAME!"

Motoyasu says in Arthur's defense, "But it only transformed after the race, Myne!" Motoyasu is angry at Malty for falsely accusing Arthur of such a thing.

Gwen says while crossing her arms, "Damn straight!"

The Shadows appear and one of them speak while kneeling down with their heads down as well like before, "The Spear Hero is correct. His mount only transform after the race. We couldn't find any trace of magic. None."

Malty tries to act innocent yet it is obvious that something went wrong with her plan. "Are you sure?"

"Indeed. The Shield Hero asks us to eliminate any of the knights that would try to use any magic. Furthermore, the Shield Hero can only use healing and support magic. The raccoon demi-human in his party can use light and dark magic."

Gwen pops up behind the Shadow, "And I can use visibility and 'fuck you' magic! Beat that!"

Arthur says in his head, '_Settle down, will ya, sis?_' Then looks at the Shadows, '_No surprise. After all, we are part of the same show yet tailored in a new way. But still..._' He looks at his shield, '_Why am I brought here? What's the deal with Nephalem? I may need to ask Gwen more about The Rising of the Shield Hero. More than just the first season. Strangely, I vaguely recall that show. Just a few pieces here and there. That and I should ask about that thing, but doesn't seem to want to talk. Maybe a little later. Best not to stray too far from the story. Who knows what will happen._'

Malty gets so frustrated to the point that she has no choice but to accept her lost and leave.

"Hold it!" Motoyasu orders Malty.

Malty stops and is a bit frighten.

"We need to dish out your punishment."

Malty becomes extremely frighten as she slowly turn her head towards Motoyasu.

While Malty gets dragged off, the village lord presents a merchant's pass to Arthur.

"Here you go, Sir Shield Hero." he hands him the pass. "With this Merchant's Pass, it exempts you from tolls across the country, so you can traverse the roads as you please. Good luck on your travels and being a successful traveling merchant."

Arthur takes the pass, "Thank you." and does some repairs on the wagon. It is lightly damage and very easy to repair.

* * *

In the barn, Malty is tied up in rope and is hanging as her pants are down, showing her butt. Motoyasu punishes Malty by giving her a few good spankings with a wooden paddle that is use to row boats. Malty screams in pain for every spank that she gets.

"That one is for lying to me about this world's currency!" Motoyasu says after spanking her. Then spanks her again, "And that is for trying to manipulate my companions!" Then spanks again, "That is for trying to make me cheat!" Then again, "And that...I don't know why, but you deserve it!"

After a few good spankings, Malty's butt is bright red from all the spankings as she feels humiliated and in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur and his party are riding in the cart with Filo pulling it. Filo is quite happy as she blissfully pulls the cart. Gwen seems to be doing alright. Raphtalia on the other hand...well...

Arthur realizes something, '_Ah shit! Forgot to tell Motoyasu about Filolial Monarchs and their ability to transform into humanoids with wings like the girl that he likes on that game, HellWorld. What was her name? Aria or something? Oh well, best to tell him later. Probably after the battle against the Three Heroes Church and at the party._'

"Hey, Arthur?" Gwen says from the back. "I think we need to stop and let Raphtalia vomit."

"Right." Arthur pulls the reins in order to get Filo to stop. Once it stopped, he looks back at Raphtalia, "You can go."

"Thank you." Raphtalia quickly gets out of the wagon to go behind the bushes to puke.

Arthur sighs, "Guess we rest here tonight."

Arthur sets up camp as he makes a small campfire to prepare to rest for the night. However, he tucks Raphtalia in her sleeping bag.

"You gonna be alright?" Arthur asks while giving Raphtalia some medicine.

After taking some medicine, Raphtalia replies, "I'll be fine. Just don't like being on wagons, carriages or carts."

"You have to get over your motion sickness since we will be traveling by wagon for a while. Just pretend you are on a boat. That might help a little."

Raphtalia giggles a little, "Yeah, but wagons and boats are completely different."

Gwen says, "True, but the concept is rather similar."

"Gwen says the concept is pretty similar." Arthur conveys the message.

The three of them look at Filo as she snuggles the wagon.

"Filo looks happy now that she gets to draw the wagon." Raphtalia states the obvious.

"She sure does." Arthur agrees with Raphtalia. But looks back at her, "We're gonna run a business and fight monsters to level-up."

"Sounds good." Raphtalia sounds sleepy, "I'll do my best, too."

"Just get some sleep, okay?"

Gwen is up in the tree as she shouts, "I'll keep watch!"

Arthur heads over to the tree stump to rest. However, Filo comes and snuggles him. "Easy there, Filo. Just get some rest. You know, your feathers are warm and cozy. I love it." Then Arthur falls a sleep.

Yet there is a voice of a female child saying, "Thank you very much, master!"

* * *

"Arthur!" Raphtalia's voice is heard while Arthur is sleeping. "Arthur!"

Arthur wakes up as he notices that it is dawn. Arthur stretches his arms and yawns, "*yawn* What is it, Raphtalia? *yawn*"

"The person on you! Is that, Filo?!"

"Hmm?" Arthur is fully awake and looks down on his lap.

He sees a little girl around the age of 10 with white skin, white feathered wings, and long blonde hair sleeping on his lap.

"Oh... Morning, Filo."

Filo starts to wake-up and show her blue eyes as she starts to say, "Good morning, master."

Raphtalia goes, "That really is, Filo!? Wait, she's naked!" She runs up and covers Arthur's eyes. "You shouldn't see!"

Gwen appears as she moves Arthur's head to the left, "No! Turn his head! He'll peek through your fingers!" She doesn't exactly sound sincere as she smiles a little and tries to hold back her laughter.

Filo stands up and says with a smile, "Can I have something to eat?"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**JGResidentEvil: Depends on how far we can get. Since everyone now knows that Malty is the bitchy princess that she is, things are gonna be a little different. However, there are some things that are gonna stay the same.**

**As for Motoyasu and his Filolials, depends on what happens in Season 2 & 3 coming soon. I'll try to sneak it in somewhere as the story goes along.**

**Axe Hero: Well, Arthur was still a child when his parents were killed and unable to process the emotions that he is feeling. Plus I kinda forgotten about that scene with Anakin killing the Tusken Raiders because I not a fan of some of the prequels but I can only remember the good bits from them like Revenge of the Sith's opening and the opera house scene. Until I started to watch How It Should Have Ended. I was thinking more like Angelo Lagusa from 91 Days. Anyway, in a post-apocalyptic world, it is possible for children to lose control of certain feelings such as anger, hatred and rage with some of the lessons they learned on survival and how to kill in order to get their revenge. At least that's how I see it.**

**Now for the polls. Two stories are still in a tie with two votes, one has one vote, and one with zero votes. Make sure you vote before November 16th, got it? If the stories are still a tie by then, I may have to make the deciding vote.  
**

**Okay, see you guys...at some point.**


	10. The Traveling Filolial

**Chapter 10: The Traveling Filolial  
**

After Filo being able to transform into a more human-like form, they went to the slave trader to get a special crest for Filo. When she was getting her crest, she tried to resist but gets the crest. The reason being is because Filolial Monarchs are hard to tame and control, so that is why Arthur had to get the crest despite his own beliefs. With that out of the way, they headed for the magic shop in order to get some magic thread for Filo's new clothes. Filo is in her human form and dressed in a brown cloak. Filo just smiles and runs around because she is enjoying the sights.

"Filo!" Raphtalia shout out, "Wait just a minute!" She runs up to make sure Filo doesn't go too far.

Arthur isn't paying much attention as he recollects something that happened back at Lute Village.

* * *

**Lute Village, After the Race**

Once the race was over and Arthur got his pass, Arthur walks up to one of the Shadows. "Excuse me." he says to her, "May I have a word with you? I got a message for your queen."

"What is the message?" she asks.

Arthur approach and whispers something in the Shadow's ear. He whispers to her about something that is important. Possibly the events that may transpire after the next wave.

He leans away, "Can you deliver that message?"

"I'll see what I can do." she says. And she disappears.

* * *

**Present Day**

Arthur snaps out of it as they are at the entrance of the magic shop. Arthur takes a deep sigh because of what happened the last time they were here.

Filo notices, "Something wrong, master?"

Arthur replies to Filo, "Sorry. The last time I was here, I...may have accidentally destroyed all the windows in the shop when I was trying to investigate this spirit in my shield. Also, I told you to call me Arthur."

"Okay!"

Gwen is a bit more relaxed as she leans against the wall with her arms cross, "I'm pretty sure she's not mad."

Arthur opens the door, "Hello?"

The shop owner notices, "Oh, welcome back!" She just greets Arthur and his party with a smile.

"Hey." Arthur still feels guilty as he comes in. "About last time..."

The shop owner just laughs, "That's okay, deary! Thanks to those gems, I managed to not only get new windows but also some new crystal balls. I manage to get one for you, Shield Hero." She holds up the crystal ball, "This one is free because I got a lot of money left over."

"Just call me, Arthur." Arthur is a little relieved to hear that and he gets a free crystal ball.

Yet the shop owner notices Filo, "And who is this?"

"This is Filo. She's a Filolial Monarch."

"Oh, I see. Would you like to hear about her affinity? Is that why you're here?"

"Well, there's that."

Raphtalia says, "We're actually here for some magic thread to make some clothes for her."

"I see now." the magic shop owner understands. "But unfortunately, my magic gemstone that I use for weaving is destroyed. I try to get a replacement but I have no luck."

"I see." Arthur looks at the spinning wheel that makes the magic thread. '_Saw that coming, but worth a try. However, don't wanna stray too far from the timeline or otherwise the butterfly effect will kick in. The last thing people need is a typhoon or a tsunami combine with the Waves._'

The shop owner looks at her crystal ball, "Now let's discuss about the young girl's magic affinity. Free of charge, of course."

* * *

After learning that Filo's magic affinity is wind, they all head out in the cart to deliver some merchandise while Filo is singing a tune on the road on a cliffside.

"Filo has, wind affinity. I will defeat, all the enemies."

In the back of the wagon, Raphtalia is still suffering from motion sickness and is lying on her back looking pale.

Gwen says, "At least we got a crystal ball out of it."

"Yeah." Arthur agrees as he is driving the wagon. "Although I wonder what sort of hidden magic potential I can get. I wonder if it will work on Nephalem."

"Best to wait until we get a chance then."

Filo keeps on singing, "If I ever see the Spear Guy again, I'll give him a high-powered kick!"

Arthur then notices a man running desperately on the road trying to get somewhere. "Right on cue." he says. He pulls the wagon over close to the man, "Hey! Need a lift?"

The man runs up to Arthur to explain his situation, "Please help! I have to get this medicine to my mother! I need to get there, fast!"

"Okay." Arthur just bluntly agrees as he unhooks Filo from the wagon. He says to Raphtalia, "Raphtalia, protect the wagon. It'll be faster if I take Filo and the man without it."

"Got it." Raphtalia is still a little woozy but still able to help.

Arthur hops on Filo's back and Filo place the man on her back.

"Hold on tight!" Arthur says to the man.

Filo starts running off in high speed with the man screaming. The three make their way towards a checkpoint to the village.

However, the guard there says, "HEY! STOP! YOU NEED TO PAY THE TOLL!"

Arthur throws the pass at the guard before Filo jumps over the little piece of wood blocking the path.

Arthur looks back as he yells, "I WANT IT BACK ONCE MY BUSINESS HERE HAS CONCLUDED! GOT IT!?"

The three arrived at the house where the former adventurer, Elrasla Grilaroc (also known as Granny), lives. Filo is outside while the other two are inside. Both of them see the old woman lying on the bed and looking very ill.

"Hey." Arthur says to the man, "I'll give your mother the medicine while you get some water. Best if I do it."

"Uh, right." The man exits the room to get some water.

Arthur looks at the medicine in his hand and uses the |Potion Enhancement| skill to make the medicine more potent than before. Once that his done, he gives her the potion. The woman drank all of the potion until she starts to give off a yellow glowing aura. All of the sudden, she feels much better and sit-up straight.

Her son comes in with a cup of water, but is surprised to see his mother being well. "Mother?"

She is sitting-up and feeling healthy, "I feel... I feel... I feel all better now. So strange."

Her son approaches, "But you feel all better now." He looks at Arthur, "What did you do?"

Arthur stands there, "Just use one of my skills to make the medicine more potent. She should feel like a spring chicken with enough rest." He chuckles a little, "She might even be able to kick butt like the adventurer she used to be." But looks serious, "Now, can I have two carrots and a little bit of meat? I'll accept it as payment."

The man smiles, "Yes, sir! Right away!"

Arthur gets Filo ready to head back to Raphtalia as the man runs up to him with the bag that has the carrots and meat. Arthur later does his business as he sells some handmade goods he has made alongside Filo and Raphtalia at many towns and villages. On the road, the three fight against the monsters in order to gain experience points and level-up with Gwen keeping an eye out for any trouble. At night, Arthur learns this world's written language with some assistance from Raphtalia with Gwen watching them in order to understand. Other times he checks his shield to see what other types of shields and abilities he can use. He found out that he can even use magic spells and other forms of magic that doesn't exactly exist in this world such as spells and magic from Warcraft, Guild Wars, Elder Scrolls, and many others thanks to his datapods that he put in his shield. The crystal ball he uses does enhance his other magical abilities but something seem to be off. He can even use other abilities as well but at the cost of skill points. He also spends sometime to make his wares by hand with the materials he can spawn, able to use the weapon duplication system to use other shields from blacksmiths (still has to pay though), and tries out on making some scientific inventions from his world yet having a hard time trying to make them without the proper tools, equipment and everything needed to make the advance tools. As for Nephalem, he is unable to make any contact with the spirit yet tries as hard as he could.

Eventually, he met the merchant, Hickwaal, as plan. For those that don't know, Hickwaal is an accessory merchant and a member of the Merchant's Guild.

* * *

Hickwaal requested to travel somewhere where he can sell his goods and requested a ride from Arthur. Raphtalia does the driving

As they are traveling along the road, the Hickwaal says, "I can't believe I get to ride with Our Savior of the Heavenly Fowl."

"Huh?" Arthur at Hickwaal as he was checking his inventory.

"You've become quite famous around these parts." Hickwaal explains in a form of some rumor he has heard, "Traveling in a carriage drawn by the god of domesticated birds, our Savior crosses the land to treat the sick with his special medicine!"

Filo turned her head, "Am I really a god?"

Gwen chuckles a little.

"Hey!" Raphtalia shushes Filo, "Arthur says not to talk to strangers!"

Filo covered her mouth with her left wing as she whispers, "Sorry."

Hickwaal is shock to hear Filo talking, "She can talk, too? That's the god of domesticated birds for you!"

Arthur checks the inventory for his wares, "She's not a god or anything like that."

Gwen stands up and looks up ahead of the road and sees the bandits. "Heads-up, the bandits are on cue."

Raphtalia says, "Arthur, there are people blocking the road."

Arthur sighs as he puts down something in a crate, "Guess one of your own betrayed you, Mr. Hickwaal." Arthur looks out the wagon and sees the bandits.

"Wh-wh-what!?" Hickwaal says in horror. "One of my own sold me out!?"

Filo is unhooked from the wagon and is ready to fight as everyone gets out of the wagon except Hickwaal, who is hiding in the wagon. The bandits smile at Arthur and his party as they think of them as easy prey for them to rob. The leader of the bandits has messy blonde hair with some hair on his chin, green jacket, and a blue shirt.

"Strange bird you got there." the leader speaks. "We heard that slimy accessory merchant was hitching a ride with you." He shouts at Hickwaal in the wagon, "We know you're in there!"

Hickwaal cowers behind some of the boxes.

"Quietly hand him over, and we'll spare your lives, at least."

Arthur goes, "Tch! You'll take everything but our lives." Arthur cross his arms as he gives an angry look at them, "You bandits are all alike, no matter what world." He starts cracking his knuckles, "I've been killing assholes like you since I was ten. Many of them even had better equipment than those pieces of trash you guys are carrying. Compare to the hells I've faced, you guys are small insects."

"OH YEAH!?" one of the bandits say as he is angrily annoyed.

"WELL WE GOT A GUY THAT CAN TAKE YOU DOWN!" says the leader who is also ticked, "HE-"

"Even has a class upgrade?" Arthur says.

As the bodyguard of the bandit approach, Raphtalia secretly cast a spell.

"As source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and conceal me in a haze. Hide Mirage!"

Raphtalia sneaks behind some of the bandits and disarmed all the bandits with her sword while being invisible. She even cut their belts and pants that cause them to fall down. With their undies showing, Filo follows up with her own attack.

Filo extends her wings and does a huge flap while saying, "Fast tornado!"

A small tornado blew and knocks all the bandits down to the ground.

Then Arthur snaps his fingers, "And checkmate."

A bunch of tree roots sprout from the ground and bind the bandits to the ground like rope. What Arthur just used was |Entangling Roots|. A little spell from World of Warcraft that only last 30 seconds. However, Arthur found a way to make it last longer. The merchant came out of hiding as Filo looks down at the bandits that are bound by roots.

"Tell me," Hickwaal says to the bandit leader, "did one of my own sold me out?"

"Yeah, he did." the bandit leader confess, "He told us to mug you because you are carrying some really nice stuff."

Arthur approach, "Now then." Arthur smug as he cross his arms, "We should get these guys to the royal guard, but you guys will just say that you were attacked by the evil Shield Hero. So you leave me with no choice." He looks at Filo, "Filo, you still hungry?"

Filo licks her beak as she looks at the bandits with menacing and hungry eyes, "Yes, master! I really am!"

"Filo is an omnivore so she'll gulp down anything."

The bandits freak-out when they look at the menacing Filolial.

The bandit leader pleads, "Wait! You're supposed to be the Savior of the Heavenly Foul! You cannot commit murder!"

Arthur gives the bandits a menacing glare, "Says the people who have committed murder all their pitiful lives! You deserve punishment!" There is a harsh and hostile tone in his voice as he address the bandits. "As for me, I killed plenty of you guys back in my world! You are all nothing but fucking scum that deserves to be eradicated!"

Gwen says, "Hope these guys will surrender after that."

The bandits start to panic as the leader pleaded, "Wait! P-p-please! D-don't take our lives! Will give you anything!"

"Thought so."

Arthur calms down. "Very well. I'll spare you. Unfortunately though..."

The bandits start to sweat and panic as they prepare for the worst.

* * *

Everyone is at the bandits' hideout where the bandits are forced to load everything that they had stolen into Arthur's wagon.

Raphtalia asks the merchant as the two just stand there, "So we're stealing from bandits now. Doesn't that make us more like criminals?"

Hickwaal smiles, "On the contrary, they offered up everything they had to purchase their lives from Our Savior. He's treating even lives as merchandise. Sir Hero's a shining example of the trader's spirit that's so rare nowadays!"

Raphtalia gives a disapproval look, "I'm pretty sure this is just intimidation."

"Oi!" Arthur says from the wagon, "You two stop chit-chating and help out!" He looks at Hickwaal, "I hope you're willing to compensate for this." '_Of course he will._'

Hickwaal chuckles a little, " I offer you all the knowledge and connections I possess. I've taken a real liking to you."

* * *

Arthur thinks as they travel, '_As I expected, Hickwaal gave me an in with the trader's grapevine where I learned a few things. As expected, Motoyasu saved a famine-stricken village with the cursed crop. The princess must have found a way to remove the curse and brainwashed Motoyasu again. What I have in mind for her punishment is better than what Naofumi did. Ren has defeated a dragon in the village to the east. I hope he cleaned-up this time around. I told the guy this isn't a video game and corpses don't disappear. There were plenty of rumors about Itsuki, but I know which one is real. The guy lead a revolution against a despot to the north. Leaving the place desolate before he actually made a difference. All he did was switch out one tyrant for another. If they did leave a mess, I may have to clean-up two out of three. Actually, I think I can solve a few problems for the refugees to the north. For now, I need to get the gemstone. Since I have the deed from Hickwaal, I have access to some mines._'

Arthur pulls over at some mine and shows a deed to an elderly foreman.

The man looks at the deed, "This is entirely genuine!" He is surprise to see such a thing. "I never expected that money grubber to just hand over such a thing!"

Arthur says to the man, "Hard to believe, right? By the way, do you know where I can get magic gemstones?"

"Huh?"

"I do know where, but I just don't have the exact location for it."

* * *

The foreman told Arthur where to find the magic stone. Arthur went out with Filo and Raphtalia along with the magic shop owner to a desolate area where an old alchemist used to work on a special seed. They arrive closer to the site via wagon.

The woman says, "I'm amazed that you learned where to find the gemstone so quickly."

"Some good news indeed." Arthur says while holding the reins. "But it is in a dicey location though. Possibly full of monsters from one of the waves."

They stop at the temple where the magic gemstone is at yet they noticed some sort of tunnel on the side of the cliffs that leads straight to the interior of the temple. Arthur uses his [Lantern Shield] to light the way.

"This temple was once a notoriously evil alchemist's base of operations." says the shop owner. "I never knew there was a tunnel here."

"I heard from the foreman that there are monsters here that made their nest so nobody ever comes here." He looks around and noticed that the place looks like it was part mine once. "Although, that didn't stop some people for trying to mine here or look for treasure. Stay on your toes."

They kept on walking until they come across the temple ruins area where they see some sort of altar that has some sort of small box on it. When they looked inside, it is empty.

"It's empty." Raphtalia states the obvious.

Gwen speaks in a sarcastic tone, "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

The shop keep noticed something written. "There's ancient writing here. Let me see." She takes a closer look as she reads, "'We pray this seed never  
makes it out of here. It is a horribly twisted manifestation of our wish for nobody to starve.' Must've been the work of the alchemist."

'_Thought so._' Arthur thinks. '_Looks like I have to clean-up after Motoyatsu when I get the chance._'

Raphtalia points at a path, "Arthur, look! There's a path down this way."

Gwen then stands ready, "Heads-up! We got some trouble!"

Arthur gets ready with his hands extended as he says, "|Zweit Fire Blast|!" Arthur shoots out some fireballs down the path as gengar bats try to retreat from the fire. He says to the old shop keep, "You're up!"

The woman pulls out her wand as she points it at the bats, "Zweit Fire Blast!" She manage to burn many of the bats that were coming towards them.

"Thanks." Arthur thanks the shop keep, "Now let's go."

"Um, Arthur?" Raphtalia tries to say something.

Arthur looks at Raphtalia, "Yes?"

"How come you don't use the pieces of monsters for your shield?"

"When I was looking into my shield, all of the series in my shield have been unlocked."

"I see."

Arthur continues to walk down the tunnel, "Now come on."

Arthur and his little party went down the tunnel in search for the magic gemstone that can be use to make shape-shifting clothes for Filo. They journey further down until they come across a cavern full of magic gemstones all over the place.

"There are so many." Raphtalia says while admiring the glowing gems.

Before they can get a piece, Arthur extends his right arm as he says, "Hold it." He is looking intently at a certain spot in the cavern. "We got a problem."

Everyone look over where Arthur is looking at and they see a creature that looks like a tiger with a lion's mane and a snake-tail with a snake's head on it sleeping.

"It's a nue." the shop keeper says. "It's on the small size, but still dangerous."

Arthur then smirks, "I got an idea." He switches the shield over to his right arm and transforms it to a [Voice Gengar Shield]. "Now everyone, cover your ears and yell into this. Actually, try screaming. A lot louder."

Everyone cover their ears and scream into the megaphone, bat-shape shield, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

The sound waves carried out by the [Voice Gengar Shield] that not only woke the nue, but also cause its ears to bleed.

"Filo, now!"

Filo runs like the wind as she prepares to kick the nue's head. She landed a lethal blow that completely destroys the skull.

"Huh." Arthur says to himself. '_Now I really do feel like a cheat. Oh well. Best to get what I need and leave._'

Arthur approach one of the low-bearing gemstones and breaks one off with a hammer. However, he took a few more magic gemstones to give to the shop keep in case something were to happen.

* * *

When that is over, everyone head back to the magic shop so they can make the magic thread.

Filo spins the wheel while in her human form wearing a pink dress with yellow buttons while holding some of the thread in one hand. She groans, "This is making me tired..."

The shop keep says, " It's because you're converting your mana into thread. Endure it for just a while longer."

Raphtalia says, "I'll give you a snack when you're finished."

"Really?" Filo sounds excited. "Yay! Then I'll do my best!"

* * *

Once that is finished, they headed over to the tailor shop.

"Hello?" Arthur says as his party enter. "Excuse us."

The tailor comes out and greets them with a smile, "Yes? How can I-" She then notices Filo and adores her. "How cute!" The tailor approaches Filo, "She's cute, like an angel! Wait, she has wings on her back, so maybe she really is one?"

Filo looks at Arthur, "Am I cute, Master."

Arthur giggles a little, "Yes you are. But call me big brother, okay?"

"Does Raphtalia have to?"

"Sometimes she does."

Raphtalia snickers a little.

Gwen then says, "Both of you are really cute! I'm glad that I'm here!"

Arthur clears his throat, "Anyway, we want clothes that don't rip when Filo transform and can go back to normal later."

"Did you bring magic thread?" the tailor asks.

"We did."

The tailor gets excited, "Just leave it to me!"

The next day, the tailor made a dress for Filo and spent all night trying to make sure that is perfect for her. Evidence by the bags under her eyes. Everyone gets to see how adorable little Filo looks in her frilly white and blue dress.

Raphtalia and Gwen say in unison, "She is adorable."

The tired tailor then says while up in Raphtalia's face, "Doesn't she?! I did my very best to bring out every last bit of Filo's angelic charm! I used white as the base color, to go with her wings. I added in plenty of frills as a nod to her feathers, too. And since it'd contrast best with her blonde hair, I went with blue for the ribbon!"

"R-Right..."

Arthur is leaning against the wall as he says to Filo, "You better work hard, Filo."

Filo goes, "Yeah! I'll do my best!" Then she transforms into her Filolial form with the ribbon on her neck.

"Hey!" Arthur scolds Filo, "You're not supposed to transform indoors!"

Filo counter argues, "But you said I can as long as I am in a space big enough."

Arthur tries to say something with a big sweat drop on the back of his head, "True but..."

The tailor squeals, "The ribbon looks oh-so-cute even in her monster form!" She looks at Arthur, "Don't you agree, big brother?"

Filo is pretty happy.

* * *

**AN: Whew! Got another chapter up. Now for a bit of Q&A.**

**JGResidentEvil - I am fully aware of Motoyasu having three Filolials in his own manga. Just have to wait.**

**RoachVit - There is more than Fallout. In Arthur's world, I decided to mix the Mutant Apocalypse from 2012 TMNT with other apocalypses that involve nukes from other sources. Plus the BLACK CLOVER references from chapter 7. The shield and sword? So there are other series in this story. More real soon.**


	11. Plants, Hot Springs, and Razorbacks

**Chapter 11: Plants, Hot Springs, and Razorbacks**

Sometime has passed since Arthur and his party got a new dress for Filo that allows her to shapeshift without tearing it up. Hickwaal has him to deliver a large order of herbicide to the village to the south west. Arthur knows exactly what has happened and knows what to do.

While on the wagon with Filo pulling it in her Filolial form, Arthur thinks to himself, '_Of course._' He has a sarcastic smug look on his face, '_Looks like Motoyasu got brainwashed again. Or he just overlooked the obvious legend about the seed. In any case, looks like I got some clean-up for me to do. Which also means I have to clean-up after Ren after the trip to the hot springs. Just hope he actually did clean that thing up when I told him it this is not a game. If not, then I'm gonna deck him._'

"Arthur, look!" Filo says as they are passing by a mess of vines and roots. "These plants are amazing!"

The whole area is completely covered in extremely large roots and a huge mess of vines that are all over the place. Not to mention the roads also have a few sprouting from the ground, the smell of fresh oxygen in the air, and the whole place is starting to look like a jungle.

Raphtalia pokes her head out to see what is going on. "Now I understand the request for a large supply of herbicide. There are vines everywhere!"

Arthur holds on to his hat, "That means we have to double-time it! Come on, Filo!"

"Right!" Filo then starts running as fast as she can until they entered into some sort of makeshift camp with wooden walls.

* * *

Arthur and his party have delivered the herbicide as requested from the villagers.

"I don't know how to thank you enough." says the Village Chief. "This place was about ready to fall to the vines, too."

Raphtalia asks, "How about burning them? Or did you already tried that?"

"Certainly. We tried everything we can think of. We even resorted to summoning adventurers. But the situation is worse than before. Our village was already overrun by the vines. Much worse, the plants turned into monsters and started to attack us."

Then they started to hear the scream of a man not too far from the wooden walls that scared everyone.

"Some adventurers came here to level-up. But when they departed, they had no idea what was waiting for them and I begged them to stay."

Arthur whistles to Filo. "Filo! Find the adventurers and bring them back to us!"

Filo was munching on some fruit as she turns around to say, "Okay." Then eats the two fruits in her wings and runs out to rescue the adventurers.

A few minutes later, she brought back three men. One wearing a green shirt, one yellow, and one red. And she just drops them.

"There were plant monsters all over the place." Filo tells what she saw. "Some of them even spit poison or acid or something at me." Then she starts to act a little arrogant, "Why would these guys go when they are so weak? These guys must be stupid, you know what I mean?"

Raphtalia then scolds Filo along with Gwen, "You really didn't have to say that last part." The two of them spoke in perfect unison as if they're twins. But one is imaginary, so moving on.

"Uhh?"

"Don't 'uhh' me/us."

While the three are busy, they noticed that Filo is talking. When they hear her, they put two and two together and realized that Arthur is the Shield Hero and the Savior of the Heavenly Foul.

The chief walks towards Arthur, who is sitting down, "Please good sir, tell us? Are you really the savior that travels in a carriage driven by the heavenly foul?"

"That, and the Shield Hero." Arthur says as he gets up from his box. "Don't worry, I'll solve this problem. But first, take me to the people that are infected with vines."

The old man's jaw just dropped after hearing that. But he shakes it off as he says, "Yes! Of course! Follow me, please!"

He takes them over to a tent where there are beds full of people that have vines growing out of their bodies. Mostly children. Filo is too busy snacking.

"I'll do what I can." Arthur approaches one of the children with a potion in one hand while using the |Potion Enhancement| skill with his shield being a [Book Shield] to have the child drink it and then pour it over his body.

The people are in total awe when Arthur cured the children.

Arthur then looks at the people, "I think I have a good idea on what is going on. This was caused by the Spear Hero who brought the seed here yet there is a terrible legend about it. Correct?"

The village chief is taken by surprise again, "How did you know that?!"

"Just a hunch. I get it, you guys were desperate and hungry and willing to accept anything. Even if it is from a hero and even knew about the legend." Arthur walks out of the tent, "I will take care of that idiot's mess. Keep your money in order to help with the repairs once my party and I are done."

The village chief claps his hands together and shed tears, "Thank you so much!"

* * *

The four head out to the village where the source of the ivy, vines and roots are. However, they encounter a few plant monsters. These monsters include Plantriwe, a type of plant that uses vines and spit poisonous pollen from the flower that it has for a head, and Mandoragora, an immobile pitcher-like plant that spews acid, which acts as extensions to the main plant called, the Bio Plant. Arthur has his shield up with Filo in her Filolial form and Raphtalia with her sword out.

"Raphtalia!" Arthur shouts.

"Right!" Raphtali knows what to do and charges in with her blade coated in herbicide and takes a swing at the Mandoragora.

"My turn!" Filo says and ready to attack. She disappear and reappears behind the Plantriwe as the creature gets sliced up.

"Good job, girls!" Arthur praise both Raphtalia and Filo. He pets both of them on the head. "Now we need to head to the source and kill it."

"Got it." both say in unison.

They travel further into the village where they see a tree of a sort that has a large flower with an eye at the center. The eye opens up as the Bio Plant unleashes a torrent of vines at Arthur's party. Arthur uses the [Glyphosate Shield] to shield Raphtalia and Filo from the attack which cause the vines to disintegrate on contact. The Bio Plant becomes in pain as its eye shows it and its vines and ivy started wriggling like crazy. It can even scream in agony somehow.

"Now you two!" Arthur ordered.

"Raphtalia!" Filo lowers to give Raphtalia a ride.

"On it!" Raphtalia jumps on and they both charge at the Bio Plant.

They both charge before the monstrous plant regains its composure as it tries to launch another torrent of vines at them. Raphtalia's blade, still coated in herbicide, slice through many of the vines that were aiming at her while Filo dodges by jumping and using her quick speed. She even manage to slice up a few with a new skill called, razor wind. The faster she runs, she leaves behind some concentrated blades of wind that can slice through whatever gets in her way.

"Toss me!" Raphtalia says as she uncorks a bottle of herbicide.

"Got it!" Filo tosses Raphtalia while giving her a boost of wind to increase Raphtalia's speed by flapping her wings.

Raphtalia uses her sword first to stab at the eye then dumps the herbicide on it. Below, Arthur spills herbicide on the roots at the trunk of the Bio Plant without it noticing. The flower started to wither as the leaves start to look like autumn leaves with its seeds ready. Raphtalia gets off the Bio Plant and onto Filo's back again as Arthur delivers a final blow by punching the tree down with his shield taking on some sort of gauntlet form that is red at the hand yet yellow under the fist. Then it changes back to the [Small Shield].

"Okay!" Arthur says to Filo and Raphtalia, "Time to collect some seeds before it grows back again."

Filo and Raphtalia have already started to collect some seeds while Arthur uses the [Madoragora Shield] to tweek the seeds.

"There are so many." Raphtalia says while collecting the seeds. As she is about to reach the next seed, Filo snatches it. "Hey! I had that one!"

"You're too slow!"

Before the argument can go any further, Arthur shouts, "Oi! What did I say about fighting!? And Filo, if you give Raphtalia a hard time, no snacks!"

Filo shudders when she hears that.

"Now be nice, alright!?"

"Okay!" both of the girls say. Then Raphtalia focus on one part of the destroyed Bio Plant while Filo focus on the other end.

"Hmm." Arthur says as he tries to use his |Plant Manipulation| skill to change the properties of the seed. He tries to change the properties to have it grow fast, produce more fruit, and doesn't try to take over with monsters. "I think that should work." Arthur says to his party, "How goes the seeds!?"

"Almost done!" Raphtalia says.

Gwen looked over Arthur's right shoulder to see how's the progress. "Are you sure you got it right?" Gwen asks.

Arthur looks back to see his progress on the little seed. "Only one way to find out. Just need to remember the settings if I got this right."

After that, everyone got all the seeds to ensure they won't have to put up with that again as they head back to the camp. Once there Arthur explained what happen.

"The monsters are taken care of, but the other plants you may have to do yourselves." he says to the village chief.

"Thank you, Shield Hero!" the chief said with gratitude in his tone. "We owe you our lives!"

"Hold on." Arthur says, "I would like to try something." Arthur walks up to an empty area in the camp and plants the seed into the dirt.

Once the seed is planted, it started to grow up to four feet tall and has an abundance of fruit growing on it. Filo starts to like it as she is getting hungry by looking at the fruit.

"Guess that worked." Arthur says and he is a little surprised that actually worked.

Everyone in the camp are amazed by what Arthur just did.

"I made sure that these new crops will increase productivity, add nitrogen to the soil to rejuvenate it, accelerated their growth, only take a little bit of water and made sure no monsters will spawn from it. This should end famine for good so no one has to starve."

"That is amazing." Raphtalia says in disbelief.

"This is truly a miracle!" the village chief says. "We truly in your debt!"

"Actually, is it alright if I have some of the fruit and seeds with me?"

* * *

Arthur and his party are in the wagon as they head out.

"So what are we gonna do with all this fruit?" Raphtalia asks. "Because they will spoil along the road."

Arthur smiles, "Not to worry, I know who will help out."

They all arrive at an inn where Hickwaal is at as he examines the seed with an enchanted loupe to judge the quality of the seed. They are in the common area at a table with the fireplace lighting the room with a few candles. Filo started eating some of the fruits that Arthur had for her.

"This is quite the crop you have here." Hickwaal is interested in the newer and more friendlier version of the Bio Plant as he lowers his loupe and looks at Arthur. "You have a truly amazing crop here, my friend. I can sell these at a high price."

"Sure thing." Arthur gives the merchant a thumbs-up with his right hand.

"Oh and by the way."

"You have another job for me. Does it involve hot springs?"

Hickwaal chuckles, "My goodness. It's almost as if you can see the future. But yes, it does. Once you've finished with the delivery, make sure you enjoy them."

* * *

And so, Arthur and his party headed over to the hot springs town as they can tell by the steam coming from the place and all the hot spring water they have around. The girls are amazed by the sight and really want to bathe in it.

Arthur finishes his business as he walks up to the girls, "Okay girls. Our business is done. Guess what time it is?"

Filo and Raphtalia gasp in excitement with Raphtalia wagging her tail like crazy. Gwen is jumping up and down for joy like a little kid.

"That's right! Time to enjoy the hot springs!"

"YEAH!" the girls yelled out.

They later check-in at the inn where there are hot spring baths. Raphtalia walks in the water and enjoys the temperatures of the water with Gwen leaning on a rock where the statue is at.

"This feels good!" Raphtalia is in heaven while in the hot springs.

"I know, right?" Gwen says with a big grin on her face. "Better than those extremely boiled hot springs back in Colorado! That place is a mess!"

Raphtalia then notices the statue in the middle of the hot spring. "A statue?"

The statue appears to be a man and a woman with a man holding on to some sort of boar. There is even a plaque at the base.

Raphtalia reads it, "Let's see. 'This hot spring was founded by a man and a woman that have killed a silver boar on this sight and the hot springs appear. If a man and a woman were to bathe together, *face turning bright red* they will be in love for all of eternity!?'" Raphtalia covers her face with the thought of her and Arthur like that. "No wait! Arthur! I'm not ready for a kiss! What if I get pregnant!?"

"Eww!" Gwen is disgusted as she stands up. "You two are brother and sister now! You can't do that! Plus you are only ten-years-old! As a matter of fact, you can't get pregnant form a kiss!"

Raphtalia uncovers her face and goes, "Who said that!?" Raphtalia looks around to see where the voice was coming from. "Hello?"

"Wait a minute." Gwen notices that Raphtalia just heard her. "Did you...heard me? Can you hear me?"

From the bath above, everyone can hear, "Wow! This place is so huge!" Filo is excited to be in a hot spring.

"Now, Filo, you shouldn't shout like that." Arthur says to Filo, "You will interrupt the peace of everyone enjoying the springs."

"Okay." Then Filo starts to swim.

'_So that's where Filo went._' Raphtalia has been wondering where Filo was, '_Darn it! I know she's a child, but she keeps on hogging Arthur all to herself._' Then she sneezes.

Raphtalia gets out of the bath as she wears her robes while carrying two bottles of milk. She thinks to herself while looking down. '_Just how am I supposed to get Arthur to give me some attention._'

While thinking about it, she over hears two girls talking down the hall coming from the opposite direction she is walking.

"Have you heard about latium?" one of the girls asks.

"No, what's that?" the other girl is curious. Raphtalia is also curious as she stops in her tracks.

"It is a special stone that is well-known in this town that if you give it to someone, then you are guarantee to have goof fortune in love between you and the person you give it too."

"Oh really? That sounds interesting."

"Yeah. Although it is a little easier if you get it from a gogoku. They love collecting them for some reason."

Raphtalia continues to head to her room as she hears Arthur and Filo talking.

"Hey, Big Bro?" Raphtalia can hears Filo's voice, "When are you gonna brush my hair?"

"As soon as Raphtalia gets back." Arthur says. "Once she gets back, she brushes your hair and I brush hers. To do a little bonding as a family."

Raphtalia's ears perk-up when she heard that. '_Family...bonding?_' she thinks to herself as a thought of being a family again cross her mind.

"You can come in, Raphtalia." Arthur says from inside.

Raphtalia opens the door nervously as she sees Arthur greeting her with a smile along with Filo. "H-how did you know?"

"I heard you coming down the hallway." Arthur notices the bottles of milk Raphtalia is holding. "Oh, you got milk." he pulls out a bottle of milk that seems to be yellow in color (banana milk that he got from his shield), "I got myself a bottle. But you can let Filo drink the other one."

"Yay!" Filo cheers.

After the three have their milk, Raphtalia brushes Filo's hair while Arthur does Raphtalia's.

Gwen watches as she goes, "Aww, that's adorable!"

"Huh?" Raphtalia look over at the window in the same direction as Gwen as she stopped.

Filo looks in the same direction.

Gwen looks around before pointing at herself. "Can you hear me? For real? Both of you?"

Arthur stops as he looks at Gwen. '_Wait. Can they hear, Gwen?_' He looks at the two girls, "Did you girls hear that?"

"I think so." Raphtalia says while still looking at Gwen's direction. "But that's the same voice I heard in the hot springs."

Arthur is surprise to hear that as he looks at Gwen and Gwen looks back at him. Something is very off. Gwen is supposed to be imaginary so how is it possible for Filo and Raphtalia to hear her?

* * *

Later at night, while everyone is asleep, Raphtalia is still awake as she still thinking about what to do. Should she stay as brother and sister with Arthur or try to go beyond that? Although Arthur still thinks of Raphtalia as his sister because of her actual age. Yet while in thought, Filo tosses in bed next to Raphtalia and accidentally smacks her face. That's when she made her decision.

She sit-up, '_Okay. I've made my decision._'

Raphtalia gets dress and heads out to find latium with Gwen following her. Filo then gets dress a few minutes later and heads out to find gogoku eggs. As for Arthur, he is a deep meditative state in order to find out what is going on. Inside Arthur's mind, he is back in the same place where he encountered Nephalem. You know, dark place with the only light shining down on him.

Arthur claps his hands together, "Okay! Let's see what the hell is going on."

With a flip of his right index finger, some strange text has appeared in front of him.

* * *

**Unknown System Detected**

**Analyzing New System**

**Progress: 39%**

* * *

"New system?" Arthur says after reading. "What the hell is this new system?"

"A little something that I found in one of your datapods." says a familiar voice.

Arthur looks behind him and sees the Spirit of Nephalem. "There you are! I've been trying to reach you for sometime!"

"Sorry about that." Nephalem rubs the back of its head with its right hand. "I've been trying to go over all the stuff that you had in your datapods to see what else I can use. Not to mention trying to make this place cozy."

"Okay." Arthur just accepts Nephalem's excuse. The guy is still scary to him. "I have a lot of questions for you. But first: the new system. What is it?"

Nephalem shakes his head. "Not yet. But it does need some testing. Although it does link to your imaginary dead sister. Why Filo and Raphtalia can hear her right now."

* * *

Up in the mountains, Raphtalia is looking for latium to give to Arthur with Gwen behind her. While walking, Raphtalia talks to herself, "Mom and dad exchanged gifts and they fell in love. So, if I can get my hands on some latium, Arthur would surely-"

"What about, Big Bro?"

Raphtalia turned to her left and sees Filo sitting on some boulders.

"Oh, Filo. You startled me. What are you doing out here?" '_Wait, is she here for the latium too?_'

Filo explains, "I'm actually here to look for some gogoku eggs. The lady in the inn says that they are a delicacy."

Raphtalia sighs in relief, '_Of course. Filo is always such a glutton._'

"When I find the eggs, I will give them to Big Bro and ask him to be my mate."

"Huh?!" Raphtalia is shock to hear that. '_Mate?! Is she really thinking that far_ _ahead?!_'

Gwen just facepalms at the two of them.

"So no eggs for you." Filo then jumps off the boulder and playfully walks while singing, "Eggs, eggs, yummy eggs! Eggs, eggs, yummy eggs!~"

Raphtalia tries to catch-up, "Wait! Filo!"

Filo then walks backwards, "You're too slow~!" But then, she lost her footing at the edge of a cliff.

"FILO!" Raphtalia runs up and tries to catch Filo before she falls.

"HANG ON!" Gwen follows Raphtalia to help.

Raphtalia grabs Filo's hand with Gwen trying to grab on. Yet surprisingly, Raphtalia can feel it but the three fell. Luckily, there are some branches and something soft at the bottom.

"Filo, are you alright?" Raphtalia asks to make sure Filo is okay.

"I'm fine." Filo is alright, "Thank you for trying to save me."

"You should be more careful!" Gwen scolds.

Filo and Raphtalia look behind them and sees the transparent figure of Gwen. Their eyes widen when they see her and think that she might be a ghost of someone that died in the mountains. Their faces start to go pale the more they look at her which is a surprise for Gwen. But her image disappear from their sight. Gwen looked at them and is confuse on what is going on. However, they have something else to worry about. They hear some angry oinking noises as they realize that they are sitting on top of a boar monster. A silver razorback to be precise. So the two scream as they try to runaway from the rampaging, angry monster. The two ran as fast as they could until they see another cliff in their path.

"Raphtalia!" Filo says as she transforms. "Hope on my back!"

"Right!" Raphtalia jumps on Filo.

"Wait for me!" Gwen hops on.

Filo jumps over the edge of the cliff as the silver razorback stops so it wouldn't fall. Raphtalia and Gwen fall off before Filo transform back while they are on the other side.

Filo tries to help Raphtalia up, "Are you okay, Raphtalia?"

Raphtalia grabs Filo's hand and is pulled up, "Yeah. We're even now."

"We should be a bit more careful." Gwen says as she gets up. To Filo and Raphtalia, she still seems transparent and give her some scared looks. "Can you girls actually see me?" she points at herself. "Can you girls...really see me?"

"Who...are you?" Raphtalia is scared of what she is seeing. Filo hides behind Raphtalia.

"So you can see me!" Gwen says and is relieved. But then comes the questions, "Wait, I'm imaginary! How the hell can you girls hear and see me?!" She looks at herself and sees that she is solid but a ghost to the others. "How can you see me if I am just an imaginary figure of Arthur's dead sister?! What the holy hell is going on?!"

Raphtalia calms down a bit, "Did you say Arthur's sister?"

Filo pokes her head out from behind. But then, Gwen disappears.

"What was that?" Filo asks.

"I...I don't know." Raphtalia replies. "But we have to hurry before anything weird happens again."

Both of the girls left as Gwen just stands there figuring out what happened.

"What just happened?"

* * *

It is almost sunrise as Raphtalia and Filo made their way towards a small peak as they spot the gogoku lying on her nest. Raphtalia sees the latium poking out underneath the big bird. Filo and Raphtalia looked at each other as they smile and nod. The two carefully tip-toe towards the nest in order to get what they need and get back to Arthur. Yet when they are in arm's length, the gogoku woke up and started squawking.

"Sorry!" Raphtalia apologizes and pulls her hand back, "Didn't mean to wake you!"

But then they hear a noise coming from behind. The silver razorback is back and charges right at them. Everyone, including the gogoku bird, get out of the way as the thing charges wildly at the nest that cause the latium to be launch in the air and destroying the eggs.

Raphtalia reaches out the latium in vain as it is being flung far in the distance. "No! The latium!"

Filo looks at the destroyed eggs and cries, "Noo! The eggs! The eggs!"

Both girls start to get angry as Filo stops crying.

"Raphtalia." Filo looks at the silver razorback.

Raphtalia nods while also looking at the silver razorback. "Right."

The two girls slowly approach the silver razorback. But not fearing it. The silver razorback slowly backs away from them out of fear. There is one thing that creatures of any kind should never do: never get between a woman and her goals. Especially two of them since they manage to capture the nasty boar as it squeals for its life.

* * *

Back in town, two men are near a fountain with an identical statue on it that looks just like the one from the bath yet surrounded by flowers. As they were talking, they notice Raphtalia and Filo (in her Filolial form) carrying the silver razorback with them while also a little dirty. They are trying to figure out on what kind of gift they can give to Arthur as they both sigh.

"What are we gonna do?" Raphtalia asks. Then she looks at the boar, "I guess we could give this boar to Arthur."

One of the men runs up to them, "Excuse me!" then the other man follows. "Is that a silver razorback?"

The other man points at the statue, "This town is pretty famous for it. We use them as offerings and for special celebrations."

"Could you sell it to us?"

Raphtalia and Filo look at each other and think about it. Gwen runs off to the inn to report back.

* * *

Raphtalia and Filo bought some tools to give to Arthur then headed back to the inn. Both of them gave him a small little box that has a hammer in it.

"Is this for me?" Arthur asks.

Raphtalia blushes a little, "It is a gift. You have done so much for us that we decided to give you a gift."

"Do you like it?" Filo asks.

Arthur smiles and puts the box down then pet both of their heads. "I love it very much. Thank you."

'_Oh well._' Raphtalia thinks to herself. '_He still thinks of me as his little sister. I guess that's alright. I_ _guess._'

Too bad for Raphtalia. But at least she did a bit more bonding with Filo. To Arthur, Raphtalia is still a child and a sister so she can't get any closer unless she tries to get his attention somehow. But that can wait until later.

* * *

In the afternoon, Arthur is about ready to leave to deliver some medicine to a town struck with a plague.

One man he passes says, "Did you hear? The village in the east is hit by a plague."

Another man says, "Yeah, I heard. A lot of medicine from our town is being transported there."

Arthur is looking serious as he approach Filo and Raphtalia, who are preparing the last preparations for their next job.

Raphtalia notices as she asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"We're heading east." Arthur says. "To fix the idiot's mistake."

* * *

Over at where Arthur's destination is, there is a dragon carcass rotting on the side of the mountains with a few dead victims around it on the bloodstain ground. Flies can be seen flying around the dead as some maggots try to feast on the decaying flesh.

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

****Just to give you guys a bit of info, that there is going to be some changes after New Years. Fist off, there will be approximately four stories coming in 2020. As you know, I could do two chapters per two weeks. So in one week I will write two chapters for two stories then in another week two chapters for two other stories. The reason being is because of work. Just to give you guys the heads-up. So there will be one chapter per two stories every...four weeks. But I could do three chapters for three stories if possible.****

****Marshman101: Thank you.****

****RedBurningDragon: Don't worry, you get to see the isekai anime powers soon.****

****By the way, is everyone excited about Isekai Quartet Season 2 coming in January? Because I am and *spoiler alert* it has Naofumi, Raphtalia and Filo in it! WOO! Although not much of a spoiler because of the Isekai Quartet 2 PV on YouTube if you guys have seen it.****


	12. A New Power

**Chapter 12: A New Power**

Arthur and his party are making their way towards a village that has been hit by a plague because of a dragon Ren killed left to rot. They are carrying medicines for the victims that have been hit and making their way there.

Arthur thinks to himself frustratingly while driving, '_Honestly. I'm glad that they managed to see how much of a bitch Malty is but I told them that they shouldn't treat this world like a video game. At least I thought so. I told him so at the bloody party and before that fucking battle between me and the brainwashed womanizer. For fuck sake! Now I have to clean-up this mess. At least this one is a little easier than the mess Itsuki made. A little._'

Filo stops as she looks at Arthur, "Hey, Big Bro?" Filo is pointing at an old woman and a child that are slowly approaching.

Everyone made lunch and invited the two weary refugees leaving the village and told them about the plague.

"A plague has hit your village?" Raphtalia asks.

The old woman responds, "Yes. If I were you, I would turn back. The plague has claimed many lives and my grandchild and I are fleeing from this place." Her grandson finishes the last bit of his soup and gives back the bowl. They both stand up with the old woman saying, "Thank you for the meal. But turn back and leave." Then the two of them leaves.

Raphtalia starts to worry, "Sounds pretty bad."

"Don't worry so much." Arthur says as he cleans the pot. "You may end up with frown wrinkles by the time you hit fifteen."

"Hey!" Raphtalia gets offended.

Filo just laughs.

* * *

They approach the village as they see some of the buildings are falling apart and the stench of death upon the land. As they get the wagon close to the storage, a man comes out from the hospital.

The man notices Arthur's party, "Oh hey! Are you guys the ones with the medicines?" He did get their attention but notices the Filolial Monarch. "Hey wait a minute." The man realizes who they are and rushes back inside, "Hey! Doctor! The Savior of the Heavenly Foul is here!"

The doctor comes out along with his nurse as they approach Arthur. "Hello there. You must be the young Shield Hero traveling with a talking Filolial."

Arthur shrugs, "Guess you can say that."

"Oh thank goodness!" the doctor sounds ecstatic as he heard that.

Arthur takes a crate with him with Filo and Raphtalia doing the same with Filo in her human form with Gwen just sitting in the wagon. "Take us inside." he says.

The six went inside as Arthur immediately use his |Potion Enhancement| skill to make the effects of the medicines more potent so that they can cure the people of their disease. Which is a bit of a shock to the doctor and nurse.

"Alright." Arthur says as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. Then he turned his attention to the doctor, "Now then, prepare to cancel the guild request. My party and I will take care of the source that everyone seem to refuse to clean-up. Including the Sword Hero's. Before you say anything, yes, I am aware of what the cause is. The dragon's carcass up in the mountains. Look, I know that the dead body of the dragon may attract a lot of adventurers and people to make a little money. But you should know that decaying flesh attracts plagues, doctor. So tomorrow, my party and I are gonna take care of it."

"That's good to hear." the doctor expresses his gratitude before looking a little ashamed, "But you are right. We should've stopped it before it got out of hand."

"You just made a mistake." Raphtalia tries to cheer-up the doctor. "It's just that the Sword Hero isn't used to reality."

Arthur rolls his eyes, "You can say that again. Bloody game addicts. Oh no wait, I am one. However, with the dead body gone, things should return to normal once it is disposed of and everyone has taken enough meds. Yet might need to be careful though."

"Why is that?" the nurse asks.

"Because it might rise-up as a zombie and attack the town." Arthur says.

"What?!" the doctor said and is just as shocked as the nurse.

"Well, dragons are extremely powerful creatures. Even have enough power to come back from the dead."

Raphtalia is a little scared as well. "I can't believe dragons are that powerful."

"Back in my world, dragons have always a symbol of power, terror, authority, fertility and many other things depending on what side of the world you were living in." Then he tosses Raphtalia a gas mask, "In the meantime, prepare to use that."

Raphtalia examines the gas mask that Arthur has given her. "What is this?" she asks Arthur.

"It's called a gas mask. More effective than some of the other gas masks in this world. It has a special filter which makes it a little easier to breath than a piece of cloth. The glass lens also helps protects your eyes from any toxic fumes."

"Oh." Raphtalia tries to put the gas mask on yet a little difficult for her to keep it on. She tries to tighten it a bit put keeps on falling off.

"Looks like I may need to adjust it." Arthur says as he takes the mask back. "I'll adjust it to make sure it'll fit. Luckily, Filo and I have a high poison resistance so we only need one gas mask. I even have a few more filters in my bag. We may also need to bring the wagon with us since there maybe a lot of monsters hanging around."

Filo overheard that as she shouts, "Yay!"

Gwen thinks, '_Just hope everything is going to go as the anime did. But hopefully, no curse shield._'

* * *

The next morning, Arthur and his party head out on the wagon to completely destroy the dragon's corpse that is the source of the plague. Raphtalia's new gas masks is given some extra strings that fit around Raphtalia's ears so they can stay on. Arthur is using a bandana to cover the lower parts of his face with some aromatic herbs to make sure he doesn't have to smell the horrible scent. The herbs are lavender, desert sage and some rose petals. As for Filo, she's already alright as she pulls the wagon as always. The air has a disgusting odor to it because of the rotting carcass being carried out by the wind which causes an almost airborne plague that struck the village.

While driving the wagon, Arthur goes through some of the stuff in his shield to see if he has everything. Pickaxes, hacksaws, some flammable substances, anything that can get rid of a corpse. '_I think that's everything._' Arthur thinks to himself, '_Good thing I managed to remember the show. Although Gwen should tell me the rest of the show. As in more than one season. I can barely remember the rest._'

"Arthur, up ahead!" Raphtalia pointed up ahead on the road.

Ahead of the path are a bunch of monsters in the way and about ready to attack.

"Good thing we brought the wagon then." Arthur says. "Just as I thought. Filo!"

"On it!" Filo understands what to do. "High quick!" Filo's speed increases and barges right through the monsters thanks to her little wind spell.

"Looks like we're in business!" Arthur says while smiling under his bandana.

"Yay!" Gwen cheers.

Not long after that, they get as far as they could with the wagon with the sight of the corpse in sight. However, due to the mountains rocky terrain, they have to leave the wagon behind.

"Man that stinks!" Arthur says in disgust while holding a large hacksaw. "Guess the herbs aren't strong enough to repel this stench."

"I can't smell anything." Raphtalia says with her voice a little muffled and carrying a pickaxe.

"That's because that gas mask is supposed to prevent any form of smells. That and to keep out the poison gases."

They walk up the mountain side with Filo, in her Filolial form, spotted a wagon of a sort with some barrels full of red fruit of a kind. They do see the dragon just being on the mountain with blood leaking everywhere, flesh rotting with some of it being exposed along with some of the bone, and there are dying flies and maggots on the thing that even the carcass of the monster kills these scavengers and pests.

"Now that's disgusting. Almost as bad as the sulfur fields back in Colorado. The smell I mean. A pile of cannighouls has a more pleasant sight than this." Arthur says while comparing things from his world.

"I'm not sure about all the stuff from your world, but I have to agree about the sight. I feel like I'm about to loose my lunch." Raphtalia is also disgusted. "Thank goodness I can't smell it."

"Might wanna tell the whole lunch thing to Filo." Arthur points his right index finger at Filo, who is enjoying her newly found snack. "Filo!" Arthur shouts, "Stop snacking and start helping!"

Filo stops eating with some red stains on her beak, "But I'm hungry!"

"You get to eat after we clean this up! Now come on before it turns into a zombie!"

Filo sighs, "Okay."

They manage to get up to 20 feet close to the dragon. However, Gwen sensed something is wrong and extends her right arm to stop Arthur. Arthur does the same for everyone else. The reason why they stop is because there is something wrong. The pools of evaporating blood started to recede back inside of the dragon's body as its eyes started to give off a purplish glow. Some of its flesh started to regenerate with pieces of it getting back inside.

"Oh shit!" Arthur says as he back away and the undead dragon started to move. "Its becoming a zombie already!"

Filo jumped in front of the party with a fire in her eyes and ready to attack. "A dragon?!" she says, "I hate dragons!" Then she tries to use a tornado kick at the dragon zombie.

However, the dragon used what is left of its tail and sends her flying back in the woods.

"Okay." Arthur says as he sees Filo flying, "I was not expecting that." Arthur then focus his attention on the dragon as he pulls out a katana that isn't made of regular steel. It is made of Valerian steel. A type of steel that can cut through the scales of the dragon.

The dragon unleashes a deadly poisonous breath at Raphtalia and Arthur with Arthur using his |Shield Prison| to conceal both him and Raphtalia.

"New plan then." Arthur says. "Raphtalia, catch!" he tosses the katana to Raphtalia, "That's way better than your average sword!"

The |Shield Prison| fell down with Raphtalia and Arthur charging at the dragon. Raphtalia manages to slice off a piece of hits right claw with Arthur finishing the rest by cutting the last piece of flesh off that cause the claw to fall off. Filo comes running back and delivers a Tornado Kick at high speeds that damaged its jaw.

"This is actually a lot easier than I thought." Arthur says.

The dragon started vomiting, not breathing, toxic fumes onto the ground to create a toxic fog. However, Filo and Arthur have a high poison resistance with Raphtalia having her gas mask.

"Filo!" Arthur shouts, "Do what you need to do!"

"On it!" Filo jumps right inside the dragon's throat and goes right down.

"Once she takes out the gemstone inside of the dragon, we won." Arthur says.

"ARTHUR!" Raphtalia screams out while looking in the opposite direction.

Arthur turned around and sees six undead wyverns that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Zombie wyverns? What the fuck?!" Arthur says out loud. "Where did they come from!? This isn't supposed to happen!"

"What do we do?!" Raphtalia is scared as they are surrounded by the undead dragonkin along with their putrid breath attacks.

'_Dammit!_' Arthur realizes they are in trouble. '_This isn't supposed to happen! How the hell did this happen?!_' Before he know it, his mind is transported back to the dark place with the light shining on him.

* * *

"What the-?" Arthur is confuse on what is happening. He looks around and realizes he is in the same place where he gets something happen to him. "Okay, what is it this time, Nephalem?"

The fiery spirit of Nephalem appears before him, "It is finally ready."

* * *

**New System Added**

**Pawn System Activated**

**Assassin Class: Gwenevere van Buren**

* * *

"The hell?" Arthur read the text before is return back to reality.

* * *

As the wyverns and the dragons move in close, a woman started yelling as she comes falling down with twin katanas in hand and slice off a head of one of the wyverns. Then proceed to fire what appears to be spider webs on the second wyvern as she flings herself over to the wyvern and chop off its head with lighting speed then did the same with the other two wyverns. Turns out that it is actually Gwen herself who now has a solid body and able to attack anything that is dangerous. She even has the same type of eyes as Arthur but baby-blue colored. Arthur is completely shocked to see his dead sister alive and in front of him.

'_Who is that?_' Raphtalia questions in her mind. '_Wait a minute.'_ she starts to realize who she is as her eyes widen, '_Is that..._'

Yet the dragon is about to strike both Arthur and Raphtalia with its left claw.

"BEHIND YOU!" Gwen shouts.

Arthur, still looking at his sister, just moves his shield that has transform into a cannon and fires at the dragon zombie's head. Causing it to drop dead when the head has been reduced to a gory mess. Arthur is still trying to process the fact that his dead older sister is in front of him.

Gwen approach and slaps Arthur on the left cheek, "You can snap out of it now."

"You're...you..." Arthur tries to say something while having a red sore on his cheek. "You're...real now?"

"I know, right!?" Gwen seems excited as she examines herself, "I'm no longer a figment of your imagination. Well, to some degree."

Raphtalia goes, "Um...Arthur..."

However, this little scene is interrupted when Filo comes out by bursting out of the dragon's stomach.

"Whew! It stinks in there." Filo turns around and sees Gwen. "Big Bro, who is that?"

"OW!" Raphtalia says as she drops to her knees and notices that her arms are in pain. She rolls up her sleeves to reveal that she is cursed by the dragon with her arms looking like she has a purplish rash.

Arthur noticed, "Oh crap!" He tends to Raphtalia, "This is not good."

Gwen tends to Raphtalia as well, "Hang on. You'll be taken to the village so you can get treated."

Raphtalia looks at Gwen, "But aren't you...the person that Filo and I saw before? On the mountains close to the hot springs town."

"I'll explain later." Gwen says. She look at Filo, "Filo! Raphtalia needs to see the doctor right away!"

"On it!" Filo runs up and lifts Raphtalia over her before she lands on her back. Then she runs off as fast as she could in order to treat the curse on Raphtalia's arms.

Arthur picks-up a pickaxe and gives it to Gwen, "Well, we have to clean this up."

Arthur and Gwen started to not only chop-up the remains of not just the dragon, but also the wyverns as well. Gwen says that she isn't really the real Gwen van Buren, but a manifestation made real by the pawn system. The pawn system is from a video game called Dragon's Dogma from 2012, which allowed players to create a sort of NPC companion. Thanks to the new system in his shield, Gwen can be as real as an actual person thanks to that particular datapod that has all the data of Dragon's Dogma. However, the system is also using a class system of summoning that is based on the Fate franchise. Classes such as Shielder, Saber, Assassin, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Berserker, Rider, Avenger and Ruler. But Arthur isn't limited to characters from the Fate franchise either. He can summon any fictional character he wants as long as they correspond to the appropriate class. Arthur wonders what the alien god wants with the system but will figure it out later. As for why Gwen is in the Assassin Class, it is because she has some DNA similar to that of different Spider-People. This includes the ability to shoot webs naturally, scale walls and ceilings, able to sense danger; enhanced strength with balance, dexterity, speed and reflexes; night vision, retractable stingers, venom blasts and camouflage. It was part of Dr. Martha van Buren's, their mother's, plan to ensure their survival in the new world. But Arthur didn't get it because his body still needed development.

They have placed all the body parts and placed them in one place while also soaking them in flammable oil. With one snap of his finger, Arthur sets the body parts on fire that slowly roast them into ashes.

While looking over at the burning bodies, Arthur says, "Hey, Gwen."

"Yeah?"

Arthur gives Gwen a hug, "It's good to have you in real-life."

Gwen pets Arthur's head as she says, "You do realize that you are hugging me next to a pile of flaming corpses. Right?"

The corpses later turn into nothing but ashes in a few seconds along with the bones. Nothing is left of the dead dragonoids but ash.

Arthur let's go, "Right. *clears throat* Time to head back. We need to check on Filo and Raphtalia and I got a new system to study." Then he looks at the wagon, "But we have to drag the wagon with us."

Gwen slouches down, "Goddammit." But stands straight up and look at Arthur, "Can we try teleporting the thing?"

"Oh right. But not sure it will work. Yet worth a try."

* * *

The teleportation did work on the wagon as the two sibling teleported to the village. Arthur and Gwen immediately rushed inside to check on Raphtalia. Both of them burst through the doors.

"Doctor!" Arthur shouts.

"Is Raphtalia okay?!" Gwen asks loudly.

They see Raphtalia getting her arms bandaged by bandages dipped in holy water by the nurse and Filo sitting next to Raphtalia.

"You're back!" Filo rushed over and gives Arthur a tackle hug.

"Were you successful?" the doctor asks as he enters the room.

Arthur says, "Yeah. The corpse is disposed of. However, turns out that there were zombie wyverns in the area as well. Not to worry though. They are disposed of."

"Even their bones are gone." Gwen says.

The doctor sighed in relief, "That is good to hear."

"Now then." Arthur gets a few medicine bottles out, "Time to heal the sick." He turn his head to look at Raphtalia, "Hey, Raphtalia?"

"Yes?"

Arthur smiles at her, "Get well soon. Okay?"

Raphtalia smiles back and nods, "I will."

Then Arthur looks at Filo, "And Filo, make sure you keep a close eye on Raphtalia while Gwen and I heal the sick. You get to play big sister for a bit, got it?"

Filo lets go, "Okey-doke! Just make sure you get back soon."

"I will."

* * *

Sometime later, Arthur and Gwen have healed all the sick with Arthur using his |Potion Enhancement| skill until all his skill points reached to zero. Around dinner time, Filo feeds Raphtalia some soup.

"Come on, Raphtalia, say 'aaa'." Filo has a spoon full of soup close to Raphtalia.

Rpahtalia opens her mouth and eats the soup.

"Good job!"

Then they both hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Raphtalia says.

The door opens which turns out to be Arthur.

"Hey, girls." he sounds a little exhausted, "Are you two doing alright?"

"Big Bro!" Filo is happy to see him.

"We're doing alright." Raphtalia says. "Besides suffering from a curse from a dragon zombie, I'm doing alright."

"That's good to hear." Arthur is glad to hear that. He walks up as he pulls up a chair and sits next to Raphtalia. "Who knew that healing the sick would take a lot out of a person."

"Is everything alright?" Raphtalia asks.

"Just tired is all." Arthur leans back on his chair while looking straight-up at the ceiling.

"How is Gwen?"

"She is bringing in some blankets to make sure you two stay warm when you go to sleep."

"I see. But can I ask on how she came to being? I mean, your older sister is supposed to be dead, right?"

Gwen comes in the room with extra blankets, "I got the blankets."

"Good." Arthur lowers his head. "If anyone needs me..." Arthur starts to doze off, "I'm just gonna...just gonna... Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..." Arthur fell asleep on his chair.

"Honestly." Gwen says before putting a blanket on her little brother. "He really needs to take better care of himself."

The girls giggle a little.

Gwen then turns her attention towards Raphtalia and Filo, "And for you girls, when you two are done eating dinner, make sure you get ready for bed in an hour. Okay?"

" 'kaa-ay." the younger girls say in unison.

"Oh!" Filo realizes something. She pulls out a purple crystal from her pocket, "I forgot to give this pretty stone to Big Bro."

Gwen close Filo's hand, "Best to wait until tomorrow. Right now, let him rest. Alright, little sister."

"Huh?" Filo is a little confuse, "Wait, does that mean I have to call you, Big Sis? Are you really Big Bro's big sister?"

Gwen chuckles a little, "Right questions but in the wrong order, but yes to all. I am Arthur's big sister. However, I am actually a figment of his imagination made manifest by a new power Arthur has obtained. But it is getting late, why won't you girls get ready for bed. Best to have all questions answered in the morning."

Everyone later gets some sleep to prepare for a big day tomorrow. More adventures. Even more encounters soon.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's late but Happy Halloween! Just to let you know that there won't be any more chapters until mid-January because of work and the holidays. I hope you guys understand. So I will be going dark for a while. With that, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. Will come back soon. Plus, I have a little something for you guys at Christmas. Check out the announcement at the end of GATE, Thus a Cyber Empire Fought There in Special Announcement on Christmas. Although not sure it will be done on time or not but I hope you guys will like it.  
**


	13. Second Princess Melty

**Chapter 13: Second Princess Melty**

Sometime ago, Arthur and his party defeated a zombie dragon and some zombie wyverns. While facing them, Arthur has discovered a new system that allows him to create new companions thanks to Nephalem. When things got desperate, Arthur's imaginary dead sister appeared and saved the day. This was a shock to Arthur and is happy to see her. The four stay in the village and continue to heal the sick while Gwen tries to answer Raphtalia and Filo's questions the best she can. Not only that, Arthur healed up Raphtalia's curse. Once that is finished, they pack-up the wagon and get ready.

The doctor approach, "Are you really leaving, Sir Shield Hero?" The nurse is beside him.

Arthur shoves a box in before speaking to the doctor, "Fraid so. My party and I still have other places to visit, people that still need help and- You know, hero stuff."

The doctor and the nurse giggle a little.

The nurse then says, "Make sure you have a pleasant journey."

The three of them got on the wagon as Filo, in her Filolial form, pulls the wagon. Everyone waves goodbye as our four heroes head back to the capital.

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asks Raphtalia. "Do your arms still hurt?"

Raphtalia smiles, "I'm doing fine." Raphtalia was hit by a curse form the zombie dragon. However, there are no bandages on her arms and the curse is gone. "The holy water that Arthur made healed me instantly. My arms look like they haven't been afflicted by the curse at all like it never happened."

Filo turned her head, "That's good, Raphtalia!"

The three girls laugh with Arthur just smiling.

* * *

After traveling such a long way, they take a break close to the forest and have a picnic.

"So why are we heading at the capital?" Raphtalia asks as she sits on the blanket.

Arthur is busy making the sandwiches, "Let's just say that there are things we need to get ready for."

Gwen appears next to Raphtalia's right, "Like the Waves."

Raphtalia looks at Gwen, "Oh, I get it now." Yet she looks around and noticed Filo is missing. "Where's Filo?"

"Over here." Filo whispers from the bushes.

The three head over where Filo is at and see what Filo found. They see a small flock of Filolials that are around a girl with blue hair in curly twintails tied by blue ribbons, and wears fancy frilly clothes that merit her royal status which are also blue with various areas in white.

"Hey, Arthur?" Gwen says to her brother, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yep." Arthur says with a nod. "That's her." '_Wait. Something feels backwards here. Shouldn't we met her before we left?_'

Raphtalia looks at Gwen and Arthur, "Do you two know that girl?"

"To some extent." Arthur says.

Yet someone accidentally steps on a twig which spooked the Filolials and cause them to flee, leaving the girl in blue a little sad. But she turn to face the four.

Filo licks her beak, "Those birds look yummy." Arthur and Gwen look at Filo as she continues, "If we start now, we can still hunt them down."

Raphtalia looks at Filo, "Huh? What do you mean yummy?"

Filo tilted her head a little because she doesn't get it.

Arthur chuckles a little, "Those are Filolials like you, Filo."

"Hmm? Like me?"

"So big." the girl says with a blush on her cheeks. "Are you wholly and truly a Filolial?"

Filo points at herself with her feathers, "Do you mean me?"

"And you can actually talk as well?!"

Filo nodded.

The blue girl says with joy, "I always dream about talking to a Filolial and here I am doing it."

"HUUUH?" Filo is a little shocked and confuse.

"Oh!" the girl then pulls something from her pocket. She shows it to Filo, "This is for you. It's dried meat."

Filo is very happy as she accepts the offer, "Thanks!"

The girl gently place her hands on the feathers of the bird.

Raphtalia looks at Gwen and Arthur, "Could she be from the village?"

"Nope." Gwen says. "That is the second princess, Melty Q. Melromarc."

Arthur just nodded.

"You know me?!" Melty is caught completely off guard that a stranger knows who she is.

"You're kidding!" Rpahtalia is just as surprised when she learn that Melty is a princess.

"Hi!" Filo says. "I'm Filo! I'm gonna call you, Mel!" Then she transforms.

Melty gives a huge excited gasp, "You can transform, too!"

"Uh-huh." Filo nodded.

"I'm Arthur van Buren." Arthur introduces himself.

"I'm Gwen van Buren." Gwen introduces herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Melty looks at Gwen. "Although, since when did you get a wife?"

"EWW!" Arthur and Gwen are disgusted.

"Arthur and I are siblings!" Gwen corrected Melty.

"Oh, I see."

They all had a nice chat until Filo wants to play with Melty for a bit. Arthur agrees and let Filo play with Melty until sundown. The next day, the five went out to get to the capital with Raphtalia suffering from motion sickness. On the way, they hunted a few monsters, Melty and Filo play for a bit, Gwen takes care of Raphtalia, and they all went fishing near a river where Filo caught a huge fish with her barehands. At night, they enjoy a nice dinner with Filo looking at the last skewer on Melty's plate. Melty notices and tries to give it to her, but Arthur took it away. Raphtalia explains why which causes Filo to get all pouty and Melty laughs.

Arthur keeps the campfire going while reading a book and Gwen is keeping watch. However, Raphtalia starts to wake-up.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Arthur asks.

Raphtalia shakes her head, "No, not really." Yet she gets up and sits next to Arthur, "They got all quiet now."

"Yep." Arthur puts away the stick. "When someone uses all their energy, they get tired and go to sleep. Same with kids."

"Aren't you cold?" Raphtalia asks.

"Nope." Arthur answers.

"What about Gwen?"

"Hard to tell."

Raphtalia is wagging her tail as she gets to enjoy some alone time with Arthur until she notices something. "Huh? Where is Mel?"

"She's somewhere inside of Filo's feathers." Arthur sounds nonchalant as he keeps on reading.

Filo looks at Arthur, "What does that mean?"

Arthur puts the book down and approach Filo. He place his right hand inside of Filo's feathers and pulls out Melty by pulling on her hair like a magician pulling out a rabbit.

"What the-!?" Raphtalia is surprise.

"And she appears to be naked." But only her head is showing as Arthur looks at her clothes. Arthur then lets go.

Melty, still feeling sleepy, wakes up a little with one eye open and asks, "What's the matter?"

"Raphtalia was a little worried that Filo ate you or something."

Raphtalia yells, "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!?"

"Filo's feathers are all soft and comfortable that I couldn't resist going to sleep." Melty explains.

"Plus Filo may look really fat on the outside, its actually her feathers." Arthur explains.

Raphtalia places her right hand inside of Filo to see for herself. Her arm gets sucked in as she says, "Unbelievable." Then she sinks in while about to fall asleep, "It's so nice and warm."

"Goodnight." Arthur says as he gets to bed.

* * *

After some time, they finally made it to the capital. However, he had Filo place the wagon somewhere safe.

"Okay, Filo." Arthur says to Filo as Filo turned into her human-form. "Make sure that Melty heads home safely, alright?"

"Okay!" Filo takes Melty's left hand and takes her home to the castle.

"Fare thee well!" Melty says and waves goodbye, "Hope to see you soon, Sir Arthur!"

Arthur looks at Gwen and Raphtalia, "You two head over to the item shop real quick while I check the Dragon Hourglass."

Gwen knows exactly what is gonna happen as she gives a wink, "Okay." She then holds onto Raphtalia's right hand, "Come on, Raphtalia. Let's see what we can get."

Arthur makes his way towards the church to double check the hourglass for the next wave. He did and seems to be right as he looks at the timer in the upper middle of his HUD. "Seems alright." he says. '_Let's see._' he thinks to himself as he exits the church, '_Usually in the anime, Naofumi should've gotten holy water from this church and met with the accursed pope. Yet I'll I did was check the hourglass. Raphtalia is already free from her curse. What happens next is..._'

"**SIR ****SHIELD HERO!**" a young man was shouting from the street.

Arthur looked at the direction of the shout and sees Ake running towards him. '_Right on cue...I think?_'

Ake catch-up with Arthur as he catches his breath. A bit winded but he quickly recovers. "Sir Shield Hero! It's the Spear Hero! He-"

"He is scouring through the city to find me. Right?"

"Huh?!" Ake is surprise to hear that. "How did you know?"

Arthur looks away and says, "Call it a hunch."

"Anyway, you need to get out of here! Fast!"

Arthur looks back at Ake and salutes, "Roger that!" Then he dashes away.

Arthur runs back to the wagon until he comes across the market and he hears a voice going, "**ARTHUR!**" yelling right at him.

A lighting bolt is strikes right at Arthur as Arthur raises his shield and deflected it into the air. Yet the commotion cause a panic among the populace.

"**ARTHUR!**" Motoyasu approaches and tries to lunge at him with his spear full of rage.

Arthur moved out of the way as Motoyasu left a huge crack in the street. Arthur sprung into action and paralyze Motoyasu by chopping on his arms which causes him to drop his weapon.

"What the hell?!" Arthur yells at Motoyasu. "Are you trying to get everyone on the street killed!?"

Motoyasu looks at his arms and realizes that he cannot move them.

"Hello!?"

Motoyasu snaps out of it and continues to argue. "You know why I'm here!"

"You're talking about my shapeshifting bird that can take on human form, right?"

"Yeah! And- Wait, what?" Well, Motoyasu is listening now.

"Listen very closely: If a hero raises a Filolial very well, it can become a Filolial Monarch. Which you already saw when we raced. However, they can transform into a human-like form with wings and can talk."

Motoyasu did some rapid blinking before he goes, "I didn't know that. Wait, you mean that fat bird and that little blonde-haired angel are one in the same!? I can have someone like Freon from Hellworld!?"

Arthur nod, "Yep."

Motoyasu starts to get excited with his arms working again as he raises them high. He shouts, "I LOVE OTHER WORLDS! AND I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE MY OWN LITTLE ANGEL!"

"Why not make it a harem?"

Motoyasu looks at Arthur, "That's even better!" Then he realizes his arms are working, "Oh hey. My arms are working."

"That's good news." Malty enters the scene with some guards. Her guards form a circle around the two heroes as Malty says, "Since both of your arms are working again, we can start the duel."

"Nah." Motoyasu replies when he picks-up his spear. He looks at Malty, "Arthur explain a few things to me so there won't be any duel."

Malty starts to get frustrated with her gritting teeth being shown. She pulls up a scroll about the approval on the duel between Motoyasu and Arthur while throwing a tantrum, "My father has already approve of the duel between you and the Devil of the Shield! Are you going to deny the word of the king!?"

"Wait, what did you call Arthur?"

Malty realizes her mistake that she called Arthur a 'devil' rather than 'Shield Hero'. Her face is flustered, "I mean, Shield Hero!"

Arthur interrupts the conversation as he asks Motoyasu, "By the way, are you wearing armor on your crotch?"

Motoyasu place his hands on the armor on his crotch as he says in embarrassment, "How did you know about that?!"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Malty shouts in anger. She really wants Arthur dead.

"That's enough!" Melty enters the picture along with Filo and a few guards. "That isn't the appropriate behavior of a princess and you know that."

Malty angrily grips the scroll in her hand, "Melty. What are you doing here?"

"It's been far too long, sister." Melty approaches Motoyasu. "As for you Spear Hero, glad to see that you haven't fallen under my sister's wiles. Although you shouldn't just fight someone out in the street in front of innocent people."

Motoyasu feels guilty and shifted his eyes to the left.

"A hero should never risk the lives of those around him over a petty squabble. Would you call yourself a hero otherwise?"

Motoyasu feels real bad and just looks down.

Melty stops and looks at her sister, "Sister, your fun and games have gone too far."

Malty starts to act smuged, "I'm simply doing my job as the hero's aid."

"Is making him fight in a public place your idea of aid?" Melty seems more clear headed and reasonable than Malty.

Malty then gives a blank expression with some anger behind it, "You dare defy me, your big sister?"

"If need be, I will have to tell mother about this."

"Tch." Malty went silently. She can't go against her mother, the real ruler of Melromarc.

Melty went to some of the people and apologize to them until Gwen and Raphtalia show up.

"Arthur!" Raphtalia speaks up. "What happened?"

Gwen says, "I'm guessing Motoyasu being stupid again."

Arthur look at his sisters and nod, "Yep."

Motoyasu approaches Filo as he grabbed her left and gets down on one knee. "Oh Filo." he says with a sorry look on his face, "I'm sorry for the awful things I said about you. I'm sorry for calling you fat. Will you please forgive me?"

Filo smiles and pet Motoyasu's head with her right hand as she says, "As long as you don't bother Big Bro, I'll forgive you."

Motoyasu starts to tear up and hugs Filo, "I love you!" But then he notices Gwen. "Oh hello." He lets go of Filo and holds Gwen's left hand with both of his, "Hello there beautiful. My name is Motoyasu, the Spear Hero. And what is your name, my dear?"

Gwen has her eyes close along with a smile as she removes her hand as she says, "Gwen. Gwen van Buren. I'm Arthur's older sister." Then she somehow manages to grab Arthur's shield and holds it high in the air.

Motoyasu has a stun expression on as he says, "Wait, your really his...big sister?"

SWOOSH! BONG! Gwen hits Motoyasu's face with Arthur's shield hard enough to send him flying right into Malty which sends them flying right into someone's window. Crashing onto a dining table.

Arthur looks at his arms and goes, "What the-?!" He realizes that his shield is gone. "How the hell?!" '_Gwen can take my shield and use it?! How the hell does that work!?_'

"Catch!" Gwen tosses Arthur's shield back which he catches. "Hope Motoyasu learned his lesson by now."

"Wait!" Arthur says to Gwen, "How did you do that?! I mean, you being able to use my shield!"

Melty then says to Arthur's party, "Excuse me, Sir Shield Hero? May I have a word?"

* * *

Everyone headed over to Erhard's shop, much to Erhard's displeasure.

"Hey, can you please not use my shop as a clubhouse or meeting place?"

"Sorry, Erhard." Arthur apologizes to him. "But this is a special reason." He introduces Melty, "Say hello to...Melty Q. Melromarc! The second princess!"

Erhard gasps and is stunned when he realizes that royalty is in his shop. "For real!?" He bows down, "Sorry, your majesty! I didn't realize!"

"It's okay." Melty says and is embarrassed. "I mean I..." She clears her throat and continues to talk to Arthur. "I do apologize for my sister."

"Because she has some personality issues and that is why the crown is being passed on to you." Arthur speaks to Melty like he knows everything.

"So you know already."

"I kinda figured. Plus, you want me to make up with your father. However, that won't happen for a while."

"Why is that?"

"Because some one is manipulating your father like a puppet and plan to overthrow your family and create a new theocratic state."

Hearing that, Melty is shock to hear that.

"I already explain it in a note that I sent to your mother via her Shadows. Once the Wave is over, your own sister plans to kill you behind your father's back so she can take the throne. But the Church here has other plans which I already told you." Arthur leans against a wooden beam with his arms cross, "Not only that, they are also planning to kill the other heroes."

Melty gasps after hearing that. "But why would they do that?!"

Gwen explains to Melty, "The reason being is because they failed at certain things. In Motoyasu's case, he brought a legendary crop that has a curse on it and was locked-up. Your sister somehow manipulated him into using it on a famine stricken village. In Ren's case, he left a dragon's carcass to rot that caused a plague that struck a village to the east. As for Itsuki, he left before settling things and left a lot of people to live in poverty and starvation."

"There is also something else." Arthur adds. But that...is to be continued.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Good to write again. Hope you enjoy the new chapter after a long time of waiting.**

****Okay, just to give you guys the heads-up. Now I am working on 4 stories. Well, five because I got more and more story ideas that just won't stop. So I'm gonna upload two chapters to two stories at random every two weeks. Things are gonna be chaotic considering my work schedule.****

****Also, I hope you enjoy the Christmas gift I posted in my GATE story. Check it out if you miss it.****


	14. In Preparation

**Chapter 14: In Preperation  
**

Where we last left off, Arthur and his party came across Melty, the second princess and future queen of the country. They headed over towards Erhard's shop and had a conversation with the princess. They talked as Gwen and Arthur warned Melty that her sister is trying to get her killed in order to take the throne and the royal family is being targeted by the Church of the Three Heroes in order to create a theocratic nation. But Arthur adds something else.

"There is also something else." Arthur begins to add to the conversation, "We think that the waves are not just affecting this world, but other worlds as well. The reason being is that there is someone or something trying to absorb all the magical energy in all the worlds. If a hero dies, the Waves of Calamity get stronger and stronger with creatures even more dangerous than before. But I did discover something truly terrifying."

Melty's face went pale. Everyone else, except Gwen, are a little frighten as Arthur continues to talk.

"That person responsible for the waves used a fragment of their soul to create an obstacle for all the heroes here. And that person...is your sister."

Melty gasps at the realization that her own sister is part of a person that is responsible for the Waves of Catastrophe.

Erhard goes, "Please tell me that this is some sick joke." He finds it hard to believe but his face says that there is some truth.

"No." Arthur responds. "Malty contains a soul fragment of the one responsible for the waves and will continue to cause problems."

Then a soldier comes in, "Excuse me, your majesty, but it is time to go."

Melty snaps out of her dread as she looks at the soldier, "Uh, right." She heads out but looks at Arthur, "I hope your wrong." Then looks at Filo, "See you soon, Filo."

Gwen says, "Please tell this to no one as of right now." before Melty heads out.

"Good bye." Filo says as Melty went out the door.

"Is it true?" Raphtalia asks. "About everything that you say?" Raphtalia is a little frighten with her left fist quivering close to her chest.

"Mel looked upset." Filo says with a sad face.

"Afraid so." Arthur nod. "But don't worry." Arthur gives a confident smile while showing his shield, "Long as we have our little ace in here, that person has no chance."

"_Glad I can make myself useful...if I had a body__._" said a disembodied voice.

Everyone got freaked out when they heard the voice.

"Who was that?!" Filo asked as she looked around.

Arthur looks at his shield, "Oh, you can hear it, too? Good thing, but it will take sometime to explain." He lowers his shield, "Right now, we should get ready."

The door opens and Akel with a two human soldiers, a human mage and demi-human mage come in.

"Right on cue." Arthur says. "You want to party up with me, right? You guys are from Lute Village if I'm not mistaken."

Akel and the others are taken by surprise that Arthur knows exactly why they are here. "How did you know?!" asked the surprised Akel.

"I have a hunch about things like that." Arthur just smiles. Yet he check his inventory and pulls out a medium size bag of silver. He throws it at Akel and his group. "Catch!"

Akel catches it and look in the bag and look inside and sees a lot of silver and a few gold pieces. Akel and the others are taken by surprise again. He looks at Arthur, "Are you sure we can have this?!" Everyone takes a look and see the amount of money in the bag and their jaws dropped.

"Yeah." Arthur answers bluntly. "You guys need some upgrades to your equipment in order to fight the Waves. If I'm right, they are getting more and more dangerous with each Wave that comes. Who knows what dangers will come from the next one coming soon." '_Actually, I do know._' He looks at Erhard, "Hey, make sure these guys get the best you got."

"On it."

Gwen says to the others, "The rest of us are gonna leave for a bit. We're gonna get class upgrades at the Dragon Hourglass and do our merchant rounds. We'll catch up and do some strategy later. Meet us here when we get back."

Erhard says, "Hey! My shop isn't a meeting place!"

"Catch ya' later." Arthur says as his group heads out the door.

As they head out the door, Arthur says to Raphtalia and Filo, "Filo? Raph? Can you two wait at the front of the cathedral? Gwen and I need to talk about something."

"Are you sure?" Filo and Raphtalia asks.

Arthur nodded, "Yeah, it will just be a moment."

"Okay." Raphtalia takes one of Filo's hands.

"Hope to see you two soon." Filo waves.

Filo and Raphtalia headed over to the cathedral to wait for Gwen and Arthur as they have a talk.

"Now then." Arthur says in a more serious tone. "Let's talk about the events that happened that was off-script."

"I agree." Gwen agrees with her younger brother. "Things went a little off course."

Both of them headed to an alleyway to talk.

Arthur leans back against the left wall with his arms crossed. "Let's talk about that zombie dragon. From what you told me and jogged some of my memories, there should only be that one undead dragon. There shouldn't have been any undead wyverns."

"I know." Gwen is leaning against the other wall with her arms crossed as well. "I memorized every episode of the series and there should only be _that_ dragon. There shouldn't have been any other wyverns or any other dragon-like beings. Plus when we approached the dragon's hibernating corpse, there wasn't any wyvern corpses. I wonder how they got there. I know that we try to get the other three on our side and that was the only change. Maybe it was that that caused the change."

"Do you think it also has something to do with Melty later when we left the village? Last I check, we should've met her when we were there grinding and healing the sick, not later. Does that also have to do with that?"

"Possibly." Gwen answers with a look of uncertainty. "But maybe it has something to do with _you_ being the main character. Not Naofumi."

"It could be." Arthur is unsure himself, "Yet even if that's the case, there shouldn't have been that much of a huge change. Although..." Arthur thinks about something. "Do you think we will fight different monsters in the upcoming Wave because of these changes?"

"Hard to say." Gwen states. "The only way to find out is when the wave hits."

"Guess we got no choice but to wait then."

The two of them headed out to the cathedral to get class upgrades until they come across Filo and Raphtalia.

* * *

Inside the cathedral, Arthur asks about giving class upgrades for Filo and Raphtalia.

"Very well, Shield Hero." the nun says to Arthur, "But that will be fifteen gold for each class upgrade."

Raphtalia is shocked to hear that, "Thirty gold?! That's too much!"

"It's okay, Raphtalia." Arthur assures that it isn't a problem, "I still got a lot." He hands over a small pouch of thirty gold coins to the nun. The nuns is surprised that Arthur fell for the ruse but Arthur knows that it is.

But another nun approaches with a scroll, "Our apologizes, but there has been a mistake." She shows the scroll to Arthur and his party that is a royal decree, "By order of the king, all members of the Shield Hero's party are forbidden from any class upgrades."

Arthur sighs, "Knew that was gonna happen."

"You did?" the nun with the scroll is surprised to know that Arthur knew it was happening.

Arthur takes back the gold and leaves, "Let's go, girls."

* * *

They all headed to Beloukas' tent to get some wyvern talons for Filo.

"Hello there!" Beloukas' gives a friendly greeting. "How have you been, Shield Hero?"

"Fine. I'm guessing business is going well." Arthur does feel right about Beloukas' business but has no choice but to accept him for the time being.

Gwen looks around and notice a lot of empty cages, "Guessing business has been booming."

"Indeed!" Beloukas has a large smile on his face. He point his cane and Raphtalia, "Thanks to that demi-human of yours, I sold every last one!" Then looks at Filo who hides behind Gwen, "And thanks to your Filolial, I sold every egg! All the nobles wanted to know how to procure a Filolial Queen. Thanks to your merchant adventures, everyone has come around to my shop. So, what can I help you with?"

Raphtalia says, "We were wondering if you have any weapons for Filolials. Like wyvern talons or something like that."

"Wyvern talons, eh?" Beloukas smells a good deal. "You're in luck. I just so happen to have a pair. But it will cost you. Plus I am willing to give you some information for free for any locations for a Dragon Hourglass for class upgrades."

"Guess word has a way of getting around." Gwen says.

Beloukas gives a laugh, "You bet! I always have an ear to the ground. As a matter of fact, I have ears all around this kingdom and through a few good friends in the merchant business."

"Well I do know where to go." Arthur says to Beloukas, "But I can't head there until the next wave is over."

"Are you thinking about Shieldfreeden or Siltvelt?"

"Shieldfreeden is a place I would like to be since it is a democratic republic." Arthur explains. "Siltvelt still has the slavery practice, but role reversal for humans and demi-humans. Yet has better protection. Faubley is more technologically advance in a fantasy world like this..." His face turns sour, "But I don't think I can handle all the air pollution and gas fumes. But to be honest, Shieldfreeden is the place for me."

Beloukas gives a thumbs up, "Good choice! Now about those wyvern talons?"

* * *

Arthur and his party are in the sewers of the Castle Town in order to try out Filo's new weapon. Arthur has a lamp out to light the way as they walk down the sewers with Raphtalia providing light from her hand. Gwen is using her spider powers to cling onto the ceiling.

"Can we talk about the thing in your shield?" Raphtalia asks Arthur but Arthur is busy paying attention to their surroundings.

"You remember the spirit that caused some damage when Arthur revealed the thing's true name?" Gwen tries to remind Raphtalia.

Raphtalia tries to remember until something hit her, "Nephalem? Right?"

"Exactly."

"So that's who's voice we heard. Never thought it would actually talk to us." Raphtalia is a little surprise. Yet she remembers about the spirit asking for a body. "Hold on. That spirit is the reason why you are here, right?"

"Correct."

"You were originally just a figment of Arthur's imagination of his dead sister, yet here you are as real as me and Filo. Since you got an actual body, that means that the spirit in his shield can have a body as well."

"Yeah, but we'll do that later."

"Heads up!" Arthur spots a crocodile-like monster heading straight towards them.

Raphtalia and Filo take the head with Raphtalia drawing her sword. The monster tries to jump but Raphtalia stabbed it in the throat. Two more come from behind but Filo uses High Quick to dispose of them with her new talons. Five more approach yet Gwen sliced and diced them in a flash.

Filo looks at the new weapon on her left foot, "I love this weapon!"

Raphtalia says with confidence, "We are unbeatable!"

"At least you guys are having fun." Arthur sounds ticked-off. When the girls see him, they now know why. It is because he is wet...from sewer water...ew.

The three give an innocent laugh and feel bad.

* * *

Afterwards, they all get up on the wagon and head out. Arthur decided to head north for a very good reason. While traveling and doing some merchant dealings, they stop halfway towards their destination. They made it to a forest where Arthur tries out something. The other three watch as Arthur tries something new. Arthur's shield has taken on a new appearance that is round and black with engravings of grails on the edges along with the green gem now gray. This is the [Holy Grail Shield].

"Alright." Arthur says before extending his right arm that has the shield. He reaches out before saying, "Summon!"

A vortex of purple mist appears with a strange magic circle that gives off red light. Everyone can feel the intense magical energy coming from it as if something major is about to happen.

"I call upon you as the servant of the Ruler Class! Lord Qui Custodit Te In Libra Autem Omnes Rerum!"

A column of golden light shoots out into the sky as the vortex spinning intensify along with the flow of magical energy. Nephalem crawls out from the magic circle while laughing. As Nephalem crawls out, all of a sudden, it disappear along with everything else as the clouds are clear.

Arthur stands there with a blank expression as he thinks, '_Is that supposed to happen?_'

The three girls are thinking, '_Is that supposed to happen?_'

"_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?_" Nepahlem shouts from Arthur's shield. "_THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_"

Arthur look at his shield and loads up the status screen. He looks at it and it says, 'Error! Unable to summon new companion due to level requirement! Must be level 88+!' "Well that explains it." Arthur is seriously disappointed. "Guess you are way too OP to be summoned with my current level." Arthur's level is currently 39.

"_OP means overpowered, right?_" Nephalem speaks in a disappointed tone.

"Yep."

"_Fuck._"

"Can you undo the level requirements?"

"_I could try._" Nephalem struggles real hard to getting pass the level requirements but nothing happens. "_Sorry. We're screwed. Looks like I'm stuck with nobody for a while longer. Shit._"

"EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?" Gwen shouts from the wagon.

Arthur turns to shout back, "NOT REALLY! I MAY HAVE TO DO SOME SERIOUS GRINDING!"

"_Hang on, I got something._" Nephalem gives Arthur a little upgrade

* * *

**EXP Boost: LV 11**

**EXP Share Boost: LV 9**

**Scan: LV 15**

* * *

"That's great!" Arthur appreciates the little boost. "But you realize that Raphtalia and Filo can't get any more levels until they get their class upgrades?"

"_Oh yeah. Fuck! Wish I had my full strength back so I can do the class upgrades myself._"

"You can do that?" Arthur is surprise to hear that.

"_Well I am a god and the Dragon Hourglasses are a gift from gods, so yeah. Or have a connection to them in a certain degree._"

"Good to know. But let's head further north first."

Everyone gets on the wagon and continue to head north. They continue to head north until they come across a checkpoint. Arthur shows the merchant pass to the guard but the guard charges them. Raphtalia was about to say that it isn't right but Arthur stops him and pays the toll.

The guard removes the flimsy piece of branch with Arthur saying, "Guess you guys got it rough here."

The guard looks down all gloomy, "Yeah. It's not so bad."

They continue through a town that looks like it got hit pretty hard with some of the buildings having holes in them, some cracked and have broken windows, others just look like they are about half collapsed or about to fall apart at any minute. Not to mention the gloomy atmosphere as many people look depress or having a hard time living.

Filo says, "What a sad looking town."

Arthur looks around and noticed the amount of damage, "This place has hit hard times."

Raphtalia looks worried, "I highly doubt this town will survive the next Wave."

Filo says, "People look really sad."

"Yeah." Gwen nodded.

"But there is a place further up that is having it worse." Arthur says as the sun sets.

* * *

Before they head out, they went to the inn to rest while Arthur makes some accessories for Raphtalia and Filo. The next day, they made it to a desolate village that is full of refugees from another country. The place looks like a wasteland with a ruined village, withered and dead trees with ribbons on them to mark graves, and sterile soil. Many of the refugees came to his wagon and try to sell whatever they got in exchange for money or food.

"Hold on everyone!" Arthur says to the poor refugees. He looks at Raphtalia, Gwen and Filo, "Girls! Prep the kitchen!"

"Right!"

Afterward, they set up a soup kitchen to help feed all the refugees. The person in charge told the whole story about the Bow Hero who lead the resistance and left before dealing with the aftermath, leaving a lot of people to die and in poverty. Arthur later pulls out a strange, wheel-shape device out of his inventory.

"What is that?" one of the men asks.

"I'll show it to you." Arthur attaches it to a well that has been dry for a long time. He says to the villagers, "Remember to keep quiet about this. The last thing you guys need is a bunch of invaders coming over and take this away. Especially when it is dry out here. Even worse when they start a war over it." Arthur lowers the bucket to the empty well, but when he pulled it out, it is full of water.

Everyone is in total shock to see water coming out of an empty well.

"It is a miracle!" one of the villagers say.

"Remember." Arthur says with his right index finger over his mouth, "Loose lips sink ships."

Then Arthur try to help out with the farming by using some of the crop seeds he got from cleaning up Motoyasu's mess and even rebuild some of the houses in a single night thanks to some of his abilities. Arthur then created a big chunk of gold by installing 72 protons into oxygen atoms. The next day, the villagers help out with the rebuilding and try to farm other crops while also trying to build a pond when it rains to fill it with water for irrigation. Everyone worked together to make the village prosperous and then left once he believes his job is done.

* * *

Sometime later, they return to the capital and get some lunch. While there they noticed Itsuki and Ren.

Raphtalia leans over to ask, "Arthur, are they...?"

"Yeah." Arthur nod and overhears the conversation.

Itsuki looks a little upset as he talks to Ren, "I overthrew this despot to the north, but you know what happened? When I went to the guild to pick-up the reward, they said that they already paid out to somebody else."

Ren says, "Same here." while looking down. "I lost a job request to some guy out of the blue."

"Looks like someone's going around pretending to be us."

One of his female companions (still can't find her name) approach with a guild request. "Itsuki. We just received another guild request to overthrow a town lord to the north. What do you want to do with this?"

Itsuki takes the piece of paper and look it over. "From the guild?"

"Yes. From what I can tell, it seems that the local lord is heavily taxing the citizens way beyond the regular court set limits. And he is using that revenue in a vicious campaign to suppress dissenters of any kind and hired mercenaries."

'_Not surprised._' Arthur thinks to himself. He takes a drink from his wooden mug as he waits for the right moment to spit and laugh.

Yet the waiter shows up, "Okay, here's your food."

Filo compliments, "That looks yummy. Time to dig in."

Raphtalia warns Filo, "Chew before you swallow."

"Interesting." Itsuki looks like he is ready to give some justice. "They need to be taught that great power comes great responsibility."

Arthur spits out his drink and is sprayed all over Gwen.

"EW!" she says as she tries to shield herself, "Watch it, Arty!"

Arthur chuckles, "Sorry, Sissy."

"What's so funny?" Itsuki approaches to Arthur's table with Ren in tow.

"Not much, Peter Parker." Arthur smiles at Itsuki for the joke.

"Who?"

"Nevermind. It was a reference to a comic book character from my world."

Itsuki starts to get upset, "So it was you, huh? You're the one who has been impersonating us and taking our rewards." Itsuki falsely accuse Arthur for such a thing.

"No, I did not." Arthur answers. "But there is something you should know, Itsuki. You are trying too hard to be some super cool super hero. Not every problem can be handled with brute force." Arthur got up from his seat and looks stern, "I've heard about you leading a resistance against the despot, but you ran off before resolving the aftermath." He pulls out some sort of VR headset from his shield that is also connected to it. He hands it to Itsuki, "Here. Take a look at my memories."

Itsuki hesitated to take the VR headset but puts it on. Itsuki is shown the result of his action to the kingdom after its king was ousted. It showed the village where Arthur visited and the state it is in. Well, was in before he showed up and make it more tolerable. He was even showed one of the men that talked to Arthur about everything that has happened after the revolution. The man even told that the new leader has issued more taxes and thinks it takes a lot of money to run a kingdom. The man even thought the previous king had the same idea.

Itsuki takes off the headset and looks guilty. "Tell me." Itsuki looks at Arthur, "Are you sure these are memories and not something you thought of?"

"Yeah." Arthur replies, "I even clean-up after your own mess. Next time, think before charging in like an idiot. Think about the consequences that your actions will take once you take on a quest like that. Please clean-up after yourself."

"I see." Itsuki is now a little wiser and gain some insight. He thanks Arthur, "Thanks. And I do apologize."

Ren then asks, "What about my case?"

Itsuki gives the VR headset to Ren and Ren sees the consequences of his actions. He sees the town he saved almost got wiped out by the plague caused by the decaying dragon's corpse. Then he sees Arthur and his party facing the zombie dragon along with undead wyverns that cursed Raphtalia.

Ren takes the headset off and is full of guilt. "I didn't know."

"That's because you are stuck in your gamer mentality." Arthur says to Ren. "In video games, you expect the corpse of an enemy to disappear after some time has gone by. But in reality, a corpse decays and rots. When you leave something like a dragon corpse out to rot, it creates plagues. Something for a mound of dead people if not disposed of properly. I could've sworn I already told you. Although..." Arthur then asks Ren, "Where there actually wyverns when you fought the dragon?"

"No." Ren replies, "There weren't. Guessing that they must've gotten the worst of the plague when they try to eat the dragon's body."

"Make sense." '_But how did they get there in the first place? In the original Rising of the Shield Hero, there weren't any wyverns at all._' Arthur then pulls something out of the inner pocket of his duster and pulled out two scrolls. "Here." he hands each of them a scroll. "Keep this to yourselves after you read it. I wrote it in Japanese so no one else can read it."

Itsuki takes one of them, "What is this about?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Around sunset, they headed towards Erhard shop to wait for Akel and his group to show up. Arthur waits until Akel and his group have finally arrived.

"Pardon us." Akel says to Arthur. "We were looking for you."

Arthur smiles, "About time." Arthur then adds them all to his party, "Now lets head inside to discuss our strategy."

All five of them say, "Thank you for having us!"

Erhard pop his head out, "Hey! My shop isn't your meeting room, you know?"

"But at least it has privacy."

* * *

In the country of Faubley, the queen is talking to her shadow outside the window.

The shadow reported, "Melty appears to have made contact with the Shield Hero's party, your majesty."

The queen says to the shadow, "If the Shield Hero is a kind of young man that I hear he is, reconciliation will be easier than expected. I feel bad for putting Melty through this. But this too is her duty as future ruler."

"Your majesty?" the shadow looks through the window.

"Continue to keep an eye on them." the queen orders.

"As you wish." The shadow disappears to do her duty.

A moment after the shadow has gone, thunder can be heard throughout the kingdom.

The queen looks worried as she looks out, "The Wave is nearly here. Will the heroes be able to overcome it?"

* * *

Somewhere else, the portals of the Wave open over a vast ocean or sea where a decaying pirate ship is at. At the bow of the ship, a woman in a black kimono and long black hair with fans is standing and looking at the Wave. She grins as if she has been waiting for the right time.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Another chapter down. Hope you enjoy.**

**JGResidentEvil: Hope not. I never read the Reprise of the Spear Hero or read the Rising of the Shield Hero so hope not in the future. Does that happen? Because I've been buried under work lately and only make time for some video games I got for Christmas.**

****By the way, can you guys help me with something? I've been trying to remember a game I saw on YouTube. I can't remember the name, but I do remember some of the stuff in it. It starts out as you entering some sort of chamber where you get to meet this armored skeletal dude, but is really chill and says that you and him are the same while explaining that your memories form building blocks. It started out with you entering a nice and peaceful forest where you meet a nice woman, a pillow fort until later it gets darker with some Noir-style stuff but gets to become horrible with an electric chair at the end of that one after going up a spiraling staircase and then you come across a battlefield that has these statues comprised of armed men, demons and tanks. You have a choice of ending reincarnation or be reincarnated. If you decide to reincarnate, you fall down into some sort of funnel until you see a bright light and lose your memories. If you decide not to, you become the skeletal guy, clap your hands and everything goes dark. It is a bit like a walking simulator but I'm not sure if it is also part platformer or puzzle solver. That's the best I can remember. Does anyone know the name of that game?****

****Later!****


	15. Surprises in the Next Wave

**Chapter 15: Surprises in the Next Wave**

The next Wave is coming soon. Over at an inn, Itsuki and Ren are all alone at a table with the scrolls open on the table written in Japanese kanji.

"Hey, Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

Ren looks at the scroll. "I mean, I will give him an A for effort but some some of his kanji is a little off."

Itsuki gets upset, "Not that!"

Ren looks at Itsuki, "Right. At least we know that the Three Heroes Church is responsible for your reward."

"That, and they plan to kill all of us. But if they do that, the Waves will get stronger and will occur more frequently. Not to mention that, the princess of this country has a soul fragment of the goddess responsible for the Waves. She is now an obstacle for what we need to do and we can't kill her."

"I agree." Ren agrees with Itsuki. "If she dies, the Waves will grow stronger."

"Right now, lets make a plan for the next Wave."

* * *

On the day the Wave arrives, everyone gets geared up and make final preparations when the Wave finally hits. Arthur and his party are outside of Erhard's shop. Arthur now has the dragon zombie core on his duster on his chest close to his neck. Arthur even give a bracelet to Raphtalia that helps out with her mana regeneration and a hair piece for Filo to increase her speed and agility twice as normal.

Erhard says to Arthur, "I modified the zombie dragon core on your duster to give it an auto-repair function. Your outfit should be good for a while."

Arthur smiles at Erhard as he lowers his hat to look cool, "Thanks, Erhard. Once the Wave is over, I'll let you know when we go out to another nation and get some supplies."

Erhard smiles with his arms crossed, "Be sure you do and good luck."

Arthur steps out and sees his party all ready for the Wave. Plus he has a wagon full of medicines, spare weapons, some mana potions and a few other necessities necessary for the villagers that get caught in the Wave and for themselves.

"You guys ready?" Arthur asks with a confident smile.

"READY!" everyone says with a slight nod.

Filo jumps up in the air, "I'm ready too!"

And then the countdown starts and they will be teleported to where the Wave will hit in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Teleport!

* * *

Arthur and his party have teleported to a village where the Wave is at with the sky doing those crazy swirls in the air. Goblins and other monsters have already started attacking the village.

"Let's go!" Arthur says as he charges in with his party behind him.

Intense fighting is happening in the village as some of the guards try to stand on their own against the monsters. You can hear the sound of metal clashing and the sound of screams in the air. Speaking of screaming, there is a man trying to run for his life while being chased. The man tripped as a goblin with a spear tries to pierce him. But he was saved by two guards as they stabbed him in mid jump.

One of them speak to him, "Everyone else in the village has already evacuated! Get out of here, now!"

The villager gets back up, "Right! Yes, sir!"

They both drop the goblin's corpse as the guard says, "I think he is the last one. We're done with the evacuation."

The other says, "It sure took a while. Maybe we should be getting back to-" The sound of large footsteps are coming from behind one of them that stopped his sentence. "Huh?"

When the look at where the footsteps were coming from, they see a large lizardman about ready to kill them. But Arthur, with his [Chimera Shield], stopped the attack.

"Go!"

Raphtalia comes in and slice the lizardman's neck followed by a few kicks from Filo in her Filolial form and a stab to the head by Gwen.

Arthur look at one of the guards, "You guys alright?!"

"What the-?" one of the guards say in astonishment, "You guys took down a lizardman like it was nothing."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. But keep your eyes peeled! There's still plenty of them!"

"Got it!" they both say as they get up and do their duty.

Yet they hear a loud roar ahead of them and noticed an old woman in violet martial arts clothes killing two beastmen with her kick and palm attack. The two monsters fall down dead at her hand.

Raphtalia, in amazement, asks, "How did she do that?"

Gwen smiles, "Feeling better, granny!?"

The woman turns to face the heroes and pays her respects by having her right fist over her left palm and bows her head. "Indeed I am. Thank you very much in the past, Shield Hero. I am indebted to you."

Raphtalia thinks about it for a moment and realizes, "Oh! You were that man's mother that needed the medicine from a month ago!"

She smiles and chuckles, "Yes, I am! Thanks to the Shield Hero, I am much better now!" A goblin tries to attack her but she does a spinning kick. She has one foot on top of one of the beastmen corpses. "As you can see, small fry like these are no match for me."

Filo gives a, "Wow!" at the lady as she shows off her arms.

"I swear by these arms, that had fought many formidable foes back when I was an adventurer!" Then she laughs proudly at her newfound strength and rekindled youth.

Gwen chuckles, "I think you made a monster."

Arthur just elbows her.

"Sir Hero!" Akel walks towards Arthur to give a report. "Sir, all the villagers have been moved to safety!"

"That's good news." Arthur appreciates the report. "Now keep these monsters out." He looks up at the sky and noticed that three hours have passed. '_Those guys are messing around and trying to do their own thing, are they?_"

"Sir Hero, you really should go. We need to put an end to the Wave quickly. It'll help all the villagers as well."

"On it!" Arthur gives a thumbs up. "Oh, and granny, make sure none of them die. Please?"

Granny, or rather Elrasla Grilaroc, gives a laugh and smacks the backside of Akel (which causes him to cough from how hard the smack his), "Leave it to me and these whippersnappers to defend this village!"

Gwen says, "Thank you."

Raphtalia then says, "We'll stop the Wave as best we can!"

* * *

The three ride on Filo as they head out to find the boss of this Wave to get it to stop. They are looking for some sort of flying pirate ship with an sea snail shell under it and tentacles with skull at the tips. Not to mention some skeletal birds flying around it.

Raphtalia points at the ship when she spots it, "Arthur! Up there!"

They spot the ship just flying pass one of the mountains.

Filo says in astonishment, "What a big ship."

Not long after, they see a volley of lights being fired upon it the underside.

Itsuki orders, "Keep it up!"

The ship fires those lights back as a member of Itsuki's party set up a magic shield to block the attack. Then Itsuki and his fellow archer companion fire at the skeletal mast of the ship as Arthur and his party arrives.

"What's the situation!?" Arthur asks.

Itsuki tries to fire another shot, "We're doing a divide and conquer strategy. The ship is similar to the games, but turns out that the weaknesses are different so we're trying to figure out which is it so we can get the Soul Eater. The other two are on the ship dealing with the Skull Captain and the Kraken."

'_You guys are now working together and it is taking three hours? Guess things haven't changed much from the anime._'

Filo says, "At least you guys are using your heads."

Gwen smiles, "I agree."

Raphtalia notices something heading straight for them as she shouts, "Look out!"

Everyone got out of the way of the attacking monster that came up from the side of the mountain. As the dust clears, Arthur gets a good look at the monster that tried to attack them.

"No way." Arthur says in shock. "What is that doing here?"

The monster is 30 feet long with spikes on its back and horns on its head as well as its fatty tail covered in armor. Its claws are sharp, its mouth is full of sharp teeth with a strong jaw like an alligator, a long tongue covered in venomous drool. It is a monster Arthur is all too familiar with.

He shouts out, "IT'S A GILA DRAGON!"

"A WHAT?!" Itsuki shouts as the Gila Dragon looks at Itsuki's party.

"It's a monster from my world! Careful! That thing has radioactive blood!"

Itsuki shouts again, "IT HAS WHAT?!"

The Gila Dragon roars before Filo kicks it on the back of the head and Gwen fires a pistol round at its soften and fragmented skull as blood started to come out of its mouth, nostrils and eyes. It falls down to the ground as its lumbering corpse falls back down to the base of the mountain and leaving behind a trail of blood. Arthur pulls out a Geiger counter from his pocket to see if it does have radioactive blood.

"What is that?" Itsuki's blonde haired female companion asks.

As Arthur puts the metal antennas close, the Geiger counter starts going nuts. "I was afraid of this." he says as he grips his Geiger counter tightly. "This really is a Gila Dragon from my world. Now the Waves are pulling in monsters from my Earth too!"

Itsuki is shocked to hear that. "What do we do!?"

Arthur looks up at the ship, "Right now, let's finish this and worry about it later. Once we're done, we'll work on quarantine the monster's corpse."

Gwen uses her spider webs to sling onboard the ship with Filo carrying Raphtalia and Arthur on her back. On the ship, Ren is fighting against the Skull Captain and it is on its last bit of HP. Motoyasu and his party are fighting against some of the Kraken's tentacles. When Ren takes down the Skull Captain, it came back to life with full HP.

"Shit!" Ren swears. "Come on."

Ren and Motoyasu bump back to back while keeping an eye on their foes.

"Any luck?" Motoyasu asks Ren.

"Not good. No matter how many times I took it down, it keeps on getting back up. You?"

"No good here either. No many how many tentacles we take down, more just pop up. It's like dealing with a hydra."

"I wonder if Itsuki has any luck."

Well on the bright side, both parties are working together instead of arguing with each other. Wonder if has something to do with Arthur's influence or maybe they became more competent than they should? Yet either way, they seem to be screwed.

"At least you guys are working together." Arthur says as he drops down on deck with the rest of his party. "Glad that you don't let your egos get in the way."

Motoyasu smiles at Arthur, "About time you joined in! Thought you were too busy saving the village."

Malty is upset that Arthur is here. Arthur glances at her hand and doesn't see any bandages nor the black clover mark. Which means that Malty is free to use magic once again. Even brainwashing.

Ren says to Arthur while keeping an eye on the Skull Captain, "We decided to do divide and beat the different bosses but nothing seems to be working."

Arthur looks at the shadow of the Skull Captain and notices something is off. "Hey." he points at the shadow, "There is something up with its shadow." He looks at the Kraken's tentacles' shadow, "And there too."

Ren takes a closer look at the Skull Captain's shadow and noticed that the edges are shimmering. As if it is alive. "You're right, I see it!" Arthur defends Ren with his shield and repel it back.

Motoyasu notice the same with the Kraken's tentacles, "Same here!" Arthur then defends Motoyasu from the Kraken's attack.

Arthur looks at Raphtalia, "Do your thing, Lil Sis!"

"On it!" Raphtalia knows what to do and casts a spell, "As source of my power I order thee," she becomes enveloped in light, "decipher the laws of nature and illuminate my surroundings. Fast light now!" She points her sword up in the air which a stream of light is projected before becoming a flash of light.

The shadows of the tentacles and captain moved around as eyes and mouths started to appear. Raphtalia then runs up and attacks the shadow at the feet of the Skull Captain. Some sort of white gusts is spewing upwards where the shadow was. Once Motoyasu and Ren noticed that, the both stab the shadows of the Kraken's tentacles which lead to the same result.

"Now what!?" Motoyasu says as the strange wispy pillars appear.

"Look!" Itsuki and his party have board the ship. "Soul Eaters are spawning everywhere! All over the ship!"

The wispy pillars that give off a faint blue glow head up towards the air to form the boss of this Wave. The Dimensional Soul Eater.

Ren attacks first, "Thunder bolt slash!"

Then Itsuki, "Thunder arrow!"

Then Motoyasu, "Lightning spear!"

Three electrical attacks strike at the Soul Eater yet receives no damage as it roars at the heroes.

"Its stronger than I thought." Ren speaks his mind.

Motoyasu speaks, "Are any of our attacks even affecting it?"

Arthur smiles as he raise his shield, "Looks like I get to try out my new toy."

Gwen raises her left eyebrow, "New toy?" She realizes what Arthur is doing, "Please don't tell me."

"Ah yeah." Arthur's shield has transformed into the symbol of...The Ghostbusters. Which it is called, [The Ghostbuster Shield]. "Not only it fights ghosts, it also plays the Ghostbusters' theme song."

"You are so corny!" Gwen says in annoyance.

Ren, Motoyasu and Itsuki look at Arthur's new shield and have no idea what to make of it.

"What the hell is that?" Motoyasu asks.

Arthur projected a proton stream from his new shield and grabs hold of it. The creature tries to break free as the Ghostbusters' theme song is playing from Arthur's shield. He dances to the song as he flings the Soul Eater around like a ragdoll. Everyone just stand there all confuse while Gwen facepalms in embarrassment.

Arthur says to Filo, "Hey, Filo! How about a little wind magic on that thing, huh?!"

Filo is still a bit confuse as she just says, "...'kay?" She swinger her wings so a tornado is form as she says, "Fast tornado!"

The tornado hits and did a lot more damage. Arthur stops using the proton stream and fires sticky ectoplasm that tethers the Soul Eater to the deck of the ship while still dancing. The he fires boson darts at the thing that explode and did some major damage. Then switches over to the stasis stream that froze the Soul Eater in place before using dark matter shock blasts as he smiles and dancing.

Malty, confused and not sure what the hell is happening, asks, "What is happening?"

One of Ren's male companions says, "I think he's enjoying himself."

Itsuki says, "I think so too."

Arthur continues to fight until he notices that 10% of its HP isn't going down. He stops smiling as he goes, "The fuck?" He fires a few more shots yet still nothing. "What the hell!? It should be double dead now!"

Filo does a high quick to stop the monster with Raphtalia doing a light slash yet nothing seems to be working.

"Something's wrong." Gwen notices. "Its not taking anymore damage."

"I know that." Arthur says. "But why? This should work. Did it get some sort of invincibility when its health is low?" '_We need to get rid of it quickly! No telling how long they can last!_'

Back at the village Akel, Elrasla and the rest are reaching their breaking point and aren't gonna last long if this keeps up.

Back on the ship, Raphtalia backs up to Arthur's right side and Filo flies to his left.

"We're not hurting it at all." Filo complains.

Raphtalia says to Filo, "Stop complaining. Let's find its weakness."

"Damn." Arthur says to himself. With no other options, there is only one thing to do. "Looks like I have to use THAT shield."

Raphtalia and Filo are confuse on what is happening and what Arthur says. But Gwen knows and she is worrying for Arthur's sake.

He steps up, "I was hoping to avoid this, but I got no choice." He prepares to switch shields, "Sorry girls. Come forth, [Rage Shield]!"

The gem of his shield started to glow red as some weird red pattern forms on it that spreads throughout his body as he struggles to hold on to whatever strength and sanity he can muster.

* * *

Inside his mind, he hears a voice.

"You will pay." It sounds a little soft at first but gets louder, "YOU WILL PAY!"

Arthur is standing under the only light as the dragon appears before him. "Oh shit."

"I think not." says a familiar voice.

"What?!" The spirit of the dragon looks up and sees Nephalem.

He sees the dark golden flaming figure with purple eyes, gray wings, black horns and a white halo that stands tall. Taller than the dragon's spirit. Seeing this figure frightens the dragon as he beholds such an imposing figure.

"What...what are you?" the dragon asks in fear.

Nephalem laughs, "I am the lord of all balance. This boy is my vessel. And you are trespassing. So, you will be absorbed."

"WHAT!? NO!" the dragon's spirit gets scarred as Nephalem clenches his right hand on the visage of the spirit. "NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T ABSORB ME! I HAVE ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH AT THE HANDS OF A HUMAN!" Nephalem opens its mouth and proceeds to eat the spirit. "**NOOOOO!**"

CHOMP! Nephalem ate the spirit and swallows it.

Arthur is a bit frighten himself as he witnessed the whole thing. "Damn. I didn't know you can do that."

Nephalem laughs, "Believe me, I have done worse. Now use that shield and kill that other soul eater."

Arthur gulps before he gives a nod, "Right!"

* * *

Back in reality, Arthur is equipped with the [Rage Shield]. Yet the red jewel is replaced with a grey one.

"Damn." he says. "Now I feel like an idiot."

Gwen grabs Arthur by the shoulders to get a good look at his eyes. She looks worried, "Arthur! Are you still you?!"

Arthur just smiles as he gives a right thumbs up, "The one and only."

Gwen is confused on what is going on. "You're not going berserk? Then how are you...you know? Not only that, you don't have dark armor. What's up with that?" She looks at Filo and noticed nothing has changed. "Filo isn't effected either?"

"What do you mean?" Filo asks.

"We'll talk later." he breaks free from Gwen and is prepared to fight against the Soul Eater. "Right now, we got this asshole to deal with." He shouts out, "|Shield Prison|!" The Soul Eater is then encased in steel plates with chains. Arthur then shouts, "|Change Sheld|!" The Soul Eater gets skewered inside the ball as Arthur prepares his final attack. "Within this virgin of cold ore, who shall swallow your screams with her embrace. Suffer the anguish as your entire body is stabbed and skewered. I cast the |Iron Maiden|!"

A flash of blue light that transformed into a swirling vortex of clouds and lightning. At the center of it, a gigantic iron maiden appeared as it opened up a sound of a church bell that spells doom. The trapped Soul Eater gets taken up to the inside of the iron maiden. Once there, the doors close on it as the spikes penetrate the |Shield Prison| yet hasn't shut fully. Once snap from Arthur, and the doors close completely as a bright light shine before it disintegrates. Dropping the corpse of the Soul Eater into a ravine.

"Whew!" Arthur says in relief. "Glad that's over!" His [Rage Shield] switches to the [Chimera Shield] once it is over.

Filo asks, "Big Bro, what just happened?"

Raphtalia and Gwen run over to hug Arthur as everyone else is in total shocked.

"I'll be damned." Itsuki says to Ren and Motoyasu. "So that's the true power of the Shield."

"That or he cheated." Ren says. "But I doubt that."

"Goddamn." Motoyasu says with his jaw slightly dropped in astonishment. "Wish I can do something like that."

Filo transforms and approaches Motoyasu. "Hey. Don't tell me that your jealous?"

Motoyasu defends himself, "That's not it, Filo! I'm just saying that I would have easily one shotted that if I was serious! It was a no brainer, really!"

Filo's not buying it, "Really?"

"Um, oh yeah! Absolutely! Motoyasu never lies!"

"Then why didn't you?"

Before they celebrate, Arthur felt something. He looks at the direction where he felt the disturbance and says, "Knew that was coming!"

Everyone looked at where Arthur is looking at and notice that there is another Soul Eater.

"Another one!?" Itsuki says in surprise.

"That was not in the game." Ren commented.

Everyone prepares for another round until something comes down on it. A volley of lights come down on the Soul Eater that pinned it to the deck. Everyone (except Gwen and Arthur) were surprised when that happen. Gwen and Arthur stand their ground for what is gonna happen next.

"How very disappointing!" says a voice of a woman.

A woman with long black hair and in a white kimono, pale skin and red eyes comes down and killed the Soul Eater just by landing on it.

"You have trouble with weaklings like these?" She sounds a little high and mighty with a lot of confidence as she addresses the heroes. Actually sounds more like arrogance. "Are you really the heroes holding the world's fate in their hands?" Actually, more like rude. She walks slowly towards the heroes as she holds twin fans, one in each hand. "There is only one worthy of being called a hero." She set her sights on Arthur, "And what is your name?"

Arthur smirks, "I was wondering when you would show up, Glass."

"Huh?" everyone looked at Arthur who seems to know this woman.

Glass is shocked to hear that Arthur knows her name. But she smiles, "So you know who I am? I'm flattered."

"Don't be, Fan Hero. But if you want my name, my name is Arthur. Arthur van Buren."

The others gasp at what Arthur just said and are completely surprised.

Itsuki says, "Wait a minute, she's a hero!?"

Motoyasu asks, "How can that be?!"

Ren asks, "How do you know this woman?!"

"My, my." she says as she has her fans unfolded and ready for battle. "Looks like you know more about me. But shall we battle?"

To be continued...

* * *

**AN: Oi! Glad I finally made this chapter! Just to let you know that my work schedule is crazy so expect chapters to come out at random rather than every two weeks. Giving you guys the heads up.**

**And JGResidentEvil - Damn. But I hope to avoid that in the future.**

**Plus: Check out Survival in a Strange Galaxy (which is a sequel to Survival on a Strange World), Shokugeki no Saiba: Food Wars! and An Isekai in RWBY. Hope you enjoy!**


	16. The Black Ghost Invader

**Chapter 16: The Black Ghost Invader**

Where we last left off, Glass, a woman from ANOTHER another world, show up and killed the second Interdimensional Soul Eater. Now she sets her sights on Arthur...and ready to kill him.

She approaches, "I'm flattered that you know my name."

Arthur has his arms crossed while giving a serious look, "Don't be, Fan Hero. Because you want to consider yourself our enemy."

Itsuki asks, "Hey, uh, Arthur? How do you know this woman?"

Ren asks, "She's a hero, too?"

Motoyasu just say, "How about we forget about that and focus on the fact she killed the Soul Eater in one hit!?"

Raphtalia trembles a little, "I can't stop trembling."

Gwen has her katanas out, "If she refuses to listen to reason, I'll fight."

Filo is ready to fight along with all the others.

Glass is being smugged, "You should learn to keep your servants under control."

Motoyasu gets upset, "Servants!?"

Ren aims his sword, "Like hell!"

Itsuki prepares to fire his bow, "You're asking for it!"

Motoyasu strikes first, "Meteor thrust!"

Then Ren follows, "Meteor slash!"

Then Itsuki, "Meteor shot!"

The three blue colored attacks strike at Glass but she manages to evade them in some sort of fan dance and moves at very high speed.

"What the-?" Arthur says out loud. '_I don't remember her doing something like that. She usually deflects them, not avoid them. What is going on here?_'

Motoyasu states, "Our attacks didn't work!"

"She manages to dodge our strongest attacks!" Itsuki pointed out.

"My turn now." Glass proclaims that it is her turn to attack.

Arthur realizes what is gonna happen as he shouts, "GET BEHIND ME!"

Gwen, Filo and Raphtalia get behind as Arthur prepares to shield the others.

Arthur's shield transform into the [Galahad Shield]. A shield from the Fate series as he cries out, "|Lord Camelot|!"

From his shield, some sort of bright blue and white shield-like projection comes out as some sort of castle with white walls and castle walls with blue banners appear.

Glass continues with her attack, "Zero Stance Rondo: Reverse Four Seasons!"

She unleashes a gust of wind with golden-colored sharp energy projectiles are fired for every time she swings her fans. Everyone, except for Arthur's party, get hit and knocked out by her attack. While everyone gets knocked out, a soul soothing potion pops out of Ren's pocket.

"Not bad." Arthur's defense skill disappears in blue lights as the castle and its walls disappear. "I was expecting that." Arthur grabs the soul soothing potion and drinks it. After drinking, he tosses the empty flask. "Yet this fight is pointless."

"Hmm?" Glass seems confused.

Arthur explains, "Listen here: If one hero dies in the Wave of Catastrophe, the more frequent the Waves will be. Not just the world where the hero has fallen, but all worlds. Yours and this one."

"Is that true!?" Raphtalia asks.

"Yep." Arthur

Gwen also nods, "Mmm-hmm."

Glass chuckles and smiles as she unfolds her fans. "Nice try, but I'm not buying it." She is not convinced, "Sorry, but if a hero that represents that particular world, the Waves will occur more frequently in the world they represent. Not all."

Arthur sighs in disappointment, "I was hoping to avoid this, but oh well." Arthur has his guard up along with his shield, "Guess I have to teach you a lesson. [Soul Eater Shield]!"

His shield transforms into the [Soul Eater Shield] which causes Glass to jump back into the poop deck of the ship midair. When she saw that, she got startled. However, it is a ploy when Arthur is close to her face as Arthur's shield transforms into some sort of gauntlet-shaped weapon that is red with the green orb on the back of the hand.

"Gotcha'!" Arthur then throws an uppercut, "|Saitama Punch|!"

Glass cross her folded fans to block the attack yet she is having a hard time trying to deflect the attack. Yet the force of Arthur's punch sends her flying back into the Wave to her own world with the poop deck, the captain's quarters and everything below where he punched gets blown away from the force of his punch. That and the kraken died.

Raphtalia has her jaw dropped along with Gwen in astonishment when they saw this new power.

Filo really likes it, "Wow! That was amazing, Big Bro!"

Arthur smiles as his gauntlet turns into a shield, "Thanks, Filo! I've been working on it!"

Gwen shakes it off, "But what the hell was that?! When did you do something like that!?"

Arthur explains, "I've been doing some mental training!"

"That was amazing." Raphtalia says while still in awe, "I didn't know the Shield Hero is capable of such power."

But the ship starts to rumble as Arthur notices that the timer has run out. He quickly gets everyone together with his party as quickly as he can before the Wave disappears and the ship crash lands. The shell and the rest of the kraken is scattered with pieces of the ship. Arthur and his party managed to rescue everyone that was on the ship while close to the shipwreck.

"That was too close." Arthur says in relief. '_But the time expired too quickly. It should have lasted longer. Just what is going on? Things have gone off script too much._'

"Guh." Motoyasu wakes up. "Dang it." he starts to sit up, "Just what was that?" The looks around and noticed the Wave is over already.

Everyone else starts to wake up with Itsuki asking, "What happened?"

Ren looks around, "The Wave is over?"

Malty says, "I can't believe the Shield Hero rescued me. Now I want a bath to get rid of his stench."

Motoyasu karate chops the top of Malty's head. "Myne." he sounds serious, "You should be thankful that he rescued you."

Malty whines, "Oh come on, Motoyasu!"

Itsuki asks, "But what happened to that Glass lady?"

Raphtalia explains what happened as Arthur tries to think about everything that has happened.

The young mutant ponders on everything that has happened up to this point that wasn't going like in The Rising of the Shield Hero. '_Is there something else at work? Because this isn't like the anime, I know that for sure. If so, guess I have to be on my toes._'

Nephalem says, '_Guessing that it may have to do with my presence. Or it could be your presence. I think._'

Arthur responds, '_Well whatever the case, best be prepared for everything. Kinda like the main character of Cautious Hero. But that would be overkill by my standards._'

Raphtalia finishes explaining, "And that's what happened. Arthur had his shield transform into a gauntlet and punched Raven back to whatever world she came from."

"Damn!" Motoyasu says in amazement, "I didn't know the shield can do that!"

"Might be a cheat." Ren speaks, "Because that is nothing like the game."

Itsuki nods, "Too true." But he remembers something, "Hang on! We need to head back and quarantine the Gila Dragon's corpse right away."

"Huh?" some of the people went.

"Oh yeah, we need to do that." Raphtalia agrees.

"Oh yeah." Gwen does that fist on hand thing, "I forgot about that thing."

* * *

Everyone headed over to the corpse of the Gila Dragon and see its rotting carcass that is leaking radioactive blood that is killing the grass.

"What the hell is this?" one of Ren's party members asked.

"This is a Gila Dragon." Arthur says as he stares at the dead beast. "And this creature is from my world."

Some gasp when they hear that.

"Wait a minute," Motoyasu speaks, "this thing is from your world?"

"Yeah." Arthur nod. "I fought a Gila Dragon before and survived." Arthur is referring to his past when he rescued people from a Japanese-style warlord when he was on a rampage as stated in one of the earlier chapters. "But I never got to do anything with it."

Ren asks, "So how can we clean this up?" He lowers his head a little, "I don't want to make the same mistake as last time."

Itsuki says to Ren, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can clean this up to prevent plagues."

But Motoyasu points out, "But didn't you say this thing has radioactive blood? How are we supposed to clean up this up without turning into ghouls?"

"EW!" Malty is disgusted by such a thought. "I don't wanna end up like some undead freak!"

Some of the women in everyone's party are freaked out by the thought of being turned into disgusting, rotting ghouls.

Filo, in her Filolial form, asks, "How about I eat it?"

"That's a bad idea." Motoyasu says to Filo, "You'll end up dead."

"Hmm." Arthur thinks about something. "Let me try something." He approaches it and taps it with the jewel on his shield.

The shield emits a green light as the corpse of the Gila Dragon gets absorbed along with all of its blood. Everyone watch as the Gila Dragon gets absorbed.

When it is done, Arthur goes, "Oh hey, that worked." He seems pleased that it worked. Yet when he checked to see his new Gila Dragon Series, that's when his glee stops. "Ah man. I can only use it when I'm at level 75. What a rip-off!"

For those that don't know, in the manga/novel series, Naofumi obtained the Bless Series by absorbing the body of one of his companions, Atlas. I think so, but things on the Shield Hero wiki keeps on changing around too much so I can't remember much and cannot double check my sources.

Raphtalia is impressed, "I didn't know you can use your shield like that. Amazing."

Filo says, "Your shield has a bigger stomach than I do."

Gwen says to Filo, "I thought you're stomach _is_ a bottomless pit."

"HEY!" Filo then starts to pout.

Everyone (except for Malty) laugh for a bit.

Yet Ren looks at the ground where the Gila Dragon was, "Still though. Wish I knew something like that earlier so that village wouldn't suffer from my mistake."

"Not really." Arthur says to Ren, "The trick is that the size has to be depends on the level you are at. The higher the level, the bigger the corpse you can absorb rather than taking out pieces."

Motoyasu looks at his spear, "I wonder if I can do it with my spear. Seems like a good idea. But I won't get much of a meal if I do that."

Akel runs towards the heroes, "SIR SHIELD HERO!" Ake stops when he is in front of Arthur, "Sir Shield Hero, the king wants you to report to the palace at once with the captain escorting you!"

Malty starts to smirk a little because she knows what is gonna happen. Although Arthur knows what is gonna happen as well.

Arthur just say, "No."

Everyone is shocked to hear that.

Motoyasu places one hand on Arthur's right shoulder, "Oh come on man. I bet he's just curious on what happened."

Arthur grumbles at Motoyasu as he just backs away.

Akel pulls on Arthur's duster, "Please, Sir Hero, I beg of you!" He begs Arthur to go, but he doesn't want to. "I know how you feel. Believe me, I understand. But please, go with the captain."

* * *

Back at the castle, the king watches through the crystal ball to see the battle between Arthur and the Soul Eater. He watches on how he used three skills in a combo. The king's left eye twitched as he sees yet refused to believe that the Shield Hero has defeated the boss.

"I have seen enough." Aultcray, I mean, Luge looks away as he orders the mage to put the crystal ball away. He reluctantly has no choice put to congratulate him. "I saw what happened through the crystal ball. You did well to quell the Wave, as much as I hate to admit it."

Arthur still has a grumpy look on his face when he was begged to go. '_Just wrap this up. I have more pressing matters to do. Like how things are more different than the anime. The wyverns, the time difference when I met Melty, the appearance of a Gila Dragon and the Wave ended too quickly when it did. I already know that my Rage Shield doesn't have the berserker effects thanks to Nephalem. But I wonder if there is something else that might change. So just hurry the hell up with this farce._' Arthur sighs.

"I have a question for you, Hero. I want to exactly know how you obtain such incredible strength. You possess powers unbecoming of the Shield Hero. It is your duty to reveal the secret behind it." Sounds more like a demand. "It's time to spit it out! And don't you even think about lying to me."

Arthur just yawns and stretches as he cracks his neck. Once he is done, he replies, "Sorry, but I can't."

Luge gets upset, "You can't!?"

"Let's just say that there are people here that want that information that want to start a coup. If they get a hold of this information, then they will try to use it to assassinate your wife and daughters."

"WHAT?!" Luge grips his throne tightly when he heard that.

One or two of the people there started to sweat a little.

Luge slams one of his right fist on the arm of his throne, "Are you saying that someone is plotting to overthrow my wife and seize control of this country!?"

Arthur nod, "Yep."

Luge is so upset that you can see some veins bulging in his head, "YOU LIE! If there are conspirators, I want to know who they are!"

"I'm afraid I can't. Because you and Malty are their puppets. If I revealed them to you, they will kill you right here and now and then Malty. After that, they will kill Melty and your wife."

Luge grits his teeth in frustration. He wants to press Arthur for more information, but if he does, he and his family are gonna die right here and now. Luge clams down and realize he has no choice. "Take your reward and go."

A bit of a ballsy move on Arthur's part, but a good one. Arthur tells the king that he is nothing more than a pawn for some coup d'etat which will cause him to doubt some of the people of his court. With holding the name of the conspirators is a good idea. Telling Luge that the conspirators are the Three Heroes Church will make him look more like a fool, Luge will accuse him of lying, and would make Arthur look like a fool. With that done, Arthur takes his reward and leaves.

* * *

Arthur walks down the stairs after taking his reward and plant the thought of people planning to kill Luge and his family into the king's head. When he reaches to the bottom of the stairs, he passes a woman in pink and has brown hair as she tries to make it upstairs.

The woman says to Arthur, "You did well this time. I dare say, Shield Hero. I dare say."

Arthur smirks as he just face forward without looking at the woman. "I know who you are. I dare say, you are one of the queen's shadows. Don't worry, we're alone."

The woman chuckles a little. "I dare say, what gives you that idea?"

"We don't have much time. The Three Heroes Church are gonna plot their move against Melty. But don't worry, I'll protect her with my life if need be." Yet he turns around and extends his left hand, "Oh, can I please have one of those amulets that you got from the church? I may need it to convince some of the other heroes that their lives are in danger as well."

The woman smiles and hands him the amulet, "Understood. But I will have to inform the queen about this, I dare say."

Arthur smiles as he place the amulet in his pocket. "I know."

* * *

Back in the throne room, Melty approaches her father.

Luge is happy to see her, "Ah-ha, Melty." He stands up, "What can I do for you?"

Melty stops, "I was told that you and the Shield Hero had a conversation just now. Is that right, father?"

Luge smile fades away as he looks dumbfounded with his right eye doing a little twitch.

Melty continues, "And I was also told that the conversation ended in a very hostile manner."

The king sits down and looks tired.

"Father. If you remains at odds with the Shield Hero, we may loose our only means of fighting the Waves, which could threaten the safety of our entire country. Please try to reconcile with him?!"

Luge takes a deep breath through his nose as he tells Melty something, "I'm not sure. He told me that our lives are in danger. Yours. Mine. Your mother and sister. He also stated that I am a puppet for the conspirators. I...I don't want to lose my family again. The Shield Hero told me that there are conspirators that want to overthrow our family."

After hearing that, Melty formulates an idea. "So it is true then? From the rumors I have been hearing? There is someone that threatens our family."

Luge looks at Melty and is surprised. "Rumors? Are you saying that there is a coup?"

"I believe so."

Melty's idea seem to be working, which is good. But that is when Malty enters the room.

"Oh please." she says with a haughty attitude, "Like anyone would ever defy our family. If they would, we have the three heroes protecting us, minus the Shield Hero." Malty continues to walk pass her sister and be by her father's side, "Not to mention we have the backing of all the nobles and the Three Heroes Church."

When Malty mentions the Three Heroes Church, that is what Melty realizes something. She did read the report about her father being related to the Faubley Family and both the Three Heroes Church and her father have a deep hatred for the Shield Hero and the demi-humans. Melty put it all together and realizes that the Three Heroes Church are pulling her father's strings and plot to kill her and her family. But thanks to the warning about her life, she realizes that the church made a false deal with Malty.

Malty continues to talk, "Anyone that tries to defy our father will have the wrath of our nation hounding them down. With the queen being absent, father is in charge and his word is law."

Melty turns around and walks away.

"Melty?" Luge is wondering what is Melty doing.

"As the crowned princess and future queen, I have something important to do." Yet she turns her head and smiles at Malty, "Unlike a certain someone in our family."

Malty gets pissed off when Melty says that. It completely infuriates her that her younger sister gets to be queen and not her.

"I'll see you later." She turns around, bow, and walks out of the throne room.

As she exited the throne room, the same woman in pink is there with her. Yet unbeknownst to Melty, there is someone keeping an eye on her and he and his compatriots are gonna kill her.

* * *

Over at Erhard's shop, Erhard gives Arthur a new duster with some armoring on it. There is some armor on the chest area, shoulders and elbows. The armor is made of some sort of material that cannot be found in this world, or in Arthur's but it's composition is kept secret. Plus if you look closer, you can see the tiny dragon scales that act as the first layer of armor. Inside is the mithril shirt that acts as another layer of armoring. Yet the dragon zombie core is replaced with some sort of duplicate that is green in color that matches with the color of the outfit. Not only that, he gives Raphtalia a mana sword, which is a sword that is only a hilt yet the blade appears with enough mana channeled through it.

"That should be everything." Erhard says as he puts the items on the counter. "I was lucky to get this done with no problem."

Arthur takes the items, "Thanks."

Raphtalia takes the mana sword, "Are you sure I might need this? Because my sword seems fine."

Arthur says to Raphtalia, "Trust me, you'll know when you'll need it."

Erhard smiles, "You sure about this trip?"

Arthur responds, "Definitely. Right now, Shieldfreeden is the only place where I would be safe from the king of this country. Plus, I always prefer democracy."

Erhard gives a light chuckle, "Alright then. Just make sure you have a safe trip."

"Will do." Arthur says as he is about to head out the door.

Raphtalia says, "Thank you for everything."

"Take care now." Erhard waves goodbye as Arthur and Raphtalia leave.

Outside is the wagon with Filo and Gwen waiting for them. Gwen is leaning against the wagon as Filo kicks her feet up and down in the back.

"All set?" Gwen asks.

"I believe so." Arthur says as he heads in the wagon. "But I need to switch out my outfit first."

Filo transforms into her Filolial form so Gwen can get the reigns hooked up.

"Now I'm ready." Arthur sits up front with his sister as Raphtalia gets in through the back.

"All set here." Raphtalia tells everyone she is ready.

Filo extends her wings out of delight, "Ready! Hurray!" Then she pulls the wagon and they're off.

* * *

As they are on the road, Raphtalia states about Erhard, "Erhard is so fast and organized, isn't he? We wouldn't be able to leave so quickly otherwise."

"Yep." Arthur agrees as he looks at the supplies in the wagon. "Plus we have enough to last us for the whole trip."

Gwen makes a joke, "Assuming that Filo doesn't eat it all first."

"Hey!" Filo takes offense at that.

Everyone laughs but Filo is still a little upset.

She keeps her eyes on the road while mumbling, "I don't eat all the time."

Arthur reach into a bag and pulls out a note from Erhard. It reads: '_Just thought I put some gifts for the road, kids. Use them if you like. They may prove useful on your journey. For you, Arthur, a shield accessory. It can analyze any shield besides doing a ton of other useful stuff. For Gwen, I got her something based on the boots you had me make. You know, the ones with the wheels that can pop out at the bottom? Thought that might come in handy as well. For Raphtalia, I got her an extra sword. Its the same make as her sword if it breaks. Nothing like an old friend to help you out. And if god forbid if the kiddo couldn't pull the wagon anymore, this little item will come in handy._'

They made a pit stop near a river where Filo and Raphtalia try to catch some fish while Gwen and Arthur continue to read the note while Arthur is holding a pair of blue gloves.

'_If she put these on, she'll have the strength of a hundred men. Even you can draw the wagon, kid._'

After fishing, Filo puts on her new gloves and she loves them.

* * *

The sun is setting as our four heroes stop for a dinner break. Filo tries drinking coffee but doesn't like it. Arthur looks up at the sky and sees one of those strange birds.

Arthur thinks to himself, '_I really miss The Pendragon. I really miss traveling in the sky. Pendragon, I miss you babe. Traveling on the ground is alright and does give one freedom. But traveling through the air, that is true freedom._'

But his melancholy is interrupted by a familiar voice, "Found you!"

Everyone looked and see Princess Melty and her royal escort.

Filo says in excitement, "It's Mel!" She stands up and wave her arms, "Hey there, Mel! So good to see you!"

Gwen puts her mug down, "Right on cue. At least this time."

Arthur stands up, "Hopefully things will turn out like in the anime this time."

Raphtalia stands up, "I don't fully understand but I'll do my part."

The princess' escort stop as Melty approaches the heroes to discuss something.

"Sir Shield Hero, I have a request." Melty speaks, "Please return to the capital and speak with King Aultcray again."

"I can't." Arthur responds.

Melty is a little annoyed but maintains her composure, "Please return? I would like to know about this coup. The one that wish to overthrow my family."

Melty's escort start to sweat a little when they hear that the church's plans are being revealed as Melty keeps on asking about it. Arthur gives a menacing gaze at the escort as he notices one of them has a crystal ball. One of the soldiers didn't waste any time and immediately spring into action. He charges at Melty with his sword being drawn.

Arthur shouts out, "NOW!"

Raphtalia raises her left hand and cast a spell, "FLASH OF LIGHT!"

A huge flash of light shined from her hand as the soldiers become blinded. As everyone becomes blinded, a sound of something crashing down and the sound of men screaming as if they are being crushed along with a sword hitting against metal. Then a series of punches and kicks were followed as the flash dissipates. When everything is cleared, there is a giant golden block where the carriage, horses and soldiers were with blood on the ground as some more blood seeps from the bottom of the block. One of the soldiers that was going to kill Melty lies on the ground bruised and wounded. Melty gasps at the sight.

"Looks like it was worth it." Gwen says as there is some green light at the tip of her right index finger. "That transmutation spell may have cost me a lot of mana, but worth killing those zealots."

Melty looks at Gwen and goes, "Wait, what!?"

Arthur says as he drags the soldier to the princess, "The conspirators are the Three Heroes Church. You should choose your soldiers more carefully." He throws the unconscious soldier onto the ground close to Filo. "Because you may never know when someone is more dedicated to their religion rather than the crown."

Filo turns into her Filolial form and stomps the guy to make sure he doesn't escape.

And the rest is to be continued.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Hope you guys are doing alright because of the whole Corona Virus outbreak. Hopefully better then what I experienced. I felt some of the aftershocks of an earthquake in the morning and afternoon. Stay safe, stay healthy and good luck. Until then, see you next time!**


	17. The Mutant of the Shield

**Chapter 17: The Mutant of the Shield**

Where we last left off, Melty tries to stop Arthur from leaving and wants to know more about the coup that is threatening her family. Arthur refuses as he knows what is gonna happen. When Melty tries to ask and plea, her bodyguards spring into action as one of them try to kill Melty while the others try to use a crystal ball to record. But Arthur have Raphtalia use flash of light to blind them, he use some spell that cause a large block of gold to crush them and Filo stops one of them escaping.

Filo tosses the soldier against a boulder for everyone to interrogate with his hands tied up.

"Now then." Arthur says as he cracks his knuckles and the others watch. "Care to tell us why yo-" The boy chuckles, "I'm sorry! I already know why, but it's for her." he nodded his head towards Melty.

Melty approaches the soldier, "Tell me. Are you involved with the conspiracy against the kingdom?"

The soldier looks away, "I can't answer that."

"He is." Arthur says while looking down on him, "We'll take that as an admission of guilt". He pulls out a pair of extremely large garden sheers from his shield and threatens the soldier, "Now tell us the truth." He smiles with his eyes close while doing a few snips, "Tell us the truth or you're gonna have to say goodbye to the 'family jewels'."

"My family doesn't have any..." The soldier realizes, "Oh." and gets scared, "Oh shit." as he sweats a lot...and pisses his pants. He tries to resist at first, "I refuse to answer to you, Devil. All you do is mess with the natural order of things."

"Right." Arthur aims the scissors to the man's crotch, "Time to chop them off then."

"Wait!"

* * *

Back at the castle, some of the mages try to frame Arthur for abducting Melty. But due to the flash of light and the crystal ball being shattered, it is impossible to get any good images and fake them. It's like trying to edit a video with sound effects and some cgi but it is impossible without the footage and some scenes.

"Damn." one of the mages swear, "This will not be possible."

One of the other mages say, "Let's just do the posters and hope for the best. Those that are still faithful to the Three Heroes Church will help us."

But another mage has some doubts, "But without the image of the princess' abduction, it will be difficult."

The first mage says, "We must have faith."

* * *

Wanted posters of Arthur, Filo, Gwen and Raphtalia have spread throughout the kingdom...and they are completely inaccurate on what they look like as if they were made by someone that despises them more than anything. Many of the guards try to spread word even without the recording. Some of the people aren't even buying it because they know better. But that doesn't stop a few death threats.

* * *

In one of the borders of the kingdom, Raphtalia over hears that she and her party are wanted criminals while disguised in a red hood and cloak as she heads back to meet with the others.

* * *

In one of the checkpoints at the borders, many of the guards check every wagon, every cart and anyone wearing hoods and cloaks to catch Arthur and his party. But up in the hills, Arthur watches through his binoculars and sees that every checkpoint he can see are doing thorough examination of everyone that goes through. He lowers his binoculars as he tries to find a way out to get out of the kingdom. In the meantime, he heads back to regroup with the others.

* * *

Over at the ruins in the middle of the night, Melty is sobbing a little while sitting next to Filo. Raphtalia is leaning against the cart while Gwen is sitting on top of the tree looking out for anyone that might come close.

"Mel?" Filo asks out of concern.

But some rustling was heard near some bushes as Arthur approaches.

"Arthur." Raphtalia says.

Gwen jumps down from the tree, "Is it bad as we thought?"

"Yeah." Arthur nods. "Even with no altered recordings, entering into town will be risky." The two were expecting this but Arthur seems to have his mind on something else. "Listen, sis."

"Hmm?"

"When the time comes, I'm gonna have to swap you out."

"Huh?!" Gwen is surprised.

The other girls are wondering what is Arthur talking about.

"Swap me out!? Are you kidding me!?" Gwen is unhappy about what she just heard.

"Look, if Motoyasu is brainwashed again, we need to break him out and to strike terror to that bratty princess." He looks at Melty, "Not you, your sister." Then he turns his attention back to Gwen.

"But who are you gonna switch me out for!?" She thinks about it for a few seconds before she realizes what Arthur has planned. "Wait. No. No-ho-ho-o. Anyone but _her_. Did you tweak her settings?"

"Yes." Arthur bluntly answers.

"Hell no!" Now Gwen is really upset. "You are not swapping me out for Jack the Ripper from the Fate series!"

Melty stands up and asks, "Who's Jack the Ripper?"

Gwen says to Melty while being frustrated, "And infamous serial killer. But this version of Jack is from the Fate series and is even more dangerous than the real one."

Melty gasps the idea of having a serial killer with them and is terrified of it. However, the Jack the Ripper from the Fate series is far more dangerous as she is able to produce poison fog, have any memory of her image disappear from people's minds, and her noble phantasm is the stuff of nightmares.

* * *

**AN: Well to me, it was scary.**

* * *

"Why would you do something like that?" Raphtalia objects to the idea. "If she is that dangerous than it's best that we don't."

"To me," Arthur explains why, "I think it is the best shot we got at keeping Malty away along with her party when we meet them. I had thought about flying over the walls with something." He looks up at the sky, "But it is a full moon tonight which means they can see us as clear as day." Then he looks back at everyone, "I thought of digging underneath the walls, but the digging equipment is too noisy and they can actually feel something if I try to use earthbending."

"What about invisibility?" Gwen asks.

"They do have mages with them. Even if we were invisible, they can still detect us."

"Did they really think that far ahead?"

"They did." Melty says, "There were some incidents that thieves and murderers try to get in through concealment magic."

Filo jumps up with her arms extended, "How about I smash the walls down!?"

"Nope." Arthur says to Filo. "It is the fastest but that doesn't stop them from hunting us down and the wagon will be destroyed." '_Plus there are far too many variables that was outside of the show. Who knows what else there is waiting for us to slip up._'

Arthur may have some good points. Things have been happening off script from the main series.

"Listen. We're gonna have to find a way to get to another country somehow." He turn his gaze at Melty, "What would you do?"

"I will return to the capital and tell my father-"

"Not going to happen. In case you forgot, the Three Heroes Church is using your father as a puppet and will kill him, you and Malty in one stroke. So I ask again: What would you do?"

Melty looks at Arthur, "I'll come along with you. If I return, then both my father and I will be killed. If I don't, my father will stay alive."

Arthur smiles as he pets Melty's head, "That is a wise decision, Melty. Glad that Melromarc's future will be in capable hands one day."

Melty smiles and blushes a little from Arthur's praise.

Filo cheers and hugs Melty, "Yay! I'm glad you're coming with us!"

Gwen is still a bit upset with her arms crossed and eyes glaring at Arthur, "But there is still the issue of using Jack the Ripper." Arthur heads towards the wagon. "I'm fine with some other heroic spirit as long as it is not someone like her or Giles de Rais. Or anybody like them."

"We'll talk more once we leave before dawn." Arthur goes through the wagon, "Best to be ready by then."

Raphtalia says to Arthur, "I don't feel comfortable about the idea of switching out Gwen for a complete stranger."

Arthur gets the bedrolls ready, "Wish I could summon two people at once, but..." Arthur looks at his shield and to check his current level. He checks to see how many more levels he has to obtain to have more than one heroic spirit. "...I'm two levels behind. So if I need someone else, I have to swap big sis out."

Gwen looks away and pouts.

* * *

The sun's light has barely touched the landscape as dawn approaches. Before anyone head out, Arthur tells them that they are gonna leave the wagon.

This upsets Filo, "I'm not leaving the wagon! I have too many good memories with it!"

"I'm sorry, Filo." Arthur apologizes as he talks to Filo at eye level, "But we have to leave the wagon here. If we travel along the landscape, it will be smashed. We don't want that to happen, do we?"

Filo understands but is still upset.

He pets Filo's head, "Don't worry. I promise we will return for it."

Arthur, Gwen and Raphtalia try to camouflage the wagon with branches and leaves to make it appear like everything else in the forests.

Arthur looks at the mountains as he says, "Let's roll out."

"So we're Transformers now?" Gwen asks.

* * *

Arthur and his party continue to traverse the rocky landscape as some of the guards made it to the ruins where his party were staying at as more soldiers are being called in to help with the search. While traveling, Arthur and Gwen continue their argument about using Jack the Ripper with none of them finding any common ground. When the sun is setting, Arthur stands on some cave that looks like it was man made with a bunch of rocks stacked neatly but slowly crumbling to ruin. But they set up camp to prepare for another long walk across the mountains and use the cave for shelter.

Filo heads in first as Arthur pets her head, "We'll continue in the morning. Let's rest up here."

Filo smiles, "Okay!" and walks in.

The Arthur looks at Melty, "You doing alright, Melty?"

Melty sighs, "I'll be fine." and heads in.

Raphtalia approaches, "She must be tired." Then she looks at Arthur, "Arthur, why did you choose Shieldfreeden? Wouldn't it be alright in the Kingdom of Siltvelt? We are heading there first and Shieldfreeden is in the opposite direction."

"Because I don't exactly like countries that deal with slavery." Arthur replies. "Sure its safer over there but I prefer democratic countries with no slavery." He looks down, "After everything that I saw..."

"I see." Raphtalia understands with a sad look on her face and her ears down.

"Glad we're going somewhere nice." Gwen smiles as she approaches, "But we have to cross Siltvelt to get to Shieldfreeden in order to give the Three Heroes Church the slip. Not to mention that Siltvelt has better security."

Raphtalia thinks about it for a moment, "Good point."

* * *

It is nighttime as they are all gathered around the lantern. Filo is sleeping on Melty's lap to rest up. However, Melty couldn't sleep. She looks sad as she looks at her locket that has a picture of her mother and father.

She looks at Arthur, "Arthur? I would like to know why my father hates you."

Arthur was lying down on a rock but sat straight up and turn to face Melty. "Alright. Here's the short version. Your father was a member of the Faubley Family but an incident involving Hakukos which caused him to run away with his sister, Lucia. Your aunt."

"I didn't know I had an aunt!" Melty is surprised to hear something like that.

"That and he wanted revenge on the people of Siltvelt. But the Faubley Kingdom refused so he left and lived in Melromarc until he met your mother. As for your aunt, she was taken by a Hakuko, they both fell in love, got married, and have children. But she is dead. Back on topic about your father, you may already know about how he fought against the Siltvelt Kingdom and restore peace. However though, that peace made him easy to manipulate. And that is where the Three Heroes Church comes in. Since they are fanatics and people started to question their beliefs because of my own interference, they are planning to overthrow the crown."

Melty holds her locket tightly after hearing that. She is frightened by the nation's own religion trying to go as far as killing the royal family in order to enforce their own beliefs.

"But there is something else you should know." Arthur added, "You have two cousins. Both half human and half Hakuko. You'll see them in the future. Trust me."

"How do you know?" Melty asks. "How do you know so much? Can you see into the future?"

Gwen, Arthur and Raphtalia sense a disturbance as they hear flocks of birds fly by as if they were spooked.

Arthur has a serious look on his face. "We'll talk about that later." He grabs the lantern, "Right now, we're in trouble." and turns the lantern off. "Time to move."

The five leave their cave as soon as they could. They traverse in the middle of the night in order to avoid getting caught. Yet at some point, Raphtalia stopped and looked back. She could've sworn she heard or sensed something but ignores it and moves forward. Hiding behind one of the boulders is one of the Queen's Shadows who is keeping an eye on them. As they pressed forward, they see light coming from the forest so they take cover behind some rocks as they see shadows move about.

"They're not over here." says one of the soldiers.

"They cannot have gone far. Find them!" one of the other soldiers order.

Arthur signals his party that they're gonna have to move quietly as they head down a path close to the cliffs. They're gonna have to follow a very narrow path on the edge of the cliffs in order to avoid detection. Above them, torch lights can be seen as a commotion of soldiers can be heard as they looked up.

"Damn." Arthur says. "Guess we can't go that way." He looks at his party, "We're gonna have to find another way."

They back track across the ledge but Melty steps on a loose piece of stone. Luckily, Gwen managed to save her and covers her mouth before she lets out a small scream as they lean against the cliff. Arthur looks up to see if any of them noticed, but they haven't.

Arthur sigh in relief, "That was too close."

However, one soldier at the end of the cliff where they saw the lights sees them, "I found them! They're down here!"

"Oh come on!" Arthur says in disappointment and frustration. He looks back at his party, "Time to run!"

The five head over towards a big rock with a tree growing on it as soldiers on horses chase after them.

"Filo!" Arthur says as they approach the edge of the cliff.

"You got it!" Filo transforms into her Filolial-form as they run towards the end.

However, some sort of metal brace was thrown and latches onto Filo's leg. It glowed purple as Filo was transformed into her humanoid-form.

Filo trips as she says, "Hey!" she looks at the brace, "What is this thing!? I can't transform!" Filo tries to force it off of her but to no avail.

"Ah crap." Arthur says aloud.

They all stop as the clouds move to show the full moon that light everything there is.

Itsuki approaches, "Hello, Arthur." he speaks in a calm and steady tone of voice as Ren approaches as well. "We have you surrounded."

Ren looks at Arthur, "But can you explain on what is actually going on? There are rumors that you kidnapped the princess."

Melty steps up, "That's not true! Sir Arthur saved me from a coup that is conspiring against the royal family! Sir Arthur protected me from an assassination on my life from my own guards. Please listen, Sir Heroes."

"Say what?!" Itsuki is surprised.

"Okay, that's cleared up." says Ren.

"Sir Arthur has nothing to gain from abducting me and he pledged to protect my life." Melty speaks as Arthur nodded in the middle of her sentence. "The Queen told me: this is the time for all of us to work together. It's the only way to thwart the catastrophes. Our world cannot stand these ridiculous, pointless conflicts! Put your weapons away, please!" That last part sounded like a demand than a plead.

Arthur point his fingers at the soldiers, "Not only that, the soldiers you have there are working for the conspirators against the crown. They are working with..." Arthur realizes something, "Wait a minute. Where's Motoyasu?"

"He's with me!" Malty is there among the soldiers with Motoyasu by her side. "And I command not to listen to him!"

However, Motoyasu's eyes are glazed over as if he is under a powerful spell that is controlling his mind.

Arthur pouts, '_Of course._'

"This lying devil possess a-"

"Oh shut up!" Arthur shouts at Malty and points at her, "You're the one that is doing all the brainwashing! Look at Motoyasu! He's clearly under the control of a spell!"

Itsuki and Ren look at Motoyasu's eyes and noticed.

"What the hell?!" Itsuki steps back and has his bow aimed at Malty.

Ren steps back and point his sword at her, "The hell did you just do to Motoyasu!?"

Arthur whispers to Gwen, "Sis? About what we talked about?"

Gwen sighs in disapproval about what is gonna happen. "Fine." she whispers back at Arthur with a hint of disdain, "But you better bring me back."

"You got it." Arthur access his menu and swaps out his sister for Jack the Ripper.

Gwen's body glows white and blue as everyone notices.

"What's that devil's sister doing now!?"

Raphtalia grabs Filo and takes her over to the others. Gwen's body becomes pure light as she disintegrate into white particles to reveal a little girl of a white-hair, green-ish eyes with a scar over her left eye and a scar on her right cheek that goes to her jaw. She dons a black vest, black panties and black stockings and pink shoes. Both her arms are bandaged but only her left hand wears a black glove.

"Hello there." says Jack. "Nice to meet all of you." She acts like an innocent child until she pulls out her daggers.

"Ren! Itsuki! Run for it!"

Ren and Itsuki follow Arthur and his party.

"They're getting away!" Malty states, "After them!"

Jack springs into action as she slice the throats of some of the soldiers in blinding speed. Some of the soldiers charge at her, but Jack's acrobatics are too graceful for them to land a strike. Jack evilly smiles as she stabs one soldier in the head and another through his belly. She does a high speed twirl and cut up the soldiers.

Malty is freaking out, "What kind of little girl is that!?" She then yells at Motoyasu and points at Jack, "Don't just stand there like a useless mountain, kill her!"

Jack goes, "Yay! Some new playmates for me to toy with!"

Over where Arthur is along with his party, Ren and Itsuki, they run with Ren asking, "Just what was that?!"

"We'll talk later!" Arthur tosses the rosary of the Three Heroes Church, "Here!"

Ren catches it.

"If you want to know more, try the damn church! But be warn, they have a trap set up to kill you guys!" Arthur warns Ren, "The resting place of the weapon is a trap! Remember that!"

Filo breaks free and transforms. Arthur and his party jumped onto Filo and run off, leaving Rena and Itsuki behind in the dust. Ren looks at the rosary and is a bit confused. However, looking at it, he realizes that the Three Heroes Church are the conspirators after hearing his warning.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" Itsuki asks.

"I don't get it myself." reply Ren, "But we should be more cautious from this point on."

* * *

Arthur and his party made it to safety as they rest up somewhere in the forest. While recuperating, they hear leaves rustling.

Without looking, Arthur says, "Was wondering when you will reveal yourself. One of the Queen's Shadows."

Raphtalia looks at Arthur and goes, "Wait, what?"

"Let me guess, I am requested by her majesty to meet with her?"

"I dare say, Sir Shield Hero, you seem to know a lot. I dare say."

"You can drop the 'I dare say' stuff now. Since you're here, best that we do meet with the queen and nip this thorn in my arse."

"You mean it?" Melty asks Arthur, "You're going to meet with my mother? No hesitation or refusal?"

"Yep." Arthur stands up and stretches, "She maybe in the opposite direction but I'll have to deal with it. Plus this is Plan B since we screwed the pooch on this one."

Filo asks, "Screwed the...pooch?"

"It's a figure of speech. Anyway..." Arthur looks at the mountains where Jack the Ripper and Motoyasu are fighting, "Wonder how the fight is going over there."

Nephalem speaks, "_If it does go to plan, it will be alright. Plus if she dies, or any summoned ones do die, their energy returns to this shield I'm stuck in._"

"You're shield can talk!?" Melty says in surprise.

"Long story."

* * *

Back at the cliff side, Jack and Motoyasu are still fighting with Motoyasu trying to stab Jack but Jack just toy with Motoyasu by deflecting Motoyasu's attacks.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Malty scolds her brainwashed slave, "Kill the damn girl already so we can move on to more important things! Like me being queen!"

Motoyasu then stabs Jack's abdomen. Malty smiles evilly on the success of the fight.

Yet Jack smiles, "Oh dear." She waves her left index finger, "You really shouldn't have done that."

What happens next is that Jack explodes into fog that spreads all over. Malty coughs as she inhaled as she also smells something foul in the air.

Motoyasu smells the stench and breaks free from his brainwashing. He coughs before pinching his nose, "Ah man! That reeks!"

Malty and Motoyasu look around as the fog reveals old street oil lamps, Victorian-style buildings, grime and filth claim the alleyways, and an overwhelming stench of industrial pollution and the rot at the River Tames. Prostitutes are seen wearing Victorian-style dresses as they await for a customer, shady drunkards are seen at the tavern with bottles of alcohol in their hands, a carriage being pulled by a horse, and orphan children hiding among the filth. They hear a bell being rung from a large clock tower.

Malty looks around and asks, "Is this...Faubley?"

A newspaper fly right into Motoyasu's face. He takes it off and reads: Jack The Ripper Strikes Again! "No." he says while looking at the paper, "This is London. 1888." Motoyasu gulps, "What is going on?" Motoyasu is completely confused on what is going on after awakening from his brainwashing. "The last thing I remember is..."

"AAAAAHHH!" a voice of a girl screams from an alleyway.

Motoyasu looks at the alleyway as he charges in like a hero...or an idiot, "Hang on! I don't know what's going on, but I'll save any maiden!"

Malty catches up as she reaches out to him, "Don't leave me here!"

Motoyasu charges in and sees a girl around thirteen wearing an orange dress, blonde hair with two braids, and wearing makeup as a man tries to push her to do...well...I'm pretty sure you all got what happened to kids during that period in London.

"Stop there, fiend!"

The man turns and sees Motoyasu and runs off. The girl, being in a frighten state, runs off to the street.

"Hey wait!" Motoyasu tries to stop her and follows.

Unfortunately, as she runs out to the street, she gets run over by a speeding carriage pulled by two horses. She gets run over and her body gets twisted and mangled as blood comes out of her mouth. Her body drops right into the Tames as Motoyasu watches in horror alongside Malty as Malty throws up from such a sight. Motoyasu is shaken by what just happened in front of him with his eyes widen with fright, jaw quivering in terror, and gripping his spear tightly in terror.

"This is the world we lived in. A world where hope dies and children are used and abuse." Jack the Ripper approaches as a smaller girl while wearing a pink sweater with sleeves longer than her arm while speaking in a creepy tone that is monotone yet so full of despair that is creepy.

Malty is getting an uneasy feeling as the toddler-size child approaching that has a few blood stains on her face.

"All is that is fair is foul and all that is foul is fair." She looks at Motoyasu and Malty as both the dead girl and the carriage with the horses float down the river. "Tell me. Why did you kill me?" she asks right before her eyes glow red and look demonic.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter and yeah, I was planning this part. I have been planning this particular ending of this chapter since the beginning. For those that didn't see Fate/Apocrypha, Jack the Ripper's noble phantasm when she nearly dies creeped the hell out of me when I first saw it and I do apologize for spoilers. Back on this, nothing like striking terror into Malty and make her life a living hell, right? And trust me when the next chapter comes out, the terror and trauma will get there.**

**But here is a schedule:**

**For this week, it is this series and From Remnant Huntresses to Pokemon Trainers.**

**In the next two weeks, there is Survival in a Strange Galaxy and ****Shokugeki no Saiba: Food Wars!**

**An Isekai in RWBY will appear when the new chapters come out as always.**

**And for Q&A, for stylo1, I am actually 27 and have autism. I do apologize if my English isn't to your taste but there are times when I get something in my head that distracts me, lose my train of thought sometimes, and have to do work, house chores, and among everything else while living alone. Plus I usually write lore to some of my own works. Like this one that was inspired by RWBY except it takes place on Earth five thousand years after an apocalypse that transformed them into creatures based-off of mythology and the supernatural like fairies, yokai, angels, demons, psychics, stuff like that. Unfortunately, I'm not good with scripts so I try to write stories but sadly, I'm unable to write the script for the show I wanted and this was back in 2012. So I'm afraid that series is being shelved.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter. See you guys later! Stay safe and...*sighs* hope that things will be better around...probably December. Hopefully.**

* * *

**Additional: I'm uploading it early because of what I have to do on Sunday. I got to head somewhere away from all the chaos and it will take a while to get everything and head out in hope things will be better.**


	18. Nightmares & Surprises

**Chapter 18: Nightmares & Surprises**

Malty and Motoyasu ran across the illusionary world of Industrial Age London to escape from Jack the Ripper, who appears to be an abandoned little girl. They run as far as they could to the end of the River Tames while Motoyasu tries to piece together what the hell happened to him. Malty looks behind her and sees child-size shadowy figures reaching out to them with glowing red eyes.

Frighten, Malty casts her spell, "As source of thy power and future queen, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature and obliterate my target! Zweit Hellfire!"

A burst of flames comes out and set a blaze the shadows.

Malty smiles in relief, "I did it!"

But something has grabbed her ankles. She looks down and sees the shadows grabbing her to prevent her from moving. She screams when she sees their red eyes. The children set on fire cry in pain and misery that can be heard echoing through the city along with Malty's scream. Yet Motoyasu yanks her and run off to see if they can escape. But they suddenly ended up in an alley. In a dead end of an alley, they see the children grabbing on to them. They all asks for help, begging for warmth or food or at least a single shred of love and kindness. Malty's mouth is covered by Jack the Ripper herself to keep her quiet. She is scared out of her wit as tears of fear fall from her eyes.

"Just hold on!" Motoyasu says to them, "I'll do what I can to help you all!"

They all keep asking for help as they keep on dragging them both down.

"I said hold on! Please, hang on! I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help! Just hang-"

They dragged them both down until they reappear in some futuristic corridor. Yet something is wrong. There is blood scribbled in some foreign scripture on it, the lights are dim or flickering, scratch marks on the wall, some blood on the metallic floor, and a window shows a starry sky.

"What just happen?!" Motoyasu asks while looking at the new surrounding.

Malty is scared and frustrated as she lashes out, "I don't know and I don't care! Let's get the fuck out of this nightmare!"

Motoyasu looks out the window, "Hang on. I need to see where we're at." and approaches the window.

"Does it FUCKING matter!? I want out of this...this..." She looks around and is a bit calmer, "What is this place?"

Motoyasu looks out the window and see nothing but stars. He looks up, stars. He looks down, stars, He looks to his right, nothing but stars. But when he looks to his left, he sees a familiar yellowish-brown gas giant planet with thick rings.

"Holy shit!" he says in surprise, "That's Saturn! We're on a space station!"

"A what?"

Before Motoyasu explains, they hear something being smashed and some inhuman roars with children screaming behind a thick metal door with a red holographic circle. The sounds of slashing, bloodcurdling scrams and blood gushing can be heard as the screams slowly die out. Motoyasu has his spear up and ready for whatever type of monstrosity that will come bursting out from the door. Malty hides behind Motoyasu like the pathetic coward she is. From the other side of the door, they hear some sort of bat-like screeching noise followed by something that sounds like flesh getting rendered or something like that. More silence came and Motoyasu is feeling uneasy by this uncomfortable silence as he stands firm yet his hands are shaking. Motoyasu started to have visions. Flashbacks of scenarios similar to the predicament he is in. In a game that he knows.

Motoyasu realizes, "Oh shit! We're in Dead Space 2!"

Malty looks at Motoyasu, "What?"

BANG! SHIV! The door started to get dents and sharp claws skewer through the metal as the holographic circle started to fade. Horrid child-like screams can be heard as the door gets destroyed and ripped to shred. From the door bursts forth the pack Necromorphs in droves as they howl and charge at Motoyasu.

"Lightning thrust!" Motoyasu unleashes a thrust of lighting from his spear that caused the heads of the pack to explode.

Yet the little monsters slash around and some even slash each other in vain in order to kill the one that caused their headless state. Lurker and crawler Necromorphs followed by more packs with a few slashers as they howl, moan and roar while charging at Motoyasu. Both he and Malty ran away and try to get away from the unholy flesh abominations. Malty screams in horror and Motoyasu does his best to not look back as he runs to get away. Yet Malty trips and reaches out for Motoyasu.

"Sir Motoyasu! Wait!" she cries out. Malty is scared for her life as her doom lurks closer.

Motoyasu looks back at her and is face with an ultimatum. If he leaves her, he won't have to deal with her bullshit anymore. Yet he would be in big trouble with the people of Melromarc. After making a quick decision, he leaves her. Malty was shock. So shock that she didn't realized that the Necromorphs started to pile on her and kill her.

* * *

**People Reading This:** **YAAAAAY!**

* * *

Motoyasu runs for his life and continues to do so as he tries to remember the layout of Titan Station. The space station that orbits Saturn. He runs and tries to remember which part of the station is he in as he looks at the signs to see where he was and sees a tram sign. However, he sees that the tram is busted, still on fire, and a few burnt corpses in it. But there are more Necromorphs coming after him so he has no choice but to jump down and runs for it. He runs into the dark as fast as he can despite the fact the Necromorphs stop chasing him. Motoyasu hasn't noticed as he is too busy running and never looking back. He run and run as fast as his legs can carry him as he is surrounded in total darkness.

As he runs, a bright light burst into existence in front of him and blinds him. Motoyasu covers his eyes because of how bright the light is. Once he can see again, he sees Filo smiling at him with her eyes close.

Motoyasu gasp in delight, "Filo, is that you little angel?!" He's ever so grateful to see Filo again.

"Hey, Motoyasu?" Filo says with a happy tone.

"Yes, my angel?!"

Filo opens her eyes to reveal that they are black and vacant with blood streaming as she says in a demonic voice, "G**O Ki**l**L** Y**0**ur**S3l**f, yOu **Fu**Ck3R!"

Motoyasu turns white as a ghost and faints backwards from the horror he saw and completely devastated by what Filo said. Once he lands on the ground, he is back in reality. It was all just an illusion... Oh yeah, Malty is still alive.

* * *

**People Reading This: BOOOOO!**

**That One Guy: You asshole fucking tease!**

* * *

Malty is all crunched up in a ball as she cries because of what happened to her.

"My lady!" the captain runs up and sees the passed-out Spear Hero and the sniveling princess. He runs up to the princess and tries to help her out. "My lady, are you okay!? Princess Malty!"

Malty stops crying and sits up. She looks around and realize that she is back in the forest and the nightmares are gone. "I'm alive." she breathes in relief, "I'm alive! Thank god!" she looks up into the sky to thank whatever god that Melromarc has.

"My lady? Are you okay?"

Malty stands up in anger as she orders, "Set the forest on fire!"

"My lady?"

"I want you to burn out the Devil of the Shield along with his companions! Leave nothing to chance! Burn it to the ground!"

The captain smiles and kneels, "As you wish."

* * *

Over in the forest, Jack the Ripper returned to Arthur's party.

"I'm back!" she smiles.

"That was...actually quick." Arthur is astounded by how long it took.

"Yeah, well, I am in the assassin class, so it was easy for me to track you down."

"Very good. But I'm afraid I have to switch you out."

Jack waves goodbye, "Bye-bye!" and is swapped out with Gwen.

Gwen shivers in disgust, "I just saw what Jack did through her eyes and let me tell you: You're almost as sick as the raiders."

Arthur chuckles, "Whatever. At least that will keep her and Motoyasu away for a bit."

"But she still might burn down an entire forest just to get rid of us even though we are far away from that bitch."

A bright, orange light is shining over the horizon along with smoke that can be seen from the source of the light and the full moon that got both of their attention.

"Right on cue."

* * *

The next day, the trees on top of the mountain have been burned to ash which can be clearly seen for miles. Arthur is wearing a disguise as he asks one of the shop keepers. He is currently wearing a blonde wig and hazel colored contacts to get some info to see if there are anymore changes like what has been happening.

"The checkpoints are closed." says the shopkeep, "There has been emergency security forces along the border. It'll be tough to get over to Siltvelt for a while, that's for sure. Seems to be 'The Devil of the Shield' abducted the little princess, Melty, and is hold up somewhere around here."

Not too far, two guards asks one of the local farmers if he has seen Arthur and his party.

Arthur pays the man for the supplies, "Hope this is enough." and takes them.

"Sure, let me get your change." the shopkeep looked away for a moment to get the change yet Arthur disappeared. "What the-? Where did he go?"

The two guards approach with one of them holding a poster of Arthur as he asks, "Have you seen this man around here?"

He shows a very crude drawing of Arthur as he looks more like a cat-man in a cowboy hat.

Not too far away, Arthur takes off his disguise, "Good. Things haven't changed much so it is now time to see the queen." Yet there is some doubt in his expression, "But how much will change from the anime?"

* * *

Arthur and his party are lurking in the trees as they come across some sort of farm being run by demi-humans.

"Guess we found a safe place, right Melty?" Arthur asks Melty, "We should be in Lord Seyaette's territory, right?"

"You're right." Melty realizes.

Raphtalia knows about this territory as her lower lip quivered as memories come back.

"What is it, Mel?" Filo asks.

"We're in Seyaette's Territory." she explains, "Here, demi-humans are treated more equally in order to-

Gwen interrupts, "To improve relationships among nations and species. Yet after the First Wave, many nobles that sided with Seyaette were banished by the king's orders."

"How do you know that?"

"I read it in a book." Gwen lies. "But Raphtalia grew up here one time."

Raphtalia is startled to hear how much Gwen knows about her past.

"I heard that after the First Wave, the Seyaette Region was hit by rioters."

Raphtalia looks troubled, "I'm afraid it was. My village was attacked by Melromarc soldiers who were totally out of control."

"Yet only a few nobles still support the rights of the demi-humans here in Reichnott Territory." Arthur says as he looks behind Melty and Filo, "Because now it is under the protection of Van Reichnott. Is that right, Lord Van?"

"My, the Shield Hero is perceptive." Van Reichnott approaches. "Greetings, Princess Melty. Shield Hero and company. Welcome to my home."

Melty smiles, "It has been too long, hasn't it Reichnott."

Arthur walks by, "We'll discuss more on the way to the manor."

Along the way, Raphtalia tells her story to Melty as Filo holds on to Raphtalia's hand to make her feel better. Melty promises to find these soldiers and bring justice to them once things have settled down.

Gwen whispers to Arthur, "Changing things a little too much, don't you think?"

Arthur whispers back, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can actually eat something. I'm starvin'." Arthur's stomach grumbles so loudly that everyone can hear it and much to his embarrassment.

Everyone laughs and Raphtalia feels a little better thanks to that interruption.

"We'll have lunch once we get there, Sir Shield Hero." Van Reichnott said.

"Just call me Arthur. I don't want anymore titles."

* * *

During lunch in Van's manor, the five explained everything that had happened up to the point where they are now. Gwen admits that Arthur has a bigger appetite than Filo the way he scarfs it down. Unlike everyone else, she can't actually eat but only do so to replenish her mana. Drinking water does the same, but not as much. So she only has a cup of water with two rolls.

"I see." Van has a further understanding of the situation. "So you reach my domain after escaping Melromarc's forces. Is that it?"

"Mm-mh." Arthur confirms despite having his mouth full.

"The knights have informed me that you were the one that started the wild fire in order to cover your tracks. Is that part true?"

Arthur swallows his food and drink his water to clear his throat before saying, "That is a lie! That bratty first princess is behind it as we were nowhere near the mountain when it was set a blaze!"

"I thought so. In fact, when I ran into your party in the woods, I've been patrolling the area out of concern for Princess Melty."

Arthur asks Filo, "Can you pass the biscuits?"

But Filo already ate the biscuits and took a chunk out of the basket they were served in.

Arthur jokingly says, "Are you really a Filolial and not the Cookie Monster?"

"Hey!" Filo takes offense to that and pouts.

"The who?" Raphtalia asks.

Gwen explains, "Some fictional children's character known as the Cookie Monster who was highly addicted to cookies. However, not only does he eat cookies, he eats everything else too. Things like the plate the food was served on, the utensils, the napkins, the table mat, even the table itself."

"Sounds like he has a eating disorder. Or worse yet, the embodiment of famine."

"But we're leaving as early as tomorrow morning." Arthur says, "We don't won't to impose on Van's hospitality, or even worse, get him into trouble because we are around. Someone might be working for that pig lord, Idol Rabier."

Raphtalia dropped her glass and shivers in terror when she heard that name. Completely frozen in fear.

Gwen hugs her, "Hey! Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay. Shh." Gwen tries to calm her down as she pets Raphtalia's head. "Everything's okay."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I'm gonna skip Raphtalia's origin story and I know that people are gonna be angry with me, but I'm doing it to save time. Plus we already know about Raphtalia's backstory at this point. For those that don't, watch episode fourteen.**

* * *

Back at the Castle, the king scolds his soldiers, "**YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND HER!?**"

The soldiers are bowing their heads in regret.

"Whatever happens to Melty, I will have your miserable heads on a pike!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers sire.

He sits down as Malty makes a false pledge.

"I swear father, I'll do whatever it takes to bring Melty back."

"Do what you must."

"As you wish." and Malty leaves.

Aultcray grits his teeth in anger as he says, "I cannot allow it to happen again. I won't let you take away my family." He slams his fist on the throne, "Accursed Shield."

* * *

Later that night; Gwen, Malty and Filo share the same bed with Raphtalia to make sure she doesn't get any nightmares as Arthur keeps an eye out. Everything is quiet as he looks out the window. Yet he looks up at the moon and wonders what will happen since things have gone off-script to the anime. He wonders if Idol, once he actually kills him, will stay dead. Or worse yet, he will come back alive by some unknown means. Is the goddess, Medea Pideth Machina, truly intervening? Or is there some other supernatural force messing about?

"Hey, Nephalem?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Is it possible that Medea is toying with us? From the books that I read and anime I watched, The Rising of the Shield Hero, she never actually interacts until certain parts of the story. Yet things have changed a lot since then which I created certain butterfly effects that were supposed to be good, but some came out negative. The wyverns, the timing of everything, the Gila Dragon. Yet I also been keep on wondering if I took some drug from the book and been taken to some experimental VR pod or something."

"_I'm not sure. But you might be right. She could be, since it is her style to mess with people. Not only that, it could be Ark testing you to be another god to defeat Medea._"

"Ark? Oh yeah, the one god that has the power to create and destroy other gods yet can be kill by a mortal infant. I read that a long time ago. Almost forgot about it though."

Nephalem chuckles, "_Typical mortals. In any case, best that we do what we can for the time being._"

"Alright."

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rises, Raphtalia wakes up and sees Arthur still on guard. Yet she notices that Arthur's face looks serious.

"What's happening?" Raphtalia asks.

"Take a look."

Raphtalia gets out of bed and looks outside as she sees Van in chains as he is being escorted by soldiers.

"Oh no."

Then one of the maids came bursting in, "Sir Shield Hero! Lord Reichnott is being charged by another lord from another territory for crimes against the crown!"

"Knew that was coming." Arthur says, "Alright, time to hide and rescue Van once the coast is cleared."

"Sir Shield Hero?" the maid is confused on what Arthur just said. "How are you gonna do that?"

"Just take us somewhere to hide." '_Hope Melty still has those bombs I gave her._'

* * *

Last night, Arthur gives Melty three soda cans that are painted with stripes. One has blue stripes, one has orange, and another has green.

"What are those?" Melty asks as she takes them.

"Very special bombs in case of an emergency." Arthur answers. "If you are cornered by that Idol bastard and he attempts to do something to you, pull on one of the tabs slightly and throw. But I recommend that you use the orange one first. Just make sure you clear out of the way when they explode."

Melty examines the orange stripped can, "What kind of weapon is this?"

"I just recycled whatever the hell I could get my hands on, combine some chemicals, and among other crap that I had to do."

* * *

The soldiers are searching the entire mansion from the first floor to the top. They later come across two soldiers as Arthur, Gwen, Raphtalia and the maid stopped at a corridor.

The maid whispers, "This way, quickly."

* * *

Arthur and his party hid in the kitchen as two soldiers come bursting in as the maid pretends to prepare breakfast.

"Hey! You there!" one of the soldiers interrogate her, "What are you doing?!"

"I was preparing breakfast." the maid replies.

The other soldier says, "Forget that!" He grabs her arm, "Come here!"

Arthur, Gwen and Raphtalia are hiding in the pantry and about ready to bust a move. But Melty comes in.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she demands an explanation. "I am Melty Melromarc, second princess of Melromarc, let her go immediately! I command you two to stop this right away!"

The Idol comes in, the fat pig fancy-dressed bastard. "My, my. If it isn't Princess Melty."

Raphtalia recognize the voice as she grits her teeth in anger and her tail sticking out with its fur standing up.

Arthur and Gwen stop Raphtalia.

"Not now." Gwen whispers, "Wait."

"I'm so glad to see you're alright." Idol gives a bow and eyes on Melty. "I rushed right over here because I was worried for your safety."

Melty recognizes him as well, "Idol Rabier? I heard rumors that in the past had disagreements with my father."

"True."

She looks at the soldiers, "Maybe I assume that these soldiers are with you."

"They are, indeed."

Melty looks back at Idol, "Then have them withdraw from this premises, immediately."

"Before I do something like that, tell me where the Devil of the Shield is hiding."

"All I can tell you that the Shield Hero is gone."

"Really?"

"I encouraged him to escape. There is no way your men will ever catch him. He's too far away."

Arthur eyes out through the pantry, '_Exactly like the anime. So far so good. He takes Melty away, we rescue her and Raphtalia's friends. The ones still alive of course. Poor Rifana._'

"I intend to tell my father everything. And I will do everything in my power to clear the Shield Hero's good name. Now you will take me to the capital as soon as possible."

"Oh, I understand perfectly." he lies, "We'll discuss the arrangements at my mansion, you'll be more comfortable there." He orders his soldiers, "All right, take her."

Melty is being escorted out by the four soldiers. Melty makes eye contact with Arthur in the pantry and gives him some sort of signal before leaving.

In the pantry, Raphtalia's rage rises as she breathes heavily and wanting to kill Idol.

Gwen stops her, "Hold on now. Melty is gonna give us time. Don't worry. You'll have your revenge soon."

Raphtalia calms down and puts her sword back in its sheath.

* * *

Arthur and his party headed over to the attic where Filo is hiding.

"There you are." Arthur says as he spots Filo.

Filo says in excitement, "Big bro!" as she runs up and hugs him. She looks up at him, "But where's Mel? We were supposed to be playing hide and seek."

Arthur sighs, "I'll explain as we head out to rescue her, Van and some of Raphtalia's friends."

Raphtalia gasps when she heard that. "Wait. You mean..."

"Yup." Arthur nods.

Raphtalia starts crying as she hugs him a little too tight, "Thank you!"

"Gah!" Arthur is being squeezed by Raphtalia as he can hardly breath. "Too tight." Arthur tries to say with whatever breath he has left and taps her to let her know that he is suffocating, "Can't...breathe..."

Raphtalia lets go, "I'm sorry!" as Arthur gasp for air.

Arthur coughs a little before speaking. "We'll do a rescue mission tonight."

* * *

It is now nighttime over at Rabier's Territory as many demi-humans slam and shout at the gates outside of the mansion to demand Van Reichnott's release. Many of them are armed with hoes, pitchforks, and other farming and smithing tools as they demand Van's release. While the demis are providing a distraction, Arthur and his party sneak in on Filo's back by jumping on the rocks of the cliff face.

* * *

In Idol's mansion, Idol can see the protestors outside through the window of one of the rooms.

"Bleck!" Idol says in disgust, "Look at those damn demis!"

"What are they doing out there? Why are they protesting?"

Idol turns his attention towards Melty, "Just some flies buzzing around. Nothing to worry about."

Yet Melty is looking a bit upset.

"We'll get rid of them at once. And since we are mentioning annoyances my dear, I believe you tell me where the Devil of the Shield is."

Melty looks mad, "I already told you several times! I do not know!"

A guard comes in. Two more guards are there while holding the poorly beaten Reichnott.

"Reichnott!?" Melty is shocked to see him beaten up.

Idol grabs Van's hair and raise his head, "Where is the Devil of the Shield?!"

Van just smiles and acts innocent, "I have no idea who you're speaking of." Then he opens his eyes to show his resolve, "The only shield I ever know is the Shield Hero."

Idol punches Van in the gut. Causing him pain.

Idol look at Melty, "As you can see, we're having a difficult time getting him to cooperate. I would like to avoid getting rough with you if it's all possible."

The guards took Van away and close the door. Melty realizes that she is in great danger and can sense something horrible about Idol. Despite being scared, she remembers the soda can bombs Arthur gave him as she has one tucked in her right sleeve just in case.

Idol pulls out his rosary, "As a humble servant of god, my dear, I have taken a sacred vow to punish anyone who sides with the devil. That is my holy duty, dear princess."

* * *

Back outside, Filo jumped over the walls and landed inside the mansion grounds.

Two of the guards noticed as one of them tries to shout, "It's the-"

The guards were gun down by Gwen who is holding a SCAR gun with a silencer as she shoots down the guards to prevent raising any alarms.

* * *

Melty is being cornered as Idol approaches. So, Melty pulls out the soda can bomb, opens it slightly with the tab and throws it while screaming, "STAY AWAY!"

Idol grabs it and looks at the can. "Huh?" he is confused on what it is, "What is this?"

SPLORK!

The can exploded as orange and white foam covers his body. What is covering him is a fusion of mentos, baking soda and orange soda with some sort of acid. Melty watches as the foam covers the revolting governor along with smoke coming from the foam. A few moments of silence follow before a muffled scream can be heard from the foam.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Idol comes out of the foam yet his eyes have dissolved, patches of his skin reveals some of his flesh, some of his clothes have dissolved along with his tongue. Melty stood there horrified by what she sees.

"**IK URNS!**" Idol cried out, yet with his tongue gone, it is hard for him to speak properly. "**RI REK! RI ODY!**" He is in serious pain and suffers. "**YO ITTI AT!**" he pulls out his whip, "**I ILL ILL OU!**"

Melty pulls the blue another can and throws it as she runs away.

BOOM!

The second can exploded as white smoke with the smell of burning salt is ignited. Idol screams as some sort of salt bomb sprayed salt all over his wounds that sting like hell. Without thought, Melty tosses the green striped can at him to stop him from flailing around. The can landed next to his feet that exploded with some sort of pink slime that holds him in place as he falls down. Melty watches as Idol is in great pain and suffering which is more than what he deserves for all the horrible things he has done. Then Filo comes crashing in through the wall.

"MEL!" Filo comes in, "Are you alright?!"

"Holy shit." Gwen notices the state Idol is in.

Idol is now a bloated excuse of a human being with his flesh torn, eyes and tongue gone, and covered in hot salt while his legs are trapped in some sort of goop.

"Damn, girl." Arthur says, "I never thought you would use all three at once."

Melty just ignores what Arthur is saying and runs up to hug him.

Raphtalia is gripping her sword very tightly as her tail is sticking straight up and the fur standing up. She is having a hard time trying to hold back all the resentment and anger she has held since she was sold away.

Arthur notices Raphtalia wanting to kill him. "Do it." he says, "But make sure his head is completely off. We don't want to deal with anymore trouble when we rescue the others."

With Arthur's approval, Raphtalia approaches the crying miserable pig as she draws her sword. She looks down at the man that caused a lot of misery at her village and those around her. She tightly grips her sword with both hands as she takes a few steady breaths. Idol couldn't see, but he can sense someone close to him as he looks up. His face is all disgusting with parts of his muscle fibers and parts of his jaw bone revealed while his eyes and tongue are gone. Idol stares back with his vacant eye sockets looking at Raphtalia.

Raphtalia raises her sword, "This is for everyone at the village!" and chops his head off.

The head of Idol rolls only a few inches away from his body as Raphtalia drops her sword. She is shaken by all the rage and anger she has kept towards this man for a long time that she has unleashed. Raphtalia breathes heavily after unleashing everything she has bottled up for so long.

Gwen approach and hugs Raphtalia, "Everything will be okay now. You can rest easy."

Raphtalia hug back Gwen and cries.

"We'll leave you two alone for a bit." Arthur says with a serious look on her face. "We'll go rescue the others in the dungeon."

"I'll be fine." Raphtalia lets go of Gwen and dries her eyes. She shows a determine expression on her face as she looks at Arthur. "Let's go save everyone."


	19. Wheel of Fate Turns Again

**Chapter 19: Wheel of Fate Turns Again**

After Raphtalia killed Idol, Arthur says that they have to rescue everyone in the underground dungeon. Before that, Melty heals Van's injuries caused by the rough treatment of Idol's soldiers. Raphtalia leads the way as she remembers where the dungeon is so she and everyone can free her friends. Yet Arthur stops.

"Hey, Raphtalia?" he asks.

Raphtalia stops. Everyone stop as well.

"Are you gonna be alright? I know that-"

"I'll be fine." Raphtalia says while not looking at Arthur. Her voice sounds more stoic than before.

"You sure? Because I know vengeance. I've been down that road for a long time." Arthur refers to what he did when he was known as 'The Rocky Mountain Horror' as he killed thousands of bandits, raiders and slavers. "Listen, if you ever need to talk to someone, someone who has experience of what you may go through, I'll be right there when you need me."

Raphtalia lowers her head a little, "Thank you."

Both Raphtalia and Arthur go off.

Gwen smiles at the two with Van noticing.

"Why are you smiling?" Van asks.

"Because my little brother is now starting to sound like a big brother." Gwen says. He walks forward, "Now come on. We got work to do."

* * *

They are all outside as they see a staircase that leads down below the mansion that leads right towards the dungeon.

"Idol imprisoned his demi-human slaves underground..." Raphtalia says as she remembers, "...and torture them."

"How do you know?" Van asks.

"I know because...because I was lucky enough to live."

Van, Melty and Filo were stunned to hear that. Many demi-humans that were taken down to the pig noble's dungeon never saw the light of day again until they became corpses. The only exception is that when he sells them.

Arthur and Gwen head down with Arthur saying, "Let's go." He turns to smile at Raphtalia, "Your friends have been down there long enough."

Raphtalia smiles with a glimmer of hope as she says and nods, "Okay."

* * *

Arthur opens the iron bar door where all the slaves are kept as it creaks open. Melty starts to look upset with her right clenched hand on her mouth.

Filo notices, "Mel, are you okay?"

Melty just nods to let Filo know that she is okay. "Mm-hm."

They enter in and pass by a few empty cells with chains and collars/shackles hanging from the ceiling as they look for anyone from Raphtalia's village.

Arthur's fingers of his left hand is twitching in anger, '_Seeing something like this again is making me sick. I have the sudden urge to kill again._'

Gwen places her left hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"I'll be alright." Arthur is trying to remain calm as he keeps his rage suppressed, "Let's hurry up. The less time we're here, the better."

Everyone stops as Raphtalia looks at one of the cells where she and her friends were tortured. She remembered all the horrible things that she witnessed and experience. Especially to her dear friend, Rifana. A cat demi-human she has been friends with for a long time. She remembers the little flag she made for her before she was taken away. Raphtalia squats down as she remembers the pain she felt when she was taken away. Before Arthur can say anything to her, Van shouts from one of the cells.

"There's a survivor!"

They head towards where Van is and Arthur unlocks the door with his |Unlocking| spell and opens the door.

Van runs up and helps the demi-human, "You'll be alright now."

Melty shouts from another cell, "Arthur! Over here!"

Arthur, Raphtalia and Gwen head over towards the cell where Melty is at, unlocked it, and Melty uses her healing magic to help the poor demi-human.

Another cell, Filo shouts, "There's someone over here too!"

Arthur and Raphtalia head over where Filo is and found Keel, a dog demi-human and one of Raphtalia's closest friends from the village. Keel looks up as she (yes, Keel is a girl despite dressing and acting like a boy. Don't believe me, check the wiki.) as she groans in pain.

Raphtalia is shocked to see her alive as she whispers to herself, "You're alive... Keel..."

Arthur unlocks the door and Raphtalia opens it.

Raphtalia runs up to her, "Oh, Keel! I can't believe you're here!"

Despite feeling weak, Keel can see Raphtalia but doesn't recognize her. "Who are...you..."

Raphtalia is glad to see Keel alive, "I can't believe I found you after all this time. I'm so glad. So glad you're alive." Raphtalia looks like she was gonna burst into tears. She stands up and uses her sword to break the chains Keel is shacked to.

Keel is confuse. Raphtalia seems to know her but Keel doesn't. "Who are you? I don't..."

Raphtalia sheaves her sword, "Have you forgotten already? It's me, Raphtalia."

"You can't be her. Raphtalia?" Keel doesn't believe her, "No way. That's impossible."

"It is." Arthur steps in. "Except leveling up causes her body to mature quickly. Which I'm pretty sure you are aware of."

Keel sees Arthur and has no idea who he is. But when she sees the shield on his left arm, "Are you...the Shield Hero?"

"You guessed it." Arthur gives her the thumbs-up. "And the person before you is the upgraded form of Raphtalia."

Keel looks back at Raphtalia, "Then...can it be...?"

Raphtalia tries to jog Keel's memory as Melty comes in, "Listen to me, Keel. Remember that one time you went diving and nearly drown? And then we had to find Sadina so she can come rescue you? And there was another time when you ate a poisonous mushroom and ended-up with an upset stomach. In pain, you begged me not to tell anyone. You remember that, don't you? After the Wave, I said we should rebuild the village, and you were the very first person to lend to speak up and agree with me." She places her right hand on the center of her chest and tears swelling, "You don't know how happy that made me."

Keel remembers everything and realizes that the grown woman standing before her is Raphtalia. "It is you. You're really here after all?"

Raphtalia hugs Keel, "Thank goodness! I'm still grateful that you're still alive." Raphtalia is about ready to cry for joy.

Melty wipes a tear from her face after seeing two friends reunited after all this time.

Keel looked over, "And I can't believe the Shield Hero actually showed. I can't believe you really exist." she looks at Raphtalia, "And you're traveling with him."

"That's right. He has come here to save all of us."

Arthur approaches, "Now let's heal those wounds, shall we?"

He gets to work on healing Keel's wounds she had to endure. He does this by simply touching Keel's wrist that still has a shackle on it just like the anime with a green glowing light along with the green gem glowing as well and her wounds disappearing.

Keel smiles at Arthur, "So the legends are true. I can't believe you're here but you are." Keel started to cough.

"Are you okay?" Raphtalia asks.

"Yeah. I was just thinking. Rifana would love to see him."

"Wait a minute. Where is Rifana? She's in here, right?!"

Keel looks at Raphtalia. "Yeah." she replies with a nod and gives her a big smile.

Arthur stops healing Keel as he raises his left eyebrow. '_Why is she smiling?_' he seems puzzled, '_I thought she was supposed to look gloomy because Rifana is dead. Wait a minute._' Arthur realizes that Rifana may not be dead, '_Is she still alive?!_'

Raphtalia dashes off to find Rifana's cell with Arthur following her. Raphtalia searches the cells for her to find her best friend.

Arthur tries to catch up, '_Things have gone outta hand again! But this might be a good thing. Raphtalia gets to meet her best friend again, Rifana is alive and everything will turn out okay. Right? Oh wait, Rifana wants to marry the Shield Hero, which is me. And that might create an underage love triangle. Why can't I get someone around my age? I'm not a loli-pedo-what the fuck ever! Can't I get someone around my age or at least a little older?_'

Raphtalia stops and sees a catgirl sleeping with a little makeshift flag in her hands despite having a blanket over her. She slams against the iron bars and shouts, "Rifana!"

The cat demi-human girl wakes up and does a few coughs. She sits straight up despite being weak. Looking at Raphtalia, she asks in a weak and sleepy voice, "Raphtalia? Is that...you?"

Arthur runs up and sees and much to his surprise, she's alive. '_What the fuck?! She's still alive! Hope this won't come back to bite me._'

Arthur unlocks the door right before Raphtalia force it open. She runs in and gives her a huge hug.

"Rifana! I'm so happy you're alive!" Raphtalia is overcome with joy as she not only found her best friend, but is also alive.

Arthur is a bit more puzzled by these recent turn of events. Gwen approaches and sees Rifana alive, much to her surprise.

Gwen taps on Arthur's shoulder to get his attention as her mouth moves without speaking as she speaks without saying, 'How is she still alive?!'

Arthur replies and shrugs, 'I don't know!' He speaks without saying a word. Arthur then uses sign language, 'But I'm gonna heal her anyway.' He approaches Rifana as Raphtalia lets go and use |Fast Heal|.

Rifana looks at Arthur while her wounds are being healed. Her eyes widen when she realizes that Arthur is the Shield Hero. "Are you...the Shield Hero?"

Arthur sighs, "Yes, I am."

Tears start to form as she hugs him after being healed.

Arthur gets Rifana off him, "Okay, that's enough. You're still a little weak so let's get you outta here. Ready to head home?"

Rifana wipes her tears and nods, "Mmm-hmm."

Melty, Van and Filo arrive along with Keel and some of the others that they rescued. They see Arthur coming out with Raphtalia carrying Rifana on her back.

"Rifana!" Keel says as she tries to run, but falls over. Despite that, she is glad to see her again.

Filo helps Keel up. "Hey! You should be more careful."

Melty did pass by a few cells that were open and had bones of the slaves that died. She looked at Rifana and smiles her, Raphtalia and Keel being reunited. "I'm so happy that you three are together now." But she starts to look sad as she looks at one of the cells with bones in them, "But...I can't see how...such monstrous deeds could exist here."

Van says to Melty, "Melty, as much as I hate to say it; similar things happen all across this country."

Melty is horrified by that fact, "It can't be."

"That is why we needed Seyaette. But now..."

* * *

Melty flashes back to when she and her mother, when Melty was given a mission.

"Melty my dear," the queen says, "I need you to do something important for me. Return to the capital and admonish the king for his injust treatment of the Shield Hero."

Melty also flashes back to everything that had happen such as her sister's manipulation of their father, the attempted assassination on her life, and here and now when Idol tried to attempted to violate her.

"Ordinarily I would go myself but as you know..."

* * *

After that flashback, everyone head out of the dungeon to get out of all the horrible things there.

While being carried, Rifana looks at Arthur as she notices that he is not human.

"Yes?" Arthur notices that Rifana keeps on staring at him.

"Are you a demi-human? Like us?"

Arthur gives a light chuckle, "Close, but no. I am a mutant. I was once human many years ago, but my mother mutated me in order to survive the world where Gwen and I came from. The world we left behind were in complete shambles when we left. And places like these were common and the cruelty was far worse than you can ever imagine."

"Was your world really that bad?" Melty asks.

"To an extent." Gwen replies, "We actually found a place where there are people that aren't super barbaric run by a friend of our father. So not everything is as bleak as Arty says."

"Yeah and- Hey!" Arthur is upset with Gwen, "I told you not to call me Arty!"

Gwen and everyone laughs before Arthur groans.

Arthur looked at one of the cells with a skeleton, "Remind me to come back here so we can give these people a proper burial. I don't think they'll ever rest in peace here." He speaks to Van, "Oh, and Van?"

"Yes?"

"Lord Seyeatte has a daughter name Eclair, right? Knight of Melromarc and the queen's right-hand guard?"

"You know Eclair?"

"Not personally, no. But do you think she can take up her father's torch and protect the demi-humans?"

Van smiles, "Yes. I will see to that."

"Good. Maybe we can find more allies to fight against these injustices towards the demi-humans." Arthur remembers the people that he saved, especially the ones that give their thanks, "Like what I used to do. But I was an angry person that wanted to kill every single asshole, but I'm better now."

Rifana asks, "Can I come with you, Shield Hero? Because I want to become stronger. Like Raphtalia! Raphtalia has become a great lady that came and save us. I want to be like her, too."

Keel says in a loud tone, "I want to travel with you, too! I want to be strong and able to protect the people that I care about! The home that we had! If I travel with you, Shield Hero, then maybe I can be strong enough to protect!"

"Let me think about that." Arthur speaks.

He retreats to his thoughts for a moment to think about everything that happened and what is happening now compared to the anime. He weighs the idea of Keel and Rifana traveling with him in his mind. Arthur thinks carefully of the impact that will cause if he does take the girls with him and they mature like Raphtalia.

'_Wondering if you can take them with you? Thinking of the consequences of the butterfly effect?_' Nephalem asks via telepathy.

'_Yeah._' Arthur replies via telepathy as well, '_I'm worried that things will get out of hand again. Like with the undead wyverns, the timing of everything._'

'_You do realize that you did do things off script since you got here, right?_'

'_I know._'

'_Then what's the problem? You're living in someone else's story yet you've managed to make it your own in your own way, even if you don't realize it. Telling the other three heroes about Malty's little game, exposing the king's true identity, you didn't put a slave crest on Raphtalia, inspiring the villagers to defend themselves, then my existence. Not to mention helping a poverty and famine driven village full of refugees from Itsuki's mistakes._'

'_You know what; you're right. I shouldn't be over thinking things. I just need to move forward and face the consequences head on._'

'_That's my boy! Face your fears, fuck the negatives and think of the positives! You already made those positives. Rifana is alive, Raphtalia is reunited with her friends and the three heroes aren't as incompetent as before. ...well, a bit less incompetent. So march forward and seize tomorrow!_'

Everyone made it out of the dungeon as they notice the smoke.

"What is going on?" Van asks.

"The demi-humans are rioting. They came to bring you home with them. So you might wanna let them know that you're okay and help settle things down."

"Indeed."

An earthquake shook the ground that everyone noticed.

"The hell?!" Gwen and Arthur says.

Filo spots something, "Big bro, over there. What is that?"

The obelisk in front of the manor started to irradiate a purplish glow and sparks of energy are flying about. At the base of the obelisk, they see Idol, undead and still decapitated. He makes a prayer with his head on his arms while holding the Three Heroes rosary in his hands.

Arthur is shocked by what he sees, "WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW THE HELL IS HE ALIVE!?"

Raphtalia is horrified, "But I...I killed him. He should be dead."

A golden seal is formed around the ground as the obelisk glows purple.

Van realizes what it is, "I don't- It can't be!"

"Oh shit!" Gwen realized that they're in trouble. She yells at everyone, "**EVERYBODY RUUUUUUNN!**"

The obelisk was built by the heroes in order to seal a monster that they couldn't defeat. This is the Tyrant Dragon Rex. A formidable creature that looked like a mix between a Tyrannosaurus-Rex and a dragon that once try to destroy everything in its path. But the undead Idol is now releasing it. Everyone run away from it as the creature is unleashed as the brick ground crash and the monster burst forth. Idol then drops dead, as in actually dead, right before he was stomp into a bloody mess. It lets out a fearsome roar that causes a gust of wind to blow right behind everyone running away from it.

Arthur looks back as he ponders, '_WHAT THE FUCK IS ACTUALLY GOING ON!?_'

* * *

**AN: WOO! Another chapter down! Hey everyone, hope you guys are doing alright despite how fucked up things are. And no, Skull Flame, the dino-dragon has appeared. Now for a bit of news. The company I work for is planning to outsource in two months, so I'm gonna have to find a new job. To me, outsourcing should be illegal. To me, it is one of the reasons why there is unemployment here in the USA. Speaking of idiocy, you guys should avoid people who won't wear masks out of protest. If you guys want to stay healthy, avoid them and keep up with the social distancing.**

**I upload this early because I'm going to help out my relatives at the campgrounds again. See you guys later!**


	20. Fitoria, The Filolial Queen

**Chapter 20**

**Fitoria, The Filolial Queen**

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest, a group of Filolials are with a young girl with silver hair with thin streaks of light blue, cut in a short bob with three tufts of hair standing up vertically from the crown of her head, like cowlicks and has white feathered wings on her back. Her eyes are red and her face is small and well-composed. She's dressed in a red and white gothic lolita-style dress and white sock-like silk boots while also the same height as the Filolial. The Filolials seem to be able to communicate with her.

"I see." she says, "So you've found a candidate. Very well. Go find her."

The Filolials bow to her and head off.

* * *

Back at Idol Rabier's estate, the Tyrant Dragon Rex is running rampant and destroying anything on sight. Arthur and his party try to get the others out of its path and hid not too far after running away.

Arthur catches his breath, "What the fuck is going on?! That asshole should be dead! He was beheaded and everything!"

"I don't know." Malty replies, "But there must be a higher power at work here."

"I have to agree." Raphtalia also catches her breath, "There is no way anyone would survive a decapitation, no matter what."

Arthur looks at Van, "Van, listen: You have to get everyone out of here while we try to lure that thing out of town."

Van nods, "Understood."

"But what will happen to you?" Rifana asks.

Arthur pets Rifana's head and smiles, "Don't worry. We'll meet you and Keel at your home village when things have settle down. Okay?"

Rifana is unsure about it, but his smile seems to put her at ease. "Alright. I'll wait for you at home."

Raphtalia gives Rifana her bracelet, "Here. Take this. This will help you while you're at the village."

Rifana nods and takes Raphtalia's bracelet right before the dinosaur dragon stops its way towards where they are hiding.

"Dammit!" Arthur swears, "Looks like we have to go. Come on girls!"

Arthur, Raphtalia, Filo, Melty and Gwen run off as Filo transforms to have them ride on her back. Melty looks back and sees the creature locked-on to them as Filo jumps from rooftop to rooftop and getting away from the monster. Yet Melty notices that the creature's belly is glowing purplish pink.

"Why is that thing's belly glowing!?" Melty asks.

"It's because its reacting to the crystal in Filo's belly!" Gwen answers.

"You mean the crystal I ate?!" Filo asks while also noticing that her belly is glowing the same color.

"The dragon emperor core!" Raphtalia realizes, "The crystal she ate when we went against the undead dragon in order to clean up Ren's mess!"

"Exactly!" Gwen states, "And those cores are attracted to each other! Trying to make a whole piece to summon the Dragon Emperor into this world!"

Melty gasps at the thought of such a creature would exist and the monster charging through everything. Yet she remembered something from her childhood, "I think my mother told me about a story about a creature like that that lost to the Queen of the Filolials! Yet it's just a legend!"

"Not sure about that!" Gwen states, "But we should get the hell outta here!"

Filo jumps over the walls before the creature bashes right through it and roars.

"Head over to the lake!" Arthur says to Filo, "We'll keep it busy until Fitoria arrives!"

"On it!" Filo says.

"Wait, Fitoria!?" Melty says in surprise, "The Queen of the Filolials!? The queen I mentioned earlier!?"

"Exactly!" Gwen says with a smile, "We'll meet her soon once we keep this thing busy!"

Filo charges through the forests with the dragon just charging right through as if it is indestructible.

Nephalem communicates Arthur via telepathy, '_You know, I can help kill this thing. I do have that ability, remember?_'

'_I do, but I don't want to risk anymore changing to the timeline. Last time, something cause Idol's body to reanimate and awaken that thing._'

'_Fine, but don't blame me if any of you die._'

'_But I will use your power to keep it in place._'

Arthur's party made it through the forest and close to the lake.

"We're here! Now all we need to do is keep it at this location!"

Everyone gets off of Filo as the monster comes in.

"Filo, now!"

Filo charges in, "|High Quick|!" and quickly kicks the left kneecap of the Tyrant Dragon Rex.

The monster just eyeballs Filo and doesn't feel any pain. It tries to take a bite out of Filo yet Filo is moving too fast for it to chomp her. Arthur's shield transform into a large clockwork gear with an hourglass at the center. This is Arthur's [Time Shield], and it has quite the handy ability after combining a few gears and hourglasses.

Arthur shows both his palms at the monster as he casts, "|Time Dilation: Freeze|!"

A bunch of transparent and ghostly clocks appear all over the Tyrant and stops in place.

"Amazing." Melty is amazed, "I didn't know he can use time magic.

Gwen smiles, "Yep, but it can only lasts as long as he keeps it in place." Then stops smiling, "But the downside to it is that it requires a lot of concentration and slowly drains his magic and sap his stamina. He may have an infinite of both, but trying to keep it in place is a lot harder."

The dinosaur dragon tries to break free which is making Arthur's concentration harder. Arthur is gritting his teeth and sweating as he tries not to move and keep the monster in place.

Raphtalia casts a spell while having her sword out, ""As source of thy power, I order thee. Decipher the laws of nature to call forth a light to smite my foes." Her sword emits a light and glows white, "Holy Light Sword!" She then charges in and tries to slash the same kneecap Filo struck, yet to no avail.

Gwen goes in and slices the same kneecap with both her katanas that give off a dark aura. But just like with Raphtalia's attack, no effect...at least on the surface.

Filo transforms and runs up to Melty, "Mel! Let's combine our spells to attack!"

"Right!" Melty nods.

Melty combines her water spell with Filo's wind spell as both wind and water swirl and launch their most powerful combined spell, "Typhoon!"

They launch a small but powerful tornado filled with rain and hail on the exact same kneecap of the monster. The monster's eyes widen when it actually felt something. There is now a small cut on its knee. Small, but managed to get through its super thick skin and efficient enough. The Tyrant Dragon Rex tries to break free from Arthur's spell which is causing Arthur to drop on one knee and slowly lose his concentration.

"There!" Gwen points with her katana, "We've made a weak spot!"

Filo transforms and charges in with |High Quick| and lands a blow on the cut. Raphtalia follows it up with her |Holy Light Sword| attack that causes the cut to not only to become bigger, but also causes it to bleed. Melty then follows it up with her |Zweite Aqua Shot|, which is a ball of water, and it pierced right through. Gwen strikes the final blow by cutting the leg off. With its leg off, Arthur lets go and let the monster fall and result of it biting its tongue off. Arthur takes a breather and falls backwards as the creature roar in pain. While roaring in pain, Arthur tries to get back up before it fixes its gaze on Arthur and opens its mouth to unleash a blast. Filo jumps in, grabs Arthur by her beak and takes off before it was fired.

"Thanks, Filo." Arthur thanks Filo for saving him before she lets him go.

Filo puts him down, "You need to be more careful, Big Bro. You almost got woosh."

"The correct term is 'blasted' but I'll let it slide." Arthur stands up and looks at the wounded monster.

The Tyrant Dragon Rex tries to stand up on its remaining leg and two small arms, but its own body weight is preventing it to stand on the remainder of its limbs. It growls and snarls while trying to stand up.

"Whew!" Arthur is relieved, "Looks like it isn't as tough as the legend said."

Yet surprisingly, some purple and black mist comes out of its wound as a new leg suddenly appears.

"WHAT IN THE-!?" Arthur is surprised that thing has regenerated a new limb. "Okay! Something serious is going on!"

Raphtalia's ears perk up as she hears something, "Something's coming!" as mist forms.

Melty looks around and notice the mist, "Is this...a magic field?"

Before the battle continues, a large herd (or flock) of Filolials appear from the forests and circle the area. Most of Arthur's party is confused on what is going on, but Arthur and Gwen knows exactly what is going on.

"It's a bunch of Filolials!" Melty states as the Filolials form a circle around everyone.

The winds blow all around followed by waves from the lake caused by a massive Filolial emerges forth and jumps over to the shore. It stands 100 to 200 times larger than any Filolial with feathers consists of pure white with the exception of the tips of five feather crowns on her head which are yellow and the feathers around her neck which are multiple shades of blue that gradually darken towards her head. She also has one very long feather behind her crown-like feathers that stretches down her back which is mostly white with a dip of blue color at the end. This is Fitoria, the Filolial Queen in her Filolial form. Everyone sees this gigantic bird before their eyes with Raphtalia, Melty and Filo caught off guard.

Arthur smirks, "About timing." as he sees the giant Filolial joining in.

Gwen notices that there are no time changes either, "At least some stuff is going to script, huh?"

"No way!" Melty is surprised, "It's the Filolial Queen! She does exist!"

"She's so pretty." Filo admires the giant Filolial.

Fitoria raises one of her wings as she looks at Arthur's party, "Stand back." Then she pays attention to the Tyrant Dragon Rex in front of her, "The dragon emperor's fragment has caused your body to grow beyond control. If you'll hand over the fragment peacefully, I shall spare your life. You have been warned!"

Yet the dragon charges right at Fitoria, completely ignoring her warning.

Melty screams out, "WATCH OUT!"

Fitoria raises her right leg, "As you wish." and kicks the monster right in the jaw.

Melty, Raphtalia and Filo are at awe by what they see. Gwen and Arthur aren't impressed because they've seen her in action before in the anime. The monster tries to regain ground by using its newly regenerated leg to stop sliding. Then it unleashes the beam it had launch before. However, Gwen and Arthur noticed that in the anime, the creature breathed fire, not energy beams.

With a flick of her wing, she raises a barrier to protect herself, "Pathetic." and the beam gets scattered.

Arthur uses |Air Strike Shield| to protect his party from the scattering beams.

Fitoria looks serious, "I'm finishing this now!" and moves at super fast speeds.

She moved so fast that she appeared behind the dinosaur dragon and sliced through its flesh with its blood splattering all over. Ultimately, it died and falls over in the lake. Fitoria then claims her prize: the core. She tucks it away and looks at Arthur.

"I take it that you're the Shield Hero. Am I correct?"

Arthur just gives her a thumbs up.

"There is much I wish to discuss with you. But this form isn't exactly suitable. One moment please." Fitoria covers her body with her wings before glowing white and blue as she shrinks down to her humanoid form.

Gwen gives a pleasant greeting, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Queen Fitoria. Queen of all the Filolials in the world."

Fitoria was caught off guard when Gwen knows her name, "You know me?"

Arthur gently elbows Gwen and whispers, "Remember?"

Gwen clears her throat before speaking, "Only through certain legends and myths." she looks at Melty, "As a matter of fact, Melty here is your biggest fan."

Melty gets embarrassed, "Wh-wh-what a minute! I, um, I mean."

Filo asks Arthur, "Do you think I'll grow as big as she is? So?"

Gwen jokingly speaks, "If you were ever that big, you're gonna have a problem eating."

Filo shouts at Gwen, "I was asking Big Bro! Not you!" and pouts.

Yet Fitoria states, "If you were ever to grow as large as I am, it would take her dozens of times longer than a lifespan of a normal Filolial."

Filo proceeds to whine, "Ahhhhh!"

"So this is the party of the Shield Hero, is it? Please, tell me your names."

"I'm Arthur. Arthur van Buren."

"And I'm his older sister, Gwen van Buren."

"I see."

"My name is Raphtalia." she respectfully nodded her head, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Fitoria also nodded her head.

"Hi, your majesty. I'm Filo."

Fitoria nodded at Filo without speaking a word which causes Filo to be upset. She looks at Melty, "And we've met before, haven't we? Thanks again for your assistance."

"Of course! My name's Melty Melromarc. A pleasure to see you." she gives a courteous bow.

"Yes, Sweet Mel."

Melty is shocked to hear her nickname, "Wait, what?"

"You've met her during a diplomatic trip, right?" Gwen asks Melty.

Melty is surprised that Gwen knows that, "How did you- How did you know that?"

Gwen looks away from Melty, "We'll tell you later."

Arthur express his gratitude, "Thanks for stopping that dragon-dino-monster. Although, I thought we had it when we got its leg off. Yet there seems to be something else conspiring against us. But we should speak someplace that is more comfortable." Arthur points at the white, baby blue and pink carriage, "And that is how we get there."

Fitoria smiles, "You're an observant one."

But Arthur looks at the corpse in the lake, "But I need to clean this mess up. Don't want to cause any plagues by leaving this thing around. I won't use any of the materials, but I need to clean this up. Best to clean-up after messes than to just leave it and risk it."

Fitoria looks serious, "It is good that you won't use its materials, but I sense an ominous aura in your shield."

"_Yeah, that would be me!_" Nephalem speaks. "_But we can discuss the details about that later._"

Fitoria is startled by the voice coming from Arthur's shield just as much as Melty. For someone that has been living for centuries, Fitoria has seen almost everything. But this was new. Something powerful and ancient just spoke to her and it's giving her the frights.

"O-...Okay." Fitoria is a bit shaken, "I'll have my family bring the remains along with us."

"Good to know." Arthur is glad for that. He does not want to make the same mistake Ren did. He boards onto the carriage and Fitoria uses her |Portal| spell to transport everyone.

* * *

Raphtalia steps outside of the carriage and notices that they are in an entirely different area. The place is filled with overgrown ruins in a middle of the forest.

"What just happened?" she asks.

Melty looks around, "Some kind of instant travel magic."

Arthur whistles as he looks around upon exiting, "Now these are ancient ruins. Ancient and filled with wonders unlike some of the modern ones back home."

Gwen looks around, "Damn! Wish we could see more of these back home. Better than that one ruin with the alchemist that made that crop."

"Imagine the history behind them." Raphtalia is impressed.

Filo, on the other hand, is not. "What a dump."

Fitoria explains yet is unsure, "Supposedly, these are the remnants of a civilization defended by the Original Heroes. They've been this way before I was born. So I watch over them now."

"This is a Filolial Sanctuary, huh?" Melty asks, giving how much of a Filolial maniac she is.

"Correct. In fact, I'm not supposed to bring humans here."

Melty ignored that fact and admires her surroundings, "Wow."

Arthur smirks, "And we should be safe." He looks at Filo, "Are you hungry, Filo?"

Filo's stomach started to grumble, which is an answer meaning 'yes'.

Fitoria smiles in amusement, "Perhaps you all should rest here for a little while."

Raphtalia pets Filo's head.

"Dinner time!" Gwen says in excitement.

"Yippie!" Filo jumps for joy.

"Well it sure has been a long day." Melty states the obvious.

Yet Rahtalia looks away and is worried about her friends, "I wonder how Rifana, Keel and the others are doing."

Arthur pets Raphtalia's head, "Don't worry. They're gonna be one hundred percent fine. As long as Van is with them for the time being, they are under his protection."

Raphtalia looks back at Arthur with a smile, "Yeah, you're right."

Raphtalia gets the fire going, Filo brings back chunks of the dragon meat, Melty and Gwen retrieve water from the well, and Arthur preps everything in four gigantic stew pots. The reason why is because he knows that the other Filolials will be hungry and want some too. Just like in the anime. Arthur makes sure that everyone has enough to eat in the wooden bowels.

Filo looks at hers and proclaims, "Time to dig in!"

Everyone enjoys the meal Arthur made.

Filo asks Fitoria, "Isn't it yummy?" with Raphtalia and Melty looking at them.

Fitoria looks at her soup and is amazed by the taste, "It's delicious."

"They can almost be sisters." Melty sees that Filo and Fitoria looks like they are close.

Gwen chuckles, "I know. And they're both very sloppy eaters."

After going through four largest pots, the Filolials fell asleep. Their bellies full and completely satisfied from their meal as they sleep.

Arthur sighs at the sight, "And I'm stuck with the clean up."

Yet Fitoria appears.

He turns and sees her, "Oh hey. Guessing you want that talk now?"

"Indeed, I do."

* * *

Somewhere down a ruined road, Fitoria asks about the spirit dwelling inside Arthur's shield before asking about how the creature was released from its sealed. Arthur tried to retail about how he ended-up in the world he is in now because he traded for a book back home. He told her that an old lady traded it with her before he can inspect the area around his home. He was reading it with the PTSD illusion of his sister before he became the new Shield Hero. When he was battling against the brainwashed Motoyasu, the spirit inside granted him powers and abilities beyond that of any Cardinal Hero. Nephalem spoke and told that he was a God of Balance and a Nephalem Lord. Even gave his full name, in case anyone forgot, Qui Custodit Te In Libra Autem Omnes Rerum. (Latin: Thee Who Keeps the Balance of All Things) Arthur even told about his adventures and he already knew about Fitoria and Filo is chosen to be a candidate for Fitoria's position. She was surprised that Arthur already knew that Filo is a chosen candidate and he knows what will come. Arthur even told Fitoria about his plan and what will transpire in the future. Fitoria is having a hard time taking in what Arthur says about the future.

"You can't be serious." Fitoria says in shocking disbelief.

"It is." Arthur says in a serious tone before siting on the rooftop of one of the buildings with a tree on top.

"But how can you possibly know so much?"

"But you should be glad that we Four Heroes aren't fighting each other. They're actually a bit more competent then I give them credit, yet still made the same mistakes I had predicted. At least two of them admit to their mistakes and are willing to take responsibility and make sure they don't repeat them again." Arthur looks up at the stars, "Now as for the first princess, Malty Melromarc, that is one wild card I have to take care of."

Fitoria looks at Arthur, "Is she the reason why all four were summoned at the same place rather than in different countries?"

Arthur looks at Fitoria, "Not only that, but she also possesses the soul fragment of a goddess responsible for the Waves."

Fitoria gasp at that. Now things start to fall into place. Malty manipulated her own father into summoning all four heroes in order to protect the kingdom from the Waves and leave them ignorant of the other Dragon Hourglasses in other countries. That may explain why the other Heroes aren't traveling to other countries to help repel the Waves. Not only that, Malty tries to manipulate the Cardinal Heroes into her own bidding because she possess a soul fragment of the goddess responsible.

Arthur looks at Fitoria, "And about Filo's match against you."

* * *

Back at the Kingdom of Melromarc at the Three Heroes Church; Ren, Itsuki and their party members went into the church and try to get more information on what is going on. At the end of one hallway, they appeared at a dead end. At least at first glance.

"Is this the place?" Ren asks Itsuki.

"Yeah, I think so."

Two of their mage companions walk up and create two identical magic circles at the wall. Yet when they cast a spell, they unveiled a hidden staircase that leads to the answers they seek. They both look down and are surprised to see the hidden passage way.

"No question." Itsuki says while looking down the stairs, "The Three Heroes Church is definitely hiding something."

"Looks like Arthur was right, yet again." Ren admits Arthur is right about a conspiracy. He pulls out the rosary Arthur tossed to him and looks at it. "If there is a trap, we have to take the necessary precautions if we want to live."

The two headed downstairs with one of the mages using a magical light to help guide them. When they reach at the bottom, they see a secret archive kept hidden from the public eye.

"It's some kind of archive." Itsuki states. He approaches one of the bookshelves and takes one of the books, "Let's take a look around."

Back up stairs, the rest of their companions are guarding the secret entrance to prevent any disturbance. Yet what they should notice a certain bratty princess watching them from the corner of one of the stairs.

She whispers in an annoyed tone, "Mind your own business."

* * *

Back at the ruins on the steps of another building, Arthur smiles at Fitoria, "Don't worry." he gives a thumbs-up, "I'll tell them the truth and we'll work together. I can promise you that much."

"_And I can tell them the tale as well._"

Fitoria looks stunned with her eyes wide open and looking out in the distance. As if she learned something that was beyond what she was expecting. Something inside of her just broke. But what could it be?

Arthur snaps his fingers in front of her, "Oi! You okay?!"

Fitoria snaps out of it and stands up, "I'll be going to bed." and walks away, "Best to get some rest. Goodnight." Her tone sounded hollowed. She stumbled at on the last step, but regained her balance and continues to walk.

Arthur looks a little worried. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"_Well that's what happened when you completely broke the fourth wall with an atomic bomb. Best you shouldn't have told her the whole truth about this world being fictional and used for entertainment back in your world. You just turned everything she knows and love upside down._"

"Ah crap."

* * *

**AN: WOO! Got another chapter up for you guys. Hope you are all okay, even though school is back up for my teenage audience out there. Remember to stay safe, stay healthy. And for students: study hard.**

**And dylandavisusa, nice idea and everything, but I like to stick to some of my own. Sorry dude.**

**Lastly, check out Universal Fandom Wars wiki if you guys want to create your own empires and stories.**


End file.
